A Tale of Moon and Monsters
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: "If a pebble is placed right, it can change the course of even the mightiest of rivers. What could have happened has happened; but not in the way you might think. Moon x Toffee fanfic because I think there are too few focusing on them and not involving Star or Marco."
1. The Princess Receives Some Guidance

**I thought there were too few MoonxToffe Fanfic's so I decided to make one myself.**

 **This is my first fanfic and story for that matter so if you critique it please tell me how I can do better.**

 **This will take place in an alternate timeline which I will show how it came about at a later date. (Also note, this will not be a tragedy where everyone dies in the end, those are way to common these days for some reason.)**

"Moon, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Princess Moon Butterfly stood in front of the royal flower garden with eagerness and some apprehension of what was going to happen next. She was a girl age 14 standing slightly below average height with thigh length silver hair, Sapphire blue eyes, and on her cheeks a pair of pink diamond shaped marks known as Mewni marks exclusive to the females of the butterfly royal family. She was a princess of the kingdom Mewni in the land of Mewni but right now that was of no concern to her as she readied her magic wand which she got 1 week ago at her 14th birthday, as family tradition required, and focused.

"I'm telling you River, this is going to turn out great, don't worry." Moon spoke to River smiling.

Glancing at him Moon smiled at how different they seemed when put next to each other. River was shorter then she was and pudgy with short blond hair and an almost constant nervous look in his blue eyes. She smiled turning back to her wand and focused the large heart shaped clear gem on top and the small clear gem on the bottom glowing outlining a gold hilt as long as her forearm, a blue and gold crown like nest for the heart, and a strange gold fleur-de-le perched on the end of the heart. Moon focused causing a rainbow to come out and arch over the entrance to the flower garden making a perfect arch.

"See River, nothing to worry..." Moon was caught short when it caught fire however.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" River yelled getting out a bucket of water and throwing it at the fire and missing horribly.

"Want to try that again?" A now drenched Moon spoke using her wand to make a tiny rain cloud the put out the fire. "Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Oh really?" Moon heard a voice she dreaded hearing at the moment and turned around to see her mother Willow Butterfly.

Willow Butterfly was a tall and slightly heavyset woman who appeared to have a permanent scowl on her face made deeper by her purple spade shaped Mewni marks on her cheeks with watery grey eyes, her purplish hair done into the heart shaped fashion Mewman royalty normally did for formal occasions. She seemed particularly mad now staring at Moon which annoyed Moon for some reason more then it should.

"Mom, I was never in any danger. River had..."

"It wasn't you at risk it was the garden." Now Moon knew why she was so annoyed. "That garden has been there for centuries and I will not be the one to replant it."

"I say, what is happening here." A mountain of a man boomed while coming around the corner in a fashion very similar to how one would burst in a door followed by 2 servants running up with buckets to check the shrubbery. "Is Moon getting into trouble again?" That mountain of 6' 4" with a glorious blond beard, receding hair line, and heavily set muscle with icy blue eyes was her father, Odrick Butterfly "The Lion". Moon felt a wave of relief when he burst in. He liked or at least tolerated most of her antics saying that it was just her letting off childish stress instead of letting it build up to something that could be pretty damn bad. And the few times he was upset was because her life was in danger; as he would say _"Breaking the rules is fine so long as it doesn't go too far."_ And life risking antics were too far in his eyes.

"Moon was using her wand off practice time and nearly set the garden on fire." Willow seemed very annoyed right now.

"Moon wields her wand shooting fire out of it and your first concern was the garden? Not that she would be burned by it?" Moon had a feeling Odrick was gonna be mad now no matter what.

"Do you know how valuable..."

"It's just a garden, it can be replanted. Moon, you have been given the wand of your ancestors, as future queen of Mewni your life is far to valuable to risk on such antics without taking into account what would happen to us if we lost you." Now Moon felt guilt for trying to do this unsupervised. "I get you need to let off stress at times but this is too much even for you. Go to your room, I will be there shortly to discuss what punishment you will be reciving."

"Ok dad." Moon walked off caught up between guilt and annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I told Moon it was a bad idea but..."

"It is not your fault River." Odrick smiled at River. "She is hard to control at the best of times and she should be held accountable for her own actions." Odrick really liked the boy; he helped keep Moon in check, except for when he didn't. After a quick bow he ran off elsewhere; 'What did that boy do when he wasn't with Moon' Odrick mused to himself.

"I knew it, I knew it, she is going too far. I'm calling St. Olga's scho…"

"You will do no such thing." Odrick boomed at Willow. "That would only make the problem worse."

"I know, letting off natural stress. Well what do you suggest we do then sweetie?"

"I know one of my advisors that could rein her in and tone things down. He is calm and will do exactly as I say unless he is certain there is a better path around it."

"If it is that lizard Monster I will put my foot down on that one."

"He's the best adviser I have."

"HE'S A MONSTER!" Willow was really in a worked up state now.

"*sigh* He is the best option we have. I just want our daughter to be prepared and safe when the time comes to take the throne. Don't you?"

Willow remained silent for a few moments in thought. "Fine. But don't let him put ANY ideas in her head. I have kept the kingdom stable and safe like my ancestors have for generations. I will not let Moon be the one to lose the kingdom." As she left the king sighed and rubbed his temples. Sometimes, he wondered, did Willow actually care for their daughter like he did, or just see her as a pawn to be put on the throne?

"Butler, send for Toffee."

* * *

Moon walked down the corridor with the guilty feelings worn out replaced only with annoyance. Her father had _"grounded"_ her for 2 weeks time when she was only experimenting with her wand. She knew she had messed up but not that bad by a long shot as she moved to the library in a huff to start today's lessons with a _"new"_ tutor her father had picked for her. She pushed past the big double doors that marked the entrance to the great library and took a genuine double take when she saw that there was a Monster in the royal library. Monsters were a type of creature that inhabited Mewni before the Mewmans did and Moon knew that they were mostly vicious beasts so how one got past the guards was beyond her. Standing about 6ft tall there was surprisingly little that distinguished him as a Monster. His face was a lizard's with the jaw being lined with sharp teeth, his skin a pale grey that had only a few scales on it, and a lizard like tail twitching behind him. Aside from that he seemed like one of her parents advisers in an impeccable suit with well-done black hair on his head. She didn't wait to see what it wanted however and shot a rainbow blast from her wand at him. He didn't even have time to react before he was blasted against the wall and his left arm was detached at the shoulder. She chuckled in triumph until she saw him get up and regrow his arm in a seemingly bored expression.

"Perhaps you would like to hear why your father sent me instead of blasting off another one of my arms?"

"Wait, dad sent you?" This was too much for her to just accept as the Monster continued.

"Yes. I am one your father's advisers. In particular about Mewnian-Monster relations but I am good at most anything political according to him. He sent me because he is concerned about you." This was way too much. Sending a monster out of concern? This was really the "tutor" he sent to help Her? "He is worried you are not ready to become queen and honestly he is right. Horrible manners, life risking behavior, improper use of magic, not to mention your throne posture…"

"And why should I listen to you?" Now Moon was no longer confused but pissed off.

"Because your father said so?" Moon turned to see a floating one foot tall man with a pink crystal in his forehead wearing nothing but a brown bathrobe. "He is one of your father's advisers; which you would know if you bothered to attend the weekly meetings for dealings throughout Mewni." Moon sighed as her magic teacher, who actually lived in her family's spell book, seemed to be talking down to her.

"I don't need to attend those stupid meetings I'm still just a princess."

"You won't be one forever. Eventually you will have to take the mantel for better or for worse. That is why I am here, to ensure that it is for better and not for worse."

"Ugghhh, fine. What is your name anyway?"

"Toffee. And no candy jokes please, I have heard them all and am simply bored of them by now."

"Well Toffee, I guarantee you I will make your life miserable as long as you are _"Tutoring"_ me on how to be a princess. Got that?"

"Honestly, I would have it no other way." The amused tone of voice and slight smile really pissed her off now. She was gonna give it to him… BIG TIME.

'This was gonna be interesting' thought Glossarick "Well if it is not to much trouble, you can start when I am done with today's magic lessons. Now today we are going to learn the set-up twist and twirl..."

* * *

"I am not interested in another one of these "games" your highness." Though he sounded bored inside he felt some admiration for the girl. She said she was going to give him hell and she was actually doing it with a fierce commitment, for a solid 3 weeks. She played pranks, asked stupid questions non-stop, and played hide and seek constantly throughout the castle. Toffee could assume at this point it wasn't because she hated him, hate really wasn't her thing it seemed, but to just get him to crack his bored demeanor. Well it was mildly entertaining in a way and he liked this far better than her just sitting there not having a clue about what to do, which is what too many Mewman royalty were like.

Moon on the other hand was somewhat annoyed by his inability to crack under her. She was calling in the heavy artillery and even that was doing nothing; admirable but annoying. She knew just remaining hidden wouldn't work, he must be able to sniff her out; which was a might bit discerning the more she thought about it. She took a deep breath and ran out on the tree's limb a good 30ft from the ground and leapt off yelling "TALLY HOOOO!"

Toffee moved fast and light able to catch her almost effortlessly as she fell, though she did get her third brief glimpse into his non-bored expression for a second. He actually seemed concerned for her well-being there, most likely because of what would happen to him if she was hurt though.

"Now that that's done, we do need to work on the proper bowing techniques for various nobles. I am frankly quite surprised your parents didn't teach you this sooner."

"Oh I know them mostly; I just don't care about them."

"Of course you don't. Then we will review them and see which ones you need to improve or still learn."

"Why do I really need to care about proper appearance, other past Mewni leaders did not care."

Toffee seemed curious about this. "And pray tell who are you talking about?"

"Solaria the Monster carver obviously. A short crew cut hair, needs no magic, took no crass from anyone, and helped Mewni the way I would want to; by smacking the baddies down and cutting them to shreds." Moon was really into this and expected a brusque _"that was a special situation."_ But she did not expect what happened next.

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to turn into one of my kind's most hated enemies and slaughterers." What caught her off guard wasn't that he hated Solaria, most monsters did, but the sheer despise that dripped from his normally bored tone of voice. "It is people like that who make beings like me into little more than trophies for conquest." Then he seemed to pull himself together and said "Regardless, that was a special situation that needs no duplication unless if things get really bad once more; which I am here to prevent. Now, shall we." And continued onto the library.

Moon followed along in a daze. She had finally gotten him to crack but she felt no satisfaction, only a cold shame. His relation with the king was diplomat to help Monster kind find a place in Mewman society. He was doing his best to help keep people safe; yes Monsters but still people. She actually had several friends amongst the monsters and seeing one's reaction to Solaria for the first time really put things into perspective. She swore then that she would not just treat monsters as punching bags no matter how evil or despicable they were. The rest of the day went by uneventful, for once Moon putting in full effort though she sensed Toffee was still not… content would be the best word for it. And as they left she realized she hadn't apologized to him yet. Well she would do that tomorrow, and she rushed down to dinner not realizing what she had set into motion.

* * *

The next day she waited for Toffee to arrive but he was late, very late. This was unheard of from what she knew about him and it was making her nervous. She hoped she hadn't offended him that greatly, that would have been horrible. As she was spinning a book in the air she heard the door open and turned to it in anticipation only to be disappointed when Butler stepped in.

"I apologize milady but Toffee is ill today and will be unable to attend today's lessons."

Moon felt as if she had an icy fist thrown into her gut. Most likely he was faking it to avoid her or he actually got ill, which she was sure she had a hand in somehow; not sure how but she was sure of it. She calmly thanked Butler and then ran out of the library and then the castle. She just needed to get away and clear her head and heart of the jumbled up emotions banging inside of her.

"Moon where are you going?" Why now of all times River, why now!?

"I'm just walking, and I would prefer to do it alone thank you."

"But that's the…"

"NOT NOW RIVER!" She ran off afraid she might begin crying over what she had done… right into the forest of certain death.

"Oh ye gods no, what do I do what do I do what do I doooooo!" River needed help, and he needed it now.

* * *

"All part of the plan Toffee, all part of the plan." Toffee smiled to himself as he talked to himself, a habit that could help or hurt him depending on the moment.

He didn't actually feel despise for Solaria or other hunters of Monsters in Mewni, just a cautious indifference. However, when Moon had said how much she admired Solaria he saw a moment to gain an advantage and took it knowing that Moon was a gentle soul and would take something like that hard. Now if he played his cards right he could get Moon to feel sympathetic to Monster kind and manipulate her into helping them out and in the process protect himself from other Mewmans. Yes she was a Mewman, a person who probably despised Monsters as pests and only didn't try to exterminate them because of valuable labor, forest resources only they could get, and that they were too strong to be exterminated easily. It was working like a charm, all he needed to do was push it a little more and he would have a much needed foothold. His planning was interrupted however by someone running down the hallway noisily and, since this didn't happen normally, he stepped out to see who it was. He had barely opened the door before he ran into a short, pudgy boy he recognized as Moon's closest friend River, 'Why did they name each other as geographic or celestial features' he mused once again.

"My dear boy what seems to be the issue?"

"*pant pant* It's Moon *pant* she has gone *pant pant* into the forest *pant wheeze* of certain death!"

That got his attention big time. "River, don't tell anyone, I think I know why she has gone in there and will retrieve her myself. If I am not back in 1 hour alert the king immediately." And he took off not waiting for River's reply as moved as fast as his legs could carry him, but he was afraid that 45 mph would not be fast enough to reach her. As he moved out of the castle grounds he thought three things: One that Moon might actually be extremely empathetic to monsters, two he may have gone to far, and three why did the past queens not cut down the forest that was closest to the capitol and had the name Certain Death?

* * *

As Moon ran through the forest, dodging the occasional snap-trap plant, she tried to get her mind in order unsuccessfully. She wanted to be a good queen but could she do that when there were inhabitants that were viewed as punching bags or vermin or second class citizens. The more she thought the more she realized most Mewmans despised Monsters with a passion; why? Some were evil yes but she had Monster friends and Toffee that were just trying to make do in the world; why should they be punished for crimes they have never committed?

She got so caught up in her thoughts she didn't avoid one of the snap-traps and was swallowed whole. She tried to bring her wand to bear and shot magic out, but it did nothing. She resorted to smashing it with her fists and wand but that also did nothing. Then she realized that digestive juices were filling up the inside, she was done for if she didn't get out like RIGHT NOW!

'But wait… would it be better if you were digested? Another Solaria would never exist?' an icy voice ran through her mind seemingly sapping at her strength. 'No, no I will not be like her!' 'Why not? You idolize her. That's what the Mewmans would want. That's what your parents would want. You look down on all Monsters, including your friends.' 'I am not like that! And if I was I will learn how not to.' 'You made the best man for the job run away from you in disgust. You are a lost cause. Just let it happen girl for the good of Mewni.' She struggled to find a reply afraid she had none. But then…

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The plant she was in was torn in half and out of the ground by… Toffee? He then picked her up bridal style and leapt through another snap-trap up a tree to a safe limb without even breaking a sweat.

"Milady, are you alright?" Back with his monotone voice but for once real concern in his eyes which caused her to break down and cry holding onto him desperately.

"Why did you save me? I'll just turn into another Monster carver. I'll be a vicious horrible queen who exterminates former friends. I'm the real monster!"

"No, you won't be."

"Why not!?"

"Because if you were going to be, you wouldn't feel guilt for it now would you."

'Dang that was some good logic' she thought. She turned it over in her mind a minute and then continued crying but more in relief this time. Toffee continued to hold her not sure of what to do but knew interrupting would be a bad idea. He idly stroked her hair, 'wow it was soft and silky', until she final stopped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for my behavior ever since we met, especially for yesterday. I will begin learning from you seriously from here on out."

He made a short small smile. "I forgive you. And we can finally make some decent progress on your court eti…"

"But there are two things I want in return."

That made him raise an eyebrow, 'Since when did he have eyebrows?' she mused, and say "You're learning diplomacy I see. A step in the right direction it seems. Very well, what are your demands?"

"One, I get 10 minutes a day to ask you personal questions about yourself, your life, or anything involving you."

"5 minutes and I get to choose whether or not I answer them."

"Ok, and two, you will educate me about the plight of monsters so that I can help them when I become queen."

That made him double take much to her amusement. "What you are asking is very dangerous indeed. Not for you but for me. Your mother doesn't like the idea that I am educating you in anything and this type of add-in will make her call for my head under the idea that I am "corrupting" you." This took her by complete surprise. Her mother was strict but this strict? Then he flashed her a genuine lopsided grin "But I'm going to do it anyways because it serves my interests in preserving my kind." and then went back to his monotone look. This caused her to giggle in the hand covering her mouth fashion until she let out a deep laugh at what was going on.

"I'm guessing you don't like my mother?"

"I don't really like or dislike anything, it's just in my nature. But there are several aspects about her that are unappealing; mainly her desire to keep with the unsavory traditions of the past."

"I know. Times have changed why can't we change with them? And what's more, she seems more concerned about me being queen then with my wellbeing." She then realized something. "You know we could talk more about this if we got out from the tree and you put me down."

"Oh right." And without another word he slide down the tree and set her upright. "Shall we?"

As they made their way back however the voice returned. 'How sentimental. Sooner or later you will let your guard down. And when that happens, you will turn into just another Carver queen.' Moon didn't give much heed to it as it vanished however. She was just ready to learn more about her new friend and Monster kind.

 **I will be updating this story at least twice a week until it is finished, unless if you are reading it when it is complete in which case I have just wasted your time. ;)**


	2. Moon's royal ball

Another six weeks had passed and things were going well if infuriatingly boring for princess Moon. She had learned an awful lot in her time with Toffee to the point where he openly said he was impressed and that she would make a damn good queen at the very least; that is if she stayed focused on being queen but that would come with experience. This was to the point where just three weeks after their agreement Toffee brought Moon in to report to her parents at the weekly council meeting just how well she was doing. King Odrick was so pleased he said Toffee should replace all of her other tutors except for Glossarick in magical studies. Queen Willow accepted as the other council members agreed to it but with a cold glower at Toffee, which Moon could only assume was her mother trying to warn him off from doing "too much" to her. 'A bit late for that' thought Moon in their current session.

He had made good on both his promises, telling her about monster history, what little there was, and allowing her to question him for 5 minutes a day. At the moment he was making good on his first promise and he was answering questions about himself if he wished too. She had actually learned a surprising amount despite him being tight lipped which included:

He was the only Monster to graduate from a Mewman university.

He came from a place in Mewni called Septarsis, nick-named Ticalla Jungle.

His mother had tried to eat him when he was a hatchling (GOOD GODS).

He had served in the Mewman army being a part of a separate Monster squad called the red claws.

Despite being lizard like he was ok with cold temperatures for short periods of time.

He had no living relatives as far as he was aware of.

It was not much, but a lot more than she thought he would give her. As they had just finished that and were moving onto another point about court etiquette, 'How many points were there?' she thought in exasperation, when Butler arrived with his typical brusque attitude.

"Princess Moon, Queen Willow wishes to have an official audience with you." Dangit why couldn't she just come and see her own daughter like most other mothers did?

"Go tell Queen Willow she will be there in two minutes time. She needs a moment to compose herself from lessons."

"Very well Toffee." And with that Butler left as quickly as he had come.

"What does she want now Toffee? Can't she just talk to me like a normal person would?"

"I do believe this is something rather formal for your mother to request an audience with you. And if you want an exact answer I suggest you get moving. I will be waiting outside the throne room for you."

"Still don't trust me to come back to lessons?" She flashed him a mischievous grin. Despite her progress she still did sneak out at times to enjoy life.

"Yes and perhaps no. We shall see."

When they made it to the Ball room they were both surprised when Toffee was invited inside as well. 'Wow this must be important' thought Moon. As she made her way in front of the thrones she decided to show off a little and did the _"princess curtsy"_ used as a sign of respect to her mother.

"My dear, your father and I have been thinking about your ascension to the throne as queen and we have decided you should have a ball thrown in your honor." Wait, what? A ball? But those are for stuffy old adults why does she get a ball?

"You see my dear; we were thinking this would be an excellent time for you to consider a future husband and future members of your high council. So your mother and I thought we would give you this great opportunity." This time the curiosity was too much for her so she actually spoke.

"Hold up hold up, isn't it a bit early for me to consider a future husband of all things? And besides won't I just be working with the current members of the council since many are immortal?"

"It is never too early to think about a future husband. As for the council some will age and the others will die if you shoot them with magic hard enough." 'Now that was a gruesome way to put it' thought Moon.

Odrick added on "Toffee, the reason why you are here is because you will be helping Moon prepare for the Ball. We figure she should have space to associate with other royalty without us stuffy old adults around to bog things down so the guests will be around her age." Interesting way to put it dad but thank you I guess.

"The two of you are dismissed." Way to be disconnected again mom. As Toffee and Moon left the throne room Toffee seemed to be satisfied with the turn of events, which Moon could not understand at all; for her this seemed like a nightmare ready to happen.

"Why the troubled expression Moon? Balls are a great way to network and gain potential allies and trade partn…"

"It's not that. I get I need those kinds of relations and future council members as well as that I need to consider a future _"king of Mewni"_ but I didn't think it would be this fast. I'm just not prepared for this I'm only 14 and two ½ months for heaven's sake!"

'There's more to this isn't there' thought Toffee. There was always more to her small problems than meets the eye. "Well that is why I am here, to help you prepare. There are various aspects about a ball that court etiquette can differ in but not much. It should be easy to lea…"

"I can't dance."

Wow that was a defeated tone she had. "How come you cannot? Didn't you have a dance instructor at one point?"

"I did but stepping on his feet constantly made him leave eventually."

"Hmmmm. Very well then I shall teach you."

"YOU CAN DANCE?!" Wow there was a lot she still didn't know about him. "When did you learn?"

"I have a series of VHS sets from the earth dimension and a player to run them. I watched them in my free time to acquire another useful skill for the future. You should watch those to learn how to dance."

"Wait where did you get that stuff and why?"

She sure did ask a lot of questions but Toffee was ok with that since it showed she was curious on how things worked; a perfect attribute for a Queen. "I got them from a second hand store in the middle circle of the city since I can't go to earth. I admit I may be a bit of a hoarder by nature since I'm a Monster."

He was unlocking a question for every one he answered. This was getting interesting again. "Monsters are hoarders by nature?"

"Yes, we don't really create much and only utilize the things others have left around. And before you say that is unfair to Monsters remember we do not have any inventors or builders among our people, only mimicry to duplicate what is seen. By nature we are uncivilized, disorganized, somewhat violent, and selfish."

"What about you and my friends?"

"We are the exception."

This was the first time Toffee had an outright negative thing to say about his kind which was kind of shocking since she had been learning about Monster society for nearly 6 weeks. Of course, every race had negative aspects to them. "One final question then, why can't you go to earth?"

"*Sigh* You know how dimensional scissors are becoming a thing for interdimensional travel?" Moon nodded, kind of hard to not know about it these days. "Monsters are banned from having them by Mewman law and what's more if I did go there I would stand out as there are no Monsters on earth."

"No Monsters?"

"No magic either, aside from that you bring there."

Moon thought for a moment. "This earth realm sounds interesting. Any chance I can take you there in disguise someday?"

"We have our own duties to perform here, even if your parents would approve." Before she could interrupt he continued. "Now I will give my VHS player as well as the VHS's to you with the instructions on how to connect them to a mirror projector…"

"Wait, why can't you set them up? Like after your daily duties instead of just giving them to me and actually staying around to help me learn from them." Now she got a reaction from him she had not seen before, nervousness.

"It would not be proper for me to be with you in off hours, especially if you are thinking what I believe you are thinking."

"I might not set it up right. I might damage the sets or player. I might need assistance in running the player. So many things that could go wrong. Please." Moon shot him a puppy dog eyes combo that would make most people melt because of their cuteness. Even Toffee could not hold out long against them and gave in.

"Fine. I will go to your room at around 8pm to help set it up and sit through the first episode with you. But please don't ask anything more; Queen Willow seems to really have it in for me."

"Ok, nothing more unless if you want it." At that Moon decided to stop asking questions and requests because she knew he was right, her mother did have it in for Toffee. But as they went back she began thinking that she never had actually found anything he genuinely liked over the past six weeks, which was odd not because she couldn't find one but because she didn't think of it earlier. 'Very well, I shall find something Toffee likes and give it to him.' A new personal challenge for her.

* * *

Toffee moved along relaxed but quickly eager to get to Moon's room before anyone saw him going there. 'She could be surprisingly manipulative at times' he thought. He wasn't sure what to think of that honestly, it could be a good attribute or a bad one for a ruler depending on their character. Fortunately he moved too fast for him to seriously think about it. Knocking on the door Moon opened it up almost immediately, wearing a ball gown that was… quiet impressively beautiful if he did say so himself, melding blue and pink together with silver sparkles and a sapphire brooch on her chest that accentuated her creamy skin and bluish-silver hair.

"Ah, you are here." She pulled him in and closed the door behind him. "So how are you doing?"

Her question brought him back from his musing. "Quite fine thank you Princess, it'll just take me a moment to set this up." And he bent down to get to work on syncing it with her mirror. "Earth technology is different from Mewni's as it doesn't rely on magic. It probably was for the best I came to set it up."

"Ha, I knew it." Moon smiled triumphantly at this. "And I saw the way you looked at me when you came in." 'Shit, was she able to read him that easily?' he thought jarred by the idea. "This is the gown mom got for me for the upcoming ball. Do you think it will work?"

Putting more care into being monotone than he ever thought he would have to in his life he replied "Yes, it will work quiet wonderfully for the event." He then busied himself with finishing the task, which went surprisingly quickly, 'thank goodness for that' he thought relived, and turned it on.

As he sat back down Moon casually offered him a strange white puffy substance. "This is called popcorn, an invention from earth. With a little salt and butter it actually is really good."

"This is corn?" Toffee tried some and paused as it melted in his mouth. Again he had to keep careful check of himself to stay monotone when he replied "This is fairly decent food. Hard to believe it is corn though." Moon smiled to herself as she saw his reaction to it.

"So you like it?"

"I have said this before, it is not in my nature to like or dislike anything. I just said this was decent."

"Ok." But she knew better. After listening to him for weeks, droning on for hours at a time, and actually listening to his voice and not just what he said she was able to pick slight reactions that most people would miss. She could tell he liked it somewhat; all she needed to do is admit he liked it.

As the VHS played a woman stepped onto her mirror and introduced herself as the dancing instructor. 'That's what humans look like? They are surprisingly similar to Mewmans.' As the dance instructor gave instructions she strangely found it entertaining as well as informative, a strange conundrum for her. Throughout the running Moon occasionally got up and acted out the dance as per the instructor on screen, during which Toffee stuffed his face with popcorn when her back was turned. She seemed to want to get him to admit he liked something, and he had to admit this "popcorn" was doing a pretty damn good job at affecting him.

As the show came to an end the instructor said "This next part will be best with a partner but if not it is possible to manage." Moon of course grabbed onto Toffee to try to imitate the instructor and to see how he would react. Toffee, much to her surprise, actually went along with it quiet readily. As they did what the instructor said something strange began to happen around her and to her. The world seemed to fall away and blur like it didn't matter, even the instructors voice quieted, and she seemed suddenly focused on Toffee like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. Toffee on the other hand felt suddenly very nervous not because he was out of his element, which he wasn't, but because of how natural things suddenly felt; as if he had been missing a piece of himself his entire life and it was inserted once the dancing really got going.

They did this for several minutes locking eyes at one point towards the end and couldn't unlock them. 'His eyes are actually green. They look so pretty.' Thought Princess Moon 'I thought they were yellow'. Toffee noticed how her eyes were not just blue but a sparkling sapphire and got even more uncomfortable as they appeared so clear to him, like a perfect sky on a sunny day.

"And that is all for this cassette. See part two for the next stages." As the instructor ended the lesson the spell was broken and the two almost leapt apart.

"So… how many cassettes are there?" Moon asked in the most monotone voice she could muster.

"10, but I am missing number 9. It will not make much of a difference though so don't worry about it. I will get you the remaining cassettes at our next lesson and please don't detach the VHS player from you mirror." Toffee gathered himself and went to go but then stopped for a second. "There are some more parts where a partner is needed; I should probably come back for those parts as well."

"Yes that would be for the best. Thank you Toffee." As he left Moon sat down on her bed and suddenly blushed deeply at what had just happened. 'What had happened anyways?' She was thoroughly confused but knew she couldn't get clarification without exposing Toffee. "Well I will have to figure this out myself… I guess?" Moon was barely able to remind herself to get changed before bed before drifting into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Goes South

The next 2 weeks before the ball passed by uneventfully, though Moon did have more free time then she thought she would have considering preparations had to be made. Riding a particular wild Warnicorn with a red path on its forehead and red fur around its hooves up to its knees (known as socks) was becoming a thing for her, mostly because it seemed to actually like her. She had already called it Red Star and was hoping one day that it could become her royal mount, though only if it wanted too. She needed the distraction because the whole time she was nervous about what would happen at the ball when she had time to think. Toffee constantly reassured her that everything would be fine as long as she played the part of the princess when it was needed but it only helped so much.

Now she stood ready to enter the Ballroom as the guest of honor and host waiting for her que from Butler. It was nice that her parents let him help Toffee chaperon as he was extremely capable but she was always off put by how brusque he was to the point of being rude like helping her was a task he just wanted done with. 'Well, to him it could all just be job and nothing more.' She thought, suddenly realizing she was empathizing with the castles servants; probably a side effect of Toffee teaching her about the plight of monsters.

"My lady, it is time." Butler put away a pocket watch he always carried on him and ushered to the door. She took one last breath and prayed the hours of practice would work as the doors opened and she stepped out. The Ballroom was filled with dozens of princes, princesses, and other nobility from Mewni and other kingdoms/Dimensions. Looking over the audience she saw River and Prince Ponyhead, two close friends of hers smiling at her and also saw Toffee with his clam demeanor. She gave the appropriate smile and stepped out onto the raised dais overlooking the audience.

"Thank you for coming tonight everyone. I princess Moon of Mewni do welcome you to the princesses' ball. Please enjoy yourselves and make merry for tonight." Then she did the typical curtsey she had practiced for hours just right. Everyone gave at the very least the appropriate hand clapping procedure and most gave a more heartfelt clap for her. 'Well, so far so good' thought Moon as she stepped down off the dais to mingle with everyone.

"Hey there Moon. It has been a while." Prince Ponyhead boomed at her as he and River came up to say hello.

Prince Ponyhead was the prince of the so called Ponyheads of Mewni, a race that controlled the skies and were basically floating horse heads. Prince Ponyhead had light blue fur with a darker blue mane and a long Turquoise horn projecting out of his head like a Warnicorns. He was well renowned for being a warrior and a party goer joining parties that lasted for days at a time.

"River, Prince Ponyhead. Am I glad to see you two here."

"Why wouldn't we come to a ball in your honor? We are your friends aren't we?"

"I'm just glad to see familiar faces here."

"Hello Princess Moon." A voice said in a cool slightly seductive and domineering fashion. Moon snapped to attention as three figures approached her. A girl about her height with bright red hair, pale skin, and yellow cat eyes wearing an orange and black dress was at the front of the group. "My name is Heckapoo and your parents told me I would be serving on your high council in the future."

"Really? I look forward to working with you then. And are your companions going to serve with me as well?"

"This here is Omnitraxus Prime XII, the future master of the space time continuum. His job is too important to actually come here in person as he needs to keep the multiverse in line." She beckoned to a crystal ball attached to something that looked a little like a VHS on a wheeled serving tray.

"It is a pleasure to meet you milady." She saw he was a deer skull surrounded by purple mist with a deep voice that hinted at him being massive; or just being like prince Ponyhead.

"This guy isn't going to be on the council but he is a friend of mine and has worked for the council in the past." She indicated a humanoid cloaked figure easily the size of her father with a purple cloak, green skin, and snakes for hands with a giant white crystal for a head with one eye at the center.

"I am Rhombulus. And I hope to still serve you milady if not as a counselor then as a warrior and guardian." He said in a gravely and tight voice that implied he could snap into fighting mode at a second's notice. 'I like this guy already' Moon thought. "And these are my hands." Moon blinked in shock as he introduced the snakes on his hands. "They don't talk too much though."

"Nice to meet you."

"I hope we can get along."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Moon curtsying as she spoke to them. "These are my friends River of the Johansen clan of Mewni and Prince Ponyhead of the Ponyhead kingdom." Moon introduced her friends and everyone seemed to be getting along with small talk until Heckapoo looked over Moon's shoulder.

"Who is that?"

Moon didn't have time to react before an arm went around her shoulder and a white rose was shoved under her nose. "Princess Moon, I have counted the nights since our last meeting." A familiar voice spoke with a fake exotic accent. 'Oh no, not him' Moon thought in distress.

"Hello there Maximus." She said in the most polite tone possible as she disentangled from his grasp and put some distance between herself and the boy from the Septimus clan. He stood tall and bold considering he was only 15 years old in Red and white formal royalty garb with his brown hair sleeked back to perfection and a jutting chin and sculpted face that appeared to have been made out of marble. 'Too bad has looks are the only good thing about him' thought Moon morosely as she accepted the white rose from him. He was so self-centered and sure she loved him that it was rather off putting. She had never loved or even liked a boy in more than a passing crush fashion and he destroyed what little affection she had for him by not only assuming too much but by pushing her current friends aside all the time.

"Why have you not come to see me Princess Moon? Are we not fated to be together?" Ye gods that fake accent was so annoying. Why could he not just talk normally like everyone else does instead of sounding like he had a cold and was from a snooty finishing school?

"I have been busy with learning how to be a proper queen from my new tutor Toffee. He has replaced all of my old ones except for Glossarick. "

"I would like to meet this Toffee." He said with the accent seeming to only get thicker. "He should help educate me to be a king whose wisdom is only surpassed by your beauty Moon." She noticed with annoyance that he was trying to come between her and her friends old and new. She noticed River was looking nervous, Prince Ponyhead looked annoyed, Heckapoo was actually holding back Rhombulus who looked like he wanted to clobber Maximus for getting to close to Moon when she obviously didn't want to be near him, and Omnitraxus Prime was looking on in amusement. "Although why would his parents name him Toffee, he must be a man nearly but not so sweet as you are Milady."

"Please no candy jokes they bore me excessively." Thank you Toffee. He had left his post to come up and offer support for her in her time of need. Needless to say everyone except Omnitraxus Prime and River looked shocked to see that a Monster was her new tutor. "I am Toffee, her instructor on courtly behavior and ruling etiquette. I see that you are Maximus of the Clan Septimus, a pleasure to meet you."

"The lizard man is your tutor? He must be exceptional for the King and Queen to even allow him in the palace." Moon heard the veiled insult inside his words but knew it would take far more to make Toffee snap then that.

"It is true, I am quiet exceptional in many of my abilities to serve the throne and educate Princess Moon. And you must be exceptional for the queen to let you in when you can't speak properly." 'YIKES that was a burn' thought Moon as her friends chuckled at that while she refrained for the time being. She saw him fume a little but knew he would try to play it off or just leave, his honor would not allow him to throw a tantrum.

"Ah, like you I am exceptional. As for my accent if that is what you are referring to that is sign of my noble linage that runs stronger than most." With that he turned towards Moon. "I am afraid I have other people I must meet." He bowed taking his cap off. "Until we meet again my love." And with that he walked away. 'Good, don't stop until you are on the other side of the sea' she wished fruitlessly.

"If he is one of your marriage candidates he is going to have to do much better than that to make an impact." Toffee spoke mildly.

"That's because he is not going to marry Moon or even get close to her. She despises him." River added in.

"I can see why." Heckapoo said with Rhombulus and Prince Ponyhead nodding in agreement.

"No Rhombulus, you cannot freeze him in crystal." Omnitraxus Prime interjected before anyone could say anything. "Princess Moon will not allow it even for him."

"Awwww. Is he right princess Moon?" Rhombulus asked puppy dogging his eye.

"Yes. This is a formal ball and I will not allow it." Moon disliked him but freezing him in crystal like a person frozen in ice? That was too much even for him. Speaking of which "You can freeze people into crystal? How is that possible?"

"Well you see, my magical abilities…"

With that Toffee left her to mingle with everyone else. She found that she got along surprisingly well with most people though there were difficulties at times, especially dodging Maximus and other "amorous" boys who probably just wanted to be king of Mewni.

She did find out that Heckapoo was a lot stronger than she thought she was. Not only was she the one who invented the first dimensional scissors but discovered one of the currently known 18 dimensions; which were just worlds cut off from each other by incredibly vast distances. Heckapoo also controlled that whole dimension, a feat unmatched even by Moon's mom and ancestors who have never completely controlled Mewni. They exchanged information so they could contact each other via mirror if they wanted to talk. According to Heckapoo, she was going to remain the same age for centuries and was already 50 years old so if Moon wanted to "hang out" now was the time to do so.

Moon got so caught up with everyone and everything that was going on she forgot about the actual dancing part of the ball so she found she had no partner. Her friends all had partners; even Rhombulus had a partner to dance with. River even had found a blue skinned, purple haired pixie who appeared as if she wanted to dance with him, 'way to go River' she cheered her friend on. But now she was on the side and was expected to be the center of attention, now was panic mode time.

"May I milady?" She turned towards the familiar voice of Toffee who took her hand and went with her to the dance floor. As they took center stage she immediately felt the eyes of everyone on her and also felt a sick sensation in her gut. 'Just go with it, keep focused, and do not lose concentration. Keep your head on your shoulders.' she thought, and then the world began to change. She had danced with Toffee in the past few dance sessions but the events of the first one were not repeated much to her relief, but now it was happening again. She looked up at Toffee's face and managed to lock eyes with him and that spell that they had in their first dancing session was cast once more.

Everything faded away till only she and Toffee were all that mattered as she gazed into his green eyes, seemingly hypnotized by them. 'I do not deserve this guy. Once I am queen he will be part of my council for sure' she thought steadfastly. All the nervous feeling melted away and she danced with him quite well, never breaking eye contact until the song was done.

When they parted, there was a massive round of applause by everyone; her friends included though River looked a little guilty for some reason. 'Don't be, you finally got a date' Moon thought in amusement. Amongst the clapping there were snickers and interested looks as well as a few outright scowls, one of which was worn by Maximus. One of the guests who were scowling appeared to be one of her female cousins who while she was looking seemed to mutter something to someone else; something about a person named Eclipsa.

She didn't have any time to think about this when one of the refreshments hit Toffee squarely in the back of the head silencing everyone. He calmly wiped it off and tried to go back to his station but another one came flying that he had to dodge, which he did in an impressive fashion. Of course the damage was already done as a massive food fight began with no real sides to take. At first Moon tried to get things under control but after getting a face full of caviar she began using her magic to conjure up food as ammo and took shelter with Heckapoo. Eventually Prince Ponyhead, River, that pixie that River was with, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus Prime were all on the same side fighting off everyone around them with Toffee nowhere in sight.

"Now this is a party." Prince Ponyhead boomed joyfully as he shot capers in rapid succession.

"Rhombulus, stop crystalizing the food you're only making it more unpleasant when it hits us." Heckapoo scolded Rhombulus.

"Are you ready Sugar wings?" said River as he readied a load of crumpets.

"Ready when you are my meat muffin." Replied the pixie that was with him as she readied magic to shoot the crumpets quickly. 'They are already on pet names already? Wow that was fast.' thought Moon.

"If this is a fight get me involved." Boomed another familiar voice as Odrick the king of Mewni himself seemed to appear at Moon's side throwing short ribs as if they were knives at people.

"This is out of control but a hell of a lot of fun right guys?" Moon asked everyone around her. Too which they all replied "Obviously". She didn't know how long this would have lasted had the voice Moon had dreaded hearing all night spoke up.

"ENOUGH!" shouted queen Willow as everything froze and people were elevated into the air and then were slammed down painfully into the tile floor. When the daze faded Moon looked up and saw her mother glowering at her, her friends, and her father.

Willow gestured to everyone including her friends. "You will help clean up this mess until it was better than when you got here and then you are going to leave and never come back." Willow then looked at Odrick "You will go to your room and think about the example you set for Moon this evening sweetie." She spoke like she was talking to a 5 year old to her own husband. "And you…no excuses. You were supposed to help keep this party under control and you failed. The goddamn Monster was more composed than you were this night, you are a disgrace. Go your room, you are grounded for a month. This conversation is over." With that her mother walked away with as much dignity as she could muster to supervise the cleaning of the ballroom.

As everyone got up to fulfill Willow's task with a few slipping away when her back was turned, Moon turned to her friends. "Sorry guys, you're gonna have to do it without me."

"Don't worry your punishment is far worse than ours." Commented Prince Ponyhead.

"I think I can talk some sense into her later. This was out of your control sweetie especially the way Toffee explained it to me when he went to get our help." Odrick commented trying to reassure Moon.

"This will give us some more time to get to know each other. Right my meat muffin?" the pixie saying this as she kissed River on the cheek.

"Of course Bonibell." River replied blushing slightly. "Oh guys this is my new girlfriend Bonibell, a princess of Pixietopia." River said very proudly while gesturing to her.

"He calls me sugar wings." She replied blushing as well and giggling slightly.

'Ugh this is so sweet it's actually making me sick.' Thought Moon "I will see you guys later then." Moon waved goodbye to everyone as she left.

Just outside the ballroom Toffee was waiting for her. "The Queen has ordered me to escort you back to your room Princess so no more trouble breaks out."

"Fine. Do your duty." Moon accepted the escort with nothing more than a shrug. As they headed she turned towards Toffee "At least mother's view of you has improved somewhat tonight."

"Yes, though only begrudgingly."

"What was that surge of power that knocked everyone down and stopped food in mid-flight?"

"That would be your mother's magical capabilities. At full strength she is very powerful. At least that is what I have heard." Toffee paused for a minute to think "You know tonight is not your fault. It was just a series of circumstances that got out of control and I did see you try the best you could at first to calm it down."

"I know. Honestly tonight was not a failure it actually went by perfectly as far as I could tell. Not by perfect formal standards but by enjoyment and accomplishments this evening." Moon was silent for a few moments as they continued walking. "Say Toffee, we have been associated with each other a while now. Do you think you could address me as Moon instead of just princess?"

Toffee remained silent for a few seconds and said "Very well but only in private. Your mother is still mighty unhappy with me being with you currently."

As they continued onward Moon eventually stopped and took off her shoes, man they were uncomfortable. Toffee looked and might have said something about it but chose to remain silent. After a few minutes they arrived at her room and Toffee opened the door for her, "Have a nice Evening Princ… Moon."

Moon giggled at that and hugged him. "Good night Toffee my friend." She quickly broke the hug and went into her room closing the door behind her.

"Friend? What does she mean by friend?" Toffee mused in confusion as he walked back to his quarters. "Well I will just have to find out shall I?" Toffee didn't notice a shadow watching him leave.

"She calls it her friend. Not good, this is defiantly not good." The creature faded away out of sight still further. "Must tell somebody."


	4. Moon's Mewberty

**This is going to be the first chapter that includes music at certain points. I find music a good way to build atmosphere and complement the scene so I am including a YouTube link and the name of the YouTube song in question. Start the song when you see the YouTube link and stop it either when it ends or when I put in a line saying "Stop". I do not own any of the music and believe these people deserve credit for making them, just saying. Now on to the next chapter of A tale of Moon and Monsters.**

As it turns out Moon's father was able to talk some sense into queen Willow but not completely as the sentence was shortened to one week instead of one month. Lessons continued as normal even after her sentence ended 6 weeks ago. Toffee began noticing a slight change in Moon's attitude after the ball in her relation towards him. Even after her sentence ended she stuck around after lessons just to talk to him about most anything. At first it was just small matters like the corn harvest but in the last few weeks he began learning some deeper things about Moon, things that perhaps her own parents didn't even know. Most notably about her so called monster friends, who were Fulntrut, Boarin, and Lucy O'Mally, which she had been mostly silent about until now. After listening to her he decided perhaps quite a few more monsters were leaving their barbaric past than he would have thought.

As she engaged him in these talks he slowly began to look forward to them and find enjoyment from her company. This made him ask 'Is this what friendship is like?' because friendship didn't come naturally to him as emotions simply didn't come naturally to him. He even looked up the definition of friendship to try and find out what Moon was talking about when she counted him as her friend and still didn't get it. 'Guess this is something that you need to let come naturally to you instead of force it' thought Toffee on his way to Moon's next lesson. She didn't really need to learn anything today, in fact most of her studies were thinning out due to her progress through most of them including Glossarick's, but he did like to review things with her and he just wanted to talk to her as a "friend" he supposed.

When he arrived he saw something was off about Moon but he wasn't quite sure what. So he didn't pay any heed to it as she would likely spill it eventually since she trusted him so much, 'Again, is this what friendship is?' the definition was infuriatingly hard to pin down. "Moon."

"Toffee, nice to see you again." Moon seemed to brighten up when he entered the room for lessons which dumfounded him because she used to hate lessons and in many ways still hated them. 'Maybe she just likes to be with me? Now that would make her mother mad for sure.' He thought wryly.

"You are advancing quite nicely in your studies, to the point where you might be able to go to the next level of learning in a matter of weeks." Now that made her scowl.

"Every time I am finally getting good at something it gets harder." Moon replied wryly.

"Well that is because you are now good at it and it is time to learn… what is that?" He noticed a small blue diamond appear on her forehead as if to compliment the pink ones on her cheeks. Moon picked it off and looked at it in confusion before a look of horror spread across her face.

"No, no no no no no no no. This is not good." 'Was Moon panicking over a blue diamond on her forehead?' Then Toffee became alarmed as more popped up on her face.

"Moon, is there something I should know about?" He didn't bother to keep his emotions in close check when he was alone with Moon, at least what little there were, so he heard the concern in his own voice.

"I think I might be going through… Mewberty." She said in a frightened whisper.

"Mewberty? What is that?" Now he was more confused than worried.

"It's a state all Mewmans go through at some time in their lives." 'When did Glossarick get here?' Toffee then noticed the book of spells on the table. 'Oh, he was here the whole time'

"Officially all Mewmans go through it but most of the time it's just a mild state where spots break out on a person's body and a fascination for the opposite biological sex takes over their mind for a few hours. In Moon's case however, as is for most royalty, it usually gets much worse and unfortunately there is nothing you can do about it."

"Wait, nothing!" Toffee and Moon spoke in unison.

"That is correct, either she will be back to normal by 3:57 pm or she will not be. Now if you will excuse me." And with that Glossarick went back into his book.

"No. No no no, I need to keep away from boys, keep this from getting any worse. Wait, you're a boy." Moon said the last part in a creepy seductive fashion that made Toffee very nervous especially when she grabbed his suit and leaned in close.

"Moon snap out of it right now. I'll get you the help you need to keep this from getting any worse." Toffee pushed her away with more diamonds popping on her face.

*knock knock* "Beg a pardon, but I have a message for the Prince…" Butler stepped in to talk but the minute he saw the diamonds he turned around "Fuck this shit, I am out. I will inform your parents immediately Princess." And closed the door behind him.

"Oh no. They will only make things worse. Mom will find a way to blame me for it as well, I'm sure of it!"

"Don't worry, I will think of something." Toffee accidentally put his hand on her waist to guide her and got covered in a strange blue substance that acted like glue attaching him to her. With that Moon let out a blood curling scream with Toffee looking terrified to add to the problem. Moon somehow managed to get Toffee free and backed away from him.

"No, I'm too dangerous. Stay away from me for your own good." For once Toffee wanted to do the non-rational thing and go to Moon out of concern but knew it was for the best to keep his distance.

"Barricade the door; I will block it from the other side. We will keep it from getting any worse at all costs." After saying that he left closing the door behind him and began standing guard. As he heard furniture shift in the library he saw King Odrick, Queen Willow, Butler, and, Gods help us all, Maximus Septimus come down the hallway.

"She is in here your majesty and she is in fact going through Mewberty. You saw it yourself didn't you Toffee?" Butler reported to the King and Queen.

"I did more than just see it unfortunately." With that Toffee held up his hand which still had the blue glue like substance that was flaking off in diamond shapes as he spoke.

"Good heavens, we must barricade the door at once!" The King boomed in concern and went to pick up a statue to prop against the door.

"For once that is the best method but we can do it better for sure. GUARDS." The queen called for the guards and set them to work propping up equipment against the door to keep it from opening. Then she turned to Maximus "Maximus go home, Star will be unable to see you today."

"Very well but I shall return once this horrid spell has broken." He turned and began leaving. "And if it is not I shall break the spell to save the princess my one true love." He turned around the corner and disappeared.

'Strange, I thought he would make things worse.' Toffee thought as he helped out in barricading the door.

* * *

Maximus however was not going to just let this pass; he would rescue the princess one way or another. He left the scene at the door and went outside to where the windows of the library were positioned. Yes they were on the second floor a good 20 feet up at the lower sill, but where there was love there was a way; with a little help from a grappling hook as well. As he climbed to the window he was attracting attention from the palace maids and a few nobility including River who were all muttering in concern.

'I have no time to tell them of my mission, I must save the princess.' He was sure he could break the spell she was going through, true love always worked. He got to the window and opened it using his trusty pen knife to pick the shutter open. He could have broken it as it was faster, but the window was expensive and he didn't want to alarm Moon anymore then he had too. He searched the library in confusion for several minutes as he was unfamiliar with libraries; he much preferred riding out to hunt to acquire meat for the table or slay Monsters who got too close to Mewman lands. He still didn't know why the king would allow one to be an advisor and tutor to Moon, but he was the king and his word was law after the queen's. 'No matter, this foul beast will be gone when I become king and show Moon the foul creature that he is. Queen Willow already sees through his guise quite well.'

He finally found her sitting at a desk near the window he opened, kind of ironic the more he thought of it. She was slowly picking off diamonds from the blue mat covering parts of her and throwing them to the ground, giggling all the while with a beautiful dreamy look on her face. He stepped forward "Moon I have come to rescue you from this horrid spell that grips you."

She turned towards him and chuckled "Perhaps I am under a spell things seem so dreamy right now. Maximus, is that you? Such a handsome boy has come for me. *heh heh* Perhaps I should find River, or Prince Ponyhead, or Toffee and bring them here as well. So many handsome boys."

This took him off guard, why would she need any other man than him… THE SPELL. Mewberty did mess with people's minds and make them think irrationally. He just needed to remind her he was the only man she needed, or friend for that matter. He had come to her every free moment he could, about twice a week since the ball and she hadn't seen him at all, now he could convince her, he just had to break this spell.

"Moon, you do not need any other boy than me. Your mind is being clouded by Mewberty and needs true love to purify it. I will help you my sweet princess, just focus on me and on nothing else."

"*he he he* Ok handsome Maximus, if that is what you want." She got up and came to him. 'At long last she comes to me' he thought elated. The minute their hands clasped however he realized he had made a big mistake. The blue substance swallowed her whole and trapped his whole arm within it, hardening so he couldn't break free. He brought his sword to bear upon the hard covering but it did nothing to hard cocoon that surrounded her. He still saw Moon inside though "Don't worry Moon, I shall free you" placing his free hand upon it. It was replied with a hand, and another hand, and another, and another, and another, and another. 'What is happening, how strong is this Mewberty spell?' He thought in fear.

With a solid crack the 6 hands pushed the cocoon open and Moon stepped out, but it wasn't Moon. This thing had 6 arms, blue skin, Ghost white hair done in a twin beehive, and deep blue heart pupils in her eyes. She turned towards him looking at him with cold calculating indifference and smiled a predators smile he had seen with many a Monster that thought they could best him. This time however, pinned down and alone this creature that was Moon just might be able to do so, especially when it sprayed a sort of thread like glue that trapped his free hand on a bookshelf making him drop his sword.

"BOOOYYYYY!" the creature moaned as it lunged at him giving him enough time to think two thoughts. First 'Wow this thread is actually quite comfortable' and second 'Thank you for your useless advice on true love and Mewberty grunckle Shcwartzhaffen you idiot.'

* * *

After the guards had finished piling random objects against the door to barricade it queen Willow told Toffee to leave the guarding to her and the guards. He didn't want to just leave Moon alone but the look in Willow's eyes said she was not gonna take no for an answer. So he left feeling uneasy and nervous but calmed those fears by saying there was no need to worry until 3:57 had passed; if it had passed and she still wasn't back to normal then he should begin worrying. As he made his way back to his room to wait it out Heckapoo, Rhombulus, and River came running up looking very concerned.

"I received word from queen Willow on what was going on and had to come quick to help Moon." Heckapoo sounded a little out of breath but what caught Toffee off guard was how she said she knew about Moon. Then he got suspicious of exactly how she got her info.

"The Queen never sent any messages to anyone. How did you know of her going through Mewberty?"

Everyone then turned and looked at Heckapoo who looked offended at first but then seemed to relent. "Ok, fine. I used a spying spell on her when I felt the friendship bracelet I got her began vibrating indicating she was in danger."

"Friendship bracelet? Moon never said anything about that to me." River sounded very suspicious.

"Well… she doesn't exactly know about it, I snuck a spell into one of the dangling pieces on her wand." Now Heckapoo sounded ashamed, but Toffee knew better.

"We will discuss your infiltration into the Princesses privacy later.. actually we will do it now since she is secured from…" Then an explosion occurred from the libraries direction cutting Toffee off.

"I was about to say she wasn't secured. Some idiot climbed through the window to get her. River saw the whole thing." Heckapoo added on as they began running towards the library.

"It was Maximus. I should have stopped him but I didn't because I knew he wouldn't have listened to me." River sounded very guilty on this one.

"It wasn't your fault River. Now let's just get there and see if we could help." Even though Toffee knew they could likely do nothing at this point. 'Dammit Maximus, why do you have to act like an idiot, especially now?'

"So, we are not talking about Heckapoo's invasion of privacy? Oh, ok whatever." Rhombulus sounded off even though no one heard him.

* * *

 **Creepy Doll Music - Gothic Dolls ( watch?v=TGwVWq8ETsc)**

When they got there it looked like a horrific crime scene with a strange blue glue like substance covering the ground, and walls, and ceiling. River was especially shocked when he saw Queen Willow plastered to the wall her magic unable to be effective against Moon in this state. 'Oh we are in serious trouble now.' thought River.

"Run while you still can. You must keep her from getting her hands on a particular boy; I don't know who but you must keep her from taking him into the sky. If she does that she may never turn back." Willow was so desperate that she appeared to be begging, so unlike her as a person.

"Wait, why is that the…"

"GO. RESCUE THE FUTURE QUEEN OF MEWNI!" Willow cut River off.

Toffee didn't need to be told twice and took off into the library, followed close behind by everyone else with River bringing up the rear. Of course he quickly fell behind in the twisting labyrinth of the library now covered by that strange blue like substance. 'Oh man, this is bad. REALLY bad.' He thought in fear as he made his way through. He suddenly began hearing whimpering in a certain direction and, despite is instincts, went in that direction.

The shadows seemed to grow really long, every creak and crack holding the promise of an unspeakable horror. Every bookshelf or table the promise of a nightmare just waiting to happen. He couldn't take it and began hyperventilating the world growing dizzy around him. 'No, stay strong, you are a Johansen, a clan of strong and proud warriors who people fear and respect in equal measure. You can take whatever is hiding in here.' He thought trying to reassure himself, and failing miserably.

The whimpering seemed to grow louder until he turned a corner and found the windows now encased in the blue substance like vines would encase them. And he saw to one side a dozen palace guards, several male servants and royalty, King Odrick who was passed out, Butler looking calm but wary, and Maximus looking terrified; all cocooned in the blue substance.

"Wha… what happened here?" River asked in a whisper.

"Is it not clear, we are prisoners? You should either try to help us out or run for your life right now." Butler answered in a nonchalant attitude despite the fact he was a prisoner of a monster.

"I will get help; my friends are here and far more powerful than I am." He turned and ran around a corner to see his friends coming up the aisle. "Guys, they are up he.." Feeling a sharp tug he was pulled back in front of series of cocoons by the same blue stuff that, now he could see closer, appeared to be made out of diamond shaped stickers; and came face to face with a monster that would make his nightmares run in terror.

"BOOOOYYYY." It said in an obsessed manner smiling and licking its lips as it stuck him to the wall and plastered him with the blue glue. He saw his friends come around the corner just as he passed out due to terror.

 **(end music)**


	5. A New Bond

Toffee, Heckapoo, and Rhombulus poked their heads around the bookshelf and saw River pass out as he was encased in the blue glue like thread, 'yes thread was a more appropriate description' thought Toffee.

"Well what now? We can't just walk up and bash her to oblivion, she's our friend." Heckapoo commented.

"I can stop her for the time being, I think." With that Rhombulus stepped out and shot a beam from his head crystalizing the bottom half of her body, gluing Moon to the ground. Moon looked in confusion for a second and then began struggling banging her hands against the crystal ineffectively.

"Come on, we have to free the others." Toffee took the lead going over to free the trapped people. But the minute he stepped out Moon stopped struggling and focused on him alone with eyes looking like hearts.

"YOOOUUU. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU BOY." She then made a move towards him cracking the crystal.

"How is she even doing that to my crystal?" Rhombulus then tried to do it again but Moon beat him to the punch by shooting six lines of thread at his head from her hands, making him crystallize his own head. It didn't stop him from moving but it did make him very ineffective as he tried to clear the thread and crystal from his face as he screamed silently.

"We need backup. Do you have a mobile mirror Heckapoo?"

"Take this, but whatever you plan to do, do it now and fast." As he dialed Heckapoo then lit a flame above her head and made copies of herself, 'Impressive' he thought in admiration, and went to surround her while one went to help Rhombulus. "I don't want to hurt you but I get the feeling you should not get your hands on Toffee."

With that Toffee dialed fast and fortunately got an answer on the first ring by a green bird the size of a human. "Toffee? How are yo… this is serious isn't it?" It answered noticing his troubled demeanor and the creepy background.

"How fast can you get to Mewman castle."

"5 minutes at most, fortunately I'm in the neighborhood."

"Well get going, there are lives at stake, mine in particular." They then saluted each other and hung up. 'I hope this will be enough to delay Moon' he thought as he noticed Moon finally break out of the crystal.

Moon then shot six lines of thread each at a different Heckapoo tying some to the ground and causing others to vanish. The remaining ones leapt and ducked to try and avoid the threads with most being successful but others not so much.

"Can't you just use your decrystalizing powers to get this off your face?"

"There is too much of this blue stuff in my eye, I can't see it." Heckapoo then grabbed his face and smashed it into the ground hard enough to shatter some of it away and then tried burning it, with little success.

"Fire can't work on this thread."

"No matter." Toffee interjected and used his teeth and claws to slash through what remained on Rhombulus's face. "Are you good now?"

"A-1 Toffee."

"Good, because the odds just got worse." Moon had noticed that the copies would extinguish themselves if the flame above their heads was blown out and was using her wings to do just that. Aside from the ones trapped there were only 4 versions left of 30, including the one with them at the moment.

"I suspect she wants me. All we need to do is her delay from taking me until 3:57 comes and goes. Back up will be here within 4 minutes or less and when that happens I think we can delay her indefinitely."

"Very well, than keep your distance and try to distract her Toffee. Rhombulus, hold her down but don't try to crystallize her unless if you get a back shot." Heckapoo rang out orders in quick succession.

"Right." Both Toffee and Rhombulus answered quickly and moved to fulfill their tasks.

Toffee did his best to distract Moon and it did work at first as she shot thread at but Moon quickly realized just what he was doing when he began dodging her attacks and then promptly turned her attention away from him. This did provide enough of a distraction to allow Rhombulus to crystalize part of her body so three arms were useless and she couldn't fly, but Moon shot more thread at him and while it didn't stick his face it did pin both of his legs down. Heckapoo and her copies then tried to dogpile her using the weight of the crystal to weigh her down with one version slashing at the free wing to keep air from being blown. But Moon was a lot stronger then she looked and lifted the crystal and all four Heckapoo's into the air and slammed them down, cracking the crystal and causing three Heckapoo's to disappear with the final one, the original, knocked unconscious. As Moon pried two of her arms from the crystal and her other wing ripped off she was slammed in the face of Rhombulus, who had crystalized his own hands turning them into a vicious pair of Warhammers. As he tried to slam her with his fists she used the crystal still stuck to her as a shield blocking the blows and returning them at points.

"She can handle our blows so don't hold back!" 'That was Heckapoo, when did she get back up?' thought Rhombulus. He then saw that Toffee was freeing the trapped copies of Heckapoo giving him some much needed back-up. The remaining copies of Heckapoo and Rhombulus tried to overwhelm her but Moon leapt out of fray and regrew her wings in mid-air, sending a blast of wind that took out all of the Heckapoo copies including the final one Toffee just freed. Moon then charged forward and slammed the crystal on her arm into Rhombulus shattering the crystal and sending him flying through 5 book cases.

"I'm ok." He called out weakly.

 **War (13) - Avatar Soundtrack (** **watch?v=qPFms1HOxZ0 &list=PLF490561BA881D005&index=13) (start at 6:14)**

Moon then turned on Toffee who knew better then to stick around and leapt out of the window hitting the ground at a run with Moon close behind him.

"COME BACK HERE BOOOYYYY." She moaned as she chased him slowly gaining ground on him.

She shot a few threads at Toffee but he dodged expertly from side to side making him a difficult target to even follow. Moon then seemed to get frustrated and shot all six threads at him and would have captured him if it were not for a gigantic green bird man swooping down at the last second and pulling Toffee out of the way.

"I'm guessing you want to avoid the scary blue wasp woman." Said Toffee's companion in a wry tone.

"Yes. Can you out maneuver her? You don't need to do it for long just long enough."

"I can certainly try comrade." And with that he began dodging through the castle towers bobbing and weaving in an attempt to lose Moon. Moon however was not gonna let them go that easy and kept pace with them shooting thread whenever possible to try and slow them down. To make matters worse the other guards had arrived as had the guardians of Mewni, Mewni's elite magical defensive fighting force, and began shooting at both the duo and Moon.

"Stop it, that is the princess, she is going through Mewberty and we are just trying to get…"

"Don't bother comrade, they will not listen to… wait that is the princess?" the bird man questioned him.

"I will explain later." Replied Toffee.

They dodged for a few minutes more with Toffee wondering how long it was until 3:57. When he went to check his watch they were hit with some magic from below causing him to careen out of control.

"We are going down hard, brace for impact."

"Save yourself Avarius, I can handle myself." And with that Toffee leapt out of his grasp and clung to one of the towers a good 80 feet above the ground.

"Comrade, NOOOO!" Avarius would have come back for him but thread from Moon shot him making careen towards the ground. Moon then swept in close and grabbed Toffee ripping him off the tower before he could react.

"FINALLY!" Moon hissed pining Toffee's arms to his sides with one pair of arms, ripped his suit open with another pair, and grabbed his butt with the third. 'She had better not be doing what I think she is doing.' Toffee thought in shock. He then made a shaky sigh and cupped Moon's face with both hands since he could reach her face with them.

"MOON, PLEASE NO!" This got her to stop and stare at him hovering in mid-air for a second. "This is not like you Moon. I don't want you to be in this dazed crazed state like a wild predator hunting me and others down." He then leaned in closer. "I want you back. I know you have been trying to find something I like and rub my face in it. Guess what, I like being with you." He felt his eyes begin to sting and his breathing grow raspy. "I like our talks when you are not learning. I like the way you seem so bubbly so much of the time. I like the way you face the world. I like you as a person with every flaw just being another feature to enjoy when I'm not cursing it." He felt a drop of water slid down his left cheek. "I like the way you are able to make me just feel. As a Septarian I can't feel like you Mewmans can. I am already age 17 by Mewman standards yet I have never truly felt emotion before you came into my life. So please DON'T LEAVE ME MOON!" He then clasped her close to him as he for the first time in his life began crying. 'These emotions hurt so why do they feel so GOOD?!' He thought as the emotions welled through him.

The creature that was Moon didn't know how to react to this and felt its hold weaken over Moon's body. It tried to regain control but found it couldn't and just clasped Toffee right back as she slowly sank to the ground landing gracefully.

 **(End Music)**

A watch beeped in the library overlooking where they landed and Glossarick emerged. "Well, the time has come and passed, is Moon back too.." but could not finish his sentence as he saw Toffee in the courtyard crying holding a slowly transitioning Moon in his arms. "Well I would say Moon is back to normal, but something else isn't." and with that Glossarick snapped his fingers freeing the entrapped and went back to his book. "You're welcome." He threw over his shoulder before going back into the book of spells.

As Toffee finished letting the emotions run their course he heard the one familiar voice he so desperately wanted to hear. "Don't worry Toffee; I am not going to leave you anytime soon."

He pulled Moon back to look at her face and see if she really was back to normal, which she was. "I was blacked out for most of the… experience, but I did hear your speech from where you told me no. So you do like something after all." She said very satisfied she had succeeded even if she had caused him to cry in the process.

"Yes." Toffee felt burned out after the experience with emotions and felt very light headed and drained, but even so he still maintained his monotone demeanor.

Moon smiled at this. "Well I like you as a friend to. In fact I thought of you as one ever since you saved me from the snap-trap plant in the forest of certain death." She hugged him again. "So don't you back out on me now."

And with that Toffee felt another feeling, a warm one that soothed away his aches and pains and got rid of the lightheadedness and drained state he was in. 'Was this called happiness, or maybe satisfaction?' He didn't really care though, he just let it flow through him reveling in the sensation it provided. 'Wow her hair was soft and silky.' He thought remembering back when he last felt it in the forest.

"By the way, you are a lot younger than I thought you would be." Moon commented after a few minutes.

"Well, I don't age by Mewman standards as far as I can tell. I am a little over 17 in Mewman years though I feel about the equivalent of your 35 years or so." He then felt a fluttering on her back and let go of her in confusion.

"Yes, another thing I know about you." She said in triumph before noticing him step back and felt where his hands had been and noticed little silver wings on her back. "Hey I got my Mewberty wings. I wonder if I can fly." Moon leapt into the air and hovered for a few moments before dropping to the ground with a splat. "Apparently not." She also noticed Toffee trying to hold back laughter. "You know, you can laugh if you want to."

"I don't want too." Though Toffee replied in a monotone fashion it was clear he was lying.

"You know what; I'm telling you my new personal challenge. I'm going to find something to make you laugh."

"I am actually really looking forward to feeling that emotion Moon." Toffee seemed genuinely happy about that proposition but before they could talk anymore people began showing up.

"I say, is everyone alright?" Odrick boomed out over the small crowd to which everyone nodded or said yes. "Alright then, let's get this mess cleaned up. And Moon…" he came over and hugged her tightly "…I'm so glad you are ok." He stepped away from her. "Your mother is probably going to have a hissy fit over this though."

"The only person I am mad at today is the one who pushed Moon into that state when we were barricading the doors to keep her secure. Who is the idiot who did that?" Willow of course looked grumpy and annoyed as usual but it turned into surprise when Maximus stepped forward.

"It was my fault your majesty." He then went on one knee to her and stuck his sword in the ground. "I was misinformed by multiple people about the effects of Mewberty and curing it. I thought I could help her when the best I could have done was stay away. The fault lies on my shoulders alone, please forgive me for I shall do whatever penance you desire." Everyone in the crowd stared at him for a few moments until Willow turned to Moon.

"Moon, you have been the one that was wronged. This shall be your first true task as a queen would have. Decide his punishment." With that Willow stepped aside to let Moon pass judgement which she was really conflicted on. Yes he was an annoying jerk but he always had her well-being at the forefront, that is when he was thinking about her. She didn't want to hurt him too badly, but she thought of a punishment that would hopefully make him become a better person.

"Maximus. You had my best interests at heart yes but you lacked the foresight to act properly." Wow she felt like one of those archaic history figures right now. "As Princess Moon of Mewni, I say you shall not come to see me for one year's time so you may properly hone your foresight to take others well being into account, because if the tides of fate are right you may become king yet and will need that ability." She knew that was leading him on but she was correct there. She also noticed Toffee nod in approval and her mother offer a genuine smile, a rare event indeed.

"Very well, I shall leave and not return to your side until I have become a man worthy to be considered king," He stood up and sheathed his sword "or your husband." He then turned and left not looking back at all. 'I sincerely hope he changes in that time, even if my feelings for him never will.' Moon thought as he walked away. With that as people began leaving talking to each other in confusion Willow came up to Moon and hugged her. 'Ok who are you and what have you done with my mom?' Moon thought in disbelief.

"I am just so glad you are ok." Willow then stepped away and composed herself. "And your judgement was fair and sure for Maximus. It appears Toffee is actually doing a good job in educating you. Keep up the good work sweetie." With that her mother walked away leaving Moon proud and confused in equal measure. Of course she was then swarmed by her friends who were making sure she was ok.

"Guys I'm fine I am alright I am not going to turn into… what was it that I was again?"

"A humanoid six armed blue were-wasp." She turned to see it had been spoken by a monster, a humanoid green bird person with big yellow eyes.

"Interesting way to put it but ok. People this is an old comrade of mine who helped us this day." Toffee gestured to the bird person.

"Avarius at your service everyone." Avarius said bowing deeply to them in a somewhat flamboyant fashion. "I also heard that you are the princess." He took her hand and placed a quick kiss on it. "I am honored to finally be in your presence, and hope that you better than your predecessors."

"Don't worry; she will be because she is Moon." River building her up again, 'He is lucky I don't take to compliments like Maximus or my head would have exploded by now.' Moon thought uneasy.

"I hope so. Well it has been rather exciting but I must go. My younger siblings may very well have burnt down my home at this point and it's gonna be me who has to fix it, again." He turned and spread his wings. "I shall see you soon my new comrades, hopefully in better circumstances." And with that he leapt off the ground and soared away.

"Say, you were pretty awesome in that were-wasp form, terrifying but awesome." Heckapoo seemed like she was happy to see Moon though even though she was focusing on what she had become.

"Wait, what exactly happened in that time everyone?" Moon had no idea for the most part and waited for people to finish giving explanations of what had happened. According to River she would send nightmares running for their lives, Heckapoo said she was an awesome looking creepy creature, Rhombulus said she was a foe he wouldn't want to meet again, and Toffee said an expert hunter that let no emotion get in between her and her prey.

"So basically, I was awesome yet terrifying." They all nodded in agreement. "Ok, if I am able to control myself next time I would like to assume that form in the future, that would be pretty awesome. But how did you know about this Heckapoo? Mom wouldn't have told you about this."

"Yea about that.I was worried something might happen to you in the near future so I put a spell on your wand that allowed me to sense when you were in danger, and spy on you." Moon did a genuine double take at the fact that Heckapoo had implanted a spell to allow her to spy on Mon whenever she wished.

Moon took in a deep breath and let it out. "Ok, I'm going to let you go this once but we are friends and future high council companions so if we want to get along we need to trust each other. Got it?"

"Yes Moon." Heckapoo did sound remorseful.

Toffee interjected "Well, now that that is dealt with perhaps we should help clean up this mess. Oh, and there will be no lessons for today Moon, I believe you have earned a break for today." Toffee then turned and went to help with cleanup and Moon tagged along wanting to finish it quickly so she could enjoy her day off but also thinking about how she could make him laugh in the future.

* * *

Maximus returned home defeated but knowing how to overcome it for the future. As his father once said _"The difference between the student and the master is that the master has failed more often than the student has tried."_ He had tried to limit his failures and always learned from them but was ready to accept when they did happen, and honestly this failure was probably for the best. Looking back on it he had taken others well being into account too little, especially his future subjects. How could they properly serve him if he couldn't properly rule and take care of them? Well, the first step would be to cut out those who had mislead him, and he could start by cutting out the man who was sitting in the entrance hall.

"Ah Maximus, failed again to get her hand I see. Back in my day princess lined up just to see me." That man was his grunckle Shcwartzhaffen, the former lord of the manor until Maximus's father took the reins years ago.

"No thanks to you old man. She had gone through Mewberty this day and your advice failed me."

"What, she didn't love yea?" he said in a mocking tone.

"No she seems open to me at the very least which it is not the "very least". That "true love" as you put it has no effect on Mewberty at all. You were wrong old man."

"Watch yer mouth boy lest I cuff yea so hard you won't walk straight for days." That wasn't going to work this time old man.

"Enough. I am done taking advice from you; it has backfired again and again even though I do exactly as you did when you were young when I have twice the charm and wit. I am not going back to see the Princess my beloved until I am worthy to be King and her lover and I will start by not listening to you." His grunckle Shcwartzhaffen did have the gall to look surprised at this inevitable development. "And to you I say good day."

"Yea get back here…"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" and with that he slammed the door to the inner chambers.

Grunckle Shcwartzhaffen looked on in frustration at the boy's refusal to follow him. "Cocky brat that boy is, and he had such great promise." He then turned to the corner. "Go tell the others that we have a situation, the boy has left his post. We mustn't let what happened to Eclipsa happen to Moon or the kingdom will suffer." A shadow then detached itself and sped away as the sun set.


	6. The Butterfly Reunion

3 months had passed since the fateful day of Mewberty and Moon was finding life to be rather good if not better. Her studies were going so well in some areas that Toffee had cut her off of one or two until she was evenly caught up on them to begin their next level, he even began giving her a full day off each week that wasn't filled with "courtly duties". He did claim he would have done that last part regardless however, saying running free for one day of the week was a reward for her studying hard the other 6 days. She didn't think he was doing this because he was her friend though, he would push her to her limits to improve her no matter the cost as he said _"I must ensure you are at your peak in order for the kingdom to thrive."_ And now he had a personal investment in it as well. She knew more about Monster history than any other queen of Mewni had ever and there was still so much to learn about them. One area he seemed reluctant to talk about was the great Monster massacre though but she didn't push him; he would tell her when he deemed the time was right.

This day she was coming back in from her free day for dinner fully refreshed when Butler stepped in her path.

"Milady, your parents wish to speak with you about an upcoming event." Several months ago Butler would have just said the King and Queen with to speak with you but that had changed for some reason. 'Maybe I was just making him feel more comfortable around me?' she thought. Well no matter, might as well find out what it is they want; and if it was another ball she didn't want it to occur as her mother would probably begin babysitting the whole event after what happened last time.

She went to see her parents who were in fact at dinner already. "Moon, where have you been all day my girl?" Her father seemed very happy at the free time she had saying if Toffee was giving her free time she was making very good progress.

"Oh, with Heckapoo most of the day in her dimension riding dragon-cycles and spent a long time on the way home playing in the woods. Not the one of certain death however I am far too smart for that."

"That's great dear. You are probably wondering why your father and I called you here." Her mother on the other hand was not in favor of this "free time" that Moon was getting saying it will lead her to be lax but she did trust Toffee's judgement, for now.

"Your mother and I have decided it is high time for the Butterfly family and associates to get together for the great Butterfly reunion."

'OH YE GODS!' Thought Moon. That hasn't happened for years and now her parents were saying they were reopening it to the family once again. There were so many family members she hadn't seen in such a long time that would be coming and perhaps they were going to…

"Oh, and you will be allowed to participate in the "Game of Flags" that happens at every reunion." Her father added on. 'YES YES YES!' she had heard so much about the game of flags and wanted to participate in it for so long. The basic rule of the game was as follows: Each team had a flag they needed to get to the top of the hill, they had to pass through certain obstacles to get to the top of the hill, and they were allowed to do anything to get up there or prevent anyone else from getting up there. 'This was gonna be fun.' She thought.

"But I will be supervising. If it gets too dangerous for you I will intervene and stop the match to get you out of there. Got it?" Of course her mother would add that into the equation.

"The festivities will commence in one week's time so be prepared if you want to participate Moon. But enough with that, how are your studies going?" Father changed the conversation to that in order to put her mother in a good mood, Moon was certain of that. Afterwords they just engaged in small talk until dinner was finished and Moon left to change into evening clothes, although considering how close to night it was she only did it so as not to get in trouble with her mom.

She decided to stroll through the gardens tonight as she knew someone out there she wanted to see. Moon strolled looking bored but glancing around looking for someone she knew would be in hiding. This had actually developed into a game for her to find him in the gardens on evenings like these. She creeped over to the pink tree of Rosaline and peaked around it to an ornamental old wall she knew was his preferred hiding spot and snuck over to look over it.

"Wow, you read behind stone walls, secret reader."

Toffee slammed his book shut and looked over his shoulder in surprise but then relaxed when he saw it was Moon.

"Moon, you know I don't like that."

"I just like keeping you on your toes with all this boredom going on for you." She lept over the wall and settled right next to him. He looked all nice and relaxed wearing a purple suit vest over a white shirt and his pants being a brown casual pair instead of his black suit with black pants he normally wore. She knew he actually liked her being there with him in the garden, he just was afraid of what Mewmans would do if they saw him reading. He wouldn't get into trouble but he would be mocked as lazy for not working 24/7 as most Mewmans expected Monsters too.

"I'd prefer the peace and quiet as it means you are alright and I am not dead." He flashed her a lopsided grin that she found really adorable for some reason before he went back to his monotone expression. She still hadn't got him to laugh but good things can take a long time to achieve and she would become a patient queen when it mattered, this was just a test.

"So what are you reading? Did you finally get to where the explorer confronts the tyrannical sorcerer?" This time Moon switched to ancient Mewman not just because Toffee said she should do so to learn faster in class but because it sounded so cool to her.

"Well I was just about to get into that part actually you want to listen?" He replied in ancient Mewman because it did help and he had to admit it did sound "cooler" then various monster dialects.

Moon nodded eagerly as she laid down in the grass her head propped up on her arms observing him. The story was called "The chronicles of Gavrosh." A fictional female explorer who saved a group of beings from a tyrannical sorcerer named Malakith and his army of mutated animals with the help of a group of magical Amazonian warriors. This was meant to represent how The third true queen of Mewni and the guardians of Mewni fought back against the Black Raven monster clan who had come the closest to retaking Mewni from the Mewmans, but on its own it was perhaps the best story in the royal library. There were too many stories about princes who rescued maidens so they could become queen from an evil monster or a manipulative father; but in this tale, it was the humble explorer who became the queen out of necessity to ensure a lasting peace between the inhabitants and the remnants of the Tyrants followers to prevent needless bloodshed on both sides.

She listened to the story, images playing out in her head of the final fight between Malacith's magic and minions and Gavrosh's wit and allies with the hero winning not by using magic or brute strength but by tricking the tyrant and turning his own minions against him. 'I used to think books were boring, thank you Toffee.' Moon thought.

"And that is it; they lived moving forward to a brighter future between the remnants of both sides. And I think you should at least go back to your room before your mother throws a hissy fit at you." Moon smiled at how he was using less formal language around her now, showing her he was comfortable around her.

"Well, see you tomorrow." she said giving him a quick hug and skipping back. Along the way however she heard whispering and turned towards it. There was a muffled squeak and a random shadow that belonged to nothing melted away into the night. 'Ok, that was weird.' She thought not giving it any more heed.

* * *

1 week and a surprising amount of planning later she found herself at a campout where the reunion was taking place. Moon was surprised her mother had consented to camping out of doors as she seemed to be the type that despised the wilderness and all its inhabitants. She noticed her mother surrounded by half a dozen attendants who were fanning her and swatting bugs to make sure nothing made her uncomfortable and thought 'Yeah, that makes sense.'

She did like the fact she was meeting some family she hadn't seen in a very long time including her Uncle Bombadill, a jolly giant who was always ready with a joke or story especially when he got enough corn ale to float a ship in his gut; Uncle Tiberius, the grim faced man who had taught her everything she knew about fighting; and her cousin Helsinki, her soul twin in the family because they were so similar in so many ways.

"Moon, and how has the world been treating you?" In fact that was Helsinki right now.

"Better than I had hoped it would, but with a lot less fighting then I prefer." Moon replied clasping her in a hug. Helsinki was about the same size and age as Moon but with shorter sandy blond hair done in a strange clump like fashion on her head with a pair of grey shamrock leaves, one on each cheek the same way Moon had Diamonds on her cheeks. "I see you have thrown feminine clothes out of the window entirely." Moon implied the young male garb Helsinki was wearing. It was still somewhat formal royalty being purplish-grey and having a brown chest overcoat with a slight neck frill but still.

"That was actually my father who in a fit at how much clothes cost actually threw half my clothes out the window. Now my mother can never get me new feminine clothes because it strains at their budget which I actually quite prefer. And you it seems have acquired a taste for pink." Helsinki gestured to Moon's pink informal dress when she used to wear blue most of the time.

"I actually like pink every now and then, it also compliments my hair." With that Moon gestured to the fact her hair had grown quite considerably in the past 8 months since her birthday when she got the wand and everyone was there to see it.

"I thought you said you hated "fashion""

"It's just part of the job for the most part, plus this is honestly the most comfortable clothing that I own as mom wants me to strut around in chains made of silk and satin."

"I feel ya sister, I feel ya." As Helsinki put her arm around her shoulder. "I also heard you got rid of Maximus at long last. Way to go girl." She said punching her in the arm.

"It was for his own good honestly. That idiot jerk needs to pull his head out of his own ass before he hurts himself or worse someone else." They both chuckled at that.

"I also heard you got a new tutor shortly after getting your wand. Is it true that he is a Monster?" Helsinki seemed particularly excited at this one.

"Yes, is it true?" Oh boy, as with every good family member there is usually a bad one; and this bad one was cousin Mavis. A snooty, snotty stuck up bitch who just loved to mess with Moon as she believed she was perfectly perfect in every way. Moon turned towards her taking in the ridiculously wide dress with enough cloth to provide clothes for a whole village. She was slightly taller than Moon but that was probably because Mavis was wearing those gods-awful stilt shoes again 'How does she even walk on those?' Moon mused as she herself kept on falling to the ground every time she tried wearing those. Her hair was done in a manner similar to Willow's, 'pandering to mom again as usual.' She also had powder all over her face giving her a pasty ghost like appearance, to the point of covering her cheek patches.

"Yes, my new tutor is a monster as you would all put him and his name is Toffee. He is actually not a fearsome beast as some people would think but actually very smart and civilized. He served as one of my father's advisers before he became my tutor in all subjects and still does work for him when he is not tutoring me." Helsinki seemed a bit disappointed at that one and Mavis covered her mouth with a fan and chuckled in amusement as the man next to her looked around nervously as he held an umbrella over her hea… wait a minute.

"Who is that Mavis, your newest man servant? You go through them the same way Bombadill goes through ale." Helsinki chuckled at that one with Mavis trying to put on a dignified expression.

"For your information, those "man servants" as you would put them were just a fad. This is Michelangelo, a gentleman of clan Septimus who has offered me his company for the reunion." 'Oh sure right, whatever.' Moon thought. They then heard a call from the distance; most likely Aunt Etheria Moon shuddered at the thought. "Oh, someone is calling for me. If you will excuse me I must tend to duties unlike you kids just gallivanting around without a care in the world." As Mavis turned her "man servant", 'Yes I am going to stick with that' thought Moon, went with her shrugging at Moon over his shoulders as if to say 'I don't get it either.'

"Well she seemed… less annoying than usual. Do you think she is finally too busy trying to keep up an act to go after us?" Moon asked Helsinki.

"Either that or she has gone too far off the deep end and thinks she will be queen herself one day and we are just beneath her." Helsinki replied

"I would be ok with that except for the fact that she would be queen." Moon replied as they both shuddered at the thought as a bell rang. "Oh, lunch. I hope its grilled corn we never get that at the castle."

"If my dad is in charge we won't have it just to cut costs for the reunion." This made Moon wonder how closely Helsink's dad was cracking down on costs in his realm.

Turns out the corn were grilled and to a nice Smokey perfection as well that complemented the grilled pig-goats served alongside it. Moon of course sat with her friend and munched to her hearts content without fear of her mother barging in to correct her manners as with several of the guests here it would seem a might bit hypocritical; especially with Bombadill downing pint after pint of ale and Tiberius who was slurping at his meat in a fashion that was gross yet awesome at the same time. As Moon was eating she noticed something that she never expected here. She poked at Helsinki.

"You know how you wanted to see my tutor?"

"Yeah." Helsinki replied finishing off some roast corn with syrup.

"That is him there." As Moon pointed him out she was shocked that he was wearing his informal clothes, he always was in his suit when dealing with business, even when tutoring Moon. He seemed to be telling the King something and handing him some papers to be signed even. 'Wow, mom and dad must work him to death sometimes.' Thought Moon.

"Hmmm, he does seem a bit civilized. A shame, I would like to see some monster action with the tearing claws and snapping jaws." 'Yep that's Helsinki, always wanting action just like me.' Moon thought happily.

"He actually did do something like that twice but only to save me. I count him as my friend and he counts me as his friend." Moon knew she could trust her cousin and thus gave her the information freely.

"Way cool, can I join as his friend?"

"Maybe, first he has to actually meet you."

As the lunch wrapped up, Moon was surprised to see Mavis stand up and approach her. 'Oh ye gods, here we go again.'

"I heard you are participating in the game of flags." Moon of course nodded yes to Mavis's question. "Well guess what, so will I." and with that she ripped off the outer covering of her clothes to reveal she was wearing battle garb underneath it.

This took them so off guard that Helsinki actually said "Hot damn I thought you were too prissy and delicate for this."

Mavis stepped off of her stilt shoes revealing she was actually shorter then Moon despite being 2 years older than her. "I am in fact not, and watch your tongue my girl." 'There was the haughty attitude she usually used on them' Moon thought. "I will be competing to show the queen I am a better candidate then you are for queen." Mavis then took out her own magic wand, which was extremely rare outside of the princess's/queen's possession or of the guardians of Mewni. "I would actually put a bet on this but let's face it you would need the help of a creature as tough as a Monster to win." She then walked away laughing in her own arrogant fashion.

Helsinki turned towards Moon "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know but I am not going to let her win now." Moon looked at her "You wanna join my team and get Toffee to join ours?"

"This sounds like a very dangerous idea that could very easily backfire. I am in." She replied and took off with Moon to get Toffee.

They found Toffee finishing up his own meal and delicately patting his mouth with a kerchief. Before she could speak he says "Princess, I was wondering when you would come see me."

"Wait, you knew I was coming." 'This is either really good or really bad.' Thought Moon in apprehension.

"Well that Mavis girl was sure to spill it to you eventually, she seemed like the type to try flaunting her position. What is going on is that Mavis came to your mother in private and asked her to reconsider making her a contender for the throne and for some reason she was able to convince your mother to give her a chance IF she kept you from winning at game of flags."

Booth Moon and Helsinki were in shock; Mavis actually was going in for a kill stroke at becoming queen. While Moon knew that her cousin would find this bad and try to prevent it out of pride she and Toffee knew there was a lot more at stake than just a squabble between cousins to be ruler of the kingdom. The chance to set monsters on a better path was at risk here, so Moon was 100% certain that Toffee would… "Because of this I am volunteering to help you in this task princess." 'I knew it.' Thought Moon.

"Please, you can call me Moon in front of her she is a close friend. Helsinki, this is Toffee; advisor, tutor, and friend of mine." Moon gestured to Toffee.

"I would make a candy joke but you're probably sick of those by now."

"I am actually bored by them, a pleasure to meet you Helsinki." Toffee shook hands with her giving her small half-smile that made Helsinki actually blush a little. 'Well he is cute in his own way, no surprise she would react to him if he was open like this.' Moon thought, remembering how much more closed and monotone he would have been with her just 3 months ago.

"So shall we get this game started?" Moon hoisted their flag, a blue background with three stipes one grey, one black, and one silver with the words "Team Moon" on it.

"Most excellent." Helsinki pumped her fist eagerly.

"Let us begin then Moon."

 **Strike the Earth! (Plains of Passage) - Shovel Knight (** **watch?v=W7rhEKTX-sE)**

They lined up at the starting line with everyone else, waiting a few minutes because one of the family members had to be dragged off for being too drunk, not Bombadill though he was good to go. She saw Mavis at one corner without her helper for some reason looking more annoyed then she should have. 'Well she will look even more annoyed by the end of this.' Moon promised herself. They did receive some strange stares from people surprised that a Monster was actually participating especially from her mother but no one gave any complaints.

"It is time for the hopefully annual game of flags. Now we are expecting good sportsmanship, we don't want the reunion to be stopped again after what happened several years ago." The announcer was droning on but hopefully not for long. "Now then, on your mark, get set, go." Shooting an imported flare into the sky and all teams got going.

"VICTORY OF DEATH SO BE IT, YEAHHHHH!" Tiberius was really getting into this, this should be fun.

Moon, Toffee, and Helsinki assumed a column tactic with Toffee in front to deal with terrain and obstacles, with Moon piggy-backing him shooting magic at everyone, and Helsinki bringing up the rear holding the flag keeping pace with Toffee but only just.

"*huff huff* How are you moving so fast even with Moon on your back. *huff huff*"

"As a Septarian my kind were bred for war in the vicious and dangerous jungles of Ticalla." Toffee answered her without panting at all. This did still catch Moon off guard whenever the thought came up; he was a scholar and she always imagined him at desks so thinking of him as a fighter despite his strength and power was a bit weird for her still.

There were 5 sectors to get to the top of the hill in order to place the flag: The plains sector, the rain sector, the ice sector, the lava sector, and the peak. The trio made it through the first two sectors without issue as everyone else was focusing on… well, everyone else. Most notably how Aunt Etheria used a swarm of thorned vines to take out a full dozen competitors in one stroke or how Uncle Bombadill called down lighting shooting 3 people back down to the bottom of the hill.

The ice sector however was where they hit their first challenge facing one of her relatives, lord Bustrum. He slammed the ground with what appeared to be a gigantic cooked bird leg causing tremors to vibrate out and would have knocked them to the ground if Toffee hadn't leapt over them and Helsinki pole vaulted over them with her flag. Moon then sent a blast of exploding gumdrops at him sending him rolling through the snow forming into a gigantic snow ball that cleared out everyone in its path. Then lady Harvingdon threw what appeared to be a storm of knives at them which Toffee blocked by getting hit by them though he healed from those stab wounds rather quick. Moon then launched her own storm, one of crystal dragonflies that snatched Harvingdon away and dragged her into the sky. Then another competitor, one Moon couldn't recognize, came up behind them riding a pair of hunting hounds with a cutlass held high. Before Moon could shoot him Helsinki blocked his cutlass and knocked one of the dogs down with her flag causing the whole pile to collapse and the dog that was still good to turn on its master biting him fiercely.

"We make a good team don't we." Helsinki interjected.

"Keep focused, the worst part is about to begin." Toffee warned as they entered the lava sector.

Arrows began raining on them from a pair of sister twins who were wearing maid outfits for some reason, so Moon provided a shield with her magic to stop the arrows from hitting her companions so they could navigate through the treacherous terrain. As the arrows fell she saw Uncle Bombadill trip and nearly fall into the lava trying to dodge the arrows and wound up falling back down the hill. 'Well there is one of the fiercest competitors gone at least.' Moon breathed a sigh of relief. Only for her relief to be cut short when the rocks they were standing on began falling into the lava.

"Hang on." Toffee yelled as he jumped as expertly as he could but avoided falling through sheer luck at points. Moon looked back in fear and breathed a sigh of relief as Helsinki had managed to get through as well. Because of Moon looking back and Toffee focusing on the terrain they didn't see the wire strung around ankle height, knocking them both down on their faces. As they tried to get up several arrows hit Toffee in the back and caused him to trip over the side falling into the lava pool.

"Toffee!" Moon peered over seeing him hanging on only just.

"*Grrrr* I can't heal quickly in this situation Moon, go on without me I will catch up in a minute." Moon then saw a shadow along the edge of one of the rocks and reflexively shot it with a magic missile causing it to disappear.

"I'm not waiting for you to get back up, you are coming with me." Moon focused her energy into a levitation spell, the most powerful she had done yet, and brought him up. During the long painful minute of him rising up Helsinki blocked several arrows with her flag until the twins were cast aside by Tiberius who was also grappling with a man nearly twice his size at the same time.

"Moon, you really care about me more than the throne?"

"It'll just mean she is being considered for it, it's not like the actual throne is on the line now right."

"I guess you're right Moon. Shall we finish this?" He offered her his back.

"I think I'll walk from here thank you." And with that the three set off to the peak.

The last few remnants were fighting a bitter struggle up at the peak and the one person who stood in their way was the one Moon desperately wanted to face.

"Alright Mavis. You want to contend for the throne, come and prove you can." Moon set a blast at her which she blocked with ease.

"What has Glossarick be teaching you love spells?" Mavis laughed and sent her own blast which was surprisingly strong. Moon knew though that magic was as much connected to your own energy as anything else so conserving your strength was best when faced with an opponent of equal strength.

Helsinki meanwhile was dueling Tiberius and actually holding him at bay; then again he seemed exhausted from the trek up the mountain while she was relatively fresh. Toffee on the other hand was keeping people from backstabbing Moon and doing a good job of it by actually smacking down 3 nobles in as many minutes. But as he beat back one of the aunts he did get caught off guard when she yelled this is just like the Eclipsa scandal or something along those lines. When he turned around Moon was knocked down and Mavis was above her.

"You know what it just occurred to me, no Moon equals no competition." 'OH SHIT' thought Moon as Mavis's wand lit up. The crazed look in her eyes told her Mavis was gonna do it and there was no way to block it in time given that her wand had been knocked a good 5 feet away. She was about to close her eyes waiting for the inevitable thinking 'NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO INTERVENE MOM!' when suddenly…

*CHOMP* Toffee grabbed Mavis in his mouth and thrashed her like a dog would thrash a rat before throwing her over his shoulder down the hill. He then stood over Moon on all fours pawing the ground with yellow snake-like eyes wide open and hissed at everyone daring them to just try anything to Moon.

"T-Toffee?" Moon had never seen him like this, like a crazed animal from what Mewman stories told what Monsters were like to frighten children.

It also seemed everyone else was caught off guard as they all stopped fighting to look at a stereotypical Monster PROTECTING THE PRINCESS! This was an impossibility in the most extreme sense. The first one to react to this was Helsinki who smacked down Tiberius and with a shout of triumph planted their flag on the peak.

"TEAM MOON WINS SUCKERS!" Helsinki called out in triumph.

"Team Moon is victorious." The announcer than rang a bell and everyone, still shocked at what just happened, began going down the hill calmly just trying to figure out what just happened.

 **(End music)**

"Toffee that was amazing!" Helsinki grabbed onto him and began babbling on about how cool he looked right there. Moon however was perhaps the only one who saw him nearly do the same thing to Helsinki that he did to Mavis before coming to his senses and returning to his monotone voice.

"I'll admit I kind of lost control there for a second."

"Yeah that was kind of cool how you... ya know… just saved me." Moon was suddenly feeling bashful as well as afraid of her friend.

"Think nothing of it Princess; I was just doing my duty."

"And I thank you for doing what I was unable too." Willow suddenly appeared. "I am sorry Moon, I should have paid closer attention to the conflict to see if you were in danger but I never thought anyone would go battle mad enough to try and kill you. I have shamed this family with my failure."

"Don't worry mom." Moon went up and hugged her. "I know you have my best interests at heart."

Willow hugged her back for a few minutes then pulled away. "Now, if you will excuse me, there is someone I must punish for purposely going to far." She turned and walked down the hill calling out for Mavis.

"Hey guys want to get a sketch up here with the flag. We may not get a second chance." Helsinki was gesturing towards a sketch artist who was waiting for them.

"When did he get up here?" Toffee asked in confusion.

"Oh, he sprouted from the ground like all servants do. Why else do you think we have so many of them?" Moon said sarcastically. And with that Moon succeeded in her personal mission, Toffee laughed out loud at that. While it sounded surprisingly evil it also was very melodic and uplifting to hear.

"That would explain a lot." Toffee smiled at Moon and gestured to the flag. "I would like to get down for a rest before dinner so let's get this moving along."

Moon smiled and went with him up to the flag. As the three stood there Toffee put his hand around Moon's shoulder and held her close making her shiver for some reason. She had gotten Toffee to laugh but had seen another side of him, one she had no idea how to react too. With the thoughts in her head she didn't notice a shadow detach from the peak and speed down the mountain.

* * *

That night while everyone slept a cloaked figure shuffled through the camp to a hidden alcove grabbing the nearest guard and telling him to provide privacy at all costs. When the guard saw who the figure was he agreed to it without question and let them do their thing. It set up a set of 4 mirrors and waved a secret symbol in front of it causing four more cloaked figure to appear, one in each mirror.

"So, is he dead?" The first figure asked in an older woman's voice.

"I got Mavis to trick Moon into getting that Monster out onto the field but she stuck by his side the whole time even when he told her to leave him behind. I had no chance to cause an accident when he was in the lava sector. And what's more, this event seems to have only strengthened their bond." The cloaked figure not in a mirror had a young male's voice.

"*Grrrr*They are working together too damn well fer comfort. We need to split them up if we want to finish the Monster off. That damn brat of a boy made it too hard after Moon's Mewberty." A second cloaked figure said in an old man's voice.

A third cloaked figure put in with a gravelly voice "That is as much your fault for…"

"Let us not split hairs now we must be unified against this Monster." The second cloaked figure replied. "We need to split them up to get rid of him, and I think we know the perfect opportunity to do so…"

 **I decided to make this chapter a might be longer then usual because I couldn't find a good break point in ti in case if you are wondering; this may also be a thing with longer chapters. Also, this is where it is gonna begin gittin gud.**


	7. Moon's secret

"Ok guys, is everybody ready?" Heckapoo asked everyone behind her; Rhombulus, Omnatrixus Prime in his crystal ball, River, Bonibell, Helsinki, and Prince Ponyhead nodded in agreement.

"Excellent, because here comes Moon." Moon was walking past their position to a deeper part of the maze.

It had been 6 weeks since the Butterfly and associates family reunion and much had changed for Moon but not in a good way. Yes she had introduced all her friends to each other on her first day off of studies; also getting Helsinki a pair of inter dimensional scissors so she could see Moon more often and not having her father throw a hissy fit at the expenses. But after that for some reason Moon's mom began bringing in suitors for Moon's hand in marriage on an almost daily basis. On the few occasions Moon did manage to get away she told her friends _"Mom claims if I have free time to "Galavante" then I have time to consider a future king of Mewni."_ This was unusual even by Willow's standards; Helsinki assumed that Willow would only have gotten to this point if Moon was only months away from her 17th birthday, the age she could legally ascend as queen if Willow decided to step down.

So maybe that was why it seemed Moon was sneaking out with regularity almost like clockwork even though she didn't contact any of her friends, especially late at night. Heckapoo brought this up with everyone and Bonibell said _"Maybe she doesn't want to leave a trail so her mom will find out."_ Which did make sense the more everyone thought about it but it did bring up the question, where was she going? When Rhombulus said maybe Heckapoo could use her spying spell she said that she disabled it and could only get a general reading of Moon's location now. This of course brought up the spying incident during Moon's Mewberty and Helsinki was pretty sure she knew why Heckapoo had disabled it in the end.

As Moon went further in the group of friends went deeper as well following her silently. They all knew they could've tried asking Moon but considering she was trying to keep it a secret she was probably not going to tell them. As they went further Moon stopped at a false arch and looked around scanning with her wand for followers. Fortunately Omnatrixus Prime had a spell they could use to block the sensing spell allowing them to catch Moon pull some vines back and go through a secret passage through the hedge maze wall. They of course followed her at a safe distance and when they came out beneath a slightly cloudy sky they saw Moon with a warnicorn who had red socks and a red spot around its horn.

"Hey Red Star, how's it going." The warnicorn nuzzled Moon affectionately as she gave it some corn and leapt on its back.

'Wow, I wish I had a wild warnicorn as my friend.' Helsinki thought in envy as they followed them through the forest. The Warnicorn could have easily outpaced them but fortunately Moon was taking her time and slowly trotting through the forest in the warnicorn's strange amble like gait that made it look like it was just walking at twice the speed it normally would. As they pushed further into the forest Helsinki noticed something, they were going very deep into monster territory, like so deep Mewman knight patrols wouldn't even come this far. She then saw various stone head statues plated in the ground indicating they were near an old monster shrine; the last place a Mewman wished to go to. 'Ok, now I'm worried.' But still she and Moon's other friends pushed forward.

They finally saw the glow of what appeared to be a campfire ahead and sounds of revelry. As Moon urged Red star on faster everyone else looked at each other in confusion and followed her wondering what the bloody hell she wanted here. As they looked over a small hillock they saw what appeared to be a small party of monsters numbering about 2 or 3 dozen strong at the center of the shrine. They all look up at Moon and silence fell across the grove for a few seconds.

"Hey its Moon."

"We were wondering when you would get here."

"How have you been?"

"Did you bring the corn?"

A babble of voices emerged as the monsters came up to Moon welcoming her as their own. Moon took off her over cloak to reveal grunge clothes with custom made rips and holes in them revealing various bits of arms and torso. Helsinki also caught glimpses of what appeared to be Monster iconography tattoos on parts of Moon's body showing twisting serpents on her arms and a hippogriff's wings spread on her back.

"Fine and yes to those questions. I'm just glad to see you all. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Moon pulled out two bags of corn meal and a jug of something delicious but she was not quite sure what. But all of them were flabbergasted when Moon began doing what appeared to be strange monster tribal dances but done in a strange fashion that matched what seemed to be rock music from earth played by one of the Monsters, a humanoid hyena like figure that stood a good 7 feet tall and was covered in a thin layer of brownish fur with black spots with clothes similar to Moon's current outfit. He also appeared to be blind as he had cloth tied over his eyes but that did not impede the guitar music he played. They watched the revelry commence once again with Moon appearing to hang out with two other Monsters that Helsinki couldn't get a good look at. As it moved on for several minutes Heckapoo signaled them to fall back but Bonibell for some reason had left and was dancing among the monsters.

"Oh shit, Heckapoo get her back now!" River whispered in fear. Even if they could probably beat the Monsters fighting was not the problem they would be facing this day. Heckapoo tried opening a portal discreetly to get her back but every time she reached through Bonibell had gone somewhere else. She did this for a few minutes before…

"Guys, I think I got something."

* * *

Moon was talking with her monster friends when her friend Lucy yelled out suddenly "Hello. Who the bloody ell is groping my tucas." With that Lucy reached over grabbed a hand that was coming out of an orangish red portal and pulled… 'wait a minute' thought Moon. As Lucy began pulling Moon came over and pulled the arm through with magic.

"Arm of extreme wrestling!" The arm and Lucy pulled out Heckapoo, River, Helsinki, Rhombulus, Prince Ponyhead, and Omnitraxus Prime making them all collapse in the middle of the party making everyone go silent. Before anyone could react Moon decide to take preemptive action.

"There you guys are, I was wondering when you would get here." The group of friends looked up at Moon in confusion but some of them began to catch on quickly when Moon added on "I thought I gave you directions to meet me at the forked tree an hour ago."

The first one to respond was, strangely enough, Rhombulus. "Well if you hadn't put it in such a complicated way we could have found you sooner."

"Yeah I know you like codes but that was ridiculous." Prince Ponyhead added on.

"Do you know how long I was opening random portals looking for your hiding spot? We didn't even find the hiding spot and what's more lost Bonibell along the way." Heckapoo caught on very quickly also.

She then saw Bonibell go up and began deeply apologizing to them "I'm so sorry guys, I knew I shouldn't have left my Meat muffin's side for an instant."

"Don't worry sugar wings, its ok." River went up and hugged Bonibell looking absolutely adorable making some of the monsters go "AWWWWWWW."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this party restarted." Said the guitarist and began playing getting the party restarted. As attention was diverted away for the moment as the monsters wanted Moon to get them acquainted with what was going on and Moon talked to them, but for different reasons.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We got worried about you leaving into the woods at night and not making contact with us and since Heckapoo couldn't use her spy spell on you anymore we decided to follow you to see what was up." Omnitraxus Prime explained to Moon.

"And we thought that if we just asked you directly you would have tried hiding it because honestly even if there were no monsters involved your mother would have thrown a hissy fit." Helsinki pointing out the obvious here.

Moon wanted to be mad at them for following her but they were just doing what good friends did. "True enough, just if you are concerned about me come forward and talk to me. I promise to be truthful with you guys if you don't drag me in front of my mother; we do need to trust each other right?"

"What if the right thing is to drag you in front of your mother?" River was always the one to ask questions like that.

"Then don't do it." It was Helsinki who said that, beating Moon to the punch.

"Now that that is dealt with, let me show you around." And with that Moon lead them away into the party.

Naturally the Monsters were nervous around the newcomers, but they were quickly integrated into the party; especially Prince Ponyhead who was accepted as one of their own within 5 minutes due to partying hard. Rhombulus and Heckapoo were also integrated very well, especially Heckapoo after they all heard she controlled her own dimension and began handing out dimensional scissors simply because she wanted to mess with the law that Monsters could not own dimensional scissors. Omnitraxus Prime had a hard time because he was communicating via crystal ball and was on a rolling stand, 'How did they manage to get that into the woods anyways?', but he helped as a DJ of all things; didn't know he could do that especially through a crystal ball. River and Helsinki had the hardest time since they were Mewmans but River was introduced via his girlfriend Bonibell and Helsinki's rebellious attitude helped earn her a place; although all her friends were still treated with some suspicion. 'Not surprising as they were not anticipated and for a Monster a surprise is often a bad thing.' Thought Moon.

As the party wound down Moon's friends began coming back up to her as Moon wanted to introduce them to some other friends.

"Guys I want you to meet these three guys: Fulntrut, Boarin, and Lucy O' Mally." Fulntrut was the guitarist who took off the cloth covering his eyes to reveal he could see and had dull amber eyes. Boarin was revealed to be humanoid from the neck down but very muscular with thick brown fur and have a boars head with bluish-grey eyes and was very short at about 4 feet tall; and he had no shirt simply because he couldn't get them over his head instead wearing a leather bikers jacket. Lucy O' Mally, known as Lucy, was around 5 feet tall and humanoid with green skin, 3 eyes with one of them on her forehead, a pair of twisting horns surrounded by long purplish-black hair, and bats wings on her back.

"Twas a bit upset about the groppin ya gave me, but I'm fine considering what a sweet lookin Lass you are." Lucy was not holding back on the compliments for Heckapoo all night long with everyone just brushing it off or laughing at it good natured. And what's more, Moon couldn't tell if Heckapoo was being polite about it or actually reciprocating them. Which made Moon wonder 'Has Heckapoo hit on me in the past and I was simply not aware of it?'

"We know you guys were not invited by Moon as she would have told us ahead of time to get approval, but you guys seem nice enough so it's all good." Boarin had heard the explanation for why they had come into the woods and actually liked them even more for it. As he would put it _"The best friends are those that help you when you neither ask for it or when you don't know you need it."_

"How long has this been going on anyways?" River was the one to ask that question.

Moon gave the back story, "For several years actually. I was out in the woods fighting Monsters encroaching on Mewman farm land and found Fulntrut wounded behind several bushes. Instead of trying to fight me he asked for my help which I gave to him so he could get back home to his family. Afterwards I began seeing him and his friends slowly getting acquainted with them until they trusted me. Now I bring them supplies at times and party with them."

"It's thanks to her that we are now growing a hidden corn field after she gave us smuggled seed corn several months ago." Fulntrut added on to the tale.

"Say, do you mind if we come on over at times to join you guys. I can't bring anything as my dad won't let anything worth money out of his sight unfortunately." It was just like Helsinki to want to join the rebellious festivities.

"Why not? Ye seem to be able to come easily and you'd fit right in." Lucy of course would welcome her, any chance for Lucy to get another girl or boy to roll in the hay with her as far as Moon could tell.

After some finishing conversation the groups split and went their separate ways with Monsters going into the forest and Moon with her friends going back to the castle.

"Say, don't you have that pair of dimensional scissors I gave you so you could just step into the party?" Heckapoo did have a point there.

"I do, but I prefer to ride Red Star there." Moon saying that as she got onto the warnicorn who was looking suspiciously at Moon's friends. "Don't worry Red Star, they're friends." Moon comforted him and while he didn't stop looking at them suspiciously he did seem calm around them. As they headed back Moon thought 'Even though I have boys to slog through that my mom keeps on piling up, at least I have these nights to myself and my friends.'

* * *

"She is partying with Monsters?" The third cloaked figure spoke in a gravelly voice.

"It seems that way, but I can't approach her mother without prove. And if I got any it would expose us." The non-mirror cloaked figure replied in a young man's voice.

"Don't focus on that, your task is upcoming. This is the best chance we have so don't blow it me boy. And failing it don't expose us." The second figure replied in an old man's voice.

"I shall not fail you." He waved his hand in front of the mirror to signal that his time was up.

"We work as darkness to keep stability, for without order all shall fall. As the shadow clause we shall protect Mewni." And with that the figures faded and he packed up his mirrors. 'Well, tomorrow I shall final get acquainted with this Moon, time to pull out the charm.' He thought in silence.


	8. Mewnipendance day a day of guilt

Moon was having mixed feelings about the upcoming event considering what she knew about Monster kind now even though she knew nothing about this event from their perspective. She had learned almost everything there was known about them up until the last 300 years or so except for the Great Monster Massacre nearly 1000 years ago. She had even learned about ancient Monster society and the various chiefdoms that were known and remembered in the modern day. Perhaps now she would finally get the answer to those questions spinning around in her head.

6 weeks had gone by since her friends had found out she was partying with Monsters and her mother was really cracking down on her now for some reason. Toffee was rescinding his free days and pushing forward with studies because he wanted to keep Willow off his trail even though there wasn't one. This was to the point where Moon had eventually stopped with the personal questions about Toffee, which he actually seemed kind of disappointed in for some reason even though he never answered any of them aside from what she already knew.

One new addition had come to the castle a while back however. A young man of age 18 by the name of Michelangelo Septimus, the same guy upon confirmation that was with cousin Mavis during the Butterfly family reunion. He didn't come as a suitor though, he was sent by his "grunckle Shcwartzhaffen" to finalize his training as a knight and part of that duty was to act as the princess's escort/bodyguard. 'Ok mom is really cracking down on me now.' Moon originally thought. But it turned out he was a pretty chill guy saying he understood Moon's position and gave her all the privacy she needed but still keeping close in case her mother stopped by at random, which she had done several times, so he could assume his duty. In fact, he had become a friend of hers; then again she made friends easily if people didn't come to her wanting something from her. She did find out why he left Mavis at the reunion. According to him it was Moon's words making him finally realize he wasn't acting as an escort or a partner but as a manservant to her and out of pride left her to compete in the game of flags alone.

Currently she was with Toffee in the royal library taking lessons from him with the guard outside and they were about to go into Mewman-Monster relations.

"Toffee, we have been going over the history of Monsters in every way shape and form correct?"

"You are going to ask about the Great Monster Massacre aren't you?" Wow he was getting good at predicting her actions and questions; well it saved her the trouble of asking it.

"Why have you been avoiding it so much? It seems to be the point where relations went sour between Mewmans and Monsters." She had learned enough about Monster history to know that Mewmans and Monsters had actually interacted before Mewnipendance day for more than 10 years' time during which they traded and the various Monster tribes even made alliances with Mewmans.

"Well... because I am somewhat uncomfortable about it as are most Monsters." Toffee was uncomfortable with a topic, she had seen him nervous but uncomfortable? "But considering this is the anniversary of that event I might as well finally give you the proper information from our perspective."

Toffee finally explained why The Great Monster Massacre was so bad, and Moon became extremely uncomfortable as well after hearing what had happened. It turns out the Mewmans had defied several treaties with the Monsters over the course of the few months before the battle and the Monsters were demanding recompense and justice. The queen of Mewni at the time, Stahlberg the seafarer, had constantly told them they would get it but they never did. So the Monsters were finally relieved when the queen said they would get it all in one day and that they should come to witness it. So the Monsters did, bringing the old, infirm, children, and other noncombatants to see that the Mewmans could be trusted, and they were wrong. It turned out to be just a trick the queen used to get as many Monsters in one place at one time to take out as many of their numbers as possible to get the jump on them in a war for dominance. That was why it was a massacre; because there were noncombatants for the most part and the Monsters had not come ready for war. Ever since then the population had not recovered and the tribes were never united again so the Mewmans superior technology and military training was able to beat Monster ferocity one by one until the Mewmans stole Mewni for themselves.

"Before it was called Mewni we had a name for it that few remember and fewer still use; Nash dom, it means "our home" in native high monster. Moon, are you alright?"

Moon was so caught up in the tragic tale she had begun crying over the loss of the Monsters. Yes there had be great atrocities on both sides, Toffee made that perfectly clear, but this was the event that started it and was the worst one ever between Monsters and Mewmans.

She rubbed at her eyes "I'm fine, just got something in my eye… both eyes actually."

Then Toffee came up and gave her a hug. This shocked Moon because while she had done so to him he had never initiated one with her before. What caught her off guard even more was when he began crying as well making her cry once again. They sat like this for several minutes before they broke it off Moon sitting in his lap now.

'Wow her hair was as soft and silky as always. Wait why am I noticing that?' Toffee thought as he told Moon. "This is why I agreed to teach you about our history Moon, so you could be the first queen to treat us as more than just vermin as even the very first queen did."

Moon wiped her eyes clear again "All those children and elders, dead for a patch of land to grow corn and build our palaces on."

'This was not going well.' thought Toffee. "I knew I should have waited until after the event to tell you Moon. No more lessons for today I will inform your mother you are unwell so you can skip out on Mewni…"

"No." Moon spoke with determination. "I will participate in it tomorrow and when that I become queen I will make it common knowledge about what had happened. I may do no good but it's a damn good place to start." She stood up. "Thank you for telling me this; it is unpleasant but something I needed to know." She then turned around and left for her room closing the door behind her.

Toffee sat there for a minute until he realized "Wait couldn't she have stuck around for the rest of her lessons today?"

* * *

Moon did not get a good night's sleep as she was haunted by that voice again. The voice that had come to her in the snap-trap nearly a year ago haunted her every now and then saying she would let her guard down eventually. That night it kept on whispering to her, telling her she was fated to be an exterminator like every queen before her quite literally and saying that Monsters would always hate her simply because of who she was.

The next day Moon had mostly shaken it off but the lack of sleep wasn't helping 'Maybe I should have taken a sick day' she thought. At breakfast her father was going on boisterously about how the event was going to go on today and how he couldn't wait for the feast of corn at the end of the day. Willow of course was putting up with Odrick's desire for food in an amazingly good fashion.

"Moon, you seem unwell today." Odrick of course was concerned about her; it's just that Moon didn't want his concern right now as there was nothing he could do to help her.

"I just didn't sleep well last night, too many thoughts going on in my head."

Her mother was the first to answer "You must learn to not worry or think too much when the situation doesn't require it. Just endure and do your duty as is required."

"Moon is still just a child; she can't help it if thoughts weigh her down." This of course got another argument started between Odrick and Willow over how much Moon should be enduring for the future. What they didn't realize was that the advice actually helped for once. 'Yeah, I can't control what has happened but I can control what will happen; thank you mom.' Moon thought as she ate with greater vigor.

* * *

As noon approached Moon looked over the schedule: Starting with a long winded speech which she already knew would be nothing but lies glorifying Mewmans (this was already complete), then a reenactment of the battle with several Monsters being conscripted into it with a promise of corn as reward, and finally a feast that would likely last for the whole afternoon and evening. As she approached the stand where the queen would sit to oversee the battle, accompanied by Michelangelo, she was intercepted by her father.

"My dear, I know how you don't want to be on the sidelines so I managed to convince your mother to let you fight in the reenactment."

"My liege, are you sure Moon will not get hurt." Michelangelo was interjecting to keep her from battle, which was to be expected honestly. He had been keeping a close eye on her despite his giving her privacy.

"It is a reenactment my boy, the battle will be stopped the minute someone is hurt. I know you are to protect the princess but she doesn't need protecting here." She was glad her father would get her out of the sidelines, something she despised, but there was something off about Michelangelo; like he wanted to say more but was afraid of giving something away.

"Very well then my liege, I was hoping to participate in the reenactment myself. I have been needing some good exercise other than the practice lists."

"*Har* I know what you mean boy. Very well, go down to the field and please let my daughter be. She hasn't had much in terms of freedom for quite some time."

* * *

Down on the field Moon was getting prepped and saw that on the other side Toffee was with the monsters. 'Ok, how the bloody hell did they convince Toffee to fight.' She knew Toffee was a fighter if need be but she thought he despised it and preferred to advise and teach. She was about to go over and ask but then remembered her mom would likely see it and she would get suspicious; over nothing yes but still suspicious. 'Why was mom so suspicious of him especially in the last few months?' she thought

She didn't have much time to consider it however when a horn blew signaling the battle was about to start. She quickly finished up her preparations and ran out to join the knights. She saw everyone lined up as it always was but now she saw just how inaccurate the description of the battle her uncle Septimus had told her. The monsters were nowhere near as well armed as they were currently as well as well as 2/3 of them supposed to be noncombatants and the knights far better equipped than they were currently.

As they lined up queen Willow began speaking "Noble knights of Mewni, we hath come to this land for life, liberty, and to harvest corn. The evil Monsters of Mewni have come to take this land from us that they were not even using and could do without. I give to you magical weapons so you may smite these foul beasts and send back to the deep wood from whence they came." And with that she waved her hands and the weapons of the knights turned into the glowing magical ones that any magical being in Mewni could temporarily make of mundane weapons.

'Wow, not as impressive as last year honestly.' Thought Moon as the trumpeter signaled the charge and the knights and Monsters charged towards each other clashing on the field. Moon clashed with a guy dressed as a Monster, they had an awful lot of those since not many Monsters would come too fight despite the offer of corn, 'I wonder why?' Moon thought wryly. She quickly out maneuvered him and sent him flying with smack of her wand and helped another knight smack down a second and third guy almost effortlessly.

She looked around the battle for a minute and saw that the Monster garbed humans were not faring well while the actual Monsters were holding their ground with Toffee actually organizing them into an effective fighting force. 'Damn, is there anything this guy can't do?' Moon thought in admiration. She fought her way over to where Toffee was or more like strolled because the knights were too busy tussling with the Monster garbed humans.

"Commander, face me!" Moon yelled at Toffee in a mock battle shout and clash her sword with his staff.

"Mewni shall belong to us once more knight maiden." Toffee went along with her performance and said in his normal voice "What are you doing down here Moon?"

"My father let me come down here. I didn't want you to get hurt in the reenactment because that has happened to Monsters in the past." The two clashed weapons at first in mock fighting but began to actually fight as if sparring.

"You needn't worry about me; I can heal myself after all."

"I know but I am still concerned with you."

"You feel guilty from your ancestors actions don't you." Moon stopped for a second giving him the chance to get in a free blow.

"Well no… kind of actually… it's complicated." Moon didn't know what to think actually, though her mother's words had put her at ease and she had wrestled the voice down she still was having trouble coming to terms with what had really happened.

"That was then, this is now. The past can hurt but you can either run from it, or learn from it." He attempted that same free blow again but Moon blocked it easily. "Very much like that."

Moon smiled "Yeah your right again, as usual. So how long do you want to keep this up?"

He flashed her his adorable lopsided grin "A little while, I'm actually enjoying this for once." In a shout "Mewni will fall and we shall rise once more!"

"Go back to your swamps you bug eaters!" Moon retorted.

They clashed for a few more minutes with the battle sort of falling apart around the two as knights sent the people in Monster garb running and then went after the actual Monsters who fell apart without Toffee to lead them. Toffee of course played along with it.

"Fall back; they are too much fall back." With that Toffee began running with them.

"Hold up." Moon stopped several knights form pursuing. "They will be back for more and we will beat them back again and again to show them this is our land!"

With that the knights began cheering and a horn sounded the end of the battle; just as Moon saw Toffee fall with a hand crossbow bolt embedded in his back.

"Toffee!? TOFFEE!" Moon ran up to him and pulled out the bolt as everyone looked on in confusion before seeing what was going on.

"Medic!"

She wasn't sure who called that out but two things were for certain: Toffee wasn't healing from this like he should have and this was no accident. Moon took a leap in logic and assumed it must be poisoned if it was no accident and brought her wand to bear.

"LEUS HAAL!" Her wand glowed an eerie Indigo as the wound seemed to actually boil as a greenish fluid seeped out of it; defiantly poisoned. At that point medics were coming in and the battle was officially halted.

"Don't worry milady, he will be alright. Let us handle the rest." One of the medics gently took her aside as she watched Toffee get taken away and then turned and looked at the crowds. Someone wanted him dead, but who? 'Well whoever it was, I better not let them one that I know about it.' Moon thought as her mother and father came up.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" Odrick practically roared at everyone. Moon had never seen him this angry before and it both scared her and relived her.

Queen Willow tried to interfere "Dear calm down…"

"I'LL CLAM THE BLOODY HELL DOWN WHEN SOMEONE TELLS ME WHY THE BLOODY HELL SOME CUNT NEARLY KILLED ONE OF ME FUCKIN ADVISORS!"

"It was an accident father." Moon interjected "Someone must have hit him too hard in a chink in his armor and hit him in a sensitive spot." With that her father calmed down mostly.

"All right." Then turned to everyone else "Listen up all of ye. This is a reenactment not a battle. The Monsters are not our enemies here and now so don't treat them as such. And if I find someone actually did this on purpose I'LL FLOG THE SKIN OF YOUR BONES MYSELF!" and with that her father began stalked away with her mother close behind him trying to calm him down.

"He will be fine; it was just Toffee after…"

With that Odrick turned on Willow "Just Toffee?" he spook in a whisper that made everyone shrivel around him including Willow and Moon. "My best advisor and the man who is making Moon a fantastic queen is just Toffee to you? If that's the case" he pointed to himself "I'm just Odrick the man, not the lion who has fought for Mewni and helped rule it with wisdom for 2 decades. Is that who I am too you?" And with that he really did turn around and stalk off faster than Willow could keep up with him.

Moon hid the bolt as best she could in the confusion and made her way off the battlefield with the cold voice returning 'You let your guard down, you let your guard down, you let your guard down, you let your guard down…"

* * *

'My throat is dry and scratchy, I have a headache, everything seems heavy and fuzzy, and there is a painful throbbing in a spot on my back.' Toffee attempted to blink his eyes open and then rubbed sleep out of it until everything was clear and saw he was in the castles hospital.

"He's awake. HE'S AWAKE EVERYONE!" suddenly he was surrounded by people that he identified as Moon's friends: River, Prince Ponyhead, Heckapoo, Rhombulus, Omitraxus Prime, Helsinki, and Bonibell.

"Oh Moon is going to be so happy to see you."

"You had me worried there."

"I thought Septarians could heal from this stuff?"

"You might want this." River handed him some water which he downed quickly.

"More." He said weakly and was given more until he was satisfied.

"Toffee? Thank the gods you are ok." Moon appeared and grasped him in a big hug that seemed to revitalize him.

"Of course I am ok. I am a bit dizzy and have this sore spot on my back but I'm fine. The question is what are you all doing here?"

"We came because you are Moon's friend and she is our friend therefore you are our friend." Prince Ponyhead stated logic that made no sense yet made too much sense. Toffee looked around and smiled in front of everyone causing some to double take because he rarely showed much emotion, even around Moon.

"There is more to this than meets the eye." Moon interjected causing everyone to look in confusion. Moon placed a crossbow bolt on his bed. "This bolt was poisoned and shot at Toffee. Someone wants him dead." An uncomfortable silence cloaked everyone.

Toffee was the first to reply "Who?"

"I don't know but we may want to keep quiet about this so it will not know we are onto it. And what's more I have been seeing these strange shadows for a while; I just blasted one outside of the hospital…"

* * *

"So… she healed him with her magic enough that the poison didn't work." The third cloaked figure spoke in a gravelly voice.

"She got him to call for a retreat during the reenactment. If I had not shot him then it would have been suspicious, although I suspect it would have done no good at changing her, he has his claws too deep in her to just cut him out." The figure not in a mirror spoke in a young man's voice. The four mirrors were set up with the cloaked figures shown in a small storage closet at a remote corner of the castle with the figures talking once more.

"I was afraid of that." Replied the first figure in an old woman's voice. "We must send her to St. Olga's now to reform her before it is too late."

"Not with the old lion guarding her as such; he is already suspicious and will try to expose us if we go too far. And you all know what will happen if he exposes us considering what happened last time." The third figure replied. They all nodded in agreement knowing how close the kingdom came to civil war last time and if the monsters were not terrified of Mewman magic it very would have escalated to that point.

"We must work harder on getting the mother to force er daughters hand in marriage to a suitor under our control. We might be able to salvage things without too much risk but only if we act quickly and work off of Willow's fear of Monsters." The second figure interjected in an old man's voice. "And the shadows must be careful; Moon is beginning to notice them. One was blasted just today."

The fifth figure finally spoke in a whisper with an accent hard to pin down. "I will see to it. I also have a plan for working off of Willow's fear of Monsters to distance Toffee from Moon. This is how it works…"


	9. Moon's birthday and something more

'Wow this is a lot of planning' Moon kept on thinking as preparations were made for her birthday. Of course her mother hadn't forgiven her for the last time a ball was thrown in her honor and wanted every last detail to be managed properly; but Moon didn't really wish to be involved as she had a lot on her mind.

Moon had been keeping her guard up and nothing had panned out in the suspected assassination of Toffee. Moon and her friends had passed it off that if you strike a vital like the heart Toffee's healing factor would be nullified. She had not told her father or mother because she was afraid that she might let whoever did know she was onto them; in addition to the fact that her own mother might have ordered the deed done. Now that would have been unusual considering her mother but given how the introduction to princes had intensified the last 5 weeks and her distant demeanor even for her, queen Willow was slowly becoming a wild card for the worse.

"Are you sure that I need to complete this whole list myself?" Moon looked over a list as long as she was tall.

"Be lucky you are having a birthday ball being thrown for you as the queen is growing paranoid about your progress in becoming the future queen of Mewni." Butler replied.

"I can't even be legally crowned in 2 years, that is if my mother decides to step down which I know won't happen."

"I do not pretend to understand the queen at times; I just do as she asks me to do as that is my duty."

'Why did people do that so often?' Moon thought. She got following a person because honor demanded it or it was their job but following this closely was just alien to her.

"Milady, perhaps after your next lesson with Glossarick?" Michelangelo interjected.

"*Sigh* Very well let's get going." Moon left for the library with Michelangelo in her wake.

"Remember have it be done by your birthday in 3 weeks' time." Butler said as she left and then left himself to perform other duties.

When she got to the library Michelangelo followed her inside which she accepted with only a groan of annoyance. Ever since Mewnipendance day he had been keeping close to her side constantly to the point where his likable attributes seemed to be slipping, only slightly but still slipping. This was to the point where she could only send messages to her friends that she was unavailable and to occasionally sneak out to have fun. She barely even saw Red Star anymore these days.

"Aaahhh, Princess Moon. I was wondering when you would get here." Gloassarick said as she opened the book. He was shaving his legs again even though it did no good. This did make her wonder for the 100th time why he was the most powerful being in the entire cosmos.

"Ok what lesson are we doing today?"

Glossarick raised his eyebrow "Life getting you down princess Moon?"

She so desperately wanted to say _"Fuck off"_ but knew that Michelangelo would have to intervene. The worst part was he said he had no choice and that her parents asked him to stay closer to her.

"Can we just get on with it?"

"Very well then, today we will be focusing on a summoning spell known as " _Warnicorn Stampede"_ …"

* * *

The next 3 weeks leading up to her birthday were a grind in the worst sense imaginable for Moon. She kept up with her studies, saw 4 princes a day, did her share of the preparations, and put up with constant supervision leaving no free time whatsoever. Until that is the final 4 days before her birthday where she finished her preparations ahead of time and her mother stopped the line of princes for the time being. But that relief went away when Toffee also called off her studies the two days before the party so as to " _Compose herself"_. That meant the party was either going to be either really good or really bad. She did get the chance to actually catch up with her friends and Red Star though which was a nice boon. The evening before her birthday she was told her father had ordered Toffee to give her 2 days off so she would not be drained come the party; with her mother fuming silently in the background as he told her.

"Princess, it is time." Butler was once again looking at his pocket watch to determine the perfect moment for her to enter the ballroom.

This brought Moon back to the present. Unlike the first time she had done this she wasn't nervous. She had actually done this several times between her first ball and now but always under her mother's supervision. Willow was not going to let what happened the first time happen again.

As she stepped forward with Michelangelo right behind her, 'Seriously, couldn't he have waited at the bottom of the raised dais in the entrance', to be presented in front of a surprisingly large crowd. She must have been a lot more popular then she thought, and then she saw the large number of princes in the crowd. 'Dangit why is mom trying to push my hand so hard?' Moon thought in exasperation.

"Presenting Princess Moon Butterfly of the house Butterfly, daughter of Willow Butterfly 39th queen of Mewni." The royal crier proudly proclaimed.

As Moon stepped down the dais there was mostly polite applause with most of the prince's staring at her like she was a challenge to be conquered. And what was worse her friends and Toffee were nowhere in sight. 'This is going to be a long night indeed' thought Moon.

* * *

"The night is still young but at least the worst is over." Moon said to herself as she rode Red Star through the woods at a clippers pace.

The birthday had been long and drawn out with very little attention being focused on Moon's actual birthday and more of her ascension as queen. Gifts were presented to her that were mostly nonsensical and would serve her very little purpose aside from the idea that people were trying to get into her good wishes. The boys that went after her were mostly either too snobbish or viewed her as a prize or were too shy to make a move and did nothing at all which also annoyed her for some reason. She knew next to no one there and the few she did know she didn't know well enough to count upon them for any help at this party at all.

There were two things that happened that did turn out being good. The first was she overheard her father telling her mother that this introduction to boys was working _"about as well as collecting water in a sieve."_ And that they should be more selective about the boys who approached Moon. She didn't hear her mother's reply but assumed that Queen Willow was going to recognize this after the fact that months had passed and she was no closer to finding the future king of Mewni for her daughter. The second was one of the gifts from her uncle Tiberius which was a war pig-goat he called Chauncey. Moon and Chauncey took too each other very well to the point where he was following her around the ballroom before the ball was over.

After it was over she had cast a sleeplessness spell upon herself so she could go out tonight to what she knew would be a party with her Monster friends in the deep woods. Chauncey had wound up following her but kept silent so they could leave undetected which Moon was surprised at as usually pig-goats were rather noisy a good deal of the time. Fortunately Chauncey and Red Star seemed to get along with each other as she did not want to have to break the two up if they started fighting.

She put those thoughts aside as she rode deeper into the woods and saw the markings of the old shrine that she knew everyone would be waiting at. As she got there however she saw that no one was there and she began to wonder if she was late. As she was checking the Moon to see if it was aligned correctly she heard a gigantic,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOON!"

She turned and saw all her friends were there including ones she didn't expect. River, Prince Pony Head, Heckapoo, Rhombulus, Fulntrut, Boarin, Lucy, Omnitraxus Prime, Bonibell, Glossarick, and Avarius as well as her other Monster friends were there to greet her. She was taken off guard, of course, but it was a pleasant surprise and she laughed feeling the pressure from the earlier party vanish. She was then mobbed as everyone got in close to say hi and the other various greetings including a new secret handshake she shared with Lucy, Helsinki, Bonibell, and Heckapoo.

"Nice to see you actually came Moon." That was a voice she did not expect and turned around seeing…

"TOFFEE?! What are you doing here?" Moon saw Toffee in his casual clothes standing in front of a rather large array of birthday cupcakes with a particularly large one with 15 candles in it being held by him.

"SURPRISE!" He did a strange in your face expression with is face before going back to normal monotone. "I figured I should be here for your actual party and not the put on ball that simply displayed you to the world." Toffee remarked with his lopsided grin. "And as for how I know about these parties, you have told me about your Monster friends in great detail so it was only a matter of time before I caught onto you sneaking out to see them."

At that Moon thwacked herself in the head. It was so obvious that by telling Toffee about her friends he would catch onto her meeting up with them in secret, he was pretty damn smart after all. She then went over and blew out the candles before anyone could say a thing more and laughed at all of what was going on.

"Thanks everyone, you guys are the best!"

"Well this is Moon's birthday after all, let's get this party started!" Fulntrut said as he put on his blindfold and began playing his music for the enjoyment of all with Omnitraxus Prime backing him up.

As people began partying Moon undid the spells covering up her tattoos so her parents wouldn't find out and joined them. Taking a quick look around Moon did see things had changed for multiple people. River's father had finally found out about Bonibell 2.5 months ago and that had been the last straw; fed up with his son being so "Meek" he had sent him to a training camp to toughen up. Not surprisingly River had put up with it only a little while before fleeing to live with Bonibell in Pixtopia but decided to keep up some of the training for reasons he did not share. Moon did have to admit the training did tone him up and gave him a more weathered appearance making him look cuter and Bonibell seemed to think he was good enough to eat given the way she was moving close to him. It actually reminded Moon of old fashion romances in story books a little bit where one of the characters runs away to be with the person they love. Fortunately for River Bonibell didn't literally want to eat him as some pixie women tended to do to guys they liked.

Avarius she hadn't seen very often since introductions but she saw he was finally living life instead of just living by his family's rules. He actually said his father had been waiting for him to kick up his heels and try rebelling just so he could find out what his son liked in life so he could encourage him. Kind of an odd parenting strategy but it did seem to work in its own way even though Avarius was technically the heir to his family's seat of power in the Splitback swamps. In fact she only found out recently his name wasn't Avarius but Trogdor with Avarius being his family name; he said he preferred Avarius because people would never take him seriously with the name Trogdor. And she had to admit, Trogdor was a silly name to give to the future ruler of an area "controlled" by Monsters.

One of the strangest developments however was an emerging relationship between Lucy and Heckapoo. Ever since they were introduced to each other they had been flirting mildly whenever near each other in what Moon assumed was just a game but after a while they seemed to actually become a couple. What was really strange was how when asked if they were a couple they would laugh at people and answer _"Perhaps"_. 'Well I do hope they enjoy whatever is going on between them, and for that matter know what is going on because I don't.' Moon thought to herself for the umpteenth time.

She threw the thoughts onto the backburner however and joined with the party to just enjoy herself for a while.

* * *

After what seemed like a few hours, during which she received presents as well as just danced with people, she was sitting on the side just enjoying watching everyone else. Fulntrut then decided to play a new song, which he gave absolutely no warning about.

 **Taylor Swift - Sparks Fly - Lyrics (** **watch?v=nK_u_V76o60 &** **)**

 **Instrumental opening**

Ok Moon was going to sit this one out she needed to recharge a second more just taping her feet and bobbing her head, but then the lyrics came on and caught her off guard.

 **The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, And I'm a house of cards**

 **You're the kind of reckless, that should send me runnin', But I kinda know that I won't get far**

Oh god it was a romantic song, why did it have to be one of those. She was about to step up and tell him to stop it but something stopped her for some reason and she just stood there for a second letting the lyrics wash over her.

 **And you stood there in front of me, Just close enough to touch**

 **Close enough to hope you couldn't see, What I was thinking of**

The beat was actually kind of catchy and made her want to dance so she stepped out onto the… well equivalent of a "dance floor". She stepped out thinking 'I can rest later.'

 **Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk,**

 **Take away the pain, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

She began to twirl and dance in a free spirited fashion without anyone else with her which did attract some attention from people but not to much as the couples were going out to dance. The couples just let Moon dance between them not paying her much heed other than a quick chuckle.

 **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

 **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

The couples; Including River and Bonibell, Heckapoo and Lucy, and several other couples including… Helsinki and Avarius for some reason; danced in a manner similar to Moon's. Moon twirled around the audience dancing between individuals until she ran into someone and by reaction pulled them out to dance with her thinking 'let's give this random person a surprise'.

 **My mind forgets to remind me, You're a bad idea**

She pulled them in close only to realize that this person was in fact Toffee who was also taken off guard.

 **You touch me once and it's really something,**

 **You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**

They almost immediately locked eyes and the spell that seemed to overcome them when they danced was immediately cast but this time was far stronger than ever before.

 **I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, But with you I know it's no good**

 **And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**

And after a little hesitation they began dancing as a couple almost mesmerized by each other as they started out slow but then began to pick up speed until they were…

 **Drop everything now; Meet me in the pouring rain**

 **Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain**

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

…dancing like everyone else in a spirited and fast fashion that even though they broke eye contact the spell seemed to only get stronger instead of mellowing out like it had in the past. A few people around them actually began to stop talking and just stare at them.

 **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

 **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

Moon and Toffee didn't notice as their eyes were only for each other. Moon noticing his bright green eyes of when he was calm and Toffee noticing her deep Sapphire eyes both in crisp detail. The two of them began thinking strange thoughts; some they had thought of others they had never thought of before.

 **I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.**

Toffee noticed her soft silky hair and how gorgeous her smile made Moon look.

 **Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**

Moon noticed how his hair was also soft and silky for the first time and how handsome and cute he looked when he showed any emotion.

 **And lead me up the staircase, Won't you whisper soft and slow?**

"Moon.." Toffee whispered leaning in close to her

 **I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

"Toffee.." Moon whispered back also leaning in close to him.

 **Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain,**

 **Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain**

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**

The two closed distance as the slow part of the song made them dance close together and slowly leaning in closer and closer with only several people noticing but in great detail at what was happening. Avarius, Helsinki, Lucy, and Heckapoo inparticular noticing this and found themselves holding their breath for some reason as Moon and Toffee lightly pushed their lips together.

 **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

 **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

As the song speed up they did as well breaking the momentary kiss as they danced as if no one else was there to see them. They were not smiling but they looked as if entranced by their partners beauty.

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

The dance slowed back down and the spell over them began to fade ever so slightly and they began to realize what had just happened.

 **The sparks fly, Oh, baby, smile...**

They stopped dancing and moved off to the sides of the dance floor on opposite ends of the shrine both blushing and trying to catch their breathes.

 **The sparks fly...**

Toffee quickly composed himself stepping to what remained of the refreshments stand as the stand itself seemed to have been partially eaten.

 **(End music)**

Moon took a bit longer to compose herself and tried to comprehend what had just happened and took a few more deep breathes and looked around quickly. No one seemed to have noticed as far as she could tell but you can't be too careful and decided if anyone asked she would deny it. Why… she was not quite sure but she knew she should at least until she was able to… comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

"Are they a couple?" Avarius was talking with Heckapoo, Lucy and Helsinki quietly as the party wound down completely.

"She didn't say anything to me." Helsinki replied just as confused.

Lucy interjected "This is either going to be really good or really bad."

"Why are you three like this?" Heckapoo seemed pissed for some reason "I think its perfect those two are together and I want too wish them well as a couple. Why are you not eager to celebrate?"

"Wouldn't they have told us of this beforehand?" Avarius interjected giving out good logic here that they really couldn't argue against. "This may be the first occurrence of it or just a freak incident."

"So what if it was, we should encourage it." Heckapoo went to talk to Moon but Avarius stopped her.

"They might deny it and your actions would just force them apart. We should wait and see what blooms naturally."

"I still have a bad feeling about this." Lucy interjected yet again.

"I am confused about this but why is this a bad thing?" Helsinki asked, now slightly pissed at Lucy's pessimism.

"Have ye never heard of the tragedy of Eclipsa and her Love?" Lucy beckoned them in closer.

* * *

As Moon road Red Star back with Chauncey in tow her mind was racing over what had just happened even though she had calmed herself by saying it was the song that made them do that. But there was one thing she had noticed as everyone dispersed that made her uneasy, Lucy was telling a few of her other friends a story of someone named Eclipsa, a name she had heard before when people had talked about her relation to Toffee. Eventually she just pulled out Glossarick, who was sleeping in her pocket, and got him to stop sleep eating pudding.

"What is it Milady."

"Glossarick… who is Eclipsa?"

* * *

"Are ye sure this will work?" The second cloaked figure sounded in an old man's voice. "This seems to be the opposite of what we want."

"We need to get Moon to St. Olga's at this point and what better way to do that then to get Queen Willow to be adamant about reforming her at any cost." The fourth figure answered in a whispery voice.

"Then I shall push them closer together." Said the figure not in a mirror in a young man's voice. Then a crash occurred outside. "I have to go now."

"Good luck, we are relying on you boy." The third figure answered in a gravelly voice as the mirrors went black since there was no time to close out. He quickly packed things up and stepped out of the closet making it look like he was going around the corner and ran into Odrick himself.

"Oh, Michelangelo. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I thought I saw rats and went to investigate before realizing this was not my task and should leave that to the rat catchers."

"*Har* Nice aggressive move boy, a good knight goes up and above the call of duty. I shall have people on it tomorrow." With that Odrick moved on and Michelangelo moved on as well thinking of how he could make it obvious to Queen Willow that these two loved each other when they may actually not.


	10. The Rats of Mewni part 1: Tunnels

Moon awoke with a sharp jolt as she heard squeaking and chittering in the walls and around her. She immediately got up and brought her wand out as rats were no joke these days. For the past 3 weeks after her birthday rats had suddenly become a major issue in the castle. Oh dear reader I do not mean earth rats that are just animals skittering in the shadows I mean Mewman rats. Easily twice and sometimes 3 times the size of an earth rat and as intelligent as Mewmans if a bit more specific in their intelligence.

Moon stepped cautiously to the door of her bedroom and opened it a crack peering out. There didn't seem to be anyone in the darkened hallway that night; not even the night duty guards. She activated her wand's glow ability and followed the noises through the hallways. She wanted to actually help against these rats as they had been not just stealing from the food supplies in the castle but had also been suspected of kidnapping people as well; what they did with the captives few people were brave enough to try thinking about. Although queen Willow suspected they were giving them to rebel Monsters in exchange for help and weapons as some of the tasks being done could not be accomplished by rats.

She followed the chittering down the hallway to the kitchen, big surprise, where she stumbled upon what appeared to be a lookout watching over the hallway. It almost immediately began chittering in alarm alerting everyone nearby of the intruder. Moon immediately knocked it unconscious with an Arm of extreme wrestling and rushed for the kitchen. She immediately ran into a net placed in the entrance and was hit with something really stinky that made her feel faint. She was just barely able to shrink her wand down and hide it on her before passing out all the while thinking 'Stupid stupid you should have known they would set up traps if they were kidnapping people.'

* * *

When Moon came to her mind felt very fuzzy and groggy, she actually felt like the stoners she had seen throughout the city at times. She reached for her wand groaning in effort but stopped when she heard a chittering right next to her and felt she was bound. After waiting a few minutes her mind cleared a little and found she was bound around her wrists and ankles in a lose fashion that she could get out of fairly easily but she also saw a rat standing guard over her within her field of vision. The rat was also looking directly at her and chittered occasional with what looked to be a very smug look on its face. Moon was about to spit an insult at it when its eyes rolled back into its head and it fell unconscious face first with Glossarick standing right behind it.

"*pant pant* Do have any idea how hard it was to find you Moon?"

"Yeah yeah just give me a second." Moon then slipped out of her bonds and brought her wand out fully clearing her mind.

"Let me guess, you tried going after the rats in an attempt to stop them by yourself with no plan and no backup." Glossarick guessed.

"I had a plan… it just wasn't a very good one." Moon admitted.

"Thought so. Perhaps you would like to release us then." Moon turned around at the random female voice to see 6 other people tied up in the same room she was in. Moon shot several thin lasers to cut their bonds and succeeded in freeing them… mostly.

"OW! I got this last one your majesty." One who spoke to Moon slipped off the last bond around her legs before Moon cut her leg open any further.

As everyone stood up they appeared to mostly be townsfolk and servants who appeared to be intimidated by being in the presence of Princess Moon, kind of hard not to recognize her even in a night gown when she had her wand. The one who was talking to her however appeared to be a guardian of Mewni, and a low ranking one by the fact that Moon didn't know who she was appearing to be about 19 years old.

"Lily of the clan Forest and member of the Guardians of Mewni your Majesty." Lily then gave a typical Guardian of Mewni salute of a clenched chest over her heart and another over the small of her back.

"No need for that here please Lily." Moon was exasperated by the show of submission now considering the situation. "Can anyone tell me where we are?"

"We are underground and in the custody of the rats Milady." That was one of the other 5 people; she looked to be a washerwoman.

"I can see that." Moon said rolling her eyes. "What I want to know is where underground are we."

Glossarick answered that one "I don't think any of them know because quite honestly I am not sure myself. These are twisting tunnels forming a literal labyrinth underground the capitol of Mewni."

"We're gonna die down here!" what looked like a boy around age 8 began crying even though it looked like he had been crying for a pretty long time before now.

"No we're not. All we need to do is keep heading up until we get to the surface, we'll make it there eventually." 'Thank you Lily' thought Moon as Lily came to offer some much needed support.

"Well we can't stay here, they're bound to come check up on us eventually and are not gonna be happy when they see we have broken free." This was said by an old man looking to be an almost stereotypical farmer.

"Way ahead of you." Said another boy who looked to be around 11 who had just picked the lock to the room's door.

"How did you do… you know what let's just get out of here." Lily said as they began filing for the door. Moon stopped them all so she could look out stealthily to see if anyone was there.

"You know you could have just asked me if there was anyone outside right now; and the answer would have been no." Glossarick pointed out making everyone chuckle.

Moon, a bit exasperated by the situation beckoned everyone to follow her and they formed a small ad hock group to move out through the tunnels. The most prominent thing about these tunnels were their size, usually rat tunnels could be very small but these ones allowed all of them to walk standing upright with very little impediment. 'There are definitely more than just rats down here' thought Moon. As they continued through the tunnels she noticed other features amongst them were small rat sized tunnels branching off quite frequently with only the occasional big tunnel like the one they were in. The tunnels also varied in quality highly with some bearing stone support pillars and others being nothing more than dirt that looked like they were dug this morning. Many of the tunnels dripped what seemed to be water heavily laden with soil or… other substances.

As they moved Glossarick acted as a guide in his own way directing Moon and the others as best he could or wanted too; it was kind of hard to tell with Glossarick when he simply couldn't do something or simply chose not to do it. At one point he sat in front of a tunnel debating to himself whether it would be the right route for everyone to take until Moon just decided to go down it and backed out just before a section of it collapsed blocking their way. Occasionally they would have to side track in order to avoid rats moving about in their everyday tasks which was surprisingly easier then she thought it would be. As they moved she noticed most of the rats heading a certain direction to where she guessed the heart of the hive was or wherever their main base was located. Moon thought about heading in the opposite direction until she realized _"What opposite direction?"_ as there were a good 10 other directions other than the one the rats were headed too. They kept on moving almost blindly for what seemed like hours with no idea of where they were heading or even coming from half the time until Moon heard the last thing she wanted to hear at a place where the path branched 3 ways.

"Well I have no memory of this place; your guess is about as good as mine."

"Dammit Glossarick, first you were a stickler for the information you did have and now you don't even know what to do now? You are useless!" Moon slumped against the tunnel wall covered in dirt and scummy water exhausted and completely spent.

The others looked at each other nervously until they decided to prop themselves against the walls for what rest they could achieve at this rate. Lily went up to Moon and sat beside her.

"I know that the answer to this question will probably be what I think it will be, but are you ok Moon."

"No. I went into combat alone and unprepared, got knocked unconscious and dragged underground to be bound as a prisoner, wound up wandering around in circles for hours, am soaked by this watery stuff, and now we are well and truly lost." Moon blurted out like no tomorrow. Then collapsed with her head on her knees just not having any fight in her now.

Lily patted Moon on the back "You know this is what basic training feels like to anyone who is trying to get into the Guardians of Mewni."

"Wait what?"

"Yes. The training for becoming a Guardian of Mewni is a bit like stumbling in the dark with the guide simply choosing to not give all the information for their own reasons. Is it frustrating as hell, yes. But the satisfaction is that much greater and the knowledge gained that much more impactful."

Moon smiled as Lily began going off on a tangent after telling her this piece of information. Lily revealed that she was from low down in the hierarchy of the clan Forest, the largest family of Royalty but were so varied that they might as well be 3 separate clans by now. Her father died in a skirmish not with Monsters but with a group of Mewman rebels pretending to be Monsters so as to divert the nobility's attention away from themselves when she was young. Her mother was extremely unreliable and scatterbrained to the point where if her uncle and aunt had not stepped in she might have killed herself by accident due to improper guidance. When she turned 14 she joined in the Guardians of Mewni training program because of strong urging from her uncle to "make her father proud". She is now a fully inducted member with all the rights and responsibilities of a Guardian of Mewni but just an ordinary member. She also revealed that she got captured by complete accident and tried breaking out in the past but didn't have her wand because she had transported it to her commander in an attempt to keep the rats from getting it; a move she admits was a panicked decision and she could have done better.

"…am I boring you with this your majesty?"

"Of course not. As far as I am concerned you are a friend now." Moon then chuckled as Lily gave her a big eyed expression before composing herself.

"Um, ok. So should I call you Moon then and you call me Lily?"

"Finally someone gets that right off the bat. Despite what you may think it's not easy being princess. There are aspects of life that are easy but life itself is not easy." And with that Moon went off onto a tangent describing how pressure from everyone forces her to be all formal to the point where she just wants to be a woodland wanderer for a few days to at least learn if that kind of life would be good for her. Moon also revealed how she wanted to become a Guardian of Mewni but the princess was not allowed not because she had other duties but because it was _"Improper"_ to do so.

That's when Glossarick perked up. "Ah! It's that way." He said pointing down the far left corridor.

Everyone looked up. "So he's remembered." This was said by the sixth party member who looked to be an old beggar woman who had lost one of her legs in the past and hobbled on a cane.

"No, but the air did not seem so foul coming down from this corridor. When underground always follow your nose." Glossarick then took the lead guiding everyone upwards taking a right at another intersection further up until they heard chittering in the distance, a lot of it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE!?" Everyone paused upon hearing a gravelly voice that was clearly a Mewman up where the chittering was coming from. They then moved up slowly peaking around a corner to see there was a massive but flat chamber with a massive gathering of Rats sitting in a circular fashion all of them cowering at a mirror with a black cloaked figure in it. A rat with a red stone in place of its left eye began chittering in a panicked fashion to the figure.

"I don't care if someone managed to find them and broke them free, that means the entire operation is under threat. Find them and take them all out except for the princess, she must remain alive. And do search her for her wand this time as she may have had it on her and used that to break herself free. Ye gods it's like I'm talking to children. And don't call me back until you have found them and subdued them." With that the figure's image vanished.

"I don't know about you but I have the feeling that it isn't Monsters that are working with the rats." Said the 11 year old boy who Moon suspected now was a thief for a living.

As everyone consented to the potential the heard a squeaking from behind them and turned around to see a trio of rats squeaking their heads off to alarm every one of their presence.

"Well so much for keeping quiet." The Washerwoman said.

Moon blasted the three rats aside. "Glossarick, where is the exit?" Glossarick then smacked on a section of wall it fell away in a puff of dirt. A breath of fresh air came pulsing through the exit hole.

 **The Fellowship of the Ring ST-13-The Bridge of Khazad Dum ( watch?v=NUIZvAe3RBg)**

"Quickly to the surface." Lily cried out and everyone started running down the corridor.

The eight of them took off at a run down the corridor with Moon at the front and Lily and the farmer at the back acting as a rearguard. As they ran at full speed they occasionally glanced behind them to see rats chasing them but being rats they were not very fast and only managed to keep pace with them; especially with Lily and the farmer breaking off sections of wall to cause ceiling portions to collapse. 'I sincerely hope the whole thing doesn't come caving in on us.' Moon thought yet again. Moon and the others however had to bat aside and blast rats that kept on coming from holes in the walls in an attempt to slow them down. Fortunately most of the rats seemed to be in that meeting and they were unable to swarm them from the front. The corridor twisted and turned with Glossarick leading them quiet aptly which made Moon wonder why he was holding back in the beginning. As they continued the air became fresher until they turned to see sunlight at the end of the corridor, and an army of rats between them and their exit. Standing at the forefront was that same rat that had the red stone in place of its left eye was standing in the forefront smiling like a parent who had finally caught their child stealing from the candy bin.

As they circled up ready to fight knowing they could not take on all of the rats Moon just had to have one question answered,

"Why are you doing this? What could you hope to accomplish from this?"

The rat actually replied in the common tongue "A princess would know not the plight of us and further more would not even be able to understand out motives. We do what we need to do in order to survive."

"You know they do have a point." The 11 year old thief interjected.

"Shut-up, it's not helping." Replied the washer woman. 'I really need to learn their names.' Thought Moon.

As the rats circled up chittering at them making ready to overwhelm them the 8 year old boy stepped forward and breathed in and out slowly. Everyone stopped and stared for a minute wondering what the bloody hell he was going to do when he turned back to everyone and with tears running down his face said,

"Mama was right about what happened to bad little boys. I told you I was going to die down here." And then leapt at the rat with the red stone, Moon assumed it was its leader, and clung onto it causing them to roll back down past everyone through the crowd of rats so they couldn't grab onto him.

Lily took the initiative and hurled Moon past the rats between them and the exit getting at least Moon free and then charged the remaining rats between them and the exit smacking them aside the frightening precision and ferocity. The others formed a wedge behind her and fought their way out with Glossarick providing a screen of purple mist confusing the rats to the rear causing them to attack each other and run into the walls. Moon then shoot crystal dragonflies to attack and carry off the rats that stood between everyone else and freedom. As they all cleared out of the cave and the rats were reforming Moon shot a wave of energy creating a crystal mirror that blocked this entrance keeping the rats from following them.

 **(Skip the music ahead to 4:50 if it is not there already)**

They all ran through what appeared to be gentle woodland with the sun's position indicating it was around 10:30 in the morning. Moon and everyone else looked around for signs indicating that butterfly castle and the capitol were nearby and found the banners flying about 3 miles to their southwest and began making their way home. The attitude of the party had turned somber after witnessing the child sacrifice himself to buy them time to escape from the rats; what they were doing to him now Moon shuddered to think.

* * *

After trekking for about an hour or so they reached the city walls and were stopped by the guards who immediately stood down upon seeing the royal wand Moon possessed. As they made their way through the city Moon saw everything with new eyes. Every trader selling goods, every farmer coming to market, every soldier walking by, every child playing in the streets; Moon saw their lives and knew what they went through and knew she would never understand. She had learned of the plight of monsters yet the common folk's plight was still unknown to her. She finally stopped before the inner walls separating the nobility and rich from the commoners and turned back to everyone.

"Before I go I need to ask you… what are your names? I never got them."

Everyone except Lily looked at each other in confusion and began sounding off.

"Margaret" (Washer woman)

"Ichabod Crane" (Farmer)

"Old Nancy" (The Beggar woman)

"Oliver Twist" (Thief boy)

"I am sorry that you got caught up in this mess. You people don't deserve it as your lives are much harsher and harder than mine." She turned towards Oliver, "Especially yours. I will strive to make this kingdom a better place for you all to live." Moon felt tears flowing down her face "Even if I might not deliver because I am unable to I will at least try. Because that boy in the caves charged like a knight despite him being afraid; I didn't even know his name yet he laid his life down for me like a knight would. I just want to make your lives… easier…" At this Moon began sobbing in front of everyone and feel on her knees.

She felt a pat on her head and looked up to see Old Nancy. "Politics will always stay the same no matter what happens. My Gran Gran saw the shifting powers and I have seen the shifting powers and not much has changed in all that time. All you need to do is keep your heart in the right place and everything will work out even if you can't change the system."

Moon then hugged the old woman and sobbed for a minute with everyone closing in for a group hug. After they broke apart they said several good byes and went their separate ways with Moon knowing fairly well that she may never see them again. As Moon and Lily went through the gates and through the inner areas and into the castle they were greeted by her Queen Willow and King Odrick just outside the actual castle.

Odrick came to her first "Moon are you alright? Did they do anything to you? Those damn rats will feel my fists!" Odrick boomed in anger.

"Moon dear, did you happen to see where the rats were located?" Willow asked. Moon filled in everything she remembered with Glossarick and Lily filling in the blanks.

"Alright Moon, now go get some rest. Studies are canceled for today. I do hope you have learned your lesson in trying to confront those rats."

"Yes Queen Willow." Moon replied in a monotone manner not even bothering to ask how her mom knew she had confronted the rats and was kidnapped that way.

As Moon left she saw Glossarick disappear with Lily getting praise from both Odrick and Willow for her bravery. 'Well looks like someone's getting a promotion' Moon thought to herself and went to her room to wash up and get some rest; all the while the tear streaked face of the boy who leapt at the rats took up her mind.

* * *

"We have no choice, we need to accelerate the plan." Said the second cloaked figure in an old man's voice.

"But they're not ready." Said the third figure in a gravelly voice.

"The King and Queen won't wait for them to be before they do a counter strike. Strike in 2 days' time during the Blakwith feast or all will be lost." Said the second cloaked figure. "Remember, the rats are not supposed to succeed."

 **So... did you people like the special for Star vs the forces of Evil. I thought it was good mostly but there were a few points I didn't like/get. Well it does make mine a near impossibility now in the actual Star universe. Doesn't matter though, this is just a fanfiction after all.**


	11. The Rats of Mewni part 2: The Rats

The last two days had been harder for Moon then she had let on to everyone, especially her parents. Everyone had asked her if she was fine and Moon had brushed it off as if it was nothing but deep inside she had nagging doubts feeding on her slowly weakening her mentally and emotionally. She knew for the longest time that the peasantry had it hard no matter how you put it but this was the first time she had actually seen these people and lived next to them in any way shape or form. What bothered her most was that she still didn't know much about the people even after what she had been through. She thought she should know more and by not knowing more that she had failed in some way, she wasn't sure how but she was sure she had failed in some way.

In the meantime, a feast was being thrown and Moon was expected to attend it despite what had just happened to her. Odrick tried arguing with Willow but the queen was adamant about it; a queen always shrugs off hardships when duty dictates for the greater good no matter how hard it was. _"Moon isn't going to be a child forever; she needs to grow up sooner rather than later."_ Odrick went along with it when that argument was thrown on the table as he had used that argument too many times in the past to just brush it off.

She hadn't even gotten the chance to talk with any of her friends except in passing, but in those conversations she just brushed the problems they brought up aside as well. She claimed she was _"Moon the Undaunted"_ and a few rats were no problem for her. They accepted it but some of them could tell there was still a problem that needed addressing, at least as far as Moon could tell.

The worst part of this however was Toffee, not because he didn't offer her support but because he offered it in the way she didn't want it. Ever since that night several weeks ago where they… Moon couldn't bring herself to even think kiss because that was not right it had to be something else, he had been distant with her as if their friendship had stopped. Not that it had disappeared or evaporated but that it was frozen in place and unable to do anything. He had given her guidance but the variety a tutor or a distant adviser might instead of a friend like she wanted him to give. 'Dammit why does everything have to be so hard?' she kept thinking to herself as she got dressed for the feast that night.

"Moon, are you quite finished? It feels like you are delaying this on purpose." That was Butler and man had he gotten annoying recently. She had once thought his familiarity with her to be nice and charming but in the last few days it had gotten annoying.

"No, it is just taking a while to do so."

"*Sigh* I don't care what you tell your parents I'm coming in and giving you a hand." He abruptly opened the door and closed it behind him and walked over to help her. This made Moon freeze and be grateful she had at least gotten on most of the undergarments as he began helping her get dressed. 'Wait, why didn't Michelangelo stop him?' She thought. He had given her some much needed space in the last few weeks but he should have stopped Butler shouldn't he.

"Michelangelo has gone down to the pre-feast ball himself and is waiting for you in case you were wondering." She had this sinking suspicion that Butler could read minds as his service could be uncannily in point with very little detail. As he finished and brushed her hair, 'interesting that he would know how to do this task' Moon thought, he began speaking.

"I am not going to ask what you went through down there with the rats as it is not my pace to know. But you do need to seek someone to talk to as holding back this pain will only make things worse. Even if you must scream it at the walls you need to let it out somehow or else it will poison you and bring you down inside piece by piece." He finished with her and stood her up. "Now I know you are in no state to go down there but it is my duty to help you do so, so I will be in the background to offer support until the end because it is also my duty to ensure that you present a good appearance. Can you accept that mi lady?"

They stared at each other for a second until Moon grabbed onto him and began crying. He just stood there and held her until she stopped.

"It wasn't the rats that got to me Butler, it was a boy I saw who gave himself up as a distraction so the rest of us could escape. I know I shouldn't feel this way because I barely even knew him, but he was only 8 he didn't deserve this."

"I know what you mean mi lady; I know exactly what you mean. I have served the Queens and Kings of Mewni for 45 years of my 55 year life and have seen many who serve them fall to Monsters or other reasons. You form a connection with people when you are in danger and want to see them get out just as much as you wish to get out of danger. And it is always hardest when the ones who deserve to get out the most don't."

For some reason this comforted her. It did not put all of her doubts and fears to rest but it did help considerably.

"I think I am ready to go down."

"Very well, it is time." He said leading her down to the entrance. 'I hope a flood comes in and ruins the party so I don't have to attend' Moon thought not realizing what was about to happen.

* * *

'This isn't as bad as I thought it would be' Moon thought as she talked with her friends. Surprisingly Willow had allowed Moon to have several of her friends to attend saying she should try to teach Moon trust and responsibility by trusting her. This and the conversations with her friends helped her out even more to calm her anxieties over the past few days. She even told them she had some anxieties over the past few days but they were resolved by Butler of all people.

"So, how have you and Toffee been getting along?" River asked naturally.

"He's still distant, I know he will get over it but it's taking quite a while for him to do so." Moon replied.

"Maybe you need to approach him and be straight forward about your feelings." As Heckapoo said this Helsinki seemed a might bit uncomfortable with something. In fact whenever this topic came up Heckapoo seemed very interested and Helsinki, Avarius, and Lucy seemed nervous. 'They didn't see what actually happened… no no they would have said something; especially Lucy.' Moon thought to herself. She had told them about them getting uncomfortably close to each other and awkward feelings they had about each other but had not told them about… again it wasn't a kiss it was something else.

"Let her deal with it. Everything will come around one way or another." Of course Omnitraxus Prime would be calm about this. Literally nothing seemed to surprise him; well almost nothing.

"When is dinner going to be served anyways? I don't want my meat muffin to go hungry." Of course Bonibell would look after River like a mother would. The thing is River seemed to like it this way so Moon didn't interject at all; in fact in a way it was kind of cute in a corny cheesy way.

"Uhm yeah, wasn't dinner supposed to be served by now?" Rhombulus didn't need to eat but he did claim he liked to eat due to the _"Weird feelings in my belly"_ food produced for him. 'I am not going to ask any more questions along that line.' Moon told herself even though morbid curiosity drove her on.

There was a loud bang from the dining hall that drew everyone's attention and of course Moon and her friends went running for it to see what was going on. Many of the guests were going along to see what was up as well as there were several more bangs and shouts coming from that direction. As they entered the dining room they saw the places were set but there was no food or servers and the noises were coming from the corridor that lead to the kitchen house where the food was actually prepared. Moon remembered how it had taken hours for her father to explain how food was not prepped in the actual main castle because if a fire broke out it could burn the whole castle down.

"Fall back, there are too many!" The doors to the kitchen hallway burst open with servers and cooks, some a bit worse for wear with bruises and scratches, and began piling chairs and other items against the door once they closed it.

"What is going on in here?" Queen Willow had just entered the room and she was not pleased with what she saw, Moon could tell that much.

"Mi lady, we're under attack by rats coming up through the floors and waste disposal vents." The head server told her in a panicked voice as more servers and cooks prepared adhoc defenses by propping up tables and readying anything to be used as a weapon.

"THE RATS! LET ME AT THEM I"L CLEAVE THEIR HEADS FROM THEIR MINISCUL BODIES!" Odrick bellowed as he pulled out a sword, 'Where did he keep that on himself' Moon thought, and joined the defenders.

Something then began smashing at the doors and, while big and with items propped up against it, it was not meant to withstand a pounding like this and would break eventually. The guards immediately went to join Odrick and the staff while the guests seemed divided as to run, join the front lines, or just watch the fight unfold.

"Who wants to join in squishing the puny rats?" Rhombulus asked the group.

"I DO!" Heckapoo, River, Prince Ponyhead, Bonibell, and Helsinki replied eagerly while Omnitraxus Prime left the scene being just a crystal ball on a serving tray.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU… Moon?" The group looked in confusion to see Moon standing on the battlements with her dress ripped off at the knees already. Moon waved off people who were trying to set up more barricades and spoke in a furious whisper,

"*GAHHH* Let them come, there is one Undaunted warrior here that wants to beat down some rats!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Odrick bellowed in approval as the doors began to crack and splinter.

Moon's friends joined the people on the battlements as the doors splintered further and pieces were pulled off. Some people began hurling random items like spears, silverware, and even candlesticks wherever there were holes to shoot them through. Rats fell back from the holes dazed or wounded but with more to replace them as they quite literately chewed through the door. Finally the doors crumpled under the weight of the rats and they surged forward in a literal tide of bodies and fur with what was left of the barricades crumpling. Everyone immediately raised their weapons and struck at the rats whenever they got to the barricades. The battle lines did not hold however and soon the room was a mosh pit of fighting and bodies with Mewmans and friends striking at rats and vice versa.

Moon shot at them at first with a cold blooded anger but within minutes began enjoying the fight all worries of the past blasted away by the heat of battle. Moon laughed and twirled smacking rats aside and blasting magic at them while her friends fought as well. Rhombulus crystallized every rat he could see with surprising accuracy and his snake hands dealt with any rat that got to close. Heckapoo made clones of herself and they attacked the rats in a similar tide trying to sweep them aside. Bonibell blasted rats that were bigger then she was with latent Pixie magic faster than an archer would shoot arrows. River, Prince Ponyhead, and Helsinki smacked them aside with whatever they could get their hands on with most guests, guards, servers, and cooks doing something similar.

"Weapons, get your free weapons here; no time to be picky when the rats are invading." The head cook was trudging a cart around handing out pots, pans, and serving/cooking utensils for people to fight with. His assistant had even made a makeshift catapult that he was using to launch Chimichangas at the rats.

"Get em whiles their HOT!"

As well as everyone was doing however the rat horde seemed endless. More poured in every second with several of the rats equipped with what looked like helmets made out of nut shells or bark and pointed sticks or anything they could get their hands on. She even saw what appeared to be 3 rats the size of a Warnicorns with bony spikes protruding from their backs enter the room.

"RAT OGRES!" Moon wasn't sure who yelled that but it only seemed to make the creatures mad as they attacked the front line with one person being picked up and thrown across the entire room.

 **The Wilhelm scream sound effect** **( watch?v=xn6hhrX34Pw)**

The Rat Ogres attempted to bore holes through the lines but there were no battle lines whatsoever. For every human that was tossed about 5 rats were thrown into the air or squished by the rat ogre's massive feet. King Odrick actually leapt onto one of the rat ogres trying to stab through its skull with his sword but was having trouble just holding onto the bucking beast, let alone killing it. The guards who had pole arms were attempting to herd the second one to a position they could kill it effectively with varying success as ordinary rats were getting underfoot on purpose. The third rat ogre was running amok tossing aside friend and foe alike like a dog tossed aside rain drops on its pelt. And to make things even more complicated Rhombulus's hands decided to act up again when Rhombulus went to fight the beast.

"Crystalize him whole." (left)

"No, go for the legs then tackle him." (right)

Take him down in one swipe why add on more steps?"

"There are too many people in the way."

"We can free them later."

Rhombulus finally responded "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" dropping his guard enough for the rat ogre to grab him and throw him out a window into what she thought was the stable.

"I'm ok." He responded weakly.

Prince Ponyhead snorted and went to challenge the rat ogre to a head on fight via jousting. The Rat ogre readily obliged pawing the ground and charging forward towards Prince Ponyhead. Ponyhead of course charged right back and fared very poorly being smacked into a painting on the walls.

"The only way this would be complete is if his head is in place of where the painting's head is." Bonibell was seemingly talking to herself leaving her exposed to a tide of rats who swept her under.

"BONIBELL!" River leapt into the pile of rats quite literately burrowing into them.

Moon shot powerful magical chains around the Rat ogre and used an arm of extreme wrestling to bring it down and actually pinned it to the ground. She turned in triumph to see Heckapoo and what was left of her clones' join some party goers take the barricades again and keep more rats from piling over. Moon also saw that they could do this because the tide was finally thinning out with only a small stream instead of a flash flood coming in. And the ones behind the barricades were thinning out as well, especially when River emerged holding onto Bonibell and using rats to beat up rats. When he emerged River leapt at the rat ogre with Odrick on its back knocking it down with a punch to the face. 'Well… now there's something you don't see every day.' Moon thought to herself.

Moon was ready to continue fighting when she heard Helsinki's frustrated screaming and turned to see her and several other people being dragged away by rats lead by the red eyed one. Something happened inside of Moon, she felt something click and suddenly everything else faded away with only the red eyed rat taking up her focus.

" **No.** " As Moon said that the fighting died down around her as her voice was not a shout but was deep and could be heard by everyone.

" **You have taken too much; no one else.** " Moon raised her wand and a blue white glow encased it with the diamonds on her cheeks glowing as well. The gem in the wand glowed a white hot and small sparks of energy accumulated into it until it was brimming with energy.

" **Especially not my friends.** " And Moon unleashed it in a massive torrent of energy that blasted through everything in its way; even through the doors and walls to the kitchen hallway causing an explosion that could be seen and heard throughout the whole city.

Moon then charged into the smoke and rubble mere seconds after she fired and disappeared from view. The rats had immediately seen the fight had gone against them and took to their heels squeaking in fear and terror with even some broken Mewman amidst the squeaks screaming "run!", "demon princess!", "evil magic!". Everyone else didn't even bother to try stopping them for a few seconds as they were just trying to grasp at what had happened and when they did come to their senses they didn't attack the rats they went to rescue the people who were caught in Moon's blast.

"What was that." One of the guards spoke up.

"They made Moon angry. I've never seen her this mad." Helsinki spoke as she walked unsteadily from the rubble.

"Neither have I." Odrick spoke in a quiet whisper as when the smoke had cleared it showed not beat up rats as Moon would have normally done, but stains of blood and broken bodies that were once rats.

* * *

Moon stalked through the kitchen hallway blasting any rat that got in her way, some of them turning into crumpled broken bodies if they were close enough. Moon eventually got to the kitchen and blasted their entry tunnel closed as the red eyed rat tried to go down it; not catching him but trapping him in the kitchen with her. As he ran away Moon slowly walked though knowing she would find the red eyed rat sooner or later as there was nowhere for him to hide or run as the kitchen was designed on the surface to be rat proof. After several minutes of this she found him scrabbling at the back entry way but unable to get through as the handle was too high up. He turned towards her and panicked trying to claw and bite his way up to the handle and falling back to the ground.

" **You kidnapped our people, attacked our castle, stole our food, and killed that boy who did nothing against you. I Princess Moon of the house Butterfly do sentence you to die.** " Moon felt nothing as she raised her wand to deliver the final blow… but stopped.

As it turned towards her she saw in the rat's eyes tears but not those of fear but those of sadness and surrender. She could see it knew what it had done was wrong and she remembered what it had said earlier to her _"A princess would know not the plight of us... We do what we need to do in order to survive."_ She then remembered the cloaked figure in the mirror talking to the rat and saw how they were following it in fear. Could it be that all of this was not the rats fault and they were doing this out of desperation like Monsters and lower class Mewmans? And if that was the case, than this was not the proper punishment for him and the other rats she had killed.

She lowered her wand and felt the magic leave her and looked around in numb shock. She saw the broken bodies of rats she had killed or wounded all over the kitchen with a few brave live ones tending to the wounded or dragging away the dead in tears. Moon looked at her wand dropping it to the floor and feel to her knees as she felt the inhuman strength she had earlier leave her. She sat there, not crying are doing anything just feeling numb and hollow inside.

The red eyed rat opened its one eye and saw Moon in the state she was in and went to leave but stopped and turned back to her weighing the odds. Then went and picked up her wand and carried it back to her offering it to her. Moon looked down at him and locked eyes with him.

"You did what you thought you had to do. I did so as well, and paid the ultimate price for it with no reward." He gestured to the field of wounded and dead in the kitchen.

Moon felt tears in her eyes and scooped him up in a hug that after a few seconds he returned. They just sat there trying to find any comfort they could during this nightmare while the rats took their wounded and dead away. They eventually broke their hug and the rat spoke to her,

"My name is Reepacheep the high rat pack master. Please help my people Princess Moon when you become queen, this I beg of you. Do so and I will account for every crime my people have ever done to yours even if it means my own death." As he left Moon said silently

"I would never kill you, not now." And got up returning to the dining room feeling drained but not broken at least.

* * *

As Moon returned to her room she thought over what had happened that night. After the battle she had ordered people to stand down as the rats came to take their dead and wounded away saying they were being threatened to attack the castle and they were not going to come back now. She went on to tell her mother and father what she had seen in the tunnels with the cloaked figure and while her mother brushed it off saying it was likely a Monster her father seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds before her mother snapped him back to reality. As he began saying there was something more as Moon suspected her friends came up to see her. Moon told them everything that had happened in the kitchen and reactions were mixed; some said she did the right thing others said she was being too lenient but no one pushed her as the exhaustion was all too evident with her. She also tried looking for Toffee but had not seen him all evening even during the battle although some of her friends claimed he was shadowing Moon during the battle protecting her; which she didn't believe.

With all this to process Butler helped her make an excuse to her parents to let her out early, especially since the dinner was not going to happen now. As she got to her room she saw another one of those shadows near her nightstand. Moon raised her wand but stopped when she saw the shadow was ash grey instead of black and able to move through light which they were supposed to not be able to do. As it left disappearing she saw it had left a note and went to look at it.

 _Dear Moon,_

 _This attack was only a staged attempt to make things worse in the royal court. The ones who controlled the rats are very powerful and will make future attempts at you too further their goals. Do not contact your mother for help as she is a pawn in their game even if she doesn't realize it. When the time comes you must either follow them or run._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ash Rose_

Moon hid the note after reading it and lay in bed trying process everything that had just happened. 'Toffee where are you, I need your guidance as a friend.' Moon thought.

* * *

"All in all, everything went very well tonight." The first cloaked figure spoke in an old woman's voice.

"The hour goes to you boy, managing to sneak away to help the rats in was perfect." The second cloaked figure spoke in an old man's voice.

"I just did what was needed." Cloaked Michelangelo spoke.

"Now for the finishing stroke; everything in place?" The first figure asked.

"All is prepared." the fifth figure spoke in a whispery voice.

"It all comes down to you once again boy, do not fail us." The third figure spoke in a gravelly voice.

"I shall not." Michelangelo replied.

"We work as darkness to keep stability, for without order all shall fall. As the shadow clause we shall protect Mewni." And with that the figures faded and he packed up his mirrors. 'At long last the danger zone has reached its end. Hail to the new ideal queen of Mewni.' Michelangelo thought as he left for his chambers.


	12. Confessions and Revelations

Moon was feeling more frustrated by the second and she wasn't even sure why it was getting worse, which only served to make the problem worse. She knew why she was frustrated in the first place; Toffee was still being distant even after an additional 3 weeks since the rat invasion despite her trying to get closer to him again. She had been able to keep her cool however for every tutoring session, mostly because everything else in her life had seemingly gotten easier. The days off had been reestablished so she could have fun with friends and the princes had sunk down to only 2 a week or so. She had even put the warning by this _"Ash Rose"_ out of her mind and had been genuinely enjoying life. But now she was like a teapot that wasn't being tended too and was about to have its lid fly off in a random direction; it was actually pretty fun to do that to teapots though.

"So the relations between Mewni and Hell are currently strained due to the taxation of Mewman goods going to Hell and blah blah boring diplomacy conversation.." Moon was so frustrated she was projecting onto what Toffee was saying again.

"Moon are you paying attention?"

"So what if I'm not?" Moon realized her mistake the instant she said it, now Toffee was going to give her a real lecture.

"Because you are the future queen of Mewni and you need to know these things for the good of the nation and yourself obviously. Now if you could tell me where you started to stop paying attention…"

Moon had had enough and slammed her hand on the table, "ENOUGH!"

Toffee did have the decency to look shocked since while Moon had trailed off in the past she had never yelled at him like that ever.

"Beg pardon Mi lady?"

"STOP BEING SO COLD! STOP BEING SO DISTANT! WE ARE FRIENDS AREN'T WE? SO WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!?" Moon was on a roll now and nothing could stop her.

"I do not know what you mean by " _acting like this"_ Moon."

"You know what I mean, the night of my other birthday party in the woods." Now Toffee looked nervous and glanced towards the door. Michelangelo was just outside and he probably had heard that just now but if Moon knew she didn't care.

"I have no idea wha…"

"Don't play dumb. We danced that night and something happened between us." Now Toffee appeared to be blushing as Moon continued, "I'm gonna get this out of the way, IT WAS NOT A KISS!"

"Moon aren't you overreacting to this?"

"No you are. You have been so distant with me the past 6 weeks even when I needed you the most 3 weeks ago. I want my friend back Toffee. Why can't you come back to me?" Moon was now on the verge of tears just holding them back. "I need my friend back Toffee, please come back to me."

Toffee froze and appeared to be considering every move knowing a single misstep would be fatal, Moon seemed to realize this so she remained silent waiting for his reaction. He appeared about to give an answer and then did something that stopped Moon cold, he sighed in defeat and hung his head like a monstrous and painful task was about to be done. He then looked at her and spoke in a near whisper,

"I'm… not sure if I want to go back to the way things were Moon. But not in the way you might think." Moon waited as he sighed again. "The reason why I have been distant is not because it's just awkward or because I can't accept what happened that night." Moon leaned in closer unconsciously as he was about to finish.

"It's because I love you as more than a friend."

Everything went still, the bugs stopped buzzing, the birds stopped chirping, the wind stilled, even Glossarick who was eating pudding nearby stopped and looked at Toffee in shock. Moon felt like the floor was pulled out from under her but at the same time it felt like someone showed her how to complete a tough puzzle that she had been fuming over for weeks. She just stood there in shock as Toffee continued speaking.

"Ever since the night I showed you the dance lesson videos, every time I have been with you it feels like a piece of me I never knew I needed was given to me. At first I was frightened but I gradually came to accept it especially around when you hit Mewberty. I thought you would be just a friend but without knowing it I just drifted closer and closer to you like the earth's Icarus towards the sun until his wings melted and feel off. That night at your birthday I realized I didn't want to be with you, I needed to be with you and as more than just a friend; you complete me as a person. I love everything about you, your humor and quirks, your intelligence and free spiritedness, your compassion and mischievousness, I even love your flaws when I'm not cursing them Moon. I know so much about you and want to learn more about you. I wanted to approach you but I was afraid you wouldn't see me the same way so I just waited for these feelings to pass but they only got stronger. And now I am afraid of losing you entirely because… I'm just a friend and what's more a Monster. Everyone would be against it since I'm not royalty or even an acceptable race, even you probably think I'm ugly compared to Mewmans and other people presented to you. So please don't hate me for… Moon?"

Toffee looked up to realize that Moon was backing towards the door her face a brilliant shade of crimson. "I will be… back. I need… to… COMPOSE MYSELF!" Moon fluffed as she turned and ran out the door down the hallway with Toffee following to the door. Toffee sighed thinking he had messed up where it mattered most but then realized who was standing next to him and he turned to see a cocksure smiling Michelangelo.

"Well, now won't the queen like to hear about this?"

Glossarick shoved some more pudding in his mouth. 'This was getting interesting.' He thought.

* * *

Moon was sitting on her bed with her arms around her knees rocking back and forth trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. The person who was Moon's tutor and perhaps the person she could rely upon the most in the world had just confessed to her, CONFESSED TO HER! He said he loved her and went on long rant listing everything like this was a cheap and cheesy romantic novel like what River and Bonibell had. She just couldn't accept this because it was so out of left field yet not out of left field since the warning signs had actually been there since the dance instruction lesson.

"What do I do what do I do?" Moon began talking to herself as she rocked back and forth.

Moon couldn't focus, she had to tell Toffee what she thought and rationally as well since that was the only way he would accept it. She had been her nearly an hour trying to grasp reality and was failing. Why couldn't she just tell Toffee they could remain frie…

 **Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack- Sanctuary( watch?v=HTUq3Ik1GHM)**

'Do you want to remain friends with him?' a soft whisper spoke in her mind.

'Of course I do, he is one of the greatest people ever. He is intelligent, kind, understanding, reliable…'

'That's not what I meant, and you do know what I meant.'

'But I don't think of… Toffee is just… is he just…'

Moon sat still for a minute realizing what just happened and why it was affecting her so she couldn't face reality. She relied on him so much and was a guiding hand for her in everything. He was like the ice to her fire, the dark to her light, they just balanced each other out. She wanted to stay with him and be close to him as he understood her in a way that even River and Helsinki couldn't understand her, and she had known them far longer than Toffee. What's more she was comfortable around Toffee even for extended one on one sessions, a feature that almost never occurred between her and other people.

"I… love… Toffee?" When she said that a warm feeling filled her the brim, a kind she had never felt, not even with her father or closest friends.

"I love Toffee?" Saying it again made the feelings come on even stronger than before. They were just so comfortable and bubbly making her feel relaxed and happy in a way she had never felt before.

She giggled to herself "I love Toffee." She desperately wanted to cuddle something so she grabbed the nearest pillow and saw a picture of her and Toffee after they had come down the mountain from the Butterfly reunion. She picked that up as well and looked at it, showing Toffee rubbing her head and smiling slightly with her looking miffed, and then hugged it to her chest.

"I love Toffee." Moon fell back onto her bed closing her eyes and smiling like an idiot holding a picture and a pillow close to her chest giggling to herself letting these new feelings flow over her in a warm bubbly blanket. She stayed that way for several minutes **(Stop Music)** …until she heard the knock at her door which snapped her back to reality.

"Princess Moon, Your mother requests an audience with you." Butler seemed somewhat nervous when addressing her which made Moon panic dispelling any of those good feelings she had. 'What the bloody hell would cause Butler to panic!?' she asked herself as she prepped to go see her mother.

* * *

As Moon entered the throne room the atmosphere was grim and filled with anticipation of dread. Queen Willow looked outright furious in a way Moon had never seen before which scared Moon a lot. King Odrick looked suspicious and tense with his gaze towards Moon being carefully neutral which scared Moon even more. The servants, guards and Butler were looking around nervously like something was going to snap them up at any second which didn't help her fears. Michelangelo looked calm and surprisingly triumphant which made Moon nervous as well as scared. And Toffee was nowhere in sight which made Moon terrified for some reason that she couldn't pin down.

"Lovely weather we're having, aren't we my daughter?" Her mom was avoiding the topic initially which terrified Moon to the depths of her heart. Her mother only did that to people she had their skin flayed off their body and had never used that attitude with Moon before.

"I do prefer it rainy but sunny weather is a good close second." Moon answered in a reactionary measure not thinking clearly.

"Indeed. I have heard some interesting items of interest of late, like how Toffee just confessed to you."

"How do you know about that?" Moon would have shouted it but she was so scared it came out as a squeal.

"Michelangelo told me. I had suspected something bad would happen if you remained with that lizard but this is the worst possible outcome."

Her dad added in "Actually that would be if she loved him back."

"Indeed." Willow said in a way that implied _"Shut up now."_ To her husband. "What do you make of this Moon?"

Suddenly Moon felt a cold calm spread over her not exactly sure where it came from until she glimpsed Glossarick waving his hand in a strange manner. 'Thank you Glossarick.' Moon took a breath and said,

"I do believe everyone is entitled to their own opinions even if people do not agree with them like myself. I do not love Toffee in return." Moon straight up lied to her mother there but mom didn't need to know about her new crush on Toffee.

"Well that is great; we can go on like nothing ever happened… except we can't as you have been sneaking out to party with Monsters." Willow spat that last part out like poison and waved her wand causing the spells to cover her tattoos to fall away making everyone gasp. Moon didn't even need to ask where Willow learned that as Michelangelo was looking rather pleased with himself.

"Some Monsters are good, others are evil in a way no different than any other race. I need to learn about the people I wish to rule. What better way…"

"THIS IS NOT WHAT A QUEEN DOES!" Despite Willow shouting and everyone shrinking in fear Moon remained undaunted.

"Who are you to determine that? I will be queen one day and then I will make the rules."

"No. You will uphold the traditions of our ancestors and keep Mewni safe from any threat whatsoever. We are sending you to St. Olga's school for wayward princess to fix you up."

Moon realized the greatest fear of any princess was going to come true but she felt no fear, only a grim resolve to ask one final question.

"Why are you doing this? Is it to help the inhabitants, your daughter, or the kingdom? Because those are 3 very different things."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they turned to Willow waiting for an answer. Willow seemed to be caught completely off guard not because her daughter was bold enough to ask that question but because it was a legitimate question.

"*Sigh* My affections for you or empathy for the people must mean nothing and should be set aside when the kingdom itself is at risk for stability is what matters most." Willow looked at Moon. "Any other questions?"

Moon remained silent knowing all she needed to know, and seeing her father look conflicted now looking back and forth between Moon and Willow.

"Then you will go and pack your things. You are going to St. Olga's at first light." With that she dismissed Moon and Butler escorted her to her room with everyone looking away and filing away. Michelangelo left to guard Moon and to keep her from running away. Odrick looked at Willow long and hard causing her to finally turn on him.

"What!"

"*stares* You better not have any regrets here, because I am not giving you my support." With that he stood up and left, leaving Willow for the first time in her life feeling completely alone.

* * *

As Butler led Moon back to her room she had one question, "What happened to Toffee?"

"He fled when he realized Michelangelo had heard everything not waiting for queen Willow's judgement. If I were him I would have done the exact same thing." Butler fell silent afterwards and they remained in silence as they went back to Willow's room.

When they got back Butler closed her door behind her and locked the door so she couldn't get out. Not that it would have matter, with her mastery of magic it would be the guards who stopped her not a simple door. Moon then turned to her bed and landed on it face down crying, the self-control she had evaporating like dew in the morning dawn. As the crying passed she thought 'What should I do, I can't just go there after all that I have learned.'

'Why not? It's exactly what your parents would want and what the kingdom needs.' It was that icy voice again for a third time to mock her.

"The school will rip out everything that is me and replace it with something else. I can't do that." Moon replied out loud this time to it.

'Why not?'

"I can't leave everything behind. Not now."

'You wish to follow Toffee because you love him? How childish and insipid.' It mocked her in a cruel voice.

"Not just Toffee, everyone. My friends won't recognize me and I may never see some of them again as well."

'Friendship is magic eh; no less childish.'

"Also the inhabitants. The Monsters, Mewmans, and rats need someone who will help them as no one else has or will do so because it's " _not proper"_ as many would say."

'You do know there is only one way to accomplish this do you?'

"What?"

'Would you be willing to fight for their freedom?'

"Yes."

'Kill for it?'

"Yes."

'Even your own parents?'

Moon froze for a moment considering her options and realized she didn't have many. Her father might support her still, but her mother…

"I'll do what I have to; I can't let them suffer in their current condition anymore. I can't just let those in charge bully them or manipulate me like a puppet anymore."

The voice began laughing in a mocking manner but then slowly changed into a jollier laugh of relief until it finally spoke once more in a soft woman's voice.

'A true queen of Mewni at last. You know I was worried you would be just another puppet of the shadow clause."

Moon then realized the voice had gone from being in her head and was now actually speaking to her. In the process it coalesced and formed into one of those shadows but like the one Moon saw 3 weeks ago, ash colored and able to sit in direct light.

"Ash Rose?" Moon asked cautiously.

"Indeed my child. I have come to offer you aid in escaping from your parents, and I will not be the only one to help you. But you must wait until sundown, not midnight, sundown; they will be expecting you to leave at midnight for an escape." It then faded into the shadows so no one could see it.

It was 2 hours until sundown, Moon might as well pack not for St. Olga's but for an escape.


	13. Escape

As Moon finished packing she knew the best route for escape by heart but sneaking out past the guards that likely knew about it now was going to be a challenge without arising suspicion. Ash Rose said it would help as well as others but Moon didn't know what they were going to do or who they were. She was dressed and ready for the trip so she sat waiting for Sundown or Ash Rose's signal when she heard the door knock.

"It is Butler mi'lady. I have something for that _trip_ you are going on." The way Butler said trip made Moon think 'Could he..' and answered the door just as she realized she was ill dressed to answer it. Butler just looked at her and smiled saying,

"I see you are ready Mi'lady."

"You're going to help me?" Butler stepped inside with a medium sized package.

"Indeed. I serve the Butterfly line and not the country so if the future heir needs help I will provide it for her, especially when an old friend says I should." Butler nodded to the corner and Ash Rose slithered out looking like a cobra with rose markings on it.

"We do not have much time, we need to get you out of castle grounds before the shadows alert someone."

"Glossarick has dealt with the shadows and I have dealt with Michelangelo. Could you believe it, the boy serves the shadow clause of all groups. No matter, it is time milady." Butler got out a long silk rope that he gave her as well as a cloak Moon recognized as a camouflage cloak magically enhanced to blend in with the land as well as the bundle. He tied the rope to a bed post as Moon put on the cloak and put everything in her backpack and stepped to the window.

"Butler, what is the shadow clause? And why are you helping me for real?"

Butler smiled, "I am serving your mother by keeping her from making a grave mistake in sending you to St. Olga's. As for the former there is no time to explain but I am certain we will be seeing each other soon enough so I will tell you then."

Moon didn't believe it but she did hope to see him again. As he threw the end of the rope out saying she should lower it slowly to ensure no one sees the movement she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you."

"*heh heh* Like I said we will see each other again soon enough Moon. No go, I will delay them should they by a miracle discover you." And with that he left her closing the door behind him and locking it.

"No time now to contemplate his leaving, we must go!" Ash Rose pestered Moon to get a move on and Moon did.

She lowered the rope down and then slid down the rope to the ground with Ash Rose undoing the knot on the bed post letting it fall to the ground. Moon packed it up as quickly as she could so no evidence would be left, besides she might need a good length of rope for the future. As she made her way through the inner gardens to the outer hedge maze where she knew an exit would be she saw guards patrolling everywhere. 'Looks like Mom doesn't want me gone.' Thought Moon.

"Be lucky this is it, most of the guards are having the evening meal now. I will go ahead and clear the way of as many guards as I can." Ash Rose went forward and actually changed shape into a beautiful dark skinned woman in a maid uniform and went to attract the guards' attention. "Excuse me but I am new here and got lost. Will one of you strong men come and help me find the way to the feast hall." It said this batting its eyes and looking vulnerable.

This of course got the guards to immediately come over likely thinking this woman will give them some sort of reward for helping her. Moon giggled thinking about how easy it was to dupe some men when a pretty lady was involved to distract them. With the guards in the most vulnerable part gone for the most part Moon ducked through the typical path she used avoiding the few that were smart enough to not go for the obvious bait or unlucky enough for a superior to order them to stay behind. She managed to get into the maze and went down the route she knew all too well only to hear voices. She peaked around a corner and saw 3 guards marching in her direction. She tried to squeeze into the hedges but knew it wouldn't be enough. She made ready to cast a sleep spell but then heard a pig-goat baa and a sound of something heavy slam into metal with a muffled cursing. She turned to see Chauncey running away as one guard went after the goat holding his groin with the other two following holding back laughter the whole time.

Moon thanked her luck and continued through the maze careful to not attract attention but as she was getting close she heard a second patrol coming and looked for a hiding spot to see only an alcove with a statue in it. She leapt for the hiding spot ducking behind the statue and heard the guards come up and then heard them stop for some reason.

"Jack, let's get a move on it's just a statue."

"Can I not find something aesthetically pleasing? Besides the princess wouldn't get this far out without the alarm being sounded now would she."

The footsteps resumed as they walked off arguing about statuary and what art was the most aesthetically pleasing. 'Wow, never thought these guys would be into that stuff.' Moon continued through the maze and was about to reach the exit when she saw torch light from a third patrol just around the corner but she instinctively knew that these guys weren't moving at all. She peeked around to see two guys sitting there bored out of their minds with…'oh my good they regrew the gap in the wall!' Moon thought in frustration. There was no way she could get through them and the hedge without attracting too much attention from the other guards in the maze. They would discover she was gone and even if Red Star was there she wouldn't be able to outrun the people Willow would send after then heard a squeaking sound and saw a single rat come out who had a red stone in his left eye socket. It was Reepacheep who was going up and began speaking to the guards.

"Evening gents, lovely night for a stroll."

The guards of course laughed at it because it was just a single rat; a somewhat intimidating rat but still just a rat. One of them went up to casually smash a Warhammer down on the rat but feel into a hole that seemed to pop out of nowhere swallowing him whole and trapping him. The second guard of course immediately stood up and reached for a signal horn but found it was missing the leather straps bitten clean through. Moon giggled as she stepped out and shot a gas bomb spell in his face to confuse and knock him out. The rats hiding in the hedges immediately swarmed out and overtook him bringing him to the ground tying him up and dragging him into the hedges while burying the other guard in his hole. Meanwhile most of the rats swarmed over the newly regrown hedge and chewed through the soft newly grown branches in a matter of minutes. Reepacheep then turned to Moon,

"This is my thank you for sparring my life and allowing us to retreat with our wounded and dead your majesty." He then bowed to her followed by several other rats.

"Please call me Moon, we are friends now." She then got on her knees and hugged him close "And I will never forget this friend."

The surrounding rats seemed to chitter in laughter at this and Reepacheep did look a might bit flamboyant as he pulled out a small letter and placed it where the guards had been.

"This will keep the next watch from sounding any alarms if we are lucky. Good luck and may the Great Horned Rat be with you Moon." And with that they melted into the shadows and under the hedges.

Moon pushed through the hedge regrowing the vines that had been there earlier to block any view of it. As she came out the other side she saw much to her relief Red Star waiting a bit nervously like he needed to run now. Moon immediately went up and hugged him shushing his usual quiet whinny and got on his back getting him to canter towards the woods. As she began she saw Chauncey come around a corner looking ready to run too. Moon smiled and got Red Star moving through the woods slowly going up to a gallop to build up some distance between her and the castle. She gave a quick glance back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let whoever is manipulating you to win mom." And Moon turned and got Red Star into the woods.

* * *

It wasn't until 10 minutes in that she realized she had no idea where she was going and continued on in frustration trying to figure out what to do next. She arrived at the old Monster shrine her friends partied at and found no one there. She got off and decided perhaps she should look in her pack and find out what butler had given her. She looked and found the book of spells Moon presumed her mother had confiscated from her when she was called down to see her. She also saw Glossarick reading a book while in the book and looked up in confusion to see Moon.

"Ah, you finally decided to see what Butler gave you?"

"Glossarick I am glad to see you. I also want to thank you for helping with my escape. I do want to know where should I go from here though."

"I'm glad to see you too, you're welcome, and go for Toffee obviously. Use this spell right here to help you find him." He said tapping the page he was sitting on. "If you need me I need to finish this up. Margret no, he doesn't deserve forgiveness." 'Must be a cheesy Romance novel he was reading.' Moon thought as she looked up the spell and he went into the book again.

Within 3 minutes she had figured out how to use the spell and got it pointing a stream of light where she was supposed to head. She leapt on Red Star and they with Chauncey in tow made their way in Toffee's direction.

* * *

Moon pulled up in front of what appeared to be a small hunter's cabin in the woods with what looked like a small gathering yard behind it. She was tired and covered in mud from the ride through the woods especially since she had to fight off a group of angry monkeys in the deep woods. She got off feeling sore and stiff from hours of riding and limped her way to the door hoping Toffee was there. As she neared the door she stopped and thought about her appearance and was suddenly uncharacteristically bashful and afraid. What if he had interpreted her running away as a no and thought she hated him or that she might be an imposter trying to drag him back to the castle to have him killed. As she stood there in thought the door opened smashing her in the face and making her step back a few feet rubbing her nose.

"My apologies. I had heard someone riding and had thought you might be at the…" Moon looked up to see Toffee standing there in shock in his informal clothing. "You're not here to kill me are you?"

Moon then burst into tears and grabbed onto him crying. Toffee just stood there holding Moon looking around nervously with his lowlight vision and saw only Red Star and Chauncey watching them calmly munching on some vegetation. Toffee eventually relaxed and hugged her back realizing that she wasn't here to kill him or drag him back to the castle where he would be killed and sighed in relief comforting Moon; from what he still didn't know. Eventually Moon stepped back and Toffee saw the spells over her tattoos were gone and she was wearing traveler's clothes with a fully loaded backpack on her back.

"I'm guessing either your mother kicked you out or she was going to do something so bad you ran away."

"She was going to send me to St. Olga's. I ran away when several people prompted me to do so because it seems someone was pushing my mother to do this for quite some time."

"Well we can talk about this inside, come on in." Toffee pulled Moon in closing the door behind him.

* * *

Willow had not heard any activity from her daughter all night which surprised her somewhat, she was sure Moon would at least attempt to escape. Several of the patrols around sundown did report a woman who could have acted as a distraction but butler assured her Moon was in her room and Michelangelo was at his post. She had even regrown the vines in the maze so Moon would have to expose herself by tearing through them in order to escape which would have attracted attention. 'Well perhaps she has come to her senses and sees what must be done no matter how painful it is.' Willow told herself as she went up to Moon's room with Odrick at her side. She had no regrets at all she just wished Odrick could see this was necessary and would support her in this; if they didn't act now who knows what could happen to Moon and in the process the kingdom. As they arrived they saw Michelangelo sleeping next to the door on his feet which infuriated Willow to no end, so she sent a blast wave which knocked him back a few feet startling him awake.

"Did I disturb any pleasant dreams?"

"No milady. I didn't even notice I was asleep." Willow figured it was a bold faced lie but his confusion did convince her to let it go this once in case it wasn't.

Odrick spoke "Moon, it's time to go." And rapped on her door, with silence as their response.

"Don't tell me Moon is going to be like this." Willow spoke aloud and was ready to berate Moon when the door creaked open on its own.

Odrick and Michelangelo both looked in and looked at each other in shock.

"Clever girl." They said in unison.

Willow pushed them aside and looked in to see that the room did looked stripped in some regards like Moon had packed but she was nowhere to be found. 'Impossible, I took her dimensional scissors.' Willow thought to herself. She found a small note on her dresser and opened it.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I know it will be you who reads this first because A friend by the name of Ash Rose told me. I know you think you are doing the best for the kingdom but there is someone manipulating you without realizing it known as the Shadow Clause._

 _I am doing this not because I've been seduced by darkness like Eclipsa, yes I do know about Eclipsa, but because of all the people suffering under the current Mewman regime. Monsters, Rats, and lower class Mewmans need someone to help them stand up for themselves and get the justice they need. I know you wouldn't understand but I have to do this for the greater good._

 _Goodbye mother._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Moon Butterfly_

Willow dropped the letter fuming in anger. How dare Moon claim to be doing this for the greater good when she was just being deceived because of infatuation with a Monster like Eclipsa had been. She turned towards the people standing outside the door.

"I want every soldier and guardian of Mewni we have searching for her trail NOW!"

Willow stormed out with only the reminders of today's duties keeping her from joining the hunt herself. 'We will find you Moon, and we will rescue you from yourself and that damn lizard.' Willow told herself.

* * *

Odrick was readying his own search party to go after Moon because while he knew Willow wasn't free he most certainly could put his duties on the back burner to find his daughter. He kept Michelangelo from joining his party because that boy had looked a little too satisfied with finding out about this even though he had done his duty. As he was preparing Butler of all people came up to him,

"My lord, a moment if you will."

"Make it quick Butler; I need to find my daughter." He was not in the mood to be delayed even by this faithful servant of the family.

"That's just it, I have a feeling I know where Moon may have gotten off too."

This got Odrick's attention big time. He looked around to see if anyone had heard them and leaned in close to Butler.

"Tell no one and say you are just accompanying me because I asked you too. I will gather some of my most loyal men to me so we can get Moon without provoking her."

Butler nodded looking like he wanted to say something more but thought better of it and walked away. 'I hope that Moon is alright, I know Toffee won't hurt her if he does find her but something else might.' He thought to himself as he gathered what he needed. All the while he had a sinking suspicion he knew the people responsible for exposing Moon in the worst way possible.


	14. Freedom, but at a price

**In response to Black Ninja because I can't message him for some reason: With pleasure and plenty more chapters to come.**

Toffee blinked his eyes open as the late morning sun's rays drifted into the bedroom and he silently yawned. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand he looked around the cabin's bedroom and felt a soft warmth snuggled up against him with one of his arms still around it. He then remembered clearly what happened last night.

Moon had come into the cabin and basically spilled what she knew about what was going on too Toffee and told him why she left. She told him about the Rats, lower class Mewmans, and how her mother wanted to preserve the kingdom at the cost of the inhabitants. He was most disturbed by the fact that Moon mentioned something called the Shadow Clause and how it might be manipulating her mother into doing these things. Moon ranted for what seemed like hours before going silent and walking over to Toffee and sitting on his lap pulling his arms across her. It was then that she told him she loved him as well and wanted to get to know him better loving every aspect of him as well, even the areas she disliked she loved when she wasn't cursing them. They just sat like that for the longest time before Toffee said she should get cleaned up in the shower, it was not a good shower but it was a shower at least. Moon nodded and got up, turned around and kissed him. It was a soft sweet slow kiss that left him feeling dazed afterword as he got up and made ready for bed on his own as well.

As Toffee made ready the main room's couch for himself Moon came out in a light pink nightgown and asked if he could sleep with her tonight. There was an aspect of him that wanted to go further than that but he restrained it near effortlessly, it was only their first day as a couple after all. He got in with her in the small bed and she immediately went to be the inner spoon after kissing his cheek and saying good night. She fell asleep almost immediately and Toffee followed soon after.

Toffee smiled at the memory knowing he got perhaps the best night's sleep he had ever gotten and pulled down the cover to see Moon's face. She looked so adorable sleeping with her hair messed up and her mouth opened slightly. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear waking her. She blinked her eyes opened and yawned in the most adorable fashion turning on her back and rubbing her eyes clean as well as some drool on the corner of her mouth. 'Why is she so adorable this morning, is it because we are a couple now?' Toffee thought to himself and chuckled. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"Will that wake you up Moon?"

Moon's eyes immediately opened wide and she saw him not 10 cm from his face and blushed a beautiful crimson hiding her face under the covers.

"Don't look at me, I'm all messed up right now!"

"Moon" Toffee chuckled and gently lowered the covers "You're beautiful no matter what state you're in, another reason why I love you." He kissed her again this time with her returning the kiss.

"Alright, but please give me some warning I'm not used to this." Moon sat up and stretched with Toffee taking in her beauty as she did so, she had filled out rather nicely even after only a little over a year of knowing her.

"So am I, but I rather like the change and unpredictability as it compliments you rather nicely."

Moon looked back ready to reply but saw where his eyes were wondering and felt embarrassed again but in a more playful way for some reason.

"Just where are your eyes wondering perv." And shoved a pillow in his face with a muffled yelp from him following.

"Well if you are going to show off, why should I not look at my cute girlfriend?"

That caused both of them to feel giddy inside upon him saying that and Moon removed the pillow after a minute.

"We should probably get dressed for the day shouldn't we?"

"Yeah we should."

* * *

They small talked quietly during breakfast not worried about anyone finding them for a little while at least as they wanted to take a breath before finding another place to go. Before that they did get some problems with the current situation out of the way. Toffee claimed they would find this place eventually but he kept it secret specifically incase if his life was threatened in some way. When Moon asked if he could be killed he said it was possible to do so like the poison almost did, it was just difficult to do so. After they finished breakfast they packed what they had and stepped outside only to find King Odrick with Butler and several men standing outside with Warnicorn mounts.

"Well… that was fast." Toffee was so surprised the monotone he let down around Moon now was broken.

"Moon, I get you don't want to go to St. Olga's but this is ridiculous. You could be hurt or killed doing something reckless like this." Odrick was going off on a rant of his own. "Toffee, I get why you fled because my wife can get a bit judgmental when she views something as a threat to Moon and the kingdom but hosting Moon like this is just ridiculous."

"Moon came to me looking for support your majesty." He then noticed Butler signaling him to get Moon up front, fortunately he understood what was needed… hopefully. "But I think she has a few things she wishes to speak with you about."

He then pushed Moon to the forefront. Moon looked around for a second and saw 2 dozen soldiers looking pissed with her father looking concerned and angry at the same time with Butler trying to signal her to speak of… something. She gave him a _"what should I do"_ look to which he seemed to reply with pointing to his own shadow. Moon blinked in confusion and shrugged towards him at which point some of the men were looking at each other muttering in confusion with Odrick looking more angry now as well as confused. Butler then tried a motion of clawing the air with his hands. 'Of course, the Shadow Clause!' Moon then looked her father in the eyes.

"I'm afraid the Shadow Clause set this up to manipulate Mom into doing all this."

Silence pervaded the clearing with the men either staring at her in confusion or looking around in fear and suspicion. Butler gave her thumbs up for a job well done and mouthed " _Took you long enough_ ". Her father… she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before, regret and an extreme exhaustion like he had been pulling a boulder for miles only to find he was carrying the wrong boulder the whole time.

"So it's come to this has it? I should have known they would not just keep their distance and protect Mewni."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a locket Moon had seen before but had never seen him reach for. He opened it and he suddenly looked 20 years older than he was supposed to be even though he normally looked 10 years younger than his 42. He sighed and closed it taking the locket off and walking up to Moon, kneeling in front of her, and began speaking to her.

"There are many things in this kingdom you do not know about; much of it vile and cruel all for the sake of keeping this kingdom alive so we can protect ourselves. If you are willing to leave thinking the Shadow Clause is behind it and they actually are then I've been tricked as well because you are just the most recent in a long line who have been affected by them."

He then bowed his head low and Moon saw a tear come out of one of eyes dumbfounding her as Odrick never cried, she had seen him happy and angry and frustrated and soppy but never had she seen him cry. They were interrupted by a rider coming up out of the woods and saying that a patrol was approaching being led by Michelangelo. The soldier then commented,

"I thought he was supposed to go to the southwest, not follow us northeast."

"That's because he was supposed to go southwest." Now Odrick showed a grim anger on his face that scared Moon. "Butler, go with Moon and help Toffee ensure she is safe, that is a direct order."

"Yes my lord." Butler road up next to Moon and Toffee. "We have to leave now."

"What is going on dad I don't understand fully?" Odrick looked at his daughter with sadness and handed her his locket.

"Ask Butler to explain the meaning behind this picture and you will understand everything you need to know about the Shadow Clause. Now go while you have the chance before it's too late."

Moon looked at him confused and worried about him as Toffee pulled Moon to Red Star while the king lent his own Warnicorn, Storm Bringer, to Toffee which the Warnicorn was strangely ok with despite whining in worry and nuzzling the king as he sent her to Toffee. As Moon, Toffee, and Butler rode away Moon looked back and saw Odrick gather the men around him with a look of grim determination on his face. Before they turned a bend she heard him say something about buying Moon time to escape which made her realize with an icy chill, she might not see her father again.

* * *

"Lads, gather round. We've a monstrous task before us in delaying Michelangelo to allow Moon to escape." His men gathered around, the most loyal in the entire kingdom and those he could rely upon for any task to be accomplished.

"I have been betrayed by I group that I believed protected the kingdom when all they were doing was controlling me like a puppet and taking my daughter, my own flesh and blood, away from me to make her dance the puppet's dance." His men were of course pissed that their king had been betrayed for amongst those like themselves betrayal was inexcusable.

"I will not command you to follow me in this as what we are doing could be considered treason. Just know I would not ask anymore of you then I would give myself for this cause. Who is with me in this."

Silence pervaded for a few moments before one of his men stepped forward.

"You have never led us wrong in the past, difficult and nerve wracking paths perhaps but never a wrong direction. I will follow you to the end even if you don't want me to." With a brief laugh more men stepped forward and pledged their loyalty and to follow him to the end, some of them saying he had no choice in them following him. Finally only one was left, the youngest of the bunch and a newly anointed squire.

"Well I never was gonna get far in my own family, might as well follow this band and see if I get anywhere." He joined the group, many of them patting him on the back knowing this was always a tough decision, just as they heard horses coming.

 **Two Steps from Hell - Heart of Courage ( watch?v=LRLdhFVzqt4 &index=1&list=PLC218B0A1A9DE508B)**

"Be ready, if they do not buy it we will have to fight." There were some cheers and grim smiles as Odrick readied himself for battle.

Warnicorns pulled around the bend of a party twice as big as theirs with Michelangelo at their head looking around in confusion. Then saw the look on Odrick's face and his confusion turned towards suspicion.

"Where is Moon?"

"Why did you follow me? Shouldn't you be in the Southwest region searching for Moon?"

"Where is Moon?"

"*annoyed grunt* Answer my question Michelangelo." Odrick glowered at him threateningly. Those following Michelangelo looked around in concern. Michelangelo returned Odrick's stare unflinchingly.

"I followed you at Willow's request in case if you decided to do something foolish. Now where is Moon?"

"We have not seen her. Butler said he did have a led but it was a trick. He led us to this part of the forest and then left without us knowing where he went."

Michelangelo looked at him squarely "Where is Moon?" Odrick sighed in a dramatic fashion.

"You don't' get it. I have not seen her. If I had I would be binging her ba… they sent you to kill me didn't they?" That got Michelangelo to break his demeanor and for those following Michelangelo to look at him in shock.

"Beg a pardon my lord." Michelangelo did attempt to sound confused but Odrick knew better.

"The Shadow Clause wants me out of the way so they can do whatever they wish to my daughter. Well then…" he drew his sword "… let's see if you have what it takes to bring this old Lion down!"

Odrick's men gave a shout and clustered around him ready to fight for him while the men following Michelangelo were looking around nervously.

"If you do not stand down I will have to assume you are hiding Moon and in the process are betraying Queen Willow and Mewni." He was not looking confident about this fight considering his men might not be the most supportive.

Odrick decided to take the initiative and with a shout charged at Michelangelo with his men close behind him. Caught in their indecisiveness the soldiers with Michelangelo didn't stand a chance as they bowled into them even thought they were on foot and Michelangelo's men were mounted. What followed was a scene Odrick remembered all too well from past memories of combat with men leaping at each other and screams of pain. He led his men through combat encountering his first opponent who had his helmet over his head so he couldn't see his opponent's face. The knight took a swing at him and he parried with his shield and stabbed the man in the armpit causing his sword arm to hang uselessly at his side and finished him off by smashing him with his shield hard enough to spin him around to stab him in the armor chink between the head and back plate. The next one to step up appeared to be slightly younger than him and hesitated in striking the king; big mistake, if he wanted to not die he should have run the minute they charged. Odrick smashed his shield against the man's face dazing him and stabbed through his head with his sword making him drop.

He saw a blade come from the corner of his eye and blocked Michelangelo's blade as it went to strike his unprotected head. The two locked eyes for minute locking blades as well as they shoved against each other like bulls pushing for dominance.

"Odrick you are a traitor to the realm by doing this. Stop this and the queen will likely forgive you."

"Aye, but the shadow clause won't me boy." And went for a head but that should have knock Michelangelo back but he missed and was thrown off by a hard shove.

They clashed blades for a minute, Odrick marveling how well this boy fought, before what felt like a mace slammed into his back knocking the wind out of him and onto his knees. Michelangelo didn't waste any time using his height advantage to bowl Odrick over onto his back and smashed his shield into Odrick's neck. As Odrick struggled to breath he heard Michelangelo call for his men to fall back and regroup, 'guess this old Lion did what he needed to do.' He thought to himself as his men clustered around him trying to apply first aid. He felt a painful shift in his throat as the world went black and thought 'You won't take Moon from me as well.' And passed out.

 **(End music)**

* * *

Moon rode through the forest pushed along by Butler and led by Toffee to their next safe spot, this time hopefully no one would follow them. They eventually made it to a small clearing in the forest where Moon could clearly see they were now in the foot hills when Butler called for a stop saying they were far enough along they could rest for a moment. Moon got down with Red star and Chauncey nuzzling her in concern because of the fact that they were out farther then Moon had ever gone from the castle and just the innate sense animals seemed to have when people were distressed. Moon rubbed behind both of their ears until remembering the locket and took it out to look at what was inside of it. She saw a picture of what seemed to be her dad when he was younger with a woman who was slightly darker of skin color with the same hair color as Moon with blue butterflies on her cheeks kissing his cheek.

"Butler."

"Yes Moon." Butler came over seeing she had opened the locket.

"Who is this?" She pointed to the woman.

"*Heavy sad sigh*That my dear Moon, is who your mother once was."

* * *

"… his men were too powerful and even if Moon was there she was long gone by the time we arr…"

"NO EXCUSES MICHELANGELO!"

Michelangelo shuddered not just because of the tone used by the second figure who possessed an old man's voice, but because he used his name. Whenever they used names in conversations like this it meant the names owners were expendable. And the tone of the others made it clear they also thought this about Michelangelo now.

"I know that… she was involved in Moon's escape but you should could have prevented all this by simply staying awake at your post!" The fifth figure with a whispery voice said.

"No excuses this time, you were handed victory on a silver platter by the Monster confessing and you dropped it at the banquet table. This is not only pathetic it's just stupid how badly you messed up." The first figure in an older woman's voice spoke.

"What must I do then, we can blame myself for everything but that's not going to change a thing." He knew he was speaking out of turn but they were not focusing on the appropriate topic here.

After a long silence the third figure with a gravelly voice spoke,

"You are going to lead the hunt for Moon, you are going to find her, and when you do you will bring her back or die trying is that clear boy."

"Crystal."

 **The Plot thickens. What did the Shadow Clause do to Willow? Is Odrick Alive? Will Moon be able to evade capture?**


	15. Dark Answers and New Hope

Moon had a lot to process, in fact seemingly too much to process as she just felt numb to the world now. The trio had made it to their next safe haven which was a cabin built against a tree in the foot hills somewhat similar to the one Toffee and Moon had been in the night before except a little bigger. Toffee said that there was a more permanent one they could go to but it would take a few days to get there traversing through the edges of the Forest of Certain Death.

Butler had told her everything she needed to know, most of it stuff she didn't want to know. She learned how her mother had once been very much like Moon but a lot more restrained and focused so she did show more promise of being queen then her 2 sisters Agabeth and Etheria. The Shadow Clause however was not too keen with this kind-hearted woman putting the kingdom at risk by showing mercy to her foes and reached to her the only way they could, through Odrick. They told him if he didn't help Willow become a sterner ruler by sending her to St. Olga's to learn how they might just have to "remove" her from the competition. It was a bluff but Odrick cared too much for Willow to call them out on it and encouraged her to do so. Willow agreed to it willingly having thought the horror stories of St. Olga's to be exaggerations due to the unruly people sent there, Butler didn't know her reactions but he guessed she felt betrayed when she did get there.

When she got back after 6 long months she looked the same but she wasn't "The same person" she once was. Odrick tried to console her saying it was probably for the best and that he was sorry but their relationship was strained from there on out. Willow claimed that he did not need to be sorry but the pain in her eyes made it all to clear she had felt the betrayal and though Odrick may not have known better she still blamed him for it. As the years passed with her as queen Odrick tried to bring her back but Willow never quite trusted him the same way; he could console her and they still loved each other but she distant with him now. And to make matters worse one of the shadow clause pushed her and manipulated her into making life hard for the Monsters that were kept in line out of fear, something Willow never would have done. Eventually her Mewni marks faded away completely and she began putting on artificial ones, it was then Odrick knew he had well and truly lost her to her own shame and regret. She even began powdering/bleaching her skin and dyeing her hair changing who she was completely so she never had to deal with what had happened in the past.

When Moon asked who manipulated her Butler said her Aunt Etheria was responsible. A Shadow Clause member would never take the throne as they worked in the shadows to keep the kingdom stable and safe but they would manipulate everyone to the point one of them might as well be in place. Their goal is to insure the stability of the kingdom of Mewni and protect the current world order that keeps it alive no matter how high the cost may be. Willow wasn't the first queen to be manipulated and Moon would have been the next in line for the puppet's dance if she hadn't run away when she had. Butler didn't know much about the Shadow Clause except they were far reaching and influential throughout all of Mewni and they had a small number of commanders at any given time. He claimed her Aunt Etheria was one of those members but he was guessing Michelangelo might be a direct member as well.

As Moon made ready for bed she had Butlers last words thrumming through her head, "This is only the beginning Moon, they will not stop hunting you until they are all gone even if they must bring in conscripts to burn the whole kingdom down to find you."

All this coupled with the fact her father might be dead and she may never see her friends again just left her numb as she finished and went to the bedroom Butler made up for her. She said he didn't have too but he claimed it was not his job but duty to look after the princess the way he should when no servants are around as that is his family linage. She didn't have the heart to tell him no as telling all this to her seemed to have brought up some painful memories of his own from when he knew them in his youth. As she stepped into her room she saw Toffee reading behind what appeared to be the dresser, odd choice for a seat until she realized what he was doing. She creeped up behind him and looked over it at him,

"You like to read behind wooden dressers, secret reader."

Toffee slammed his book shut and attempted to look shocked but failed with his lopsided grin showing through before going to the soft smile of his she was seeing more often. She giggled at that and he chuckled back until they were both laughing at each other Toffee then stood up and picked up Moon so he could kiss her. Toffee was a solid foot taller than Moon so the lifting was necessary in order to do so making Moon feel petite in a good way for some reason. When they parted Moon felt that most of the numbness had gone away to be replaced with a calming warmth and hope for the future. She couldn't control what had happened in the past and can only hope to change the future but Toffee was the most capable person she knew of to help her do the job. But there was one question going through her head,

"How are we able to kiss, I thought you didn't have lips?"

"I do have lips; my mouth is just so long that it takes effort to push them forward so they are usable." With that Toffee puckered his lips so she could see them and the effort he put in to do so made her laugh again.

"Say Toffee, will you sleep with me again tonight?"

"Can we just agree to sleep like that every single night? I know we may rescind that later on but I just felt so comfortable with you."

Moon liked how Toffee was opening up more to her emotionally now after all that time of him being distant with her. As they got in and he put his arms around her burying his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply she just felt safe in a way she had only felt in her father's arms. She told herself her father could still be alive, there was very little that could bring that man down no matter how fierce the opponent was. And with that she began drifting off to sleep knowing tomorrow is another day and that they would have the answers for what they needed to do eventually.

* * *

Moon woke up feeling refreshed and ready to face the day but with a cloud of grimness about her knowing that whatever she should do she had too not fail. As Moon made breakfast, with butler complaining it was supposed to be his job to do it, Moon hummed to herself a lullaby her mother once told to her. She knew the woman they said her mother once was is still in there but whether she could be saved is another matter entirely. As she finished up they heard a knocking at the door which put everyone on edge as no one was supposed to be there to see them. Moon immediately got her wand out and went for the wall next to the door to shoot whoever it was should they break in with Butler flanking on the other side. Toffee composed himself an went to answer the door opening it up and the second Moon saw relief on his face knew it was a friend.

"Come in come in we were just about to have breakfast."

"We?" Moon recognized that voice and a big smile split her face.

"FULNTRUT" Moon grabbed him in a tumble grasp as he came through the door and would have tripped him except for the fact he was 7 feet tall and built rather strongly.

"Moon? I should have guessed you were here with Red Star and Chauncey out front but why are you here?"

"It's a long story, you might want to sit down." Moon gestured to the table as Toffee replied.

They told Fulntrut everything about Moon running away from the Shadow Clause with him only accepting it calmly and his eyes darkening when he heard the name Shadow Clause. By the time they had finished, also explaining why Butler was there and how Toffee and Moon were now together, Moon shivering on the inside when Toffee kissed her cheek to drive the point home, they had finished breakfast. Fulntrut sat there for a few minutes deep in thought processing all that had just happened.

"Well, you're in a mighty sour pickle now it seems. Pissed off a secret group that controls the government in a vicious game of thrones with the whole of Mewni's armed forces looking for you now to take you to the nightmare factory." Fulntrut sat there another minute processing all this. "What exactly are your plans because you can't hope to run forever."

Toffee responded almost immediately "I was going to take Moon to a secret hiding spot so we can recuperate and send a message to Avarius summoning a meeting of all Monster kind leaders, that is those who will listen."

Moon looked at him in shock, he had never said anything about that and if it was true then he was genuinely committing treason summoning Monster leaders outside the time when they were allowed to meet during the Autumnal equinox. Butler outright did a spit take on that which shocked Moon seeing the refined servant acting so flustered but did serve to lighten the mood a little. Even Fulntrut seemed shocked at the proposition of this course of action but still accepted it without a flinch more than that.

"So it's a civil war you're aiming for then Toffee, I would be feel pride for you if it wasn't so depressing that we are forced to this?"

"What choice do we have?"

Butler interjected "You do realize they will not support you if they believe it is because of your love with Moon right. You remember what happened with Queen Eclipsa."

"I didn't leave because of Toffee." Moon blurted out to everyone. Seeing the hurt look in Toffee's eyes she fixed what she said to be more truthful. "Well, not just because of Toffee. I did it because of how Monsters are suffering now and need help standing up for themselves. And it's not just Monsters who need help but rats and lower class Mewman's as well. In addition I will not be this Shadow Clause's puppet when so many have been broken going along with their plans."

The three others at the table looked at her with respect but she could see a look of pity in Butler's eyes.

"Such a noble cause you're fighting for Moon, now you just need to persuade the monsters that it is your intention to do just that. And given the long string of broken promises that is going to be difficult to accomplish."

"I know, but I have to try because it's just the right thing to do."

* * *

Several days of hard travel later they were very far into Monster territory where the Jaggy mountains rose from the earth in a terrifying array of spikes. Moon still wasn't sure why they were named something so stereotypical but decided not to question it. As they pulled into a hidden grotto to the safe spot Moon saw that this place was surprisingly beautiful with trees shading out the light just enough to keep it from getting too hot and the rocky escarpments blocking the wind fully. There were fields of clover all over the areas where the big white barked trees were not growing and had wildflowers of all colors poking up the most prominent being purple and orange with pink and light blue close behind. Several small springs gurgled out water from the rock walls falling into little streams which formed into a pool in the center which flowed out of the grotto into an underground area.

There was also a rather sizable cabin that looked more like a small manor which did bring some relief to Moon as they had been sleeping outside ever since they met Fulntrut as Toffee did not have any more safe cabins aside from the previous 2. She was also amazed at how it was even here, the work needed to bring this up the rocky escarpment to be built in this area especially without damaging the grotto. What came as another pleasant surprise was the group of people standing in front of the cabin waiting for their arrival. Prince Ponyhead, River, Bonibell, Heckapoo, Rhombulus, Boarin, Lucy, Omnitraxus Prime, and Avarius were all standing outside the cabin. Omnitraxius was even there in person the first time Moon had ever seen him, and he was as big as she thought nearly matching the cabin in size.

"Hey Moon, there you are we've been waiting for you for hours." Prince Ponyhead was the first to speak and come forward with everyone following in a massive wave.

At this Moon felt as if another burden had been lifted from her shoulders as they clustered around her with hugs and greetings. If she could not do anything her friends would help her accomplish those tasks and to make them possible. Amidst the celebrations Toffee's voice rang out.

"How did you all know where to go?"

At that Moon stiffened up and stepped away from everyone seeing some hurt looks but a mite bit too suspicious to relax now. Until Omnitraxus spoke,

"I looked into the stream of time and knew we needed to help you guys out. It went a little something like this…

* * *

"Ok, what do want Omnitraxus?" Heckapoo sounded annoyed and Prince Ponyhead, River, Bonibell, Rhombulus, and Lucy looked annoyed as well.

"Moon needs our help, I've been going over the recent events in time and I saw problems with Moon. I know I should not interfere but she is my friend and future leader of the council so I couldn't just step aside."

They all appeared ready to listen but just wanted him to get on with it; at least that's what he could tell about the situation.

"Moon ran away from home for… several reasons I couldn't tell exactly but she is on the run from Queen Willow and some shadowy group who is calling out all the forces of Mewni to hunt her down. I know we should not interfere but something about how the information is presenting itself to me is just telling me we should."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Bonibell of course asking the questions as she actually was surprisingly smart and foresightful for a pixie. 'She and River are going to be together for a long time.' Omnitraxus thought to himself, and he didn't need his powers with time to tell that they went together well. It was actually Rhombulus who answered her.

"We need to find out where they are going and go to help them but find out in a manner that alerts no one else." Everyone looked at him in shock considering that it was actually the best idea any of them could think of. "What, do I really look so stupid that I cannot have good ideas?"

"No your behavior got that across." Rhombulus of course leapt at Prince Ponyhead for saying that and they began tussling on the floor with everyone deadpanning watching them fight.

"How many is that this week?" Heckapoo asked.

"I'd say their 4th." Lucy responded.

Those two were still in a quasi-relationship not really being a couple but doing everything a couple does now, even their nightly activities. Omnitraxus shock his head to clear the thought from it despite how hot the idea of those 2… 'NO STAY FOCUSED MAN!' Omnitraxus literately shook his head to clear the thoughts from it.

"I do have an idea on how to do it." Omnitraxus began looking through a line of books that seemed to come from nowhere but he only appeared when he needed them. He began looking through the books trying to find what he was looking for and found _"A Tale of Moon and Monsters by the Wandering Hippie"_.

"There we are." He pulled it down and opened it looking through the book until he came to a blank page with words being written about how he was reading the book.

"Wait what is this?" River asked as he did a double take of his words being written.

"All lives are interconnected into stories over the space time continuum. It's how we time keepers keep everything from becoming so cluttered and messy even if the stories are not that interesting, than again it never was supposed to be for entertainment. I shouldn't even be reading this as it could alter the space time continuum in was you can't even imagine."

"Then what is all this being written down?" River asked again glancing nervously as his words were written down.

"This is now now."

"What about now?"

"It is happening."

"Can we stay in it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Now just ended."

"Will you 2 stop arguing about the nature of reality and find Moon?" Bonibell asked as Heckapoo and Lucy pulled apart Rhombulus and Prince Ponyhead.

"Right." Omnitraxus looked into the book finding the location that was needed.

"Um, that doesn't answer my question." Oh right sorry, it's in the Jaggy Mountains just 6 miles north of Avarius Castle hiding in a Grotto that oh you know what just get to the local area and you will find it in a matter of minutes now put this book back before reality starts to unfurl.

"Ok." Omnitraxus said putting the book back on shelf knowing that he for certain will not be able to find it again as his superiors would make sure it was secure now that someone had touched it before it was complete.

* * *

"… so Lucy got Boarin and Avarius to come as well since they know the area better to help us find the grotto. It actually took a few hours to find it but I'm not gonna see that book again so who cares."

Moon was dumbfounded by the situation but knew she had to keep her head on her shoulders as she didn't want this… "story" to end badly.

"We did see what you were thinking when the book was open Omnitraxus." Heckapoo said startling everyone.

And with that Lucy and Heckapoo turned to each other and started making out in front of everyone stopping any chance of getting back on track. Bonibell stared hungrily at them for a second before turning and kissing River who looked a little shocked and scared at what was going on. Prince Ponyhead and Boarin began cheering the 2 girls on not surprising Moon in the least. Toffee, Butler, and Fulntrut just stared with deadpan expressions on their faces. Rhombulus and Avarius looked on in confusion not sure what to make of it even looking at each other in confusion. Lucy trailed down Heckapoo's neck sucking on her neck as Heckapoo turned to Omnitraxus,

"Does this excite you?" She said as she licked her lips and rolled her eyes as Omnitraxus stood still like a deer caught in the path of a leaping lion. Moon breathed in and out composing herself.

"Enough with the erotic display you 2, we have news that you all need to hear." Moon brought everyone's attention to her. "But I think we should do this inside."

* * *

After about 30 minutes of explaining the situation to everybody they all seemed rather disturbed and shocked by the situation, even Omnitraxus who was normally calm about such things. Butler had even managed to set out tea for everyone, 'How did he do it so fast, was he just born to be a better butler then most' Moon mused as everyone took it in. River seemed really sad now that it was possible that her father was dead to the point where tears were going down his face with Bonibell consoling him. Prince Pony Head, Heckapoo, Boarin, Lucy, and Avarius all looked pissed as well at what had just happened especially Heckapoo. Omnitraxus and Rhombulus seemed just shocked at what had transpired.

"Well of course we need to summon the lords of Monsters together to fight back, it's what the right thing to do is!" Prince Ponyhead was eager to leap into this which did comfort Moon.

"There is just one problem, with all the broken promises and hatred Monsters are not going to be too keen to follow Moon especially if her position may be more personal then professional." Fulntrut told everyone.

"Wait what do you mean personal?" Heckapoo seemed really interested now.

Moon looked at Toffee who nodded… and she threw her arms around him and kissed him in front of everybody and she swore she could hear jaws drop. When she turned around Omnitraxus's jaw was actually on the floor. River, Bonibell, Prince Pony Head, and Boarin were just staring in shock with their mouths open. Avarius and Lucy were looking at each other nervously but not in the surprised way Moon had thought they would. She heard a muttered "Well, you don't see that everyday" from Rhombulus. As for Heckapoo… she had this massive grin on this face while she was making this "EEEEEEEEEEE" sound.

"I KNEW IT, you guys are a couple." Heckapoo leaped forward and hugged them both. "I was hoping you would finally come out of the closet."

"Wait, you knew?" Toffee sounded surprised which did shock some people as he seemed the master of monotone.

"We saw you at Moon's birthday 7 weeks ago, Helsinki included." That was Avarius talking.

"I knew someone saw something! Well we were not a coupe then, which was by accident. Toffee actually confessed to me a few days ago just before I escaped and the Shadow Clause used it to try and send me to St. Olga's." Everyone's looks got dark at that with some of them spitting at thought of someone making two people fall in love simply for the sake of splitting them apart.

"Moon just… completes me in a way I never thought I needed completing. It wasn't love at first sight or the kiss that sparked it, I just slowly fell in love with her without realizing it." Toffee spoke softly towards the end.

"The same thing happened to me too." Moon smiled and took his hand which got them a big "AWWWWWW" from everyone. Then Moon suddenly remembered, "Wait where is Helsinki?"

"We don't know, she wasn't even at home when I slipped in to pick her up for this and the guards were even running around looking for her." Heckapoo replied.

"I'm sure she will be ok, nothing can beat that ball of spunk down. Right now we need to focus on the task at hand." Butler brought them back to reality.

As everyone began throwing in ideas and with Toffee's hand in her own Moon felt ready to take on the world. They will find out where Helsinki was later cause Butler was right, nothing can beat down that ball of spunk.

 **Answers have been given but more questions have also. Will they get the monsters to unite and what happened to Helsinki?**

 **Some of those will be given much sooner then you may think.**


	16. Helsinki's story: The Frog Rebel

_Two days earlier_

Night gripped the castle as 2 people were in fierce argument in the private meeting chambers where the lord met people in private.

"I cannot afford it and what's more why do you need to take her, isn't there someone better for the job then my daughter."

The person arguing with him it seemed was Etheria, elder sister to the queen of Mewni.

"You must understand we want someone we can use as an example to show people that even the most rebellious can become model individuals."

"I don't care. She isn't a problem, I can't afford to pay for the school, and she isn't even a princess. Find yourself someone who can fit the role better than her."

As the two argued guards walked the shadowy corridors in pairs but sparsely as the lord thought he didn't need to many of them to patrol the inside of the castle at night. Through these shadowy corridors, expertly avoiding the guards, was a cloaked figure who looked to be the same size as a Mewman but was hunched and shaped oddly. Moving silently and with purpose it went to the living quarters where the royal family slept and turned towards the daughter's room opening it silently with a key it had on it. Stepping inside it closed and locked the door behind it going up to the girl sleeping in a rather modest looking bed that was aged and reached out its hand clamping her mouth shut waking her with a start. She reached for a short sword she always kept by her side until she saw it was an old humanoid goat with bat's wings over her.

"*uhhhh* Five more minutes Lekmet." Helsinki sunk back into her bed.

"*We will not be watching the stars tonight my girl.*" He spoke with a goats baaing sound instead of in Mewman but Helsinki was one of the few people who could understand him. "*Come we must hurry*"

When he grabbed her drop bag which she always has in case if something forced her to run from the castle quickly she was up and moving. Getting changed quickly, not caring if Lekmet saw her or not, she put on traveler's clothes and filed an additional bag with a few more items.

"Why do I need to leave?"

"*You have been chosen to be the next Miss Heinous of St. Olga's school and they intend to take you by force tonight whether your father wishes too allow it or not.*"

 **01\. Prince Caspian Flees** **( watch?v=HB6SYiNpORE) (start at 0:50)**

That got her moving fast finishing up packing as Lekmet opened a secret passage in her closet that led down to the stables and armory. She quickly got her pet pseudo-dragon and joined him down on the climb to the secret escape area. As they did so and closed the door behind them 2 of the guards randomly unlocked the door and entered the room with a net between them moving towards the bed.

Down in the armory Helsinki grabbed her second short sword, she could wield both at once with surprising skill to the point where she won competitions, but also knew fighting was not an option here. She also picked up her rapid fire torch crossbow which she made herself, mechanical engineering was a hobby of hers. Loading up a mid-sized warnicorn her father let her use on occasion Lekmet helped her saddle up and coerced the pseudo-dragon, named Slithers, into one of the saddle bags and put a sleep spell on him to keep him from making noise. As she was about to ride off she was stopped by Lekmet who handed her a horn engraved with old style monster runes.

"*It has taken me many years to find this.*" She put it on her but not in the saddle bags. "*Do not use it unless in your greatest need, and make for the woods.*"

"The woods?"

"*They won't follow you there and if they do you can lose them easily.*"

"Will I ever see you again?" He had been her closet friend after Moon which was strange considering how old he was.

"*I do hope so my child. The recent runaway from Moon has sparked off so much before I got the chance to tell you all I knew. Just know that everything you have ever known is about to change.*"

"Close the drawbridge." Helsinki knew one of the guards must have discovered her missing as they would not do so unless if they were being attacked right now. So she kicked the warnicorn into running with Lekmet baaing after her,

"*Now go!*"

Helsinki pushed through the stable out into the courtyard moving fast towards the gate house with several guards trying to stop her. She didn't even slow down just bowling over them taking one of their polearms and smacking a nearby brazier causing the other guards to step back shielding their eyes. As she rode across the bridge into the local town around the castle her warnicorn bucked and she had to regain control seeing the villagers look at her with a mixture of awe and fear she had come to loathe ever since Moon told her of the plight of the common folk. She heard activity in the castle and didn't even bother to look back as she spurned onwards in hope of covering enough ground that she could lose them once she got to the woods.

She rode across the surrounding farmlands at full speed not caring at this point if crops were trampled as slowing down would equal capture. She glanced back to see in the distance a group of riders trying to chase her down and actually keeping pace with her despite the mounts being weighed down with heavier riders and armor. She kept up her pace for several minutes with them actually beginning to make ground and made for the woods pushing into the edges of it knowing she had gotten the worst part behind her. When the men made it to the edge of the forest most of them stopped and looked into the woods with fear as the captain went a short distance into it and then turned back to the men.

"Which of you frightened children and superstitious old women wishes to spend the night in a cell?"

He looked around however showing that he was uneasy in woods and beckoned to his men that they should get this done quickly. With that the whole squad charged into the woods chasing Helsinki and not liking it one bit. In addition to the stories of what happens in the woods and the threat of Monsters there was the difficult ground and the trees to be wary of as they could be knocked off at any minute giving Helsinki more time to cover ground.

Helsinki kept moving as fast as she could her smaller mass and lighter load making her able to move through the forest quickly to the point where she thought she might lose them before crossing the river in the woods. As she arrived she set her warnicorn to cross the river which it hesitated at first and then did so somewhat unwillingly. As she managed to get to the other side of the river she looked back and saw the patrol chasing her had made it to the river and was now crossing. They were having an even worse time of it one of them even falling out of the saddle his armor dragging him down into the river, likely drowning him.

Helsinki gave no thought to that as she pushed through the woods hoping more would fall off or their warnicorns got too tired to run. Pushing forward at full speed she didn't see the cleverly covered mud pit in front of her as her warnicorn charged into it full speed trapping it and flinging Helsinki off and into a tree slamming into it full speed. **(end music)** When she came to she saw a small group of Monsters coming up to her warnicorn and taking the saddlebags off its back and then one of them drew a jagged dagger killing the warnicorn.

"Give me back my stuff!" Helsinki drew her short swords since her crossbow was knocked off but quickly saw she was outmatched.

There were 6 Monsters in total the leader appearing to be a 7 foot tall green skinned frog-like creature that was built very solidly and could likely push a tree over with ease. It leapt with surprising grace landing behind Helsinki trying to disarm her but she avoided his grasp with a hair to spare. When they took up fighting positions it immediately looked to the ground and with a flick of its tongue picked up the horn Lekmet had given her and looked at her in wonder.

"Where did you get that?" It asked with what seemed to be a Russian accent.

"It was a gift from my friend, now give me back my things!"

It looked at her a minute shushing the others while trying to judge her words. It then decided to give her back the horn and spoke quickly to the others with them responding quickly getting the dead warnicorn out and gathering her things. As she went to put her blades away she heard the patrol that was chasing her not far off.

"We need to hide like right now." Helsinki said keeping her blades out.

"Understood comrade." The creature led her and the others into the nearby vegetation to wait.

The others were looking at her in suspicion but judged now was best to work with the stranger and to not fight her. The waited for a few seconds before the patrol came in and, despite the warning shout from their commander, 3 of the remaining 9 men rode into the mud with a fourth being thrown into the mud by his bucking mount.

"Take them down!" And with that the Monster leader leapt at the ones who were still mounted taking out two of them by grabbing their heads and smashing them into the ground as he was landing.

Helsinki joined the others with a shout as they closed the distance with the patrol rather quickly 2 of the Monsters going into the mud to finish off those stuck while she and 3 others engaged the men surrounding the frog Monster. The monster next to her was ridden down by the commander who skewered it with his lance and dropped it in an attempt to pick up Helsinki but she dragged him down throwing him into the mud where the other 2 monsters were making quick work of the 4 stuck in it. She then felt a sharp blow to the head that spun her around and made her pass out before she even hit the ground.

* * *

Her mind was all cloudy and fuzzy as she attempted to open her eyes and found something covering them. She reached up to figure out what it was but found her arms to be too heavy to move for some reason. As she attempted to fully awaken she heard a chirp and felt something nuzzle her hand, as she petted it the thing purred so she assumed it was Slithers. As she finished trying to wake herself fully she heard voices in the other room.

"We lost Bob to one of their knights and Steven is wounded from the fight, why are we even taking care of her?"

"She helped us fight the patrol avenging Bob's death herself and gave us warning. And no ordinary Mewman would be carrying that horn she has on her." She recognized the frog Monster's voice.

First Monster "We should just kill her and be done with it before moving on. None of the knights managed to escape yes but more will come to investigate and we will not be able to match them."

Frog's voice "I said I would take care of her and that is what I did. I can't kill her now after we bandaged her and brought her to our hideout. It would be like murdering a guest."

"You think the Mewmans would have dealt with you so well?" another Monster said that.

"She is no ordinary Mewman. If she was she wouldn't have been on the run from them." A third Monster had spoken.

"She is awake, come quick!" A voice said that right next to her, 'Why didn't I notice his presence? My head must be pretty damn foggy.' Helsinki shook her head as the Monsters piled into her room and someone took the blindfold off of her face.

She saw she was in a small medic chamber with a Monster who looked like an ape with a wound on his arm was removing her eye coverings. She saw she was actually loosely bound in place with rope onto the cot she was sleeping in. The leader was standing in front of the trio of other Monsters with two looking neutral and the third glaring murder at her. Their leader pulled up a small stool and sat right next to her and stared at her.

"I know you are weak and groggy, we gave you drugs to help deal with head injury and to keep you from waking up and discovering our hideout but we need answers."

"Ok, I can give some if I know them." Helsinki sounded a lot weaker then she thought she would have.

"Why are you out in forest and who are you?"

"I am Helsinki Greyjoy of the house Butterfly and I am running away because those in charge were going to brainwash me into becoming… someone else."

The Monsters stared at her for a while before the leader sent the others outside so he could talk with her himself. The others left but the one glaring murder at her gave her the _"My eyes are on you"_ sign before going.

"Do not mind him, we lost comrade today at the hands of your knights. Although technically they are not your knights anymore are they?"

"You're right. In fact those were not even my father's men they belonged to the royal army, most likely the people that came to kidnap me."

"Well, my name is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov but you may call me Buff Frog as that is what everyone with me calls me."

"I get the frog part but why the Buff part?"

He simply laughed and pulled back some flab over his gut to show her he was more solidly built then a stone statue. He seemed a little shocked as Helsinki muttered "cool" and touched it feeling the rock hardness of his abs then going for his softer parts poking that her finger sinking in. He pulled his shirt back down and relaxed his arms blushing a little as she chuckled.

"Most women and men find that gross."

"Well I am not most women and men. Now will you let me out of here so we can talk properly?"

Buff Frog admired how she seemed to be unfazed at the threat of the Monsters outside killing her unless if she simply didn't pay attention to it. He let her out of her bonds and actually began talking to each other as… 'I guess comrades for now.' Buff Frog thought. He found out she was the daughter of the local lord whose lands they went into the second most but she was surprisingly ok with it knowing what had pushed Monsters into such extreme actions. He also found out she was the friend of one of Buff Frog's comrade's younger brother Boarin. He opened up to her immediately and he talked about how he was part of a raiding group who stole food for the local Monster tribes when times were lean for gathering.

"We butchered your Warnicorn for food, I would apologize but I am not sorry for my actions."

"Don't worry, Warnicorns never seemed to like me and this one would have run off first chance it got."

They shared a chuckle and continued talking. Buff Frog told her about how they had cleared out the knights and stripped them of their gear and buried their bodies in a nearby swamp to hide them from discovery but more would come so they would have to move soon.

"Let me join with you." Helsinki offered quickly. Buff Frog seemed surprised and a bit unsure.

"Why?"

"I know about how the patrols work and can lead you to good sources of food. I am also a good blacksmith as well as mechanical engineer. You also know that I am with you to the end in this since I don't want to go back unless if it is on my terms."

He sat there for a minute in thought and finally responded to her.

"Alright, but this will be hard and grueling work for Mewman royalty and we will be watching you constantly so do not betray us."

"If I had wanted to I would not have warned you of those chasing me."

* * *

The next day the Monsters were going to let Helsinki recover from the drugs as well as let their wounded comrade heal a little more. In the process they were going to pack up the equipment they did not need so another group that was coming could take it to be given to the local tribes. During this time Helsinki knew she needed to prepare to accompany them so she had to decide what to leave and what to take as she couldn't carry it all.

She knew she was going to take her swords and crossbow as weapons would be needed and take her mechanic garb and tools as she was certain those would be useful. In addition to being a fighter she was also a mechanical engineer, something she was sure she had told Moon in the past but she had probably forgotten it by now. Some giveaways were obvious, her extra clothes and extra food would not be needed as would her saddle bags and warnicorn care equipment. She also got rid of her personal grooming kit except for her comb as she didn't need all of it to wash and she could just chew pine needles to clean her teeth. Her cooking equipment she actually gave to Buff Frog to replace their own to which he was very grateful for. She decided to keep her falconers glove even though she didn't need it for Slithers because it had other uses she built into it. Finally with some hesitation she did keep her mechanic manual and her coins as those could be useful in the future. Aside from that all she had were the clothes on her back which were practical for long distance travel in all environments and weather.

As she finished she was called out for dinner and she was expecting the Warnicorns to be served, which didn't seem all that strange as her father cooked those that died to save costs, but what she encountered was even stranger.

"Here milady, the finest meal of Monster kind." The one who had glared murder at her earlier was named Stirge and was a humanoid but had a bull's head. Judging from the sarcastic attitude she assumed it still didn't like her and expected her to be grossed out, but just the opposite happened.

"Oh, we never get this stuff back home." Helsinki said as she immediately went for a small grub and bit into it with guts smearing her lips.

The Monsters were eating the unpreserveable parts of the Warnicorns they had butchered and multiple gigantic grubs and insects. Helsinki had eaten Warnicorn guts before as her father had served them to her expecting her to eat them but grubs and bugs were something she had picked up on her own. Given the looks they were all giving her, she had blown their expectations.

"You like bugs?" Buff Frog sounded genuinely shocked as the others just stared at her eating the grub with relish.

"I never understood why but I just like the rather nutty flavor these guys provide, especially in grubs. Here you guys have the rest I don't need more due to the good diet I had before coming out here." She pushed the plate back towards them.

"You eat rest, your slim figure needs more food to keep up your strength." Buff Frog sounded genuinely concerned for her as he pushed the plate back. The other Monsters nodded in consent even the one who didn't like her still.

"Ok." She grabbed another one not that hungry but not wanting food to go to waste. "So where are we heading next?"

"We will be gathering at the great Moot further in the forest to put your knowledge of Mewman knights to use in fighting them. Afterwords we may try another big raid with a harvest coming soon." Buff frog replied.

"Say, why did you put your stuff over there?" Stirge asked about the stuff Helsinki put over by the supplies that were going to be picked up soon.

"Oh I didn't need that stuff so I thought I would give it to those who need it more than I do. My equipment is still in my room all packed up for tomorrow. Only the essentials as we need to travel light right?"

That statement immediately got everyone smiling and nodding to her in respect as she explained how that extra stuff would only slow her down when she had to haul shared equipment. They thought she was a prissy noble who couldn't do without luxury, they were happy to hear the opposite was true. They talked around the fire in their hideout, which was surprisingly large, and naturally they got to asking her about several things.

"So how high up in the noble linage are you?" This was asked by a giant fly monster about the size of a Mewman rat named Boo Fly.

"I'm actually pretty low down around the third bottom tier of nobility while also being on the lower end of wealth as well." As she was talking she was combing her hair out from its clumped up appearance so it hung down straight only long enough to be half-way between her shoulders and jawline.

"Why did you run away?" This was asked by a monster named Gurney, the older brother of Boarin, who looked like a 5 foot tall humanoid boar.

"They wanted to take me to a place called St. Olga's school for wayward princesses to change me into one of those 'prissy nobles' you guys look down on. Not because they need me to be one but just because they want to set an example for everyone else." The Monsters grumbled in anger at finding that out one of them swearing outright vengeance upon the nobles for ruining perfectly good people like Helsinki.

"What is that thing that you have with you?" The monster named Snook who was the ape like monster with the wound on its arm, asked about her crossbow.

"I made this myself. This is designed to shoot 10 bolts in rapid fire by turning a crank right here, using it as a regular crossbow for more precise shots, and I even included a small dragons-breath torch on it that spits 30 seconds of liquid fire per round." She pointed out parts of it showing how it would work with the Monsters looking on in interest and worry at such a dangerous weapon.

It looked like an ordinary Chu ko nu crossbow but had a 350lb draw, a bronze eagles head where the bolt would leave, a crank instead of a pump where the string ended for rapid reload if need be, and a bulge in the stock where a flask containing dragons-breath oil could be inserted. She also pointed out a nob that could be twisted to stop rapid fire for more precise shots.

"I'm actually quite good at engineering but I haven't got the chance to really use my skills for crafting in the past few months so I'm a bit rusty. If I had all my equipment and the right resources I could make more of these with some practice or at the very least more regular crossbows."

They all stared at her for a solid 2 minutes until Buff Frog spoke.

"You may be the greatest advantage we have had in years."

Helsinki just smiled and nodded wondering what exactly she had gotten herself into if she was the best thing that has ever happened to these guys.

 **I hope Helsinki's character wasn't too out of left field, I just haven't had the chance to write it out too much.**


	17. One step forward and backward

A week had passed since Moon and Toffee had arrived at their new hide out and a lot had happened in that time hiding out there. River and Bonibell had gone back to Pixtopia in hopes of rallying support for Moon and considering Bonibell was in line to be Empress it was likely to come but it would take some effort to get it. Heckapoo had gone back to her realm in order to forge dimensional scissors because she had a feeling they would need them soon. Prince Pony Head had gone back to the Ponyhead kingdom to the west to get volunteers and while she knew he would get support most of them would go away in a matter of days when they got bored, not to mention his kingdom was surprisingly weak in terms of military relying on their floating city for protection. Fulntrut and Lucy had gone out to rally support as they were viewed as folk heroes for bringing Moon's corn to everyone and Boarin had gone south to get help from his brother and the Monster raiders who prowled the southern borders of Mewni. Avarius had gone to Castle Avarius in order to try and help rally Monster nobility to a council meeting but he had little faith any would come. Omnitraxus had to go back to work and try to keep his head low after his superior's grew suspicious of him tampering with hidden knowledge. Rhombulus on the other hand actually was able to go to the high council and act as a spy because while he was not that smart he was the last one they would expect to spy on them.

That left Moon, Toffee, and Butler to await the gathering of chiefs with Moon sending out messages as best she could with the rats help to common folk that the queen was being manipulated and it was the Shadow Clauses fault their lives were so hard and miserable. It was not entirely the truth but it was the truth to an extent, at least that's the excuse Toffee used to get Moon to approve of the messages being sent.

But now Moon, Toffee and Butler stood in front of Castle Avarius on the day of the meeting with the Monster leaders. Moon was nervous for so many reasons including her still wondering if her father is still alive and if any of the chiefs came at all. She couldn't even go to Toffee for comfort now because of fear they might be seen making someone claim she was a new Eclipsa which would destroy any alliance in a matter of seconds. She took a steadying breath and focused on the task at hand like how she focused at her first ball and stepped forward.

Castle Avarius was surprisingly large considering how little income "independent" Monster groups got for their labor and limited exports. She thought it would be along the lines of a 3rd tier nobility castle with a small keep, a few support buildings, and outer walls for protection. This castle was easily in the 2nd tier of nobility size being 3 to 4 times as large as what she expected. They moved through the castle quickly and made it to the room they were meeting the nobles in within a few minutes. Moon once more stopped for a few seconds and took a steadying breath.

"Milady, it is time." Butler was checking his pocket watch again to determine the right moment to enter.

Moon stepped up to the door and attendants, two big humanoid bear people, opened the door for them. The council room was oval shaped with an oval shaped table at the center sourrounded by chairs with two thrones around it, one for Lord Avarius and one for the queen/King of Mewni. She saw that about half of the 49 other seats were taken by various Monster chiefs and leaders, far more than they had hoped for. She also felt some relief at seeing Avarius there with his father at the throne for the lord of the castle. He of course came over with his father, who looked like him except fatter and with a three point beard… 'Ok how have I never noticed that before in the times I have seen him on his visits to castle Butterfly?' Moon thought to herself as Avarius came over.

"This is far better than we could have hoped for to the point where I even have a few unofficial confirmations of chiefs siding with us already no matter what the outcome is." Avarius seemed elated at this fact and Moon was as well until Toffee interjected.

"Remember, unless if we get all of the leaders support, including the ones not here, we will not be an army, only the resistance." Moon nodded at that sobering idea but retorted quickly.

"They will see the need to join once we show them I actually care about them. And don't bring up the broken promises logic I already have an idea to go around that." Effectively she shut down any protests with Butler and Toffee looking in curiosity to see just what she had planning.

They then heard a hammer hit a gavel by Lord Avarius.

"Take your seats, it is time for an emergency meeting to discuss what Monster kind should do in the face of Princess Moon Butterfly's call to arms against the group that supposedly controls the Butterfly throne known as the Shadow Clause."

"Well here goes nothing." Toffee said to himself.

* * *

"I have no idea if the stance on anything changed this day." Butler sounded not disappointed or upset only confused as they left the castle.

What had transpired in there was nothing short of a bipolar meeting with the best they had hoped for coupled with a situation that stopped the meeting for reasons that just confused Moon as to how they got there. The meeting started out good with the chiefs willing to listen to Moon's cause and the atmosphere only got better when Avarius stepped forward to advocate for Moon. She told them about the Shadow Clause which did shock some but others seemed to know something was up with the way Mewman politics worked, they just were not sure what. When they asked about what she was going to do for them she told them about how she had already been smuggling out seed corn for various Monsters and said she would start by doing that on a vast scale. This made even the most stubborn ones willing to listen even more to her as she went into more detail.

As she finished up telling them what she promised and what she needed from them one of them brought up her Monster tattoos should not be on her. When she asked what he meant he said they were signs of ancient warriors and no royalty of Mewman kind should strut about with those. Lord Avarius said to let her finish before going into that but he was adamant about getting compensation for what she had done to disgrace them so boldly. When Moon asked what she should do to compensate one of the other chiefs outright said she could just grant him a _"special favor"_ and he would allow her to even rule his clan for him. This started a fight between those two chiefs with claws and jaws ripping at each other. Suddenly for some reason other chiefs began leaping at each other, not all of them but a good half of them while the other half either got out of the way, tried to stop it, or just watched the fighting while laughing. It got so bad Lord Avarius told Moon they were going to close this meeting and come back at a later date and when she tried to protest he shushed her saying good things come to those who wait.

"This is Monster politics?" Moon asked for… actually she didn't remember how many times she had asked about that as they got outside.

"Yes Moon, unfortunately." Toffee responded with great fatigue in his voice.

"And meanwhile our enemies are bearing down on us."

"If they are not here already." Butler added with foreboding pointing toward the woods.

As they looked they saw what appeared to be a Mewman soldier watching them for beneath a scrub thicket. As Moon readied her wand to blast him down she was stopped by the soldier beckoning her to come with him somewhere. She looked to Toffee and Butler trying to figure out what to do next and they seemed on edge as well but curious to see what he wanted. They went for him and he gave the keep quiet sign to them and went further into the woods. The three of them were well aware this could be a trap but the chances of a Mewman patrol strong enough to take them on without alerting local monster patrols was slim at best. They followed him through the woods a little ways until they got far enough away from the castle that he fell back to walk with them.

"My apologies for the secrecy my liege, we are not on the best terms with Monsters and could be killed on sight."

"We?" Moon asked concern all too evident in her voice.

"You will want to see for yourself." The soldier then went faster into the woods with the trio following him. After several minutes they finally reached a clearing where several more soldiers were gathered al looking haggard and ill kept like they had been on campaign for weeks. That's when Moon recognized that these were the soldiers who were with her dad when they were last…

"Where is my father?" Moon asked them.

They all looked at each other nervously for a second.

"Look over here my girl." The voice that answered was weak and thin like something was blocking his throat. Moon looked over and gasped in shock feeling the strength leave her body and felt a cold icy fist thrown in her gut.

"Dad."

* * *

"I'm telling you we should have restarted the meeting immediately." Avarius was not too happy with the way Moon had gotten everything out they needed only to be interrupted by the fact she had tattoos on her.

"They need to blow off some steam, we can't force them to do anything and if I tried too they would just wander off Trogdor." Lord Avarius was talking to his son on an overlook of the castle ground while they waited for the chiefs to calm down.

"I told you not to call me that, it's a stupid name." Normally Avarius would not say something like that but his patience had worn thin big time.

"*sigh* It's a noble name I picked because I wanted you to strive for great things in life. How was I supposed to know it would become outdated so easily?"

"I know I know, it's just I want things to work out she is the best chance we have for an equal footing with Mewmans."

"I know son. I am going to pledge support for her myself and I expect you to do the same once this meeting is done." Avarius blinked in shock, his father was not an easy man to win over to your side but once you did he was steadfast to the end. "Why are you so surprised? I want freedom for Monster-kind as well… oh that's not good."

Avarius looked over where his father glanced at and saw coming up the road leading to the castle were the Guardians of Mewni numbering 50 strong at least with each one being an equal to 20 knights of Mewni on a good day.

"Get the lords out of here and go with them yourself, I will try to deescalate the situation."

"I'm not going to leave you…"

"DO AS I SAY BOY! You and the other chiefs need to leave to avenge me should I fail and go tell Moon of what is happening now!" Avarius left his father to spread the alarm thinking 'Please don't take the worst route by all the gods do not take it.'

* * *

Moon was happy at seeing her father but aghast at the condition he was in. Odrick was propped up on a mobile bed like the kind they used to transport people too wounded to walk. He had his bulk to him still but looked pale and strangely frail seemingly not able to move anything below his neck. His head was at a strange angle with a crude device meant to keep his head from falling over due to a broken neck. His eyes were still lively though but that only made things seem even worse with the rest of his condition. Moon felt that cold numbness spread through her again as she slowly walked up to her dad and hugged him tears streaming down her face at what had happened to him. Her father the big lion of a man was now a frail broken shell of his former self and she was at fault for it.

"Do not blame yourself Moon, I chose to defend you and Michelangelo got a lucky blow in and knocked me down. The men tried to help me but only made things worse it seems."

"My lord, I should have been with you when…"

"You could not have changed anything Butler so don't blame yourself as well. My time is just done, I have no regrets with what I did Moon, I just wish I could have saved your mother as well."

Now Moon was bawling clutching onto her father as if hugging him was going to help him while everyone else watched with sadness in their eyes. Moon stepped back and brought her wand out.

"Leus Haal" nothing happened.

"Leus Haal!" still nothing.

"Moon…" Her father whispered to her.

"LEUS HAAL!" there was glow around his neck but nothing more.

"… magic won't work on it now, not even if you had mastered it to the point Glossarick has."

The men lowered their heads knowing they had lost their leader and there was no way to bring him back. Toffee and Butler also lowered their heads knowing death was probably preferred to this situation. Moon collapsed to her knees crying, not knowing what to do and knew that she wasn't strong enough to help her father even though she couldn't just let her father be in this situation. She suddenly had a thought and a realization of something Glossarick once told her a while back.

 **(flashback)**

Glossarick was stirring a pot of soup in front of Moon in some strange quasi-dimension he was able to conjure up at will when he needed to.

"You see, the magical vortex is like a pot of soup bubbling and swirling and your wand is like a ladle for the soup. You can stir the top and get some of it but if you wish to get the chunkies you must _Dip Down_ to reach them." He pushed his hands into the soup to reach chunky bits of meat and vegetable much to Moon's confusion.

"Why not just push the ladle all the way to the bottom and get the chunkies that way?"

"You need to actually understand what it means to dip down in order to get this metaphor. Don't worry you will get it eventually. Now then, onto our next lesson.."

* * *

 **The Beast Dies / Transformation / Finale - Beauty and the Beast OST(watch?v=01ZbUKvSAA4) (start 1:35)**

" **Dip Down**." The strange deep voice she had when fighting the rats returned to Moon getting everyone's attention.

She turned back to her father raising her wand again the diamonds on her cheeks and her wand glowing with a blue-white energy. Energy gathered to the crystal in the wand until it glowed a white hot like when she turned on the rats when they attacked the castle.

"Moon, I don't think that…" But Toffee was stopped by Butler who quietly mouthed "Wait" to him.

" **LEUS HAAL!** "

They all stared in silence as Moon shot her magic at her father enveloping him in a blue-white light. Sparks of energy flew from the blast her wand and her father as the magic seeped into him in an overwhelming flood. The magic began swirling and melding like liquid metal being poured into a mold to be cast. The magical flow increased in strength and lifted her father out of his gurney slowly twisting him around as magic got into every pore on his body and spread within him. Everyone watched Moon work her magic with awe in their eyes as she called upon powers they knew surpassed her mother's. He began to contort and twist in front of their eyes and suddenly came a sound of cracking bone and cartilage as his body shifted around. Light beginning to pour out from his fingers and toes until with a final snap his head popped into place and light poured out from his facial features.

With that Moon's light began to fade and she collapsed not to her knees but till she was lying down barely awake. Toffee rushed to her to see if she was alright as the last of the light faded from her diamonds and her wand returning her to normal. Odrick slowly floated down until he was on the ground and the light faded from him as well. Everyone looked around not sure of what to do now with Butler stepping up to see if the king was ok but halted when he saw movement that the king should not have been able to do.

"D-Did I do it? Did I save my dad?" Moon sounded exhausted from the energy she spent just now.

"What do you mean by.." Toffee stopped talking when he saw movement from Odrick.

Moon looked up and watched in awe as her father began to stand up unsteadily hanging onto the tree the gurney was attached to. After a few seconds he was fully on his feet and not hanging onto the tree looking at his hands and body feeling all over himself as if checking everything. He then began chuckling which slowly turned into a laugh that Moon was all too familiar with as he turned around.

"*HA HA HA HAAAA* THE OLD LION RUNS ONES MORE!"

His men gave an overwhelming cheer and rushed forward to congratulate him and give him slaps on the back which he returned with gusto. Butler even acted undignified and hugged his old master and friend blabbering about how he was so happy to see Odrick not only alive but well. Odrick turned around after seeing all his men to see Moon and Toffee hugging each other closely with tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it…"

"Yes my shining Moon, yes you did."

 **(end music)**

They stayed that way for a few minutes until they realized everyone had gone silent and they pulled apart slowly turning to look towards where the others stood. The knights had various looks on their faces from amusement to stoic calmness to looks of bewilderment. Butler was looking calm but Moon could tell that he was nervous. As for Odrick…

"*Har* I knew Moon was lying when she said she didn't love you in return. You are one hell of a lucky Bastard Toffee." Odrick seemed over joyed at the prospect of Toffee being with Moon.

"YOU ARE OK WITH US!" Toffee and Moon sounded off, both of them bewildered at the turn of events; even the others there looked bewildered at the fact that Odrick was ok with Moon and Toffee.

"Are you kidding, you are the best man I have ever met for the job as king of Mewni, after myself of course." The knights chuckled at that. "And the fact that Moon loves you in return is more than I could have ever hoped for. So what if you're blue, have a tail, and are a bit scaly a good man is still a good man."

With that Odrick came over and caught Toffee in a big bear hug that had Toffee's eyes bulging out and gasping for breath. Odrick's men and Butler laughed while also congratulating him, some of them whole heartedly while others seemed a bit more reserved and careful with what they said. Moon didn't pay them much heed and laughed at the fact that everything seemed to be going alright. Then she heard flapping of wings as Avarius was coming into the clearing at full speed landing in an undignified fashion gasping for breath.

"Avarius, what are you…"

"No time to explain Moon. Something terrible has happened at castle Avarius, and you all need to see it."

Moon immediately took off despite the fact that she could barely stand after using all that magic fearing for the worst.

* * *

'Why is it that whenever something good happens something bad has to happen and take us back to square one?' Moon thought in frustration as she and the others gazed out of the woods towards castle Avarius.

The castle was burning with the Guardians of Mewni sweeping the castle with magic from above searching for anyone who might still be there. It appeared the defenders had stood no chance as the gates were smashed in and she could see several dead guards behind the gate. She felt that cold numb feeling she was beginning to become familiar with take a spot inside her again. She was responsible for bringing everyone here in the first place and a meeting this big was going to have leaks somewhere within it. As if sensing her emotions Avarius put his hand on her shoulder and patted softly.

"It's not as bad as it looks, most of the people got out undetected including all of the chiefs except for my father. They all knew the risk of what might happen if they came here." He sounded sad at the idea that his father might be a prisoner or worse, in fact the latter was more likely than the former.

"We can't stay here, we need to split up and rally what support we can for your cause Moon." Odrick had been told all that had happened and what Moon and her friends were planning.

"No, I just got you back…"

"Moon, we have a great task ahead of us. If we wish to enjoy life together we need to ensure there is no one who will threaten our happiness." Odrick leaned over and kissed her forehead, a complicated procedure as Toffee had to carry Moon when she collapsed after a minute of running. "You will do fine my girl."

"Where do we go now though?" One of soldiers brought up the obvious question and Toffee as always had a rational answer.

"Odrick would do best to rally support from as many knights and Mewman's as he can and his knights should accompany him. Avarius should go rally the chiefs and see if he can arrange for another meeting if that is possible. Moon and I will go south as there are raiders there we can side with and hopefully recruit to our cause. Butler… you actually decide who you want to go with."

Everyone nodded to Toffee's plan as it was the best one any of them had and they went their separate ways with Moon promising to contact people when she was ready to bring everyone together. Butler it seemed wanted to go with Odrick as he had a feeling Moon's magic did not completely heal him and he wanted to be by Odrick's side in case if that proved a hindrance. Odrick said he felt as healthy as a warnicorn in its prime but consented to Butler accompanying him. They parted with Toffee carrying Moon bridal style through the forest to their secret hideout so they could retrieve some supplies before taking the journey southward.

"Do you think Butler is right, about my dad not being fully healed?"

"It was a miracle you managed to do anything Moon, let's be content with the victory we have now."

Moon nodded and curled up in his arms trying to be accepting of their current situation but having mixed success with it. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms as the rocking motion, her exhaustion, and the secure feeling of being in his arms overtook her.

 **You thought I was going to kill Odrick off didn't you ;) Well I planned on doing that originally but it seemed a might bit cliche to do so honestly.**


	18. New Plans for Both Sides

**A quick check in with with Queen Willow and then back to the action.**

Willow was having trouble focusing today after all that had happened in the past 1 ½ weeks. Moon had run off with Toffee after Willow had told her she would go to St. Olga's as well as having a secret Monster girl life for years. Rats were beginning to raid various parts of the kingdom once again with Monster attacks in the south getting more precise and frequent. The Monster chiefs had made an illegal gathering at castle Avarius with only Lord Avarius being apprehended and he died shortly thereafter. Rumors were spreading amongst the common folk that this _"Shadow Clause"_ was responsible for all their misfortunes and many were believing them and already grumbling about the nobility. The worst of all these recent events however was Odrick betraying her, there had been instances in the past that he had betrayed her in, she didn't like to remember them, but this was the first time he had knowingly and maliciously betrayed her.

"I'm guessing Song day is going to be put on hold indefinitely my queen." The minstrel was being rather bold today at the worst possible time.

Song day was the time the princess would be presented to the kingdom for the people to learn about their future queen. Despite popular beliefs of having it be done during their 14th year, Song day could be performed at any time between the princess getting her wand at age 14 and coming of age at 17 when they could ascend to the throne. Willow had been delaying it to get optimal results but this threw a wrench in the gears that pissed her off more than it should.

"Yes, now get out of my sight." Willow was known for her icy calmness so her demeanor cracking sent the mistral running.

Entering the room was one person Willow knew she could rely on and she sighed with relief at her arrival.

"Sister Etheria, thank goodness someone with sense about her has arrived to aid me."

They had once been rivals with Willow being the free spirited care taker and lover of all with Etheria being the cold and haughty queen type. But after Willow got back from St. Olga's school, Willow blocked out the nightmarish but necessary events from her mind, Etheria had thrown her full support behind Willow helping her rule properly and supporting her to the point of giving up any legitimacy of the throne. Etheria curtseyed in the proper fashion before addressing Willow,

"After what I have heard, we may be the only 2 with any sense about us here."

"All the while we are surrounded by threats within and without. Do you have any advice on what I should do my sister." At that Etheria smiled.

"For the external threats, with castle Avarius gone you need to wait until we know for certain where Moon and Toffee are so we can rescue the former and kill the later; or we could wait until they step up to challenge us in the field of battle and show them their campaign is hopeless when they lose. For the threats within we need to show people that there is no shadow clause and to simply claim it exists is preposterous. Might I suggest taking the most outspoken of people to special schools so they can be educated on what happens among the higher ups and do a sweep of loyalty amongst the knights and guardians of Mewni."

Willow was cautious about the approach for internal threats because it sounded like cracking down on rebellion instead of appealing to the people but she couldn't think of a better alternative for some reason.

"Very well, if that is the case I wish to let you oversee the reeducation and to have Tiberius and Shcwartzhaffen Septimus oversee the army's loyalty."

"Very well my queen." As they left Willow couldn't help but notice Etheria had a note of triumph in her voice.

'Well my capable allies are together at last to fight these challenges.' Willow was feeling confident too, but there was a small nagging doubt that wasn't going away that she was making a very big mistake.

* * *

1 week had passed since Moon and Toffee had left Avarius castle as it was burning and while they had made it south 3 days ago they had been running around in circles through the swamps and forests of the south. Where ever the raiders were hiding they were doing a good job of concealing it even though Moon made it clear they were coming to see the raider's leaders. They had found directions to a meeting spot that morning but even those didn't seem to be helping as they trundled atop Red Star and with Chauncey.

"Let's face it, we're lost." Toffee sounded annoyed.

"We can't be lost, we followed those directions exactly."

"Oh really?"

"Head to the deepest darkest part of the forest…"

"Check."

"… past the forked boulder that looks to be cleaved by and axe…" Moon pointed out a boulder that looked just like that.

"Check."

"…and that bush that looks like a man thinking deeply." She pointed to a bush that looked like a statue she had seen from earth called "The Thinker".

"We passed that bush 3 times already!" Toffee said face palming in frustration.

Both their nerves were on edge and even Toffee who was the voice of reason and logic of the duo was beginning to lose his head.

"Well what are supposed to do? We have nothing else to go off of."

"*Grrrr* I know that Moon!" After seeing Moon look hurt at his outburst he calmed down. "I'm sorry, I just want things to actually work out well for once, it's like every time we try to take a step forward something pulls us back." Toffee sounded exhausted as he wasn't bothering to keep Monotone around Moon anymore these days, which Moon didn't know was a good or bad thing in certain situations.

"I feel you Toffee. I just hope everyone else is doing alright. I wish I could go see them but I never got a new pair of Dimensional scissors."

"Well you should have asked for another pair." That was not one of their voices and they looked around in confusion seeing Boarin of all people standing to their right on a small hillock.

"Finally a familiar face. Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" Moon walked up to Boarin and hugged him relived to see him.

"Well we can't be too careful so we followed you for hours to see if you were being followed." This was said by a taller and older looking monster near identical to Boarin that Moon assumed was Gurney.

"A sound strategy if frustrating for us." Toffee responded "Now can we get to your hide out so we can meet your leaders and plan for the future?"

Gurney said nothing and just gestured for them to follow telling them to keep their voices down as they moved so no one would hear them. They moved through the woods in a manner that was purposefully confusing in what Moon could assume was his way of insuring that if anyone was following them they would lose track of where they were. After what felt like several more hours of walking, to the point where the sun was dipping down in the sky, they came across a Monster shrine in the woods. This was not uncommon as many dotted the landscape still but what was unusual was how big it was and that it was surrounding a hill that seemed artificially made. Gurney lead them past it to a tree that seemed suspiciously big and tapped on its barked in a short tap and two long taps that was repeated 3 times.

"Give them a minute, they need to confirm it is us." Gurney said Moon looked around thinking that they were definitely being watched now.

A small trap door opened right next to the tree from what appeared to be a pile of sticks and leaves and a figure beckoned them in quickly. Gurney told them to send Red Star off as they won't hurt him but he simply can't fit into the hide out. After doing so, with Red Star going off with a worried whinny, the duo followed Boarin and Gurney into the trap door and went down a cramped and dark tunnel with them being stopped on occasion as they messed with items ahead. When Moon looked at Toffee he mouthed _"Booby-traps"_ and pointed where they just were and Moon saw a pit of spikes they had just walked over. 'These guys definitely knew what they were doing' Moon thought in admiration. After a few minutes they came out into a large chamber that had defenses pointing at their entrance with several monsters doing various tasks like carrying equipment, maintaining/making weapons, and talking while they practiced fighting. Though the room was only 9 feet wide it was very long and high with passages to either side making it a perfect defensive corridor if someone found the hiding spot and got past the traps.

"Boarin, take her to see the leaders and our new craftsperson, I have other tasks I need to tend to." Gurney set off down one side passage with Boarin leading the way.

"There is someone amongst the leaders you will be surprised in seeing." Boarin side eagerly as went down the passageway.

Moon hoped it was actually something good for once as she followed him. As they made their way various Monsters turned to her and stared with many giving nods of respect and smiled at her. There were even a few who gave her gestures of blessing and strength that Moon recognized knowing Monster society surprisingly well. This continued after they left the big room and went through passageways to their destination.

"Why are they all doing this?" Moon was actually concerned with how many of them were doing these actions.

"You are a hero amongst these people for smuggling out seed corn and turning on the Mewman crown for the betterment of Monster kind. Not to mention several people have been building you up quite a bit."

"I think you are giving yourself far too much credit Boarin." Toffee said before Boarin gave a chuckle.

"It's not just me who has been building you up… here we are." They stopped in front of a room that actually had a door in it. "Just go in as you are it will get their respect far more quickly than any other method."

Moon took another deep breath and thought 'Wow this is a lot of meetings, at least this one will be less formal.' Moon hoped it was, her clothes had dirt smears all over them and she was sweaty due to the heat of so many bodies in such a tight space. She entered the room boldly and looked around with Toffee right behind her and looked around. The room was fairly spacious with a look down map of Mewni at around waist height on the left side and a mechanic's shop with a surprisingly high quality forge on the right side. There were half a dozen figures in the room looking to be leaders of various sorts with the main leader at the center appearing to be a gigantic frog monster and to his right working at a mechanics bench was…

"Oh Moon come on in, we were expecting you."

"HELSINKI!"

Moon rushed on over and gave her a big hug with Helsinki returning it and the Monster leaders giving a shout of laughter. As they pulled apart Moon got a good look at her cousin now with her near shoulder length hair down and wearing mechanics garb with tools in her belt and an oil smear on her face. Moon distinctly remembered in the past Helsinki did do mechanic work as a hobby but hadn't done anything with it recently, as in the past year or two recently.

"So you've finally gotten to the point of giving up noble clothes haven't you?" Moon asked coyly.

"Yep, and it feels great. These guys are amazing not just in what they do or why they do it, but how they live; these are my people Moon they get me!" She gestured to the other 5 figures in the room with them all laughing at that and the frog Monster stepping up.

"She is great even by our own standards, like the little sister many of us never had." He spoke with a strange accent that Moon couldn't pin down.

"Oh Moon this is the leader of the Monster raiders, Yvgeny Bulgolyubov."

"Please call me Buff Frog, it is what everyone calls me." Buff Frog then bowed to Moon slightly then turned to Toffee. "And you must be the lizard man Toffee the cunning. Is it true you are Moon's lover?"

"Yes I am." Toffee answered in a monotone expression.

Moon could do nothing but turn red at hearing this especially when the Monsters laughed in joy at hearing this. Many of them began congratulating Toffee with Moon turning towards the one person she knew she was going to have to explain this to later.

"Falling in love and running off with a Monster? Ohhhhhh bad girl." Helsinki sounded impressed at this.

"There are some details you will need to hear about later." Moon tried keeping calm but embarrassment was slowly eating at her.

"Oh you bet you need too. Once we are caught up we have a lot to talk about." Helsinki then turned back to her work. "Well could you guys bring her up to speed on all this, I will tell her the details in private."

"Of course comrade." Buff Frog then lead Moon and Toffee to the table. "Let us tell you what is happening…"

* * *

After the meeting Moon and Helsinki went to Helsinki's office and private quarters. As they got their Chauncey, who had gone down with Moon and Toffee, was finally introduced to Slithers, Helsinki's pet pseudo-dragon. They 2 began sniffing each other in confusion as Moon and Helsinki sat down to talk.

"I am honestly glad I have this private space, it is the one thing about being a noble that I like so much. So tell me everything Moon, especially with you loving Toffee."

Moon blushed a little yet again and told her everything since she had run away. Ash Rose and Butler helping her escape when her mother was going to send her to St. Olga's had Helsinki outright applauding already. Moon told her about the Shadow Clause, what happened to her mother, her father nearly dying, her friends spreading out to get help, and how Moon and Toffee had to run south for help once Castle Avarius was burned down. She finally got to her and Toffee and told Helsinki how they had kissed on her birthday by accident, Moon letting Helsinki knew she had seen them making her blush as well, and how after a few weeks Toffee confessed to her saying he had fallen in love with her by accident and Moon had as well. Without realizing it Moon trailed off talking about all of Toffee's positive attributes losing herself in it until she realized Helsinki was looking at her with a mile wide grin.

"Ok that's everything on my front tell me about you."

Helsinki went to describe how a little over 2 weeks ago she had actually been chosen to be the next Miss Henious, the person who runs St. Olga's school for wayward children, just to set an example for others. She ran away with the help of Lekmet from the high council and in the process ran into Buff Frog and companions who helped take down the soldiers who were chasing her and allowed her to join them. After they brought her back to the central hideout here her skills in smithing and mechanics helped to repair multiple weapons and hideouts so they didn't have to shoddily recraft everything as apparently monsters were just very poorly educated in every way. Helsinki gave them information on how to raid more effectively by going for tax and supply convoys instead of attacking villages and military camps. She had even used her dimensional scissors to help regain her equipment from home so she could properly set up shop and raid an actually castle emptying it of supplies. She spoke of most of the Monsters fighting with her in passing but focused on Buff Frog the noble and strong rebel who was doing what was needed to help others going so far as to say she thought of him as a big brother she never had.

"Well it's nice you have had a positive ride throughout all of this, I don't know if I have gotten anywhere or have just been taking a step back for every step forward." Moon said as she idly stroked Chauncey's head.

"Don't worry cuz, we have both been out in the world fighting for only 2 weeks or so, I'm surprised I have gotten this far with all that could have happened. So, have you and Toffee had some _"Nightly Fun"_ as you would put it?" Moon blushed a beautiful scarlet while Helsinki gave her that mile wide grin again.

"We have only been a couple for 2 weeks and it's been hectic so a defiant no." Helsinki seemed to sigh in disappointment, which Moon did not understand at all.

They talked with each other for a little while with Moon and Helsinki just catching up on details of everything until they heard activity in the hallways.

"Oh, dinner is almost ready, not sure if you are gonna like it though."

"Oh come on, I'm willing to eat bugs right now."

"Good, cause that's what's for dinner normally."

She lead Moon through the passageways designed to be confusing until they got to a small window built into the wall where the kitchen ways. The chef, a blue skinned over weight humanoid, pulled out a random soup with bowls made of whatever could be found and dolloped out servings to each person who walked past.

"Get im while it's hot folks." He bellowed while chiming a gigantic brass bell and saw Moon coming up with Helsinki. "Ah, our spitfire has brought the rebel princess eh? Well it taint much compared to wut you're used too but dig in." He handed them each a bowl of soup with a thick slice of some sort of bread that Moon guessed was made out of acorns and other forest nuts.

"Oh, bread doesn't get served that often here, you're in for a luxurious meal Moon."

"Are you sure this is enough to feed us?" The bowl was not that big and the soup didn't fill it up completely either.

"Don't worry, it's rather filling when you go for it."

Moon was about to ask about spoons before she saw Monsters and Helsinki just slurp it from the bowl's side like a drinking glass. Moon was torn on whether or not she should get out a silver spoon she carried with her but decided against it slurping just like everyone else but in a more delicate manner careful not to spill anything. After she got through most of the broth she saw there were bugs and other pieces of random food at the bottom, some the bugs were still moving as well. Unlike Helsinki Moon didn't like to eat food that was still alive and looked around nervously before eating the stuff she knew wasn't bugs before giving the rest to Chauncey discreetly.

As she gave back her bowl Helsinki took her to the meeting room because Buff Frog had a few things he wished to discuss before Moon turned in for the night. She went into the room to find only Buff Frog and Toffee standing around the map with Toffee wearing a type of padded armor with black leather and chainmail over it that left his arms free of any covering. Over the shoulders he had what appeared to be Mewman skulls attached but Moon knew those were fake just by looking at them because the Mewni marks didn't go down to the bone. Honestly Moon was caught up with how rugged and battle ready he looked for a few moments before Buff Frog snapped her back to reality.

"Princess, I know you want our help in fighting against Mewman crown and we will help to insure survival of people but we are not many and our resources are very limited at best." Moon shock off Toffee's handsome warrior appearance and turned to Buff Frog asking him,

"Is there anything we can do to even the odds and make us stronger?" Helsinki made to answer but Buff Frog tried to shush her and failed.

"We could go to the Ornlun ruins past the forest of probable itchiness amongst the Musty Mountain caves. There appears to be…"

"NO! That is sacred ground and while I and many raiders are in favor of it the druids would have our heads and this operation would shut down in days if we survived."

"It looks to be a gigantic battery with other resources we could use to help us out. I know it is risky but if we succeed it will be a massive pay out."

"We can't succeed, we are not capable enough even with you."

"What about Moon and Toffee, they could help us out there." They then turned to Moon and Toffee who glanced at each other then turned back to Buff Frog and Helsinki with Toffee speaking.

"What do you mean by a _"battery"_ in these ruins?"

"There appears to be a system of cogs and pistons that make up parts of the ruin and while they may be frozen over there appears to be some sort of heat source that could be used to power it all. What's more while ice usually degrades items in this case it seems to have preserved everything so we could use it almost immediately. There also might be other resources deep inside the ruins and it could make a good fortress but we are not able to tell with our limited knowledge. The reason why we haven't gone there to use it is because we don't' know how to restart it and it is sacred ground the Monster druids have deemed off limits for anyone as they say _"One day the shining light of night will rise on water-winds and a new age will begin"_ or something like that. Buff Frog won't even let me use the dimensional scissors to check it out to see if we can restart it." Helsinki explained this while glaring at Buff Frog.

"Druids would find out even if you snuck past them to reach it. The risk is not worth it… unless if Mewman magic could help somehow?" Buff Frog turned to Moon with a question in his eyes.

As Moon was about to answer an ash colored shadow detached itself from the walls and made its way over to the group. Everyone was startled except for Moon who recognized it as it turned into a cobra with rose markings on its back and spoke to it.

"Ash Rose, I was wondering where you got off to."

"I was messing with the shadows controlled by the Shadow Clause to limit information but I predicted you would need my help with something down the road, and I was right. You people can restart the engines of Ornlun and it will provide you with a fortress and pool of resources you need for the coming conflict. I can get you in without the Druids detecting you but getting out might be an issue." Ash Rose explained to everyone what they could do now. Moon also explained who Ash Rose was to everyone catching them up on the fact a shadow just took sentient form.

"No matter, once we restart it we can go from there." Helsinki seemed confident.

"I hope we can." Buff Frog sounded worried but hopeful.

"Then we should leave as soon as possible, how about first light… no that might be too sudden, how about in two days' time at first light." Moon asked Buff Frog.

"That second one will work but we must be quiet about this or else Druids will interfere."

"Just a second, how are we supposed to start this engine?" Toffee asking the questions as always, 'Man I'm relying on him more than I thought' Moon thought in admiration and exasperation.

"Helsinki holds the key given to her by a friend. I will tell you more when the time comes." Ash Rose then slithered into the shadows. "Now I must insure no shadows leave to tell of this plan."

After Ash Rose had left the quartet silently broke their meeting and went their separate ways for the night. Moon opted to sleep with Helsinki as Toffee was sleeping with the other warriors in the bunks further down below. Moon and Helsinki decide to bunk in the same bed because it gets surprisingly cold when you are not at the top levels. They both laughed quietly when they saw Chauncey and Slithers curled up together with Chauncey looking a bit nervous with a dragon being so close to him and Slithers sleeping soundly. As the Moon fell asleep ready to plan for the future she thought about all that was happening like she always did and hoped this time they actually made progress before sleep embraced her.

* * *

"Are ye sure of this?" Asked the second cloaked figure in an old man's voice.

"I am certain. Though she has been interfering she let her guard down long enough for me to know they are heading for the Ornlun ruins to restart the engines." The fifth cloaked figure said in a whispery voice.

"I will let Michelangelo know and send him there immediately, if we do not stop her there we will have a full blown rebellion on our hands." The second figure said.

"I have an idea of how we can get allies involved in this conflict." The first cloaked figure said with an older woman's voice.

* * *

It was evening and Lily Forest was sparring with several of her sister guardians as they knew a war was brewing and they needed to be in top shape to prevent it. Even after the raid at castle Avarius things only seemed to be getting worse. As she claimed victory again with everyone applauding, being humble in victory got you a lot of respect, they heard a call from one of their leaders Mina Loveberry. They gathered around the purple haired warrior who couldn't sit still for several seconds as she told them new orders.

"Moon Butterfly has been found and her kidnappers are taking her to someplace in the Musty Mountains so we are going to go there and rescue her. Any questions?" When no one answered after 5 seconds she said "Alrighty then, let's get to it. We leave tomorrow morning at first light."

As the groups dispersed to pack up Lily thought to herself 'You helped save me in the past Moon, I will help to save you from that lizard.'

* * *

"Master, Master, we have a message about the sacred grounds."

Master Oogaway, a tortoise like humanoid monster awoke from his meditation in annoyance that deepened when he realized the sacred grounds were in trouble. He didn't have to listen to the message he just knew they were in danger, but listened as he needed more info.

"Well go on, tell me more." He answered in a voice he heard others claim was ancient and wise but he couldn't tell and would not dare to assume as the wisest knew they knew nothing.

"A message from an anonymous source claims that the southern raiders are going to send an expedition into the ruins and mess with the powers held within. What do we do?"

Oogaway sat in thought for a minute wondering about what would happen and for once the universe whispered to him. It happened to him more often than others but still rarely, so he always listened to it. What he was hearing was strange but he decided to go along with it because the living universe knew better than he.

"Let them come and do as they will, we will be unable to stop them this time. When they emerge we will deal with them depending on what they have done."

The messenger looked worried and confused but executed his order without question. Oogaway turned back to meditation and asked the question once more 'Who am I, and what purpose do I serve for all of Nash dom.'

 **Please note, the next Chapter I have been looking forward to making since I started writing so if it comes late that just means I am trying to perfect it.**


	19. Ornlun Ruins 1: Flight of Ice and Steam

2 days after Moon and Toffee were told about the Ornlun ruins they were standing in a small storage room with a small team of Buff Frog's companions including Boarin, Gurney, Helsinki, and Boo Fly. They had all been informed of what they were doing and where they were going with all of them being willing to go along; which was good because Buff Frog would have had to tie them up and put them in a closet if they didn't want to go along to keep information from spreading. Slithers and Chauncey were also present even though it took quite some convincing by Moon to bring Chauncey along.

"Now, we are going in quickly and restarting this "engine" and when we are done we hope the Druids will understand. Keep quiet and don't attract attention as a new comrade will be blocking their sights. Any questions?"

When no one responded Buff Frog nodded to Helsinki and she opened a portal with her scissors to where they needed to go and they stepped through one by one with Moon being the last through. Buff Frog said Moon shouldn't go because she has no armor and weapons but Moon responded she had her wand and that was all that was needed with Helsinki and Toffee backing her up in convincing him she could go. She was surprised Toffee was backing her up there as he was growing somewhat protective of her but she knew he would be able to assess the risks and calculate if it was too dangerous for her, which was liberating for Moon because he would never do a _"No, I can't lose you"_ Cliché speech.

As they stepped through she saw the Ruins of Ornlun appeared of a design not made by Monsters, rats, Ponyheads, Mewmans, and defiantly not water-folk off of the Garbage beaches far north west of Butterfly Castle. In fact it appeared to have been made by no known races of Mewni high in the mountains and encrusted with thick Ice. The designs appeared to be very hunched down being built into the mountain itself with most of it likely being below ground. They were close enough to one of the entrances for Moon to see that the creatures who made it were slightly taller than a Mewman being around 9 feet tall but much wider than she would have thought it would be with the… _"builders"_ she was going to call them being nearly as wide as they were tall.

"Who built this place?" Moon asked out loud.

"No one knows. Was here for generations encased in Ice before Mewman's came on their great ships." Buff Frog answered then shushed her as they entered the tunnels.

As they made their way through Moon hoped they wouldn't encounter any Druids as while they could fight them it would be sacrilege for Monsters to do so. They were the spiritual leaders of Monster society speaking for the spirits in the trees, rivers, mountains, and every other feature on Mewni and were held in high regard. Mewmans viewed them in fear as creatures of the wild wood who were Monsters that had a mastery over magic Mewmans couldn't contend with, cursing crops and making livestock wither away. Of course after being told about them by her Monster friends in years past she had since grown to respect them and didn't wish to harm them either.

As they moved through the corridors she saw that parts of this place were built like a palace with vaulted ceilings soaring 100+ feet above their heads supported by great stone pillars 3 times as big as the largest of trees in width. There was also lots of runes and iconography throughout the ruins mostly being knot work she had seen in Monster art, strange creatures intertwining with each other with most of them being dragons, and images of what she saw were humanoids hoisting great hammers and either calling down thunder from the skies or smithing. These humanoids appeared very stout but well-muscled with great beards and flowing locks of braided hair, there were even several statues of these figure spotted here and there throughout the ruins although encased in ice. Moon also saw lots of clockwork gears and pipes throughout the ruins but they were all encased in ice keeping her from getting a good look.

As they moved through the ruins they spotted Monsters bearing silver sickles and wearing the brown-green cloaks of the druids walking through the halls chanting strange rituals as they went. Moon and her companions hid whenever they came by and managed to avoid detection sometimes because of shadows just cloaking them, 'thank you Shadow Rose.' Moon thought as they continued. After a few hours they reached what Helsinki said was the heart of the ruins with runes carved onto the ice around an archway by Monster Druids.

"Not even Druids know what lies beyond here, if we go further they will kill us. So who is willing to go further?" Buff Frog asked and everyone raised their hands. "Excellent, let's get going."

They stepped through and went down what appeared to be a great set of stairs made appropriately big for whatever beings the builders were. They moved down for quite some time before the came across an Iron gate encased in ice that lead to what seemed to be their destination.

"Ok, who wants to knock?" Gurney asked everyone.

"I will." Helsinki said as she stepped forward with her flame bolt ready to shoot through the lock. Normally a crossbow bolt wouldn't do a thing to a lock this heavy but frozen it would be shattered instantly with the crossbow's draw strength.

"Instead of destroying my home perhaps you could ask to be let in."

Everyone froze as they heard a voice like thunder bellow out from behind them and they all slowly turned around. The figure behind them was a gigantic black skinned humanoid with flame colored hair and beard with him standing about 9 feet tall and very heavily built wearing what seemed to be heavy turquoise colored scale mail armor and holding a 2-handed hammer that seemed large even for him. He stepped forward slowly with everyone backing away from him as he reached the gate and pushed it open without any cracking of ice at all meaning it was actually well used.

"Wait, it was just open?" Boo Fly asked.

"Well no one has ever come down here before and I assume you guys want to restart the great engines of the mountain's fire right?" The figure asked as they all nodded in agreement. "Good, then let's get going." It then started walking forward down the icy corridors with everyone following in confusion.

"Pardon me for asking but who are you?" Moon asked the big creature.

"I am Stalvard, but I think you are more concerned with what I am than who I am. I am a Dawi Zharr, or translated to the common tounge I am a _Giant Dwarf_." Everyone looked at him strangely. "Yeah it doesn't sound so good in your tongue now does it? My people first came to these lands thousands of years ago when these lands had no races of their own save for the Beastmen who came from the beasts of these lands." As he talked Moon began feeling a strange tugging sensation within her.

"We made our homes in the mountains and dealt with them as friends when they wished to be friends and fought to defend ourselves if need be. As time passed other races came to these lands and established their own homes and lively hoods. Some of them good some of them not and we dealt with them as needed. Learning from all races who came we built such places as this to be our homes and centers of production to insure our security when fighting violent races."

Moon could now feel tugging sensation getting stronger as they made their way deeper.

"We lived as we had to until one day the creatures known as Monster-kind came some 2,000 years ago bearing with them a great plague that devastated all other races even our own. The Monsters either pushed aside the remnants of the other races or incorporated them into their race, thus why there so many _"kinds"_ of Monsters. I am not boring you guys am I?" He turned with concern in his eyes.

"Nope. We're good. All's well. Please go on." Several of them replied with others being silent and Moon now feeling a little light headed.

"Ok, anyways the Monsters established their homes in most places including the areas we abandoned as our population fell till this was the only city we possessed. The Monsters however addressed us as friends since they viewed us as Gods of Earth and Storm with many worshiping us. We of course tried to help them become more then they were but we failed, though not through the violent nature of Monsters, in fact many who followed us were rather peaceful. What happened was the orb that brought fire up beneath this mountain just went out and shattered with everything shutting down allowing Ice to take hold. Many of my kind knowing they had been trapped with this city decided to enter a great sleep with the ice protecting them until the day came that our engine of winds could be restarted and our kind could return to the surface. Those of us that were not caught in the ice returned to the city to act as guardians until the day we could be restored."

They emerged into a great central chamber filled with what appeared to be thousands of cocoons all over the place with a few dozen creatures like him walking around tending to the cocoons. Moon could now feel a strong tingling sensation like the time she had drank some corn ale and got tipsy, man her mother had been pissed and so had her father.

"Since Dawi Zharr do not die of old age many of us have managed to survive telling those within the cocoons of what is happening on the surface. The so called Druids of yours are our followers and protect us even though many of them are not aware why they protect us. And incase if you are wondering it is to insure that we are not exposed to the Mewmans who are powerful enough to take advantage of our situation and end us out of fear or greed." Everyone was silent as he lead them past the great chamber and deeper into the icy castle.

"Moon are you alright?" Toffee was concerned as he could tell Moon was being beset with various symptoms.

"I think there is a powerful source of magic nearby." Moon was looking around now as she now felt, instead of all the previous sensations, a growing power within her fueled by something nearby.

"I do believe you mean the center of the city. Right this way." Stalvard said overhearing Moon.

They emerged into a great cavern that was oval shaped with the narrow ends facing up and down like an egg. They were on a narrow ring of rock around the edge with icicles pointing inward on all walls towards the center from what appeared to be air vents. There was what appeared to be debris scattered on the floor far below and a gigantic hole in the roof that lead who knows where. In the center was a pedestal of rock that rose above where they were standing about 3 feet with a gigantic Sapphire sphere that would be about 8 feet across floating in the center but was shattered with the pieces held close together.

"This is the heart of the mountain. This stone brings up lava from deep within the underworld so we may power the great engine of winds that runs our city. We know magic is the key to fixing it but…" as he was talking stones on the floor far below rose up with a slight orangeish glow as Moon got too close forming a path to the Sapphire.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Boarin commented with others agreeing.

"You, child of the Butterfly, perhaps you are the one who will restart this engine." Stalvard turned to Moon who was still trying to contain the overwhelming power that was inside of her.

"Are you ok to do this Moon." Toffee sounded professional but the concern in his eyes was all too real.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Moon then tried to kiss Toffee but failed as he was too tall so he lifter her up to kiss him making everyone chuckle. "Perhaps we can finally go on a date when this is done as well."

"Be careful what you promise, I'm expecting something unpredictable from you." Toffee quickly flashed her his lopsided grin before stepping aside and letting her walk up the pathway.

She walked up carefully and stood right beneath the shattered orb trying figure out what she was supposed to do. The power was raging inside of her now so she decided to do the only thing that seemed right at the moment, shoot all that power at the orb and hope she didn't make anything worse. She shot a blaze of blue-white lighting, 'well, that was new' Moon thought, at the sphere causing it to begin glowing.

"She is restoring power to it. Keep at it child of the Butterfly you are doing fine." Stalvard yelled at her.

Everyone began yelling encouragements at her with Chauncey braying and Slithers chirping as well. They did this for several minutes as the orb began glowing a brilliant blue with orange flecks within it as the power was restored and… nothing else happened. Moon kept on shooting but nothing happened even as the cheers died down and everyone began looking confused.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Toffee asked Stalvard.

"I don't know we have never done this before."

They all stared at it for a few minutes while Moon just let the energy within and around her flow into the orb. Helsinki was beginning to get bored when she heard a whisper in her mind. 'Moon has the power but you have the key, an ancient artifact of power given by Lekmet knowing you would need it for something.' Helsinki did recognize that as Ash Rose and was about to ask her, yes she thought it was a she from its voice, more when she felt the presence just vanish.

"Is your job to appear only when things are about to get worse to make them just passable." Helsinki said quietly and pulled out the horn.

She looked at it for a second and saw it did have more similarities to the Dawi Zharr's work then monster work. 'I hope this works' she thought and blew the horn with a short pathetic blat getting everyone's attention.

"Just a second *ahem*." She licked her lips and blew it again this time with a clear vibrant bellow that belonged in myth and lore.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Buff Frog said as everyone nodded until they felt a change in the air.

They all turned around to see the shattered parts come together and interlock with each other sounding like the alarm of a grandfather clock with a force that radiated outward. Everyone was happy until the ice started falling around them taking down the rocks that connected Moon with the rest of them.

"Oh that's not good." Gurney commented.

"The ice, it has been so thick for so long it's all going to come down and take out anyone who is not in one of the cocoons. We have to leave now." Stalvard bellowed at them and made for the exit.

Everyone followed but Toffee stopped just outside the entry way as he remembered Moon had no way to come back from her outcropping. He turned just in time to see a massive chunk of Ice come down to block the exit.

"MOON NOOOOO!" Toffee rushed up and began trying to claw his way through with no effect on the ice whatsoever.

"Toffee, there is nothing we can…" Buff Frog was cut off.

"I AM NOT LEAVING MY SHINING MOON BEHIND!" the roar Toffee made was enough to make Buff Frog back off. "MOON ARE YOU IN THERE? HELP ME MO…" Toffee then stopped and looked through a clear portion of the ice and calmed down somewhat and stood up. "My apologies Buff Frog, she seems to have found another way out, there is nothing more we can do here." The monotone had returned to Toffee as he turned and ran off joining the others.

'I hope he is right and not just in denial' Buff Frog turned and joined the others running away from the falling ice. He also shuddered at Toffee's fierce demeanor when Moon was threatened and knew that if she was in future danger her enemies would not last the hour even if they got Moon.

* * *

The Ice was falling around Moon but fortunately not on her as the sapphire sphere right above her melted the ice if it came to close. As the ice fell winds began to blow in from the vents pushing her around so she couldn't hold on right. Through all the ice falling and wind blowing she saw a massive chunk of ice fall and block the exit as Toffee seemed to have turned around to come back for her, but she wasn't certain in all the madness going on. She was now gripping the rock in desperation as she also felt the magic that was affecting her reactivate again, weaker but still affecting her. She had no idea what to do until she suddenly felt a surge of energy and something felt like it want to claw out of her back pushing at her skin until she heard a ripping sensation and felt something unfurl.

 **Ori and the Blind Forest OST Extended - Escaping the Ruins (Escape Segment)** **( watch?v=8I8A8IuF808)**

She suddenly felt everything stabilize and began floating slightly and realized, with a quick look back to confirm, her second set of wings had come in. A big beautiful pair of Indigo butterfly wings that she knew was from her Mewberty even though nothing else had changed about her. As she tested her wings she realized something, with the hole in the roof she wasn't trapped anymore. Moon smiled and thought 'Well, time to see if I can get out of here and go on that date with Toffee.' And leapt off her rock.

The steam picked her up and pulled her around the sapphire orb and pushed her up through the hole in the roof into what seemed to be steam filled gear systems. She flapped her wings and pushed herself up towards what she could only assume was the exit. As she tried to fly she realized it was a lot harder then it looked and with all the steam shooting out at random places she was being pushed around smacking into the walls. To make matters worse big chunks of ice and rock were falling here and there with gigantic Icicles shooting down all over the place. Moon attempted to dodge a wave of Icicles and succeeded mostly but was struck by one on her wings with the Icicle bouncing right off.

"Wow these things are durable." Moon said to herself.

Trying to glide in an upwards direction she saw the chasm split into several directions up ahead and above. Guessing which one to go down she made a right and went up past some falling debris which she easily avoided. As she went up Steam began shooting out of multiple openings in her path so she had to dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge in order to get through it all. 'Wow, I must look super awesome doing this.' Moon thought before she was sent spiraling by a random steam vent shooting her upwards. 'Or maybe not.'

Icicles began raining down on her so she flipped on her back for a second to shoot them with her magic clearing a path for her. She adjusted her wings to shoot upwards even more looking for anyway out as she would not last inside of this steam filled Ice storm for very long. Up ahead she saw what appeared to be brass pistons and gears begin to move emerging from the ice and begin interlocking and pumping. She tried to avoid them but a blast of steam forced her into the field of brass and she had to make evasive maneuvers. Leaping over one piston, dodging under another, slipping past 2 gears just before they interlocked, and shooting through a hole in a gear wheel.

She shoot magic in an attempt to help her gain altitude and over compensated smacking into the ceiling and would have been shredded by icicles except for the fact that her wings were so damn durable. A chunk of falling ice blocked her way so she blasted it to pieces with her wand flying past the rubble. She came to a sharp upward curve which she made only to find icicles falling down in waves with chunks of ice and rock here and there. Acting on instinct she began dancing instead of dodging to avoid the ice and did so with great ease blasting any icicle whose impact was unavoidable with her.

She emerged from the climb to find gears and cogs in every direction so she attempted to accelerate herself through one are expecting to get through gracefully. After running head first into a brass gear her wings protecting her at the last second she tried slowing down only to be almost crushed by two gears interlocking and begin clunking like a gigantic clock's mechanism. Dodging back and forth she was having trouble just breaking even and managed to only get through by the skin of her teeth just to see a passageway full of steam vents.

"*pant pant* I can't catch a break in here!*pant*" Moon said as she was forced into the passageway of steam.

She actually managed to get through it by finding just the right angle to catch the steam in her wings to shoot her outward albite making her spin like a cork. Emerging from that nightmare a bit dizzy she was blasted upward by an extreme updraft and saw the passageway just ran out ahead with an ice wall looming like the end of the world. She tried to slow down but the updraft was pushing her towards it with incredible speed and she could tell her wings were not going to save her this time. Pointing her wand at the wall feeling her cheeks glow she called upon the magical energy that had accumulated in her down in the room where she started. 'I hope this works' she thought as she sent a blast of energy towards the wall.

 **(End Music)**


	20. Ornlun Ruins 2: The Ever Blooming Shadow

Toffee ran as fast as he could trying to keep the idea of Moon not succeeding in using her wings out of his mind as he tried to get out alive. He could regenerate but being crushed by ice and rock might do too much damage and even if it didn't he would not be able to escape and be trapped in here until he went into hibernation due to his cold-bloodedness. The Dawi Zharr had joined the group and tried helping them to escape these ruins as it shook free its icy covering. 2 of the monsters in their group and one of the Dawi Zharr however were not so lucky as they were crushed beneath the ice before they managed to even get out of the lower halls and into the areas where the Druids patrolled. Running full speed with Buff Frog taking the rear to pick up stragglers, 'I think I respect this guy', they made a shot for the exit.

The Dawi Zharr led the way bringing them up to surface using passageways the party did not know about to take a shortcut. When they eventually emerged from the ruins Toffee breathed a sigh of relief only to turn to a sigh of annoyance when he saw who was there. What appeared to be all of the Guardians of Mewni, more like 150 out of 450 some but still, were at the exit and they appeared to be in argument with the Druids of Monster-kind all of which were armed with their Ironwood shields and armor and silver sickles and wooden staffs. When the group emerged from the ruins both groups immediately turned only to be taken off guard that accompanying the Monsters were around 2 dozen or so Dawi Zharr who looked intimidating even if they weren't wielding their 2-handed war hammer's and wearing their scale-mail armor.

"Where is Moon?!" The one who stepped forward was Lily Forest, Toffee recognizing her from Moon's descriptions.

"I am not sure, she was trapped in a room deep beneath the earth and somehow grew wings and used the steam to fly out." Everyone of course looked at him like he was crazy, even the Dawi Zharr. "It is so stupid I couldn't make it up even if I wanted to."

"You expect us to believe that?" That was said by Mina Loveberry, one of the leaders of the Guardians of Mewni Toffee recognized as she had spoken with him in the past.

"Believe what you want to, this guy doesn't make stuff up." Buff Frog came in to defend him with the other Monsters as well as the Dawi Zharr.

"Enough of this bitter banter, you have defiled the sacred grounds of the gods…" One of the Druids was interrupted by what Toffee guessed was Master Oogaway given how Buff Frog described him and how all the Druids deferred to him.

"Can you not see those are Gods." Master Oogaway pointed to the Dawi Zharr. "Now explain to all of us why you were there, where is the princess, and why the Gods have roused themselves."

As Toffee was about to answer a massive explosion occurred somewhere in the ruins and everyone turned to see a blast of light shooting through the ice. There was a figure with large brilliant Indigo Butterfly wings rising up out of it and slowly drifting towards them. Everyone remained silent as the figure got closer with Toffee recognizing her as Moon. The Guardians of Mewni immediately bowed to the approaching Moon and the Druids began talking about the light of night rising from the water-winds. Moon arrived with a light touchdown of feet that turned into a stumble and falling to one knee with Toffee coming over to catch her and his companions blocking anyone else from getting too close.

"Moon, are you alright?"

"Well, that was intense." Toffee laughed at Moon's snarky answer and stood her up.

"We are not out of the woods yet Moon, there are some people you need to convince that we are not the bad guys." He led Moon forward past his companions and showed her to everyone. "Let the princess speak before you decide to act Guardians and Druids. It's all up to you now Moon, I'm right behind you."

Moon smiled at him then stepped forward with what appeared to be as much air of dignity as she could compose, 'Must have been one wild ride in the ruins' Toffee thought.

"Everyone listen well for I am only going to say all of this once. Druids, I wished only to restart the great engine of winds beneath the earth and not to destroy the ruins, the Dawi Zharr will vouch for me." She gestured to them and they nodded. "If I have damaged or destroyed them I will make amends in whichever way you deem fit but know I came here with the best of intentions." She then turned to the Guardians "I do not know what you have heard but know that Toffee did not kidnap me I ran away when I saw that I was nothing more than a pawn of a group known as the Shadow Clause. I know many of you may not believe me but that is the truth." She then turned to address both groups as the guardians mumbled amongst themselves. "I ask all of you to if you find me guilty of any crime whatsoever to let my friends go and take me instead as it was me who convinced them all to come here and did not take me from home unwillingly."

Toffee hoped Moon knew what she was doing as the two groups were looking amongst themselves trying to judge what they should do next. As they did several arrows flew towards Moon's party from another direction and while the Dawi Zharr blocked most of them one found its mark in Boarin's eye, killing him instantly. Gurney caught his brother and didn't shout or curse but stood there in shock just trying to comprehend his younger brother had just been killed. Toffee and the party turned to see an all too familiar face.

"Oh how sentimental. Perhaps it's time we ended this game and you come home Moon." Said Michelangelo.

* * *

Moon was still fighting off the exhilaration from the flight through the ruins and trying to convince the Guardians and Druids to not hurt her friends when Toffee pushed her behind him. Moon was bit miffed until she saw Michelangelo with a very sizeable force of Mewman soldiers and knights behind him. 'How did they get up here? The mountain trails would have slowed down a force of that size for certain.' Moon didn't have more time to think however as he was going on about Moon coming home so she focused as best she could and replied to him.

"I am not going to be your puppet Michelangelo, if you want to take me back you will have to do it by force." And brought her wand up knowing their small group even with the Dawi Zharr and in her exhausted state would be no match for Michelangelo and his forces.

"*pfft* Always so stubborn and childish Moon?" Michelangelo actually sounded saddened by her. "Guardians would you please bring Moon to me as you are more likely to do it without hurting her."

Moon turned ready to fight them off but stopped when she saw them all hesitate, even Mina Loveberry was looking back and forth between Moon and Michelangelo with uncertainty. She noticed Michelangelo looked annoyed at their hesitation and turned to the Druids next.

"Step aside Monsters, this matter does not concern you."

"Oh but it does." This was said by a humanoid tortoise monster that Moon had no idea who he was. _"One day the shining light of night will rise on water-winds and a new age will begin"_

"Oh come on now…"

"The Moon has emerged from steam in the sacred grounds."

"… you cannot be…"

"We will help this princesss."

"… fucking serious can you?!" Michelangelo seemed mad now Moon noted. "Very well then, you _"Druids"_ will die if you defend her."

What was meant to intimidate only seemed to make them mad as they all immediately followed the Tortoise over to join Moon. Now their group was much more substantial but Moon knew one wild card was in the mix.

"Guardians, you know I would not lie to you as a queen would never lie to the Guardians I would not either. Let me prove to you I am telling the truth."

"What did Moon tell you, that there was this Shadow Clause that is using her like a puppet and every queen of Mewni at that? She is being manipulated by the damn lizard at her side and we must take him down."

"My dear boy, if I tried to manipulate her she would have run from me as well." Toffee spoke that as a simple statement of fact which seemed to help more than Moon would have thought.

Michelangelo was about to go on another spiel when the Guardian Moon recognized as Lily Forest stepped forward and walked over to Moon's side. She turned to Michelangelo and stared at him with an ice cold gaze.

"That figure everyone told me was a Monster in the rat caverns was no Monster, that was a Mewman. If you have even the slightest of suspicions my fellow sisters and soldiers and even you Michelangelo you will listen to her tell her tale."

"The queen ordered us to bring Moon back, not to listen to her. If you chose her side the queen will have all of our heads." Michelangelo tried to sound reasonable but his annoyance was showing through and making him less charismatic by the second.

The Guardians began moving over to Moon's mumbling that Lily Forest does have a point and finally went en masse when Mina went over herself. Moon just loved the look of disbelief on Michelangelo's face when he saw everyone except for the soldiers had turned against him. Then his look went scary and Moon found herself gripping onto Toffee for some reason.

"Very well then, the queen ordered me to go to ensure that you would follow orders but apparently you are all traitors. Aside from Moon I have no interest in prisoners men, kill them all." His men looked a little doubtful as they stepped forward into a battle line. Suddenly Michelangelo began speaking again "Sylvania, hear my plea as I am in a fight with an opponent stronger then ourselves. Grant me aid and I will have victory."

Moon noticed the overcast skies darkened and shadows she had noticed all too often began dancing around Michelangelo in a protective ring. The Guardians of Mewni pulled out their wands to shoot magic only to find their crystals had been darkened and no magic was coming forth. The soldiers smiled realizing the fight had evened up considerably as while the Guardians had magic these men could mop the floor with them in hand to hand combat. The soldiers charged with a shout as the Guardians prepared for hand to hand combat ony for the men to be brought short by a massive blast of flame. Moon turned in shock only to smile seeing Helsinki using her Torchbow to shoot a blast of flame before impact of the soldiers.

"Can you make me one comrade?" Buff Frog sounded impressed.

After the flame died down the Druids charged the soldiers with the Dawi Zharr wearing armor acting as a spear point in a wedge. Normally the soldiers would have withstood a charge by even these heavily armed Monsters but the flames softening them and the Dawi Zharr acting as a point smashed the line to pieces allowing the Guardians to follow through and use their agility to outmaneuver the soldiers in combat. Moon was wondering how did they get organized so fast then saw Toffee directing the battle even organizing unarmored Dawi Zharr to toss boulders and employ Druids to use slings to harass the enemy from a distance. Toffee then turned to her,

"Moon, are you up to cut the head off the snake?"

"I was born ready, let's get Michelangelo." Moon charged off through the battle as a small corridor had actually been opened up between her and Michelangelo.

The squad of Monsters led by Buff Frog and Helsinki charged forward as a wave of arrows cam at them from archers that still were not engaged in melee bringing down 1 member of the remaining squad. Moon shot at them with her wand that, while weakened, was still functional and shot 2 of them off the cliff. Helsinki found a rock and mounted her torchbow on it and activated rapid fire action shooting bolts in rapid succession forcing them to take cover or be shot while Buff Frog and the others attacked them in hand to hand. Toffee was directing the battle and was unable to join her so she thought she was going head to head with Michelangelo alone until she saw Gurney charge past her.

"You killed my brother you SON OF A BITCH!" leaping at Michelangelo the shadows caught him allowing Michelangelo to stab him and then toss him aside as him he was garbage.

"*Pfft* So annoying." Michelangelo commented.

 **Scythe of Petals - Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories Music Extended** **( watch?v=mNuS2ifFWHA)**

Moon just stopped and stared for a second trying to comprehend what just happened. Boarin was dead, when did that happen? And what's more he just killed Gurney and treated him like garbage when he was done. Moon had had enough of this boy as she felt a cold rage encase her and pointed her wand at him shooting a Warnicorn stampede that trampled right through Michelangelo's position. As the dust cleared she saw him get up battered and bruised and bloody his shield shattered but he was smiling now. The shadows began coalescing around him morphing into some sort of black armor.

"You think you can just wave your wand and everything will be alright Moon? You have no idea who you are dealing with so just submit to the ever-blooming shadow." He was now wielding a pair of rose colored swords that seemed to be made of crystal and leapt at Moon attempting to cut her down.

Moon put up a shield of magic trying to block him but failed as it just shattered before his blades. She dodged as best she could but he seemed even faster now than he was normally leaping and running at her with great agility. Moon, exhausted from the magical high and fly through the ruins could barely keep up with him just blocking or dodging most of his blows. She knew she wouldn't last long as most everyone else was too busy with other problems at hand and those that did seemed to be blocked by shadows or were cut down by Michelangelo. All the while Michelangelo was cool and refined dealing with this as if trying to cut Moon down was a mid-morning stroll for him. Moon had no idea what to do until she remembered a random fact she had noticed, shadows could not come out in light except for Ash Rose.

Glancing at the overcast sky she leapt through Michelangelo's legs making it look like she was going to shoot him down below. He went to block it but was caught off guard when she passed beneath him and shot at the clouds. He turned to strike at her only to be caught in the light shooting down on him making the shadows screech in agony and try to hide or run making his armor shiver and warp. Michelangelo tried to get them under control until Moon shot a bolt of light at him peeling away some of his armor. Deciding against a defensive stance Michelangelo leapt at her trying to cut her down but was stopped by Gurney with a bear hug who still had some fight left in him.

"Strike him down now…" but was cut off as Michelangelo stabbed him through the skull from below in a desperate attempt to get him off.

Moon called upon the power she still had left and felt her cheeks glow and shot everything she had at Michelangelo dissolving all of the shadows protecting him and making his blades shatter. When he was shot down his men realized the fight had turned against them and began running, that is those that were left. Moon's forces began cheering and going after the soldiers who were on the run with several staying behind to tend to the wounded. The Guardians also found their magic could be used once again as what was blocking it seemed to have dissipated. Moon stared at Michelangelo who was now barely able to stand ready to strike him down when he started laughing… in a crazed maniacal way.

 **(End Music)**

"*he he he* You cannot win, even should you kill me." Stepping forward he picked up his ordinary sword "We have many allies and I am but one of the five, and the weakest of them all at that. *he he he* You will either fall into line or you will fall, YOUR MAJESTY-AHHH." He leapt at her trying to skewer her but she effortlessly shot a hole through his chest stopping him cold. "*he he he gasp* I died trying Shcwartzhaffen, you can't fault me for that." Michelangelo gasped out as he fell over on his face.

Moon stood there for a second just catching her breath until she realized her friends might still be alive. She ran over to Gurney but found that he was dead and no amount of magic could actually bring a living person back from the grave unless she wanted to turn them into a mindless zombie. She got up looking for Boarin but Toffee stepped up and the look in his eyes confirmed it for her. She just walked over to Toffee and hugged him close feeling tears in her eyes but not really having the strength to cry.

* * *

The dead and wounded were gathered up with the Guardians healing them as best they could and the druids tending to the dead, even the dead Guardians. Moon stood there looking at her dead friends and companions with Toffee holding her close with Moon's hand around his waist. She looked to the side and saw Helsinki and Buff Frog come up to join her with the other Monsters, Druids, and Dawi Zharr keeping a respectable distance. 2 of the Guardians, Lily and Mina, however came up to Moon with their faces neutral over what had just happened.

"I think Michelangelo confirmed that you were telling the truth. It doesn't matter what happens now, we are with you till the end my princ… no, my queen." Mina said and bowed to Moon before walking off.

"We have much work to do now, this has confirmed a rebellion has happened and the Shadow Clause is not going to just stand there and let one of their members be killed." Toffee bringing up the obvious news.

Moon sighed and detached herself from Toffee going up to a rock that could function as a platform and got everyone's attention. As they gathered around Moon looked at all the faces and told herself 'I need to be strong now, to ensure the rest of my friends and allies get out of this alive and well.' She took a deep breath and began giving a rallying speech.

* * *

"So… Michelangelo is dead." Said the figure not in a mirror in an old man's voice.

"There was nothing I could do. The shadows cannot survive in direct sunlight for more than a minute at most." The third figure spoke in a whispery voice.

"It doesn't matter now, we must find a new member to help us protect the kingdom." The first figure said in an old woman's voice.

"We have no time for that. We need to run damage control and wait for the inevitable civil war now. Crack down on the Guardians of Mewni so they may not leave to join Moon's rebellion at all costs." This was said by the second figure in a gravelly voice.

The non-mirrored figure nodded and they ended their meeting. "We work as darkness to keep stability, for without order all shall fall. As the shadow clause we shall protect Mewni." As the figures faded away the old man thought 'This challenge is the greatest in a long time, we have much work to do.'


	21. Ambush at the storehouse

"*Uuugggh*Why are they making this so difficult?"

"Because they still aren't sure if we will succeed or if you have their best interests at heart Moon; centuries of fear and hatred doesn't go away in months." Toffee pointed out the obvious.

Moon smacked her head onto the desk she was using now in their secret headquarters in the forest of probable itchiness about 200 feet underground.

2 months had passed since the incident at the Ornlun Ruins and they had made fantastic strides since that time, at least according to Toffee. The Druids threw their whole support behind Moon which swayed many Monster groups to at least stay out of the way of Moon's rebel alliance. And it was an alliance in the most disjointed sense as it was a ragtag team of everyone who was not supporting the royal crown of Mewni.

The rats led by Reepacheep were fully behind Moon but with their disaster attacking during the feast 3 ½ months ago their numbers were limited. Monster tribes and groups were flocking to their side one by one but varied in effectiveness and resources in such an extreme manner that they couldn't be relied upon for much. River and Bonibell had gotten Pixtopia to support the alliance but only in a non-military fashion with them not even sending weapons for them to use. Prince Ponyhead had gotten many Ponyheads to join but they could sometimes just up and leave for weeks at a time to go party so they couldn't be relied upon. The Dawi Zharr offered their fortress and resources and services to Moon but it would take months still to get their production center fully working with all the damage the falling rocks and ice caused. The Guardians of Mewni offered their services and Magic to Moon whom they viewed as the true queen now but many did not escape the _"Culling of the Guardians"_ and their few numbers were already reduced from 450, not including recruits who hadn't finished training, to 300 including the new recruits.

Meanwhile the Shadow Clause was not slowed down by the loss of a member at all. The people who could have been sympathetic to Moon's cause were rounded up and put into internment camps to be _"properly educated"_ in how Mewni works. They also had the entire Royal Army of 3,000 knights with magical armor and weaponry supplemented by guards, soldiers, and lesser lord armies adding up to nearly 30,000 soldiers. They also had a large reserve of resources to call upon to supply and equip their army and could double their forces with conscripts if need be.

All in all, the Shadow Clause had the upper hand and Moon's rebels had to play catchup in the most extreme sense even after 2 months; they weren't an army, they were the resistance.

"Why can't they just realize that this is the best chance they have at freedom?"

"Because Moon, they are too scared to consider freedom when in the past it has usually equaled death." Toffee came over and rubbed her head softly. "We just need to show them one good win to start this war and we will have their support even if they don't want to give it because they will have no choice."

"I don't want to force them like that. I just wish there was another way." As Toffee removed his hand she grabbed it and placed it back on her head. "More please."

As Toffee rubbed her head some more, 'I have the feeling she is part cat' Toffee thought, Buff Frog burst in.

"My Queen and General… is this a bad time?"

Moon kept Toffee's hand on her head "Of course not, please continue. And don't slack off Toffee."

"*deadpan expression*... Well we have just received a message from Reepacheep. Some of the local lords have finally gotten tired of our raiding's and are marching a force 1,000 strong to confront what they believe to be a hidden store deposit south of them."

"How is that such a bad thing, even if their beliefs are right we can just move the stores?" Toffee said as he rubbed Moon's head with Moon sounding like she was purring.

"They are right in their beliefs and they are only 3 days away, and we cannot transport the goods in time as it is one of our hoards."

This made Moon and Toffee come to attention. They had multiple stocks all over the countryside they were using to gather raided equipment and resources that were always small and mobile most of the time. But there were currently 5 major hoards which they accumulated supplies before taking them to Ornlun for protection and they were not mobile or easy to transport. If the lords got their hands on it they would be set back weeks most likely.

"Then are we finally going to have to fight?" Moon asked knowing the risks if they did so. Doing so would bring them out into the open and make it a full on rebellion especially if it was a thousand men they had to face. Toffee responded,

"This day was inevitable Moon, I just hope we can pull this off with our limited resources."

"Do not worry comrades, this is hoard we are defending. We have plenty of resources we can us in the defense of our resources. Wait is that the proper way to put it?" Buff Frog seemed concerned.

"Actually it is." Toffee responded a little too quickly. "Get the warriors ready for battle and try to slow them down as best you can."

Buff Frog smiled knowing that they could finally get this war started. He handed them a scroll with the information on it and left after giving a strange salute that involved slamming his fists onto his chest, kissing his fingers, and holding his fingers into the air from outstretched arms. Toffee tried lifting his hand from Moon's head again and she pushed it back down pushing her head into his hand. After a few minutes she let him release her and got up sighing in exhaustion.

"I know we are not ready Moon but we have no choice here."

"I know. I was just hoping we could reach a peaceful settlement with Mewmans and Monsters living in peace."

"With all the hatred for 1,000 years some form of violence was inevitable no matter what happened if you tried to stand up for Monsters. Let's go, we have much work to do." Toffee grabbed the scroll and led Moon out and while he seemed ready and even eager the look in his eyes gave away that he was terrified of what could happen if they lost.

* * *

"Don't you find it suspicious Mi Lord?"

Lord Rumsworth glanced over to his second in command in annoyance as he surveyed his army. He was put in charge of the expeditionary force sent out to sweep the land of the raiding Monsters. They had gotten an anonymous tip through Shcwartzhaffen that one of their store houses was in this place and, given how Monsters had been slowing them down so their 3 day foray had turned into a week of slogging past booby traps and raids that took supplies and men by the single digits every hour, he suspected it was right.

"Well I'm just saying there have been no attacks today and its almost noon. They could finally be ready to strike us all down at once." Rumsworth laughed at that one.

"They are not properly equipped or organized to do such damage to us. They are far more interested in stealing and feasting on their stolen goods to organize under a single leader. The snows will begin falling in a few weeks and when that happens they will be no threat once we shatter this raiding force."

"But what if Moon…"

"Don't mention her name. She fled south with the Guardians to some ancient fortress and is hiding from her mother like the child she is. Now get the men ready to march again, we should be there in 2 hours."

 **King Arthur OST - 01 - Woad To Ruin ( watch?v=uS1CIA41blE) (start 5:02)**

"Yes sir." The commander ran off with Rumsworth shaking his head in annoyance. He was a good commander but was overestimating the Monsters. They need to just get the supplies back and show the Mewmans they had nothing to fear from some mud squatting bug eating degenerate creatures that didn't know left from right.

Within minutes they were marching again with the men beginning to look around suspiciously at the forests edge. 'If I find out he has been spreading fear amongst the men I will beat him down so hard he will sneeze out of his bellybutton.' He thought in irritation. He will admit these Monsters were crafty like wolves but this fighting style was clear they couldn't stand up to a force this large. He smiled as he took to the head of the column completely unafraid of a head on assault. He noticed his personal guard were also beginning to look around nervously unintentionally reaching for weapons just to reassure themselves they were there. He was about to snap at his men to clear their heads when several grew arrows out of their heads and he was knocked from his Warnicorn by a bolt that strayed just far enough south to strike his breast plate instead of his neck.

As he came to his feet he saw big burning spheres of who knows what rolling down the surrounding hills towards his men with Monsters following the spheres in wedge formations. His men leapt to action but arrows and bolts and javelins and rocks were raining down on all sides disorienting the soldiers. He leapt up shouting for order in the ranks and his body guard closed ranks around him with a shout.

"All men to positions, pull your pants up and get the lead out of them." He smiled as his second in command snapped back into action and got the soldiers to form up best they could.

The spheres had penetrated the ranks knocking men aside so the Monsters could enter in wedge formation… 'Widening our ranks so more can fit in there, maybe the men did have a reason to be worried.' Rumsworth thought. He also noticed only now they were in a slight valley that allowed the flaming balls to be rolled at them and to allow archers to fire over the tops of comrades heads. He didn't have time to marvel at the cunning of this fox for in seconds his group was beset by a knot of Monsters who were working in surprising tangent. They were attacking in a fashion that made sure they always outnumbered their opponents and they were picking off his lesser men one by one.

Two struck at him with clubs from both sides with blows that would kill oxen, but he was not a dumb ox. He dodged the first blow and caught the second with his sword deflecting it and getting up close. Swiveling the blade around he shoved the pointy end of the cross guard into the monsters eye and used the leverage to snap its neck. He then pivoted to block its companion's club blow with the dead monster before smashing his shield into the monsters right arm at the elbow snapping it and forcing it to drop its club. The Monster tried to back track but he was quicker stabbing his sword into its chest and feeling it hit something important as the monster fell onto its back coughing and wheezing.

He wasted no time turning around to face any other that would dare to face him and met another one immediately. This one charged with horns lowered to skewer him and while the horns would not have penetrated his armor the force of the blow would leave him wide open. Using a double step maneuver he dodged and brought his sword up neatly cutting off its head. What he did not count on was the extended arm that smacked him making him spin like a top. As he tried to right himself he was bull rushed by a heavily armored Monster that could have knocked over an Ox, and this time he couldn't get out of the way. He was thrown a full 15 feet through the air and skittered another 15 feet losing his sword in the process. As he tried to stand what felt like the hammer of the Gods fell on him caving in the armor over his left shoulder. He heard a distinct crack but didn't have time to feel pain as another blow came down on his head bringing a numb blackness that began to consume him.

"I underestimated them." He babbled to himself as he lost consciousness for the last time in his life.

* * *

Buff Frog nodded to a Monster named Spike Balls as he killed the general but with the close quarter fighting going on that wouldn't make any difference. Soldiers had formed small circular formations that occasionally a Monster would smash through so others could follow them in and butcher the men but they couldn't break the formations easily. Buff Frog called everyone back to figure out what to do now but kept Monsters so the Mewmans would have to fight in order to group up even more. As they surrounded the knots, Buff Frog counted about 18 knots with about a score of men each, he heard a whinny and saw Warnicorns bearing down on the soldiers from the back of the column.

Buff Frog smiled and had his men let them pass as that was Moon's doing. As the Monsters attacked from the sides doing what damage they could Moon and the Guardians would sneak in the back and take out any nobles so they could seize the supplies and use the backup Warnicorns they always had with them to trample the soldiers. The Mewman soldiers became of aware of this a little too late as the Warnicorns trampled 2 knots before the men began trying to scatter and get out of the way, many of them being trampled in a cruel twist of faith. Some of the men just locked their shields and formed a fish scale ball that did hold up to the stampede rather well even with Moon adding a Warnicorn stampede to back up the actual Warnicorns. When the dust cleared the Monsters wasted no time in surging back in to take out the remaining soldiers and while they did cut down the loners the remaining knots were able to form up into a single circular fighting formation that would be VERY difficult to take out.

As both sides formed up glaring hatred at each other the Monsters parted ways some of them giving predatory smiles as Moon and her associates came through. This made the remaining men, about half of what it was before the stampede, quiver in fear at the realization that the worst was yet to come.

"You men are not the enemy I am fighting against, so throw down your weapons now and you will live." Moon could sound very commanding at times, Buff Frog gave her that.

 **(end music)**

"I YIELD, I YIELD!" What looked to be a very pompous noble with a feathered helmet immediately stepped forward and threw his weapons down.

The rest of the men looked at each other hoping for a loud voice to command them but the loudest was the one who just yielded. So the men began throwing down their weapons and came forward to become prisoners. Some of the Monsters grunted in annoyance that they would need to feed and house multiple Mewmans but went along with taking them prisoner. Armor and weapons were stripped of the men as were any form of supplies that the Monsters needed. Buff Frog had to admit, this could be listed as a very successful raid except for the fact that as he looked around he saw dozens if not hundreds of dead Monster bodies with all the Mewman soldier bodies.

Buff Frog was searching a man and found a small locket with a picture of what looked to be him with his wife and child. Buff Frog looked at it then at the man who looked up at him in defeat. Then he gave the soldier back his locket.

"Keep. You will need it to help you find your family when this is over." The soldier gave the closest he could to a smile before allowing himself to be bound at the hands and taken away.

"They are just people like us caught up in this conflict, but I think you have figured that one out." Buff Frog turned to see Helsinki come up smiling.

"Well… perhaps average Mewman not evil, just misguided by evil ones." They shared a smile and move up to where Moon was.

"300 monsters dead as opposed to 850 Mewmans, that is an overwhelming victory in anyone's books. The remaining chiefs will come to our side now." Toffee was pointing off numbers like he did when he wasn't advising.

"I hope so." Moon was looking around uneasy not staring at the bodies for long.

'She must be queasy about sacrificing so many lives and killing so many.' Buff Frog thought to himself. That was a good thing actually, while it would hold up a person in a fight it meant Moon would not kill lightly which would be a terrible attribute for a leader.

"My queen, I think you might want to see this." That was Lily Forest, one of the Guardians in higher command, maybe second in command… Buff Frog was not sure the ranks were confusing to him.

Moon stepped forward followed by Toffee, Buff Frog, Helsinki, and her other Companions to see what was wrong. Lily brought them up to the noble who had surrendered and he didn't look important but Moon, Toffee, and Helsinki blinked in shock recognizing that boy.

"I take it he is important?" Buff Frog asked in confusion.

"I should hope so, as I have a message of great importance for Moon." The noble spoke.

"That Buff Frog is Maximus, one of my former suitors." Moon said.

* * *

Queen Willow was sitting in an empty council room holding her head in frustration. All of these pinpricks from various sources over the past 2 months and now an outright battle where of nearly 1,000 Mewman soldiers most were killed and the remaining men were being ransomed back. Why had it come to this after all this time, she had ruled with logic and foresight and kept the lands stable and safe and prosperous and this was her payment? Betrayal by her own daughter and husband and many others including the Guardians of Mewni. What is worse, one of her advisers had been murdered by what seemed to be a Guardian of Mewni in his own quarters. Willow was just at a loss of what to do as she didn't want a war but couldn't force one unless if Moon decided that she was ready to fight.

"That damn lizard is using her like a puppet to rally people to satisfy his desires, he is to damn clever for his own good."

"My queen is everything alright?" Willow looked up at the intrusion.

She smiled when she saw Rhombulus enter with Lekmet and the other 2 members of the council, Omnitraxus Prime XI and Fiorbhin the Slaughterer, with Etheria in tow. Rhombulus was one of Moon's friends and strangely enough the only one with an ounce of common sense as he claimed his gut told him that Toffee was manipulating Moon.

"Come in all of you. Before we begin we need to address the fact that Salicus is dead and will no longer be serving on the council." Everyone bowed their heads at that, "So I am appointing Etheria Butterfly to take his place on the council and I know we don't have Glossarick to induct her but desperate times call for desperate measures." Everyone looked a bit shocked including Etheria, but everyone nodded to Willow saying her decision was wise.

As she got the meeting started she couldn't help but notice that Rhombulus seemed uneasy while Etheria seemed triumphant. It was probably nothing as Willow did not need these troubles and she was projecting again. 'I just need to overcome this trial like I have in the past.' She thought to herself.

* * *

"Well of course Rhombulus would be a spy, did you expect a master plan from a 15 year old girl?" The non-mirrored figure spoke in an old man's voice.

"No, but I expected it from the damn lizard who is working with her." Said the first figure in an old woman's voice.

"This could work to our advantage though, feed him false information and have the rebels run around in circles until they make a mistake." The second figure said in a gravelly voice. "For now though, we wait until the shadows no longer conceal Moon and her allies. Patience is key here."


	22. Reunion and a date

**Right under the wire, but I did it. 2 this week even after all that was thrown at me in real-life. Unless if this is complete already, in which case I've wasted your time reading this again. ;)**

Moon left the meeting room feeling even more exhausted then at the end of the ambush 1 week ago. Everyone finally seemed to be on the same page and willing to help Moon out but man it was a SLOG to get this far. And what's more several of the leaders seemed to still be at each other's throats even though they were being quiet about it. The worst example was Prince Ponyhead, who actually decided to come for once, and his friction with Rhombulus, who did manage to sneak away for a short time, as it was clear they wanted to beat each other senseless for reasons still unknown to Moon. She walked down the hallway accompanied by Toffee while she rubbed her temples knowing this was only going to get worse as time went on.

"Believe it or not Moon this will get easier as time goes by." Toffee commented once again reading her mind somehow.

"How do you do that?"

"I can observe behavior and infer what it means for anyone. You however I just know really well Moon." Toffee flashed Moon a grin and went monotone again.

"Then could you tell me why Rhombulus and Prince Ponyhead want to smack down when they are in the same room together?" Moon knew she had bigger problems but she just wanted a solution to this one at least.

"Oh, they view each other as companions in arms." Moon looked at him in shock. "Let me explain, in my time with the Red Claws most of the warriors went head to head smacking down in a fashion I thought was bitter rivalry but was really just friendly rivalry. They are just testing each other to see how tough the other is and in a manner that helps them bond. Sounds odd but a lot more people do this then you might think. That's also what is going on with most of the Monster chiefs; they aren't feuding, they're just poking fun at each other. I know it slows everything down for you as they beat their chests but that is how they do things around here."

Moon shook her head and kept walking forward stopping for a second midstride thinking that, in some ways, she thought that way. Or at least she once did before this rebellion got started. 'What the hell, I actually understand them well now.' Moon thought as she continued.

"Now, there is someone who wishes to speak with you in person before we do anything else. And don't worry, you will like this man." Toffee smiled and led her down the corridors to her private office.

The main headquarters of Moon's rebellion was located in the forest of Probable Itchiness south-west of Butterfly castle and the central realms. It was also several hundred feet underground with a patchwork of maze-like tunnels created by the rats of Mewni who, while they were not excellent fighters, were industrious diggers if they set their mind to it. There were also parts of the hideout that could only be accessed by interdimensional scissors which was not a problem because the person who makes them just so happened to be one of Moon's friends and allies. They got to the outer section of her private quarters which functioned like an office where she met chiefs and other important figures for private meetings, although Toffee did a lot of work here as well. Right at the desk she saw the one person she had wanted to see for nearly 3 months.

"DAD!" Moon ran over and hugged Odrick who bellowed in laughter as he hugged her back.

"Moon my girl, how has it been?" Odrick smiled his big smile as he listened to Moon's tale of what had happened since they last saw each other.

She told him about the Dawi Zharr, the defeat of Michelangelo, the rallying of multiple groups, and the ambush at the store house. He listened and seemed to know a good deal of this stuff but his reactions were genuine, especially the spit and the _"good riddiance"_ when she told him how Michelangelo was finally defeated. Then she got to the more recent stuff involving the soldiers and how she had decided to tattoo them on their right shoulder so that if they came back to fight they would not be ransomed again to which he replied that was a _"Brutal but smart move"_ on her part. He got especially serious when Moon told him what Maximus had told her that Schwartzhaffen was in fact a member of the Shadow Clause.

"Why would you believe him my girl?"

"He said that his time of insight when I sent him away has led him to believe that this is the best method for helping the realm and he seemed genuine. When I said he could have been killed trying to get the information to me as there were better options he admitted that he probably should have considered his plan more carefully."

"*Har* Indeed, and while I am suspicious of a Septimus at this point if you trust him I will approve of him for now. This does beg the question of what you are going to do with him though." Toffee actually responded to this thought.

"I was thinking we could send him back so he could work as a spy for us. He may not be effective but he will not catch the eye of anyone."

"And I have approved of that dad after Maximus gave me all the information we needed from him; including the fact that Shcwartzhaffen is now one of the commanders of the army and is also in charge of cracking down on disloyalty to… queen Willow." Moon paused before she said Mom to correct herself, she had to distance herself form mom in case of…

"Moon my dear, it will likely not come to that." Yet again Toffee read her like a book.

"I hope so Toffee. So dad what has been happening with you?"

Odrick took a second to compose himself as he just figured out what Toffee's and Moon's exchange was about before he began speaking. He told of how he and his men have been spreading the word of what was going on and helping escaped soldiers find shelter. He was certain they could do more but they lacked the resources and was unable to contact Moon for help because until recently many Monster tribes viewed his group as baddies as well. He currently had about 750 turncoat soldiers following him as their true commander and he had an idea of what they should do next.

"There is easily 3 times the number of soldiers in concentration camps being _"reeducated"_ on who they should serve. I was thinking perhaps we could organize a rescue for these men."

"Of course, we could show Monsters that there are Mewmans willing to fight with them. I'll just gather everyone and…"

"Moon, I think this might be too risky for you. Let me explain," he cut her off as she was about to interrupt "this is not an ambush within our territory but a raid deep into enemy lands with a low success chance and if we fail everyone either dies or is captured. Moon my girl, you ARE the rebellion that people are rallying around, too important to risk your life on something this risky."

"Far more so then that damn garden?" Moon got a laugh for her father saying that.

"Indeed Moon indeed."

"But I am not a child anymore dad, I can do this just like I have done everything else!"

"But you are still a child." What stopped Moon was the grave matter of fact tone he used. "You have handled yourself so well but you are still just a child not even half-way to your 16th birthday.*Sigh* Even if you were an adult and not my daughter I would say this is too risky for you. I suggest you sit this one out and take a break from leading the rebellion even if it is just for one day." He cupped her chin and gazed into her eyes. "I am worried about you Moon, and I am certain Toffee would back me up. Right?"

They turned to Toffee who was staring at air with the expression of _"I know nothing."_ making it clear he was not commenting here. As Odrick stepped back Moon was about to interrupt but then smiled and said,

"You know what, you win. There is a promise I made to Toffee 2 months and 2 weeks ago and I think now is a perfect opportunity to follow up on it." Moon smiled even more and winked at Toffee who was looking confused.

"Are you two going to have sex?" Odrick asked with a deadpan expression.

Toffee immediately got into running position ready to bolt for the door and Moon blushed a beautiful Crimson and looked like she wanted to fall through the floor even further down then they already were.

"*Har*Just kidding, you should see the look on your faces. But even so it is none of my business what you two do. Just be careful and don't do anything you 2 might regret." He then winked at both of them and left the room. They stared at the door for a solid 5 minutes before Toffee asked,

"So, what is it you plan on doing for what promise?"

* * *

The crickets chirped and an owl hooted as a full moon hung low over a mist shrouded woods. Nearby kids dressed in all sorts of costumes were going from house to house with bags full of candy looking for more. Older kids were all hopping into cars and driving in a certain direction claiming a party that was being hosted was gonna be sick. A lone kid was walking through a cemetery when she heard a ripping sound and saw a stream of light come from midair. She ran behind a tombstone and saw what seemed to be a princess and a lizard man, both dressed pretty well, stepped through the portal to who knows where and closed the portal behind them. She moved closer as quietly as she could to try to listen to them.

"This seems like a might bit of an off the beaten path." The lizard man spoke first in a very refined voice

"Well of course it is I wouldn't want us to just pop in out of nowhere, that would draw too much attention." This was said by the princess who had thigh length silver-blue hair.

"I want that hair." The girl said to herself.

The lizard immediately closed his eyes and swiveled his head a little. He shushed the princess and swiveled again as the girl accidentally knocked into another tombstone.

"What is it?"

"We are not alone."

With him saying that the princess drew what seemed to be a magic wand and seemed to turn on a light she used to scan the area slowly. Seeing what was going to happen, the girl decided to act.

"Hello there you 2." They both turned lightning quick to see her. "It's alright, I'm just a girl walking through a cemetery alone. Ok maybe that is a little weird but I'm sure you two have seen weirder things wherever you are from." This made the 2 look at each other nervously. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell, I mean who would believe me if I did. Who are you two, my name is Angie."

They stared at each other for a second before the princess relaxed a bit.

"My name is Moon. And I am a magical princess, from another dimension." Moon then created a rainbow that went over top herself with cute animals popping out, only to have it catch fire and force Moon to beat it out with the animals running.

"Moon you should know better than that. Even with all your training that kind of stuff happens if you aren't focused."

"I just wanted to impress her. By the way this guy is named Toffee, and no candy jokes as he is bored of them but I haven't heard anyone make any."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Angie." He stooped down to kiss her hand in a gentlemanly fashion that caught Angie off guard and made her smile like an idiot. Only to realize Moon was staring a bit miffed at her.

"Oh, is he your boyfriend."

"Yes, and he does that to all women he meets." Moon sounded miffed too.

"I'm just being polite my dear. You are the only one who takes up my heart." With that he picked Moon up and planted a kiss on her lips that Moon returned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know I would find this really sweet if it wasn't so creepy looking." Those words made them break apart.

"You know we do get that on occasion, no surprise we would get that here Moon." He set her down and turned back to Angie. "So, where might an 18 and 15 year old might get to in order to celebrate this Halloween of yours?"

"Oh I was just heading there. Being 15 I can finally attend the school get down at the high school. You two should come with me." Angie really wanted to talk to them and find out more about where they came from.

"This could be a perfect opportunity to disguise ourselves Moon. It always pays to have a guide to led you through risky territory." Toffee brought up.

"Yeah. Show us where this _"get down"_ is located so we can meet more earthlings."

"*He he he* Next thing you probably want is for me to take you to my leader." They gave her blank stares at that. "Yeah I should not have said that, it was an earthling joke you wouldn't have gotten. So, shall we." Angie led the way to the school with Toffee and Moon right beside her.

As they went through the neighborhood Angie told them a little bit they needed to know with Toffee listening aptly and asking questions about how they should act in front of the other kids. Moon listened to but not so intently as she gazed at the decorations and people just taking everything in amazed by what she saw. 'I think I know who the brains and who the spirit of this couple are, they match each other so well.' Angie thought as the two clasped hands unintentionally.

After a little while she asked them what it was like on their world and Moon began talking really fast about everything. Fortunately for Angie Toffee slowed Moon down to the point where she could understand what was being said. Apparently they came from a place called Mewni with unicorn like creatures, powerful Monsters, knights protecting the kingdom, magical Ponyheads in the sky, and magical artifacts that gave great power. Moon even showed her some more magic with her wand but was quieted by Toffee who wanted to avoid detection as much as possible because, even with everyone in costume, he did tend to stand out. Angie then decided to give him a spare mask of hers. She had dresses up like a vampire with a renaissance mask but did have a backup mask that could cover his lizard snout, although she was still not quite sure why she was carrying it in the first place.

Eventually they pair began telling Angie of the current state of their world and it was not pleasant. Apparently Moon had run away from home after finding out her mother, queen Willow, was being manipulated by a groups known as the Shadow Clause who wanted to control Moon like a puppet for their own ends. Angie said she was rooting for Moon who replied with, _"We need everyone we can get on our side"_ in an exhausted tone. Angie decided to switch topics and told them about her everyday life even though it was boring just to switch topic. Fortunately, they didn't seem to find it boring at all and listened rather intently. She even showed them a cassette player she had gotten for her birthday and played some music for them with the two marveling at how it worked.

"How did you get the musicians too fit inside that tiny box?" Toffee was genuinely confused.

"Well, they aren't actually in there, it's just a recording of them the same way you would wirte down words and put it in a book."

"Fascinating. Just like the video cassette I have except even smaller an self-contained." Toffee was really into this for some reason. "Where can I get one?"

"Oh in there actually." Angie pointed out a nearby second hand store.

"Hey, we can even get that missing copy of the dance lessons of dummies you had." Moon poked Toffee and ran into the store.

As Toffee ad Angie followed her in they saw Moon had already found the video and was looking for the player. Angie of course led them in the hunt to find one and get them some music to listen to as well. When they finally checked out Moon paid in gold coins which did raise an eyebrow but the guy behind the counter didn't say anything except to comment on how well done Toffee's costume was. After a few more minutes of walking they finally made it to the school which did appear to be run down with teenagers streaming in to the school.

"I knew education here was more public then back on Mewni but it is still strange to see it with my own eyes." Toffee commented.

"When I finally become queen, I will make education as public as is possible. Everyone should be given the chance to learn. But enough about that, let's party." Moon grabbed Toffee's and Angie's hands and dragged them into the school with Angie wondering what the hell was gonna happen tonight.

 **I know I shouldn't give away Easter eggs but look up who Angie is; she is more closly associated with Moon then you might think. ;)**


	23. Their Thriller Night

Moon dragged the two of them into the school excited to see what was inside and to see what earth kids were like. Not knowing the layout of the school she just followed where everyone else was going with Angie and Toffee eventually getting free of her grasp and following her through the school with people casting curious glances in their direction. Moon took note of them but didn't pay them much heed as she knew the other kids were more interested in something else by the way they were moving. They passed through darkened hallways with lines of strange metal cabinets that spanned from the floor to the ceiling with doors here and there at regular intervals. They finally got to a double door leading to a very large room where there were bright glowing lights on the ceiling coming from several rotating balls with strange music coming from who knows where. Teens around her age were dancing alone, in pairs, or with a group while others were just talking on the sidelines with each other. There was also a long table along one wall with food and drink she was unfamiliar with.

"COMIN THROUGH MAN!" A random guy zipped by on a flat object that was revealed to have 4 wheels on the underside after he tripped over a random passerby into a wall.

"Man that was Bunk. Do it again." A random girl said that as a group went past the trio to pick up the guy who slammed into the wall.

"Well apparently they are just as reckless as you Moon… Moon?" Toffee sounded concerned until he noticed Moon was over by one of the lighted orbs poking it.

"*Ohhhhh* And you said there was no magic on earth." Moon smiled knowingly at him.

"That isn't magic, that's electricity." Angie answered in a matter of fact tone with both looked at her questioningly.

"I would explain, but let me show you around so we can partay."

"This girl's got the right idea!" Moon said as Toffee reacted in his monotone manner as always.

Angie showed them to her friends saying that those 2 were from out of town and just stopping by. The group took it without question and incorporated them into their group as they talked about stuff that Moon and Toffee had no idea about. In particular they were talking about a new band by the name of the _"Backstreet Boys"_ that was taking the nation by storm. Moon would have commented that must be a fierce group of warriors as well but Toffee stopped her saying something along the lines of _"a manner of speech"_ that could mean something else completely.

After a while of listening with Moon and Toffee interjecting words here and there the music changed slightly and people began going to the dance floor in droves. Moon grabbed Toffee and pulled him out onto the dance floor to see if they could dance like that as well. The music it seems was a bit more light and bouncy compared with what they were used to so the two of them just bounced around as best they could trying to keep up with everyone. Fortunately everyone seemed to have various degrees of training in terms of dancing from none to pretty damn good so they came out about average. As they danced Moon could tell Toffee was enjoying himself despite the fact that he was constantly trying to hide his face to keep people from guessing that it wasn't actually a costume. After a few minutes the song stopped and some sort of human with darker skin came up on a makeshift stage at the end of the big room opposite to the doors.

"How you all doing tonight!?" This was met with a cheer that Moon and Toffee joined in.

"Judging from your reaction I'm not a Buzz-kill at least. I said HOW ARE YA DOING TONIGHT!?" This was met with a louder cheer that seemed to satisfy him a bit more.

"Well then, tonight's Halloween with all the ghosts, goblins, and ghouls creeping about so I think it's time to get one song in particular started, what say you?!" Everyone seemed to know what he was talking about so Moon just cheered him on like everyone else.

 **Michael Jackson - Thriller (Lyrics) ( watch?v=xIx_HbmRnQY) (start 0:37)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Moon blinked in shock at how loud the music was blaring down on everyone but only she and Toffee seemed to notice it. Everyone began clapping and getting up close to the stage splitting to partners and clumping in to a single group. Moon just went along with it and found people seemed really excited over it and when the lyrics started she saw why.

 **It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**

 **Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart**

Everyone began dancing to it slowly getting into lines for some reason.

 **You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it**

 **You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**

 **You're paralyzed**

Suddenly everyone started singing along with the music and lines formed into a wedge shape pointed at the stage.

 **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**

 **And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to**

 **Strike**

 **You know it's thriller, thriller night**

 **You're fighting for your life inside a killer**

 **Thriller tonight**

Suddenly everyone began dancing in unison and, as if under some strange spell, Moon began dancing with them in a strange jittery fashion like what skeletons would dance to if they could dance.

 **You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**

 **You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

Moon was really getting into it now.

 **You close your eyes and hope that this is just Imagination**

 **But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind**

 **You're out of time**

She was thinking she should get Fulntrut to learn this song so he could play it in the future.

 **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**

 **There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes girl**

 **You know it's thriller, thriller night**

 **You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

As she was dancing she realized Toffee was missing for some reason and wondered where did he get off to, but didn't pay much heed to it.

 **Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade**

 **There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (They're open wide)**

 **This is the end of your life**

She danced onward following the crowds movements, in particular liking the wide side to side hand motions.

 **They're out to get you; there's demons closing in on every side**

 **They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial**

She realized now that this song was meant to be from a boy to a girl, 'why didn't I realize that sooner?'

 **Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together**

 **All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen I'll make you see**

She usually wasn't into romantic songs, but this one worked for her.

 **That it's a thriller, thriller night**

 **'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try**

 **Girl, this is thriller, thriller night**

'Wait what does he mean by thrill her…' Moon actually blushed a little during the dancing but fortunately no one seemed to notice it.

 **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller chiller**

 **Thriller here tonight**

She suddenly notice Toffee was climbing onstage for some reason pushed by several of Angie's friends.

 **That it's a thriller, thriller night**

 **'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**

 **Girl, this is thriller, thriller night**

 **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller**

Toffee walked onto the center of the stage somewhat willingly and unwillingly as he took a somewhat regal pose and everyone began murmuring amongst themselves. Moon was curious as to how they managed to get him up there until he started speaking.

 **Darkness falls across the land**

 **The midnight hour is close at hand**

 **Creatures crawl in search of blood**

 **To terrorize y'awl's** (your) **neighborhood**

 **And whosoever shall be found**

 **Without the soul for getting down**

 **Must stand and face the hounds of hell**

 **And rot inside a corpse's shell**

Moon knew Toffee was good at reciting stuff like poetry but DAMN he was pulling it off excellently tonight. Everyone else seemed really into it as well clapping him on and even liking how he danced in a smooth side to side fashion during what seemed to be a short break in the monologue. He also seemed to be enjoying himself as he danced and spoke up on stage which Moon was really happy for. 'You go Toffee.' Moon thought.

 **The foulest stench is in the air**

 **The funk of forty thousand years**

 **And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**

 **Are closing in to seal your doom**

 **And though you fight to stay alive**

 **Your body starts to shiver**

Toffee seemed to be reaching up for his mask now…

 **For no mere mortal can resist**

 **The evil of the thriller**

... removing it in a flourish with everyone gasping including Moon. "SURPRISE!"

 **Evil laughter**

 **(end music)**

Everyone began cheering after they had gotten over the shock as Toffee slowly replaced his mask.

"Trippin" "Radical" "Awesome" "Bangin man"

Moon couldn't help but have a heart attack at the look on Toffee's face, a gap toothed grin that looked very much like a predator that had just outwitted its prey. She also noticed as he got off the stage everyone was mobbing him seemingly asking him how he got the makeup right. Moon of course decided to push towards Toffee as well a might bit panicked that he had revealed his face so blatantly despite him being the cautious one.

"Ah there you are Moon." Toffee seemed to come from nowhere wrapping his arm around her waist.

"AWWWW he's taken." Several of the girls immediately sighed in disappointment, which did make Moon feel happy for some reason. 'Wait did I just go full bitch for a second?' Moon asked herself.

After they disentangled themselves from the crowd Moon turned on Toffee.

"Wha… how did you do all that?" Moon asked Toffee extremely confused.

"Well, several people pulled me aside stating I would be an excellent candidate for the reading and shoved a piece of paper in my hands to memorize it in about 2 minutes. They are lucky I am capable of that."

"I mean why didn't you refuse?"

"Worried I may have blown our cover eh?" He flashed her a lopsided grin. "I thought I should try something reckless and risky for once, isn't that what you want from me at times?" He maintained the grin as Moon realized she didn't have an argument against that.

"Awesome, you were perfect for that part, especially the surprise you gave the audience." Angie had come up with her friends.

"Say man, what's your name?" Before Moon could answer Toffee replied in a manner that shocked Moon.

"Thomas, though everyone calls me Toffee for some reason. And incase if you didn't know this is Moon. Not her actual name but what she goes by." Everyone nodded at that with some snickers amongst them.

"You must be pretty damn sweet to be called that."

"Well I think he is." Moon reacted replying before she could think with everyone giving an "OOOOOHHHH."

Moon blushed again this time a lot more visible for everyone. And to make things worse Toffee decided to stoop down and kiss her in front of everyone making them jeer even more. By the time they separated Moon was a beautiful crimson color that made Angie convince them it was time to move to other parts. Moon and Toffee agreed and decided to see what the _"refreshments"_ stand had to offer. They started off with what seemed to be a type of sparkling fruit drinks everyone called punch which must have been slang for something. Moon actually liked the taste for some reason and wondered what went into it to make it taste so good. The next area was food which seemed to be horderves of some sort, some of them salty others being sweet. One in-particular got her, something known as chocolate according to everyone else. She started stuffing herself with it until Toffee stopped her and dragged her away from the table.

"NOO. I WANT MY CHOCOLATE!" This made the boys laugh really hard for some reason as if sharing an inside joke while the ladies did laugh but not as hard.

"You can get more later sweetie, we should accompany everyone else for now though." Toffee told Moon, which she begrudgingly accented to.

As they continued Moon was enjoying herself immensely thinking 'This was a perfect idea for a date, and I need to find more chocolate.'

* * *

After a while Moon and Toffee finally did leave with Angie writing down a series of numbers onto a piece of paper and giving it to the two.

"If you every stop by again, give me a call and there will be someone you can rely on to give you a hand." She winked at them then and walked off to join her friends again.

The two left hand in hand walking to get a good distance from the school before cutting a hole through dimensions to get back home.

"I KNEW IT. YOU'RE A REPTOID FROM GALACTUS-9KJ" They turned in shock to see a short kid run off screaming about lizard aliens.

"Ok, time to go." Toffee shoved Moon through the portal and leapt after her helping her seal the portal so no one would follow.

They emerged in Moon's private bunker looking around in tired shock after all that had happened on earth. They looked at each other and began laughing loudly for several solid minutes then went silent. Toffee then walked up and, instead of stooping, picked up Moon so he could kiss her which she returned quite eagerly this time. They kept this up for several minutes with a strange heat beginning to emanate from inside Moon as she gripped him tighter with her legs encircling him. Toffee did break it only to trail onto her neck where he bit it softly making Moon moan. She thought back to what the earth girls were saying about her and Toffee.

"Am I your girl Toffee?" Moon asked through gasps.

"You are so much more than that my shining Moon." Toffee whispered in her ear as he then pulled on the earlobe a little with his teeth.

"My queen we have…" Buff Frog burst into the office freezing upon the sight he just saw making Moon and Toffee freeze and turn towards him with shocked expressions.

"UHHHMM… report for you two. Come to the meeting room when you are done." Buff Frog set the papers down on the desk before turning and leaving.

Moon and Toffee stayed that way for a few seconds before Moon was slowly placed back down.

"We should go shouldn't we?" Toffee was back to monotone again.

"Yes we should." Moon was in monotone now as well.

* * *

When they finally did get down to the room they saw River, Odrick, Prince Pony Head, Heckapoo, Rhombulus, Omnitraxus Prime in his crystal ball, Bonibell, Buff Frog, Avarius, Reepacheep, Butler, Stalvard via crystal ball as well, Master Oogaway, Mina Loveberry, Ash Rose, Fulntrut, Lucy, and several other Monster chiefs and leaders clustered around the table. Upon seeing her father with bandages Moon immediately feared the worst as she went up to the table.

"What happened?" Moon had read the reports but was afraid of what they implied.

"We were almost trapped in an ambush trying to free some of the prisoners from the internment camps. The only reason we escaped as unscathed as we did was because the men I sent ahead had called off the attack in time. They knew we were coming and had defense set up to ensnare us." Odrick gave the report in a grim tone.

Moon heard all the facts from everyone's point of view nodding in agreement or understanding until it was all out. Everyone then went silent until Moon realized they were looking to her to make the next decision. She glanced at Toffee who gave a _"go on"_ gesture to let her know she had to decide this. She took a deep breath and looked hard a t everyone to ensure they were listening to her.

"It's clear that they are getting information about us from somewhere so we will need to be more careful about our messages and meetings from here on out. Especially you Rhombulus, they might be getting stuff from you without you even noticing it." Rhombulus nodded somberly at that one. "As for the prisoners, we are going to need a well thought out plan to break into the prisons. So, any ideas?"

Everyone looked back and forth in concern until Toffee stepped up.

"My lord Odrick, you had a decent plan that the enemy simply outmaneuvered you on because you expected them to be weaker than you thought." Odrick nodded acknowledging when he dropped the ball. "However, you have more tools at your disposal then you might think with Rats, Dawi Zharr, Guardians, Monsters, and much more at our disposal. So, here is my suggestion…"


	24. Prison Break 1:Setting up for the Punch

**Note: I know the youtube clip is not just music but I couldn't find the music anywhere on youtube so this will have to do.**

"Poor poor people down there don't you think." Todd heard from his fellow guard.

Todd sighed and nodded in acknowledgement but really feeling no sympathy for the people in the camp. If they didn't want this they should have followed the queen's guidance instead of speaking out against her in favor of this Monster lover princess Moon and that damn lizard Toffee who was manipulating her. If he could get his hands on that creature… he wringed his pole arm just thinking about what he would do to it. Of course, their job was to guard the people and ever since that attack by Odrick the traitor a week ago they had to be extra careful. He finally replied to his companion though as he knew he would get nervous if he thought he wasn't listening.

"I feel no sympathy for those people. Willow is our queen and to side with the Monsters is to go against everything that it means to be a Mewman. And I can't believe Odrick forgot about that." He spat to the side to show his disgust.

"It's not his fault the lizard is damn smart, I mean that Shadow Clause idea has just enough weight behind it that you could believe it if you didn't know any better."

"I know, it's just so frustrating."

They then heard a scuffle off to the side not far off behind one of the tents. They were behind a palisade with a dry moat to keep people out but it was still possible to sneak in. They immediately lowered their pole arms but relaxed when they saw a cat run out from there. They looked at each other and chuckled and went back to talking unaware of what had just begun as mist began to swirl and billow into the camp as clouds covered the moonless sky in the cool autumn air.

* * *

 **Narnia Prince Caspian: Battle at the Night Raid part 1: Flight of the Gryphons/Griffins ( watch?v=0eNAW1XXVl8) (Start 0:44)**

Mina Loveberry signaled for the green bird man to keep silent as he hide the guard they just took out and went to one of the palisade towers nearby and scaled it silently. Once she got to the top she used a sleep spell to take out the lone guard on top not bothering to wonder if there was a second one as the bird man was dealing with him now. She then used her wand to signal a silent special light that only Monsters could see thinking about how clever this idea was.

Four bird men slowly came in swooping silently with what appeared to be Guardians of Mewni being carried by them over the camp. Not far outside the camp hiding in the mist Buff Frog, River, Odrick, and Toffee looked at each other silently with Odrick nodding towards Toffee as if lending his support. Toffee hoisted a war ax and motioned for everyone to move forward and walked silently as soldiers and warriors of various races slowly followed him towards the camp.

In the camp inside of the area where the people being "Reeducated" slept a part of the ground punked up and the head of a rat poked through. Looking around quickly it went back into the hole and made the opening bigger so two more rats could follow, one of which was Reepacheep. They got out and moved silently through the camp close to the entrance of the enclosure so they could get the keys they needed to open the locks the prisoners might have. Dodging into the shadows at times to avoid detection even by the people they were trying to rescue they moved slowly but made it in time to look up and see 4 figures silently glide overhead.

The figures being carried were Moon, Lily, Heckapoo, Helsinki, and Bonibell on one of the bird's backs. Moon knew there were a few people more capable for this job but she needed people she could trust just as much to get this job done and they needed to be light enough to be carried by the birds. Coming up on one of the towers Moon nodded to Lily whose bird swooped down holding her in one talon while she readied her wand. The two men on watch looked up in confusion only to be silenced by a shot of red magical needles that killed them instantly. The bird picked her back up and carried them past the tower into the camp where the soldiers slept. If this went off well, it would not be just the dissidents against Willow they would be recovering for their cause.

As they came to the central part a group of 4 men were passing each other in pairs nodding to each other before a crossbow bolt seemed to grow out of one of their chests. Before they realized what was going on Heckapoo had dropped own and took out one of them with scissor daggers, Bonibell had struck the other with ice freezing him solid, and Moon shot the 4th one with a tangle of vines. The birds dropped them off and flew up to circle the camp in case if the strike team needed to beat a hasty retreat. Moon signaled the others to move towards the central area of the camp where a Tremorfidian crystal was outfitted to keep portals from sprouting up. These crystals negated the portals by sucking out the energy needed to maintain the portal that the scissors put into making and with them becoming more common one of Moon's greatest advantages might very well be negated in areas.

 **(end music)**

The rats meanwhile were enlarging the hole and slowly moving from tent to tent opening locks and waking people.

"No, wake the ones Odrick told us about first so they can help us. Most people are not too keen to be woken by a rat and remain silent." Reepacheep told his companions as they scuttled to their duties.

He and several hand-picked rats moved out of the prisoner area and went to the outer wall's gate house so they could help in opening the door. They moved slowly and quietly past guard tents and the store houses they kept supplies in and reached the gate house without incident fortunately. They went to the area where the gate was opened and closed but Reepacheep stopped the others when poking his head around a corner saw a cat sleeping right next to the counter weight.

"Stand down boys, I've got this." He whispered to them before stepping forward with a knowing grin on his face.

* * *

"How long are we supposed to wait? We don't have forever." Lily sounded worried at the holdup they were experiencing.

"We need to wait for Ash Rose to finish clearing the way. If we don't we'll have to fight our way up and that would be a bad idea." Moon didn't have time to deal with this; they had gone over all this in the planning stages hadn't they?

"It is done." The five were startled by Ash Rose suddenly appearing.

"Ok, Bonibell go with Ash Rose to help the rats at the gate house. Lily go get Mina and get the distraction ready. The rest of you up the tower with me." Everyone broke and went in their directions.

Bonibell and Ash Rose scurried in the shadows to avoid meeting any soldiers and made it to the gate house with surprisingly little incident. The stopped by the door to await the rats to let them in and Bonibell suddenly got a question in her head she didn't think of until now.

"Can't you just go inside and open the door from the inside?"

"It is locked from the inside, you would need a key no matter what. And I can't pick locks as my form is not substantial enough to do so."

"Ah. So why is your name Ash Rose and how did you meet Moon?"

"I helped her escape from castle to keep her from going to St. Olga's and as for my name… I don't know it just came to me." As Bonibell was about to speak again Ash Rose interrupted. "Why are you asking me these questions now when we are on the front line?"

"This is the first time we've ever spoken to each other since you are always keeping the shadows at bay." They then heard a clicking and the door creaked open. The squeezed inside to avoid notice and met Reepacheep and a few other rats.

"Well, we were expecting…"

"Someone taller." Ash Rose replied before Reepacheep could answer his question since all of them were under 3 feet tall.

"You are one to talk." Bonibell interjected with sarcasm and moved to the drawbridge wheel.

Reepacheep was about to reply but stopped and went over to help the pixie push when they needed to.

* * *

Odrick moved quietly up to not draw to much attention but enough to get that of the patrol that had stopped here to replace the current guards.

"What are you lot doing, hiding in the shadows again." One of the guards spoke in annoyance.

"If we can't see each other the enemy can't see us can they." Odrick replied in his gruff soldier's voice.

The 5 soldiers laughed amongst each other except for the commander who silenced them and turned to Odrick.

"Yeah yeah, play your jokes but no matter how practical they are you are wasting our time now. So where are the others?"

"Dead." Odrick said and revealed his face to them. Now portraits were hard to come by but the king's face was rather recognizable by most people.

Before the soldiers could react projectiles took down half of the group with Buff Frog taking down two of the remaining men with Odrick smashing down the last one.

"I wish I had a hundred men like you." Od rick commented on Buff Frog's quick and quiet take down of 2 men at once, a very impressive feat.

"So do I." Buff Frog replied.

The group moved out of the shadows and took up positions to strike at the gate house when the time came. If it didn't come in about 10 minutes the alarm would be sounded as the men that should have reported back would be deemed missing. 'It's all up to Moon now, go get em my girl.' Odrick thought in pride. Moon had so much over the past few months while still being so young and inexperienced; if they won he saw a bright future for the kingdom.

* * *

Lily moved as quietly as she could past the sleeping guards trying to get to the watch tower Mina was at. She was still not sure why Moon had put Mina in that position as while she was capable of taking on a squadron of soldiers and defeating them by herself without magic easily she was not the most subtle and quiet. She managed to get to the tower but there were two guards seemingly engaged in conversation with a soldier up in the tower.

"Where is the second guy and why don't you give us to code word?" The two appeared not suspicious yet but annoyed.

"Because the other guy knows the code word and he is using the outhouse right now. I already told you this, is it really so hard a concept to grasp?" Mina was disguising her voice just enough that the men did not recognize her it seemed.

'Oh I have a bad feeling about this.' Lily thought as she waited for the guards to pass or for the signal to be given.

* * *

Shcwartzhaffen relaxed in his chair unable to sleep as he didn't really need that much sleep these days for some reason. He smiled as the men on the night watch talked with other about first kills and war stories.

"So he tried to stop me by holding his arm up and I cut right through the arm embedding my sword in the joint between the shoulder and his neck. That bear Monster died choking on his own blood."

"Heh, mine was a lot quicker, a lance thrust on a charging Warnicorn right through that creatures hide armor. Twas at the battle of Fecund during a Monster raid on the town of Fecund."

"What about you commander, what was your first kill?" The men turned towards him in anticipation. Shwartzhaffen smiled at them all and how eager they were to serve him in protecting the realm.

"Mine was near 50 years ago when I was a lad of 14. I was out hunting with me dad near the Pigeon look out when we were attacked by a group of raiders. One came at me with a spear shrieking like a mad man, dropped him with an arrow through the heart. I also got me second one not 10 seconds later when I drew my sword and cleaved through the next boy's spine." Shcwartzhaffen closed his eyes remembering the praise he got from his dad that day as his father acknowledged him a man when they heard a ringing noise.

The group turned to the set up security mirror looking over the tower and saw what appeared to be the ones described as Moon, Heckapoo, and Helsinki climb up the steps.

"Well boys, looks like someone has come back fer seconds. Sound the alarm Turin, the rest of you with me. Let's give this princess a proper greeting."

* * *

Moon and her friends stood in front of the roughly Chauncey sized Tremorfidian crystal looking at its multi-ever changing colors as it emanated a soft humming noise.

"All right, let's see if this works." Heckapoo stepped forward pushing the crystal… and finding it not moving at all.

"Well, any ideas for moving it?"

"I've got one." Helsinki answered Heckapoo using a grappling hook she brought to hook onto the crystal and hooked the rope through an iron hook in the wall.

"Don't know why that is there but let's go with it." Moon stepped up to help Helsinki.

The three pulled the rope moving the rock towards the window but pulling the hook out and causing an iron grate to fall over the entrance.

"Well, didn't see that coming." Moon said actually kind of impressed they would think of something like that.

"Oh, I've got another idea." Helsinki activated her torch bow and set the floor on fire around the rock burning the floor.

After a minute Moon realized what she was trying to do and changed her wand into a hammer to smash on the rock. It didn't break but it did fall through the floor and they all heard it smash through the lower levels one by one. Moon went up to the window to signal to Mina and Lily that they should move now when they heard the sound of alarms in the camp. They could also hear the crystal shatter at the bottom of the tower somewhere and felt a slight whump of energy flow upwards. With it passing Moon's wand went quiet just after signaling to the others.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in this day."

The trio turned around to see an old man in his sixties with a dozen soldiers at his back just beyond the Iron grate, with a snap of his fingers two of the men stepped forward and heaved upwards on something causing the grate to shift upwards into the ceiling. The group stepped into the room with all of them smiling at the trio.

"You thought we would not anticipate this Moon, we are far smarter than your Monster lackeys. And don't bother trying to cut a portal to get out, the crystal may be destroyed but its after effects will last a few minutes blocking out portals and magic for that matter in a small radius. There are a few more details in involved with it but you will soon be too dead to care." The man drew his sword and gestured for the soldiers to attack.

Helsinki lowered her torchbow and shot what was left of her flame at them engulfing the whole group. Moon cringed but felt relief at hearing the shrieks of pain as soldiers were burned alive. But when the flames stopped after several seconds all but 2 of the men were still standing with the old man's shield glowing a light blue and emanating cold.

"You killed my men. Now I'm pissed you little shiet." He leapt forward only to be intercepted by Heckapoo and her clones.

"Who are you and how did your shield still work?" Moon didn't even know why she asked that question.

"Like I said, the crystal is a bit more complicated and my name is Shcwartzhaffen of the clan Septimus. Pleasure to kill the lot of you." He then blew out 2 of Heckapoo's clones before engaging in combat.

The clones fought fiercely but they would not have lasted against Shcwartzhaffen alone, let alone the men backing him up. Helsinki got off one bolt shot from her torch bow taking one of the men down before switching to blades to fight them. Moon knew that magic would not work here but changed her wand into a sword to try and fight them as best she could. The first man was easy, she just let him charge at her until she side stepped and tossed him out the window.

"Why did I not see that coming?!" the man yelled on his way down.

Moon turned to face the next one only to come head to head with Shcwartzhaffen. He smiled and struck like a snake but with the power of a bear behind it. Moon deflected it and found herself in a desperate fight for her life. As they dueled each other, with Moon mostly running away from him, she noticed Heckapoo leap out a window followed by Helsinki. Caught off guard by their actions she was tripped by one of the guards and fell flat on her face. Thinking fast she rolled in a fire extinguisher move avoiding his sword stab by inches. She rolled until she was under another window and peaked out. She saw the birds flying close but were now trying to dodge archer fire by ducking dodging and weaving. As for Heckapoo and Helsinki, she couldn't see either of them. Turning back towards Shcwartzhaffen and his men she saw they were relaxed and smiling slowly strolling up to her.

"Give it up girl, ye can't rise above this."

"I can't rise and have no one to help me rise, but I do know how to fall right." Moon let herself fall over backwards from the window.

* * *

Shcwartzhaffen rushed forward to see what had happened and saw Moon had unfurled a pair of beautiful Indigo and black Butterfly wings and was falling to ground at a slow and graceful speed. He gaped in shock, he knew she had her wings but he never thought she could use them yet.

"What now commander?"

"*Sigh* Get every man down to the gates, there are soon gonna be a lot of guests we will have to greet" His men saluted and left.

He was about to leave himself when something caught his eye. He saw the prisoners now all making a run for something at the center of their enclosure. He turned looking more closely until he saw they were disappearing into a gigantic hole. 'Of course, they had rats on their side so of course they could dig tunnels that quickly.' He thought in admiration until he realized they were being attacked and the prisoners were escaping at the exact same time and now Moon could run around distracting them too.

"No wonder Michelangelo failed to get her, once she gets going she can be a mighty big nuisance." He said to himself as he rushed down to alert everyone about the multiple threats going on.


	25. Prison Break 2: Fire Storm

Lily heard the crash from the central tower faintly but still as she moved forward she also heard the alarm sounding off from deeper in the camp.

"Signal the rest Mina, I'll take these guys." She leapt forward and shot a bolt of lightning taking one of them down.

The second one tried to close with her so she dodged his clumsy pole arm thrust and smacked him upside the head. With him down she slammed her wand down on his head silencing him. She looked up to see Mina rush down from her position to join her.

"Well, let's get going tree girl." And took off towards their next objective.

"It's Forest not Tr… oh who am I kidding she's not going to listen to me." And took off after Mina.

* * *

"Come on, push like your life depended on it." Reepacheep yelled at everyone.

The group was pushing as best they could but with everyone not being that big it was a... difficult process. Even Ash Rose who was supposed to be the lookout had decided to help push and she seemed to be doing the most work out of all of them. 'If any soldier comes in now we are all gonna die.' Bonnibell thought as they kept on pushing.

* * *

Lily and Mina ran not bothering to try and conceal themselves as they reached where the soldiers were sleeping. Acting quickly Lily channeled winds as fast as she could towards the tents while Mina shot flames through the wind tunnel towards the tents. After a few minutes they had built the equivalent of a flaming Tornado that was flowing through the camp and, while it didn't kill as many men as people might think, it caused a hell of a lot of damage and disrupted everything.

"So how long are we supposed to do this?" Lily asked.

"As long we can of course, our job is too distract them." Mina replied while laughing manically.

"I hope they get here soon then." Lily could already feel her strength ebbing as they forced the fire storm to continue.

* * *

Out in the surrounding mists the small army was waiting for the signal with time slowly running out. They were standing calmly until Toffee felt a whump that, looking around, he was sure only a few beings felt as well. He was about to ask what it meant when they saw a light flash from the central tower, kind of hard to miss as it was so tall, and fade out slowly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" River looked around worried.

Everyone began murmuring as Toffee silenced them. That was probably supposed to be Moon but something was interfering with her, he didn't need confirmation he just knew it. As they calmed down they also saw the signal from Mina but it seemed a bit slurred as if she wasn't putting much effort into it or she was being attacked.

"What should we do Toffee?" He turned towards Buff Frog who was calm but wary now.

"Wait for confirmation, we are not going to leap into a slaughter." While he sounded calm he felt queasy inside. He would never stop Moon for doing this kind of stuff unless it was logical but he still felt sick every time she was in danger.

"You're worried about Moon aren't you?" Odrick leaned over "So am I."

They then saw the draw bridge drop down sharply like its rope was cut and the portcullis begin to rise. Everyone was now antsy jumping from foot to foot looking at each other worried. Toffee remained calm and ready to leap forward but knew if the signal wasn't given soon they would have to run.

* * *

Oliver Twist woke up with a start seeing Marvis's face in his own.

"Quiet boy, we need to move now, we're escaping."

Oliver immediately got up and started moving, not having anything to grab onto to take with him except for the clothes he was wearing. Moving fast he saw the camp was emptying and only now realized his chains were gone.

"Keep moving if you want to live." Oliver kept moving as fast as he could.

He saw rats up ahead in a giant hole which lead gods know where. He stopped until he saw all the other prisoners moving into the hole. 'Well, not many options are there.' He thought and jumped into the hole. After going down the tunnel shuffled by many bodies in the process he saw a glowing portal created by a pair of interdimensional scissors.

"Through here if you want to live." This was being repeated by one of the rats sitting on top of a small earth ledge holding the scissors gesturing for them to keep moving.

Without a pause Oliver leapt through the portal.

* * *

Moon thanked everything that she had her wings or she would be dead by now. She also realized her magic was coming back when she was able to set up a small shield to deflect arrows being shot at her. She smiled until she realized that no one was coming towards the gates.

"OH MY GODS I DIDN'T SIGNAL RIGHT!"

Moon tried to but realized the magic was weaker the further down she fell. Realizing this she tried to flap her wings and glide but it didn't do much despite the effort she was putting into it.

"Come on come on!" She flapped as if her life depended on it because it did.

She halted her fall long enough to raise her wand up and signal the troops outside this time properly.

* * *

Toffee saw the proper signal come from a third of the way from the top of the tower but knew what it meant.

"CHARGE!" and he charged forward with everyone behind him at full speed.

"Forward!" "For Nash Dom!" "For the true queen!" "For death and glory" "For the Great Moon!" "Kill them all!" "Vzlomat' ikh!"

They moved forward fast but it felt all to slow for some reason while they shouted their various battle cries. Up ahead were 4 guards wondering why the gates were opening until they saw the Monsters running at them and drew their weapons. Toffee smiled slightly knowing they would stand no chance against them. Buff Frog surged past and did a massive leap onto the group taking 2 of them down single handedly and then using the bodies as shield to fight off the other guards. Of course, he only needed to fight them about 10 seconds before River got there and tossed one of the soldiers into the dry moat. Then Toffee himself got into the fight and body slammed the soldier into the ground cutting him in the throat to silence him before moving on quickly. The crossed the drawbridge and ducked under the portcullis to find few soldiers there and a raging fire storm not far off

"We need to move fast, show no mercy." Odrick bellowed as he slammed into one soldier breaking his opponent's arm and then stabbing him in the face with his cross guard.

Toffee took on one soldier who attempted to trip him with his pole arm but Toffee leapt over it a solid 10 feet into the air before slicing into the joint between the shoulder and neck. Normally plate armor shoulder guards would have blocked it but even if the man had them he didn't have the time to prep them before battle. Another soldier stepped forward trying to cut him with a sword and Toffee let him slice off his arm. The solider appeared triumphant until he saw Toffee regrow it and then punch him in the face with his newly regrown arm before hitting him with the blunt end of his axe to silence him for good. He looked up towards the fire storm and saw it abating slightly knowing they needed to get moving now.

"To the store houses and armory people, keep pushing."

* * *

Reepacheep was running at full speed hoping that his companions were doing everything they needed to do. He got back to the prison pens to find that they were almost empty and ran along grunting in satisfaction. As he got to the exit point he saw several dead guards without weapons and a few dead rats and prisoners who appeared to have stood and fought the guards instead of running away. He nodded towards them in respect as he moved with his rat companions in tow moving as fast as he could. Finally he reached the hole that they could escape through and found there were still about a hundred people getting into the hole but that number was decreasing fast. He also saw about a dozen of those prisoners with the guards weapons ready to fight to the death to defend the remaining escapees. One of them stepped forward towards him and saluted.

"Pack master Reepacheep, the rats are circling the camp looking for any stragglers now, they told me they should be back within two minutes."

"Very well, if they are not back by then take your men and get into that hole and don't stop until you get through the portal down there."

"So that's why everyone was moving so fast." The soldier nodded to him impressed by his intelligence.

"What is your name soldier?"

"Marvis,I served under Odrick and know he would not leave the queen and serve a Monster unless there was a damn good reason to do so." They stopped upon hearing a chittering a looked up and seeing about 6 straggler prisoners running full speed towards them with 2 dozen guards behind them.

"Form your men at the hole Marvis, the minute the prisoners get by jump down yourselves, the portal will close behind you so don't look back."

"Yes commander. Form up at the hole, retreat now."

Reepacheep leapt forward with the other rats swarming towards the guards but not overwhelming them with numbers. This time they leapt at their legs cutting out the Achilles tendons making them drop so they could dispatch them more efficiently. After a few minutes of this the remaining guards pulled back not willing to die for a fruitless cause. Reepacheep did look back and saw Marvis was standing at the top of the hole with 2 dead guards in front of him and 3 live ones circling him.

"Aid Marivs, back to the hole!" Reepacheep yelled and charged back.

The guards looked up to see what was coming and ran like hell was behind them instead of facing the rats. Marvis nodded towards them before jumping down the hole himself. Reepacheep went to the edge waiting for the sound he needed to hear. With a cosmic zip the portal was closed and Reepacheep gestured to the central camp. Now they were to aid the main fighting force with their original task done.

* * *

Lily and Mina were running as fast as they could to get to the store houses and armory. The Fire Storm was in full swing ripping through the camp even though they were no longer giving it any more power. They had to stop adding power when soldiers began charging out of everywhere to try and take them. At first it had been by single digits but now they had a solid 120 men pursuing them through the camp, and even if they were not in a weakened state they would have had trouble taking them all down.

"This way, there's a short cut." The 2 looked around in confusion until they saw one of the bird men getting their attention and pointing through the flames.

Hoping he was right, Lily followed Mina into the flames and found a gap in the burning refuse. A small nook it seemed had been burned right through this part of the camp allowing them free reign to run. Not stopping they charged forward with the guards behind them slowing down upon realizing that they could only get through 2 at a time in order to follow them which was not a pleasant idea considering who they were pursuing. Lily didn't want to take chances and used a force shield to keep burning refuse from striking her as she ran. Eventually they got through the corridor and found Heckapoo and Helsinki at the store houses with a few green bird men at their backs. The main force of Monsters lead by Toffee was coming up fast through the main road cutting down anyone in their way.

"Forward!" Mina yelled and charged headlong into a squadron of men who were attempting to attack Heckapoo and Helsinki turning the formation into a mosh pit of violence.

"Did everything go as planned?" Lily asked running up beside the duo.

"Yes but we have no idea where Moon is, she had to leap out the window without anyone to catch her. Fortunately she had her Mewberty wings to slow down the fall."

Lily sighed in relief as the plan appeared to be working out well, but they were not out of the woods yet as more soldiers were coming in just as the main force came up to their position.

"Secure the resources comrades. Heckapoo, now would be a good time for a portal out of here." Toffee addressed everyone and nodded to Heckapoo.

She smiled and opened portals inside of the storehouses and Armory nodding to everyone before turning towards the coming group of guards. Mina of course was already charging towards them screaming something along the liens of _"Leory Jenkins"_. 'No idea what that means but ok.' Lily thought as she helped form a forward battle line as the men shuffled around Mina instead of fighting her head on.

* * *

Ash Rose slithered through the flames as Bonibell fluttered overhead going towards their new target. The fires that were started had spread quickly with much of the camp now consumed in flames, at least as far as Ash Rose could tell, it was kind of hard to tell in her current form. She could go into shadow form and do a quick look around but it was not worth it right now as she would have to leave Bonibell behind. She glanced towards the pixie and noted how the only relation between her and Moon was River yet Bonibell was putting her life on the line to help Moon. She was truly a noble creature who had earned Ash's Roses respect. She didn't have much time to think about it however before they came across a few lone guards who seemed to be lost. Ash Rose slithered up and constricted 2 of them immediately bringing them down with bone cracking force. Bonibell shot a blast of energy that sent a man flying 20 feet into a pile of flames presumably killing him instantly or slowly in agony. The remaining men turned and ran in multiple directions still lost and now terrified.

"Where are we now, I'm sure it's this way."

"That's because it is this way, it just looks unfamiliar to you due to the damage done to the camp." Ash Rose answered and slithered forward poking through some rubble.

"There." She said pointing towards what was the Armory seeing it being emptied right now by Monsters. They also saw a battle line defending the looters with Toffee at the forefront.

"Is that Mina in the middle of the enemy formation?" Bonibell asked as they saw a single warrior taking down everyone she could get her hands on.

"I do believe so. Let us stop admiring the brave stupidity of the warrior and aid out comrades." Ash Rose said slithering up with Bonibell right behind her.

* * *

Moon had no idea where she was right now as the camp was so badly damaged that she couldn't even tell up from down at times. And with the roar of the flames she couldn't even follow the sounds of battle to find out where the fighting was. Strangely enough when she had landed on the ground there was no one to stop her from escaping the tower. Confused on multiple fronts she pushed forward hoping to find something, anything that could point her in the right direction onwards.

"Well, looks like fate has given me another hand has it not?" Moon froze recognizing that voice from not so long ago and turning around she saw the one man she did not want to see again this night.

"All right Princess, are ye gonna give up and come with us or am I gonna have te deliver ye to your mother in a coffin?" Shcwartzhaffen seemed pissed and the men at his back seemed pissed as well.

Moon raised her wand quickly and shot a beam of brilliant blue light at them hoping to do anything to them. Of course she saw his shield glowing and his men alright when the smoke cleared with them wearing carnivorous grins.

"So that's how it's gonna…" the smile fell from his face when he saw Moon begin to smile looking past him.

He did a quick look over his shoulder to see that by chance Moon's beam had cleared a path through the smoke and rubble to where the main attacking force of Monsters was pillaging the store houses and armory. Moon smiled even more when Toffee saw what was going on and began running towards them with several supporters in tow, easily enough to overwhelm Shcwartzhaffen's remaining men.

"Time to go laddies. We seem to be outmatched." He spoke in a calm tone and did a quick walk away from where the fighting was going on.

Toffee saw what was happening and threw his axe at Shcwartzhaffen in such a way that it would have hurt the man even if the blade hadn't struck. But Shcwartzhaffen did a slight turn and cut the haft and deflected the pieces as if it was nothing. By the time Toffee got there the man and his soldiers were gone into the rubble that once was the enemy prison camp.

"Are you alright Moon." Toffee spoke in a monotone but Moon could see the concern in his eyes.

"I am now. So, should we get going before more guards show up or is this all of them?" Moon gestured towards the guards that were not even attacking the front line at the moment instead focused on something in their midst.

"We have just about finished everything Moon. Let's get going in case if there are anymore that might show up." Toffee led Moon towards the Monsters so they could get out of there.

* * *

Mina was laughing and dancing through combat taking down men left and right as if it was a dance. She was really having fun when she heard the horn calling for a retreat sound from somewhere amongst the Monsters. She ignored it thinking maybe it was just a dud blat or she was hearing things and went back to fighting. Then she heard it again as if it was frustrated with her not coming back. She growled in annoyance and head-butted one of the guards she was facing sending him flying. Leaping back to her allies she sent a blast of fire and lightening to carve a hole she could get through. Surprisingly her blast didn't even reach its 3rd man and her triumphant attitude changed to worry. If she couldn't get out what the bloody hell was she supposed to do? Apparently the guards also saw what had happened and were closing in chuckling. She made ready to fight her way out as best she could but then heard a whinny and shouts of what seemed to be men going to a pleasure house to party.

"Yeaaah, let's do this mates."

Suddenly she saw what appeared to be Pony-head's rushing forward in a mass and while not trampling they were smashing down all opposition in their path. Mina smiled at this and fought her way towards them wanting to try something she had always wanted to do. As the Ponyheads got near her she leaped onto one of their necks and began trying to ride him, with mixed results.

"Wow nelly, look at that girl ride Kipper like a pro." This was said by an unknown Ponyhead as Kipper at first tried to buck her off.

Mina wasn't going to let herself be thrown though and kept on riding him as best she could despite the fact there was very little to grab onto. She rode him through combat blasting and cutting at anything in her not really sure if they were friend or foe and not really caring that much. Eventually Kipper stopped bucking her and flew back to where the portals were located and tried to scrap her off trying to get back through. Mina made through the portal hanging on but was detached enough the he could shake her off throwing her flat on her back. She lay there for a second catching her breath until she leaped up with a shout.

"YEAH, let's do that again!"

"Let's not and say we did anyways." Mina looked to see it was Lily who said that.

Only now did she realize she was back in their forward base with the prisoners being tended to and warriors resting up after the fight. As she looked back she saw the portals were closing one by one with the final one closing after a herd of Ponyhead's clamored through. As they were celebrating Mina turned towards where she thought she saw Moon and saw her heading to what seemed to be an after battle meeting. Sighing in nostalgia she followed Moon wishing the battle had continued just a little while longer.


	26. Prison Break 3: Aftermath

"Casualty report."

"100 dead, 300 wounded although 1/3 of them have died or have been permanently crippled because of their wounds General."

Shcwartzhaffen shook his head in exasperation as he walked through the ashes that were once the prison camp followed by two guards and a soldier giving his report. Surprisingly the damage was not that bad with only the sleeping quarters and some of the store houses burnt. That was little consolation however for the fact that all 2,000 of the prisoners had escaped except for a few who had died protecting their fellow prisoners.

"The rebels also stole enough supplies to feed a division of 500 for 1 month time and enough weapons and armor to arm them even though some of them will be using second rate weapons."

"Thank you, I have heard all I needed to hear now go and help the men transport the wounded and what could be salvaged." The exasperation in his voice sent the soldier running without even a _"yessir_ ".

He stepped up to the gate house that was completely unscathed. In fact the walls and moat were both completely unscathed aside from a few singe marks here and there. They could use this as a training camp or a fort or even as a prison once again but it would take time to rebuild the parts of the camp that matter especially with winter this close. As if to exemplify his point a lone snowflake brushed his nose. He ignored it and stepped into the gatehouse to see the damage to the drawbridge rope 'A lot of good these defenses did.' In thought in Irony.

"What might you lot be doing?" He asked in annoyance as he saw the three men here staring at something.

"You… need to see this for yourself sir."

He stepped up and his annoyance turned into disbelief. There was a cat laying on its pillow bound around the paws and had rope tied around its muzzle so it couldn't open its mouth.

"*Muffled Meow*"

"Ye know what, I'm not even mad that's amazing. Get that cat free and give me the damage report."

"Both ropes are cut clean though sir although the gate is completely undamaged." One of the soldiers gave his report as another one got the cat free after which it scampered off.

"Don't begin repairs yet, we still need to insure we can use this base. Twould be a shame though to have to abandon this area."

"Yes general." With that the three soldiers took off to help in other parts.

"Was this a defeat sir?" One of the guards asked him.

"Not exactly, it wasn't too much of a battle but it was a humiliation on our part. The blame lies on me despite the fact they used some ingenious tactics. No matter, they won't snap victory from us so quick again." He began walking to where the other reports of damage would likely be hoping they could still salvage this place.

* * *

"… as well as 95 dead and wounded your grace, although many should be up and ready to fight again within 1 weeks' time. Of the 2,000 some political prisoners about 750 of them are soldiers willing to fight for us which does beg the question of what we are going to do with the remaining 1,250 some prisoners. We can't feed and house them indefinitely as winter is here and we need all the supplies we can get just to feed our own army."

Moon was rubbing her head in annoyance as Toffee listed the statistics of what they had captured and their losses. She didn't want to deal with this not because of her hatred for paper work, which she did hate, but because of how depressing everything sounded when Toffee said it. He was reading off the deaths of soldiers as if it was another historical fact and seemed to be hinting at the idea that they should just abandon the peasant's they had rescued.

"Why is it so damn hard to feed everyone?"

"Well the winter functions on a 2 year cycle Moon. Every other winter is mild with the upcoming winter being harsh and cold not allowing anything to be grown. How else do you think the family reunion could have been held last year in what could have been…"

"I GET HOW IT WORKS! I just don't get why it had to happen now when everything is so fragile."

"Moon these are issues that need addressing, if we don't it will come back to bite us."

"I know that Toffee! *Sigh* I just wish we could help everyone here." Toffee smiled at her reply.

"That is why you will make a fantastic queen Moon, because you don't just brush off your subjects as statistics." He then went back to Monotone. "But what are we supposed to do about all of the freed captives. We were able to house 150 some soldiers until they were ransomed back but we can't house nearly 9 times that many people with our current accommodations."

Moon slammed her head on her desk in her private office. The official meeting with her commanders after the battle was nothing more than a celebration of their accomplishments, which was just fine by her standards. Everything that needed to be addressed could be done so easily except for the prison…

"Of course." Moon shot up snapping her fingers.

"Hmmm?"

"We could send them to Ornlun to help the Dawi Zharr clear debris and rebuild their engines. We would still need to find food for them but the housing would be taken care of and they wouldn't just be sitting around doing nothing." Toffee smiled at her again.

"You are as intelligent as you are beautiful when you bother to put your mind to it Moon."

"Thanks… wait wha.." He then kissed her forehead making her mind go blank for a second.

When she came to he had left to execute her orders. 'Dangit, how is he able to do that to me all the time?' Moon thought in frustrated happiness as she sat there a minute smiling about the fact that he kissed her and she could still feel this way even after months of them being together. As she left her office to go check up on some other things she saw a boy running down the corridor towards her with 2 Monsters pursuing him.

"Stop boy. We do not *huff huff* want to hurt you."

"There you are, I was looking for you Moon." The boy spoke to her in a manner that she was sure she knew somehow.

"Uhmmm, do I know you from somewhere?" He appeared about 12 years old or so and looked like a boy she had met in the past.

"After surviving the rats together I thought you would remember me a bit better." Moon waved off the guards as they got closer with them obeying in a suspicious fashion.

"You… Olvier Twist?" The boy nodded to her, to which she immediately ducked down and hugged him leaving him and the Monsters flabbergasted. "I was wondering where you had gone off to. Don't worry about me or him men, I am fine." The Monsters looked at each other worried before moving back the way they had come from.

"I had hoped you would recognize me but why the warm welcome?" He seemed a little red in the face, and not because he was just running.

"I had hoped you would be alright of course. Now why did you come to see me?"

"Well, what is going to happen to us? I mean you can't take care of everybody now can you?"

"You're right, I can't. But I can have you all help me so I can help you. Everyone will be going to a secret fortress run by a race of beings thought to be extinct so you can help repair it to make it your new home as well."

"Uhhmmm… yeah sure ok." He seemed to just accept it at this point. "But I have better idea, why don't I and some of the other people act as a system of spies to help you out Moon?" Moon thought about a second before answering.

"Are you sure that's a good idea going back to the people who through you into prison?"

"Don't worry about me and the people who will volunteer for it, we were jut taken prisoner due to bad luck. And besides, we will be far more useful to you in the city then as workers because many of us are not built for that kind of labor." He showed her his arm which was not that big even for a 12 year old.

"Oh I don't know, a few good meals and hard labor and the ladies will be all over you." Moon ran a hand over his arm making him blush even more which made her chuckle. "But that is a good idea, find volunteers and contact one of the Monsters when you are ready to proceed." She gave him a little silver Moon medallion. "Just show him this when you are ready."

Oliver nodded and took off back to wherever he had come from. Moon chuckled a little and went back to her ordinary tasks feeling a little better about what was going to happen to the freed prisoners.

* * *

"Toffee, a moment if you will."

Toffee stopped his movement and turned to see Master Oogaway coming towards him.

"Archdruid Oogaway, what do wish of me?" Toffee bowed to him in a sign of respect all Monsters gave the druids.

"No need for that here. I know you lost your battle ax during the prison break last night."

"Yes but I will get another weapon soon enough."

"Perhaps this would be a good substitute?" With a slight movement Oogaway pulled out of his ropes a sickle shaped sword.

"Wha… The Sacred Silver Star? You just gave me the most sacred relic in all Monster history that still exists." Toffee didn't even reach out for it as he couldn't bear too just reach out and take this artifact.

"Well perhaps not the most sacred of living relics but certainly up there. *he he* Well I am a might bit too old to wield this and you seem to be the most capable of unifying Monster kind for this great purpose." He took Toffee's hand and placed the sword in it. "Now I am expecting it back after the war is won or for you to give it to my successor if I pass on in this time. But for now use it as you see fit with the blessing of the spirits of Storm and earth. Good luck." With that he smiled and walked off.

Toffee just stood there a second trying to comprehend what had just happened. He looked at the sword seeing it's ornately carved handle of blackened bone with an Amethyst set in the pommel surrounded by a silver mesh of antlers. The scabbard seemed aged but still serviceable with the workings of what seemed to be ferns and knot work all over it. He drew the blade to get a good look at it and marveled at the waved of lines indicating it was not just specially forged but magically forged as well, likely by the Dawi Zharr. There were even runes chiseled out in it that Toffee recognized as "The earth grounds us down, the sky enlightens our minds, inner peace binds both." He put it back into the scabbard hoping he could get people to believe how he had gotten it instead of them thinking he had just stolen it.

* * *

"Ahhh, Buff Frog. Do come in comrade I have something I wish to show you."

As Buff Frog entered Helsinki's workshop he noticed a slight difference in what was taking up the room. Usually the room was full of scrap metal and tools scattered everywhere but now the metal was all gone and the tools seemed a bit more organized but now there seemed to be blueprints all over the room for various machines and contraptions. As he stepped forward his eyes fell upon something he had always wanted as his own, Helsinki's Torchbow. If he and many of his comrades could get their equivalent they would have the perfect edge against the Mewman soldiers.

"Slithers get out of there before you burn the blueprints again." Helsinki was scolding Slithers again as it leapt out of its hiding spot and climbed onto Buff Frog.

"So, what is it you wished to show me?" Buff Frog idly stroked the creatures head with it purring slightly.

"This." Helsinki pulled down a tarp that was covering what appeared to be a Torchbow but one that was easily 3 times the size of hers. "This Torchbow is designed for a being your size Buff Frog. Having a 900 pound draw with the ability to us rapid fire action without pause and it was a bitch sizing it up to your strength comrade. It also has a larger fire canister capable of shooting flames for a full 60 seconds constant. The stock also holds 18 arrows instead of 10. Now this is a prototype so don't count on it being flawless and if the Dawi Zharr are willing to help I could make more of these for others. Are you ok Buff Frog?"

Buff Frog had stepped up to the Torchbow with a tear in his eye as he picked it up. It felt surprisingly light in his hands, then again he was far stronger then she was. He looked over the details carefully until he realized Helsinki was staring at him in a worried expression.

"*Ahem* Yes comrade I am fine. Can you show how to properly us this weapon." He said this while trying to hide the giddiness out of his voice.

"Right this way comrade." She said smiling leading him to the practice range.

* * *

"Milady is everything alright?" Fiorbhin the Slaughterer asked Willow in his deep gravelly voice.

Willow sighed and hung her head in exhaustion and anguish. After holding her head like this a few seconds more she looked up and turned to Fiorbhin.

"The largest reeducation center was just attacked and emptied last night, the attack was pulled off by my own daughter, and winter is nearly here yet we barely have enough food to feed everyone and the supplies are going down. You tell me, is everything alright?"

"My apologies milady, it has been a hard time for everyone especially you." He bowed to her and then left.

Willow hung her head again wishing everything would back to the way it was just 3 months or so ago. Moon shaping up to be a fine queen with Odrick by her side and Mewni not split by a fierce rebellion that could escalate to civil war any day now. Despite how much everyone was talking down about the rebels Willow knew they had a lot more support and influence then she would care to let on. Many of the peasantry, while not rebels, did not support the crown at least as fiercely as they should grumbling about how the crown feels weak and is punching down on the little folk. Even several nobles were questioning her authority with Odrick turning traitor and taking hundreds of soldiers over to his side in the process. And the dwindling food stores with winter coming around was only making things worse as they might have to pull food meant for the peasants soon. If they did that their grumbling would only get worse.

"My queen I apologize but it most urgent you read this message."

Willow looked up to see Etheria enter the room and come over with a scroll. Willow stood up and accepted that scroll opening it to look at whatever it was. As she read it her look changed to that of disbelief until she just rolled up the scroll and placed it on the table.

"You do know what this means don't you?" Etheria prompted her. "If we don't act now we could lose control of the people." Willow stood for a minute contemplating what to do next.

Slumping her head in defeat she conceded, "Lock all food stores under emergency quarantine. No one is to get food from the queen's stores unless if approved by us."

As Etheria left Willow knew she was making a mistake, but with people already rioting control had to be reestablished. She pulled out a locket with a picture of… who she once was kissing Odrick on the cheek. 'Please forgive me, I have no choice' she thought as a tear slide down her face cutting through her Mewni mark revealing bare skin beneath.

* * *

Glossarick was sitting on the book of spells eating some pudding which he wasn't even sure why he was doing so. He knew he loved pudding in a way that was unhealthy but he couldn't shake himself of eating it because… well it couldn't hurt him to badly so he might as well enjoy it. As he was eating he noticed a shift in the shadows nearby.

"Come on out Ash Rose before I think you are an ordinary shadow."

"Is everything prepared Glossarick? Moon must be ready to take the next step in her training soon." She slithered out in cobra form and sat right next to him.

"Yes, and are you ready to tell her what she needs to know about you?"

"My time will come soon enough Glossarick. I am ready to do my part to defeat the Shadow Clause."

"Paying the ultimate price may be alright with you, but what about Moon?"

"She will understand when I tell her. If not you must help me convince her otherwise for unless if we want the Shadow Clause to win…"

"… you must give up your own life in the process. We've been over this before my dear stop wallowing in it."

"Easy for you to say, you could live until the end of time and nothing bad would come of it. I am cursed to exist only until my task is done." She turned and slithered away into the shadows once more.

Glossarick went back to eating only to find the pudding tasted bland now so he put it aside and delved back into the Spell book.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAAAT?"

"I'm just supporting my friends as you said I was allowed to with the volunteers you said could go with me." Prince Ponyhead was not having a fun time dealing with his mother.

"Do you realize that you have basically declared war on the kingdom of Mewni. It doesn't matter that they were volunteers and that you did it without my support the fact that Ponyhead's are fighting Mewmans alongside Monsters is basically a declaration of war."

"And you are ok with the Shadow Clause controlling Mewni?" The 2 stared at each other for several minutes in silence.

"You know what, you are banished until this war is over. Hopefully I can prevent our kingdoms from going to war with each other by doing this. And incase you are ready to call me a coward it is not my line on the line it is every Ponyhead in existence that is on the line. If we fight we will be massacred and those that are left will be forced to wander aimlessly with no home. Go and die in your war with whomever wishes to follow you as I will not sit idly by while my child dooms my kingdom."

With that done she turned her back on him and left the throne room in apparent disgust. Prince Ponyhead turned and stormed out as well mumbling obscene words in the process. It didn't matter what his mother said, he knew that what he was doing was right and so did the ones that followed him. As he got outside he saw that the group of his followers had grown in size just by talking to passerby's. 'This war is far from over mom. And I am going be in it until the very end.' He thought in confidence.


	27. Butler Saves the Day

Moon awoke with a slight yawn and blinked sleepily coming fully awake looking around the private bedroom in the underground hideout that was her main base. She was at that point where a person could try to go back to sleep but they knew they would only wake up in an exhausted state. Besides that though she had things she needed to do today as the _"queen"_ of Mewni. She tried to get up but was pulled back down when an arm that was around her middle tightened around her.

"*Sigh* Will you let me up Toffee?"

"You don't need to go to your duties for another hour or so by the hourglass's predictions. And you are just so warm and soft…" He trailed off nuzzling into her hair breathing in deeply.

Toffee had finally fully let his guard down around Moon when they were alone which did make Moon feel happy, but it did lead to a few of his _"quirks"_ to get involved in their relationship. Like right now where he was using her as a teddy bear and a heater.

"Isn't it you who said _"Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise."_ Why don't you practice what you preach?"

"Moon, don't deny me my warm hug pillow." Saying that Toffee hugged her tighter in the process groping her a little.

She actually didn't mind him doing that so long as he didn't go too far without her permission but nonetheless she tried to detach herself from him and stand up.

"Look Toffee, I want to get today's business out of the way so I can have time afterwards to goof off. So if you would let me…" A portal opened in their chamber just then with Heckapoo stepping through.

"Moon, I know it is early but you are going to want to hea.." She then saw Moon in her nightgown and Toffee without a shirt in bed with Toffee groping Moon and trying to pull her back into bed. "Well well well." Heckapoo raised an eyebrow at them.

"Uhh, this isn't what it looks like." Toffee responded quickly with Moon blushing a deep crimson while they were locked in that position.

"Ok. Come on down to the meeting chamber when you are quiet finished with "whatever" you were doing." Heckapoo giggled and left them.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Toffee asked as he disentangled himself from Moon and began getting dressed.

Moon, still flustered went behind an old style changing set up so Toffee wouldn't see her naked and got dressed for today. 'This was going to be awkward to explain' Moon thought glowing an even deeper shade of red.

* * *

They hurried to the main meeting room as Toffee insisted that if Heckapoo was bold enough to just portal in it must have been important. Moon didn't use her dimensional scissors to go there however since they did wear out after enough uses. Now it was ridiculously high at times, like around 3,000 portals at most, but no sense in wasting them as Heckapoo stated they took a lot of energy to forge properly. As they arrived there they saw Heckapoo talking with several of Moon's friends: River, Odrick, Prince Pony Head, Fulntrut, Lucy O'Mally, Omnitraxus Prime, Bonibell, Avarius, Butler, Lily Forest, and Helsinki. They all turned and looked at Moon and Toffee with varying expressions on their faces. River, Fulntrut, Omnitraxus Prime, Bonibell, Avarius, Butler, and Lily were looking at them with smiles that carefully concealed an unspoken question. Heckapoo, Prince Pony Head, Lucy O'Mally, and Helsinki were giving them knowing expressions bouncing their eyebrows up and down in a knowing fashion. Odrick fixed Moon with an intense stare before lifting a sign that said _"This is not the time but when it does come give me grandchildren."_

"I'M STILL A VIRGIN! TOFFEE HASN'T EVEN SEEN ME NAKED YET! WE SLEEP TOGETHER CUDDLING JUST FOR COMFORT AND WARMTH THAT IS ALL!" Moon panted for a few seconds from her outburst.

Everyone, including Toffee, just stared at her in their own way for several minutes in awkward silence. It even seemed to have attracted attention from random passerbyers who had no idea what was going on. With the silence stretching onward Toffee was the first to break it.

"What was so important that you called us both down here?"

Immediately everyone's faces got serious and Omnitraxus Prime spoke from his crystal ball.

"There is someone here with a message meant for you directly my queen and considering he has come in person it means it must be top priority."

Eager to get everyone's minds off of the bedroom issue Moon strode for the door and opened it a bit too eagerly for normal. Inside she saw no one at the council table except for one person near the end, someone she had not seen since the first prison raid 4 ½ months ago.

"Rhombulus!?"

"Moon, you have no idea how worried I was waiting for you." Moon came over and hugged Rhombulus for a few seconds before he pushed her away. "No time for that, this is important."

"Well what is going on then?" Toffee spoke again sounding a bit exasperated that everyone was talking about something being important and not getting onto it.

"We've been discovered my Queen, the Shadow Clause knew I was a spy. What's more, they knew I was a spy for a long time and have been spying on me for months." Moon blinked in shock, yes he wasn't the most subtle but how had they found out so long ago.

"How did you find out about it?" Moon asked really concerned now.

"Well, it all began 3 days ago…"

* * *

Rhombulus was walking through the corridors after the council meeting urgently but was stopped by Fiorbhin.

"Where are you off to Rhombulus?" Sounding genuinely curious.

"Uhmm… off to execute an order from queen Willow to the army commanders that I will be joining them sir."

"Well then, deliver your message and then come to my office immediately. I have an additional task for you." He then saluted and walked off.

Rhombulus, a might bit confused, made his way to the commanders but was stopped again by Lekmet.

"Oh Lekmet, do you want me to get some milk for the apartment when I'm done with…"

"*No time for that now my friend. Come with me.*" He gestured for Rhombulus to follow him down another corridor.

* * *

"Wait, you know Lekmet and can understand him?" Helsinki interrupted the flashback to question Rhombulus.

"Well yeah. We are what you would call Roommates in a micro-dimension where I store all of the bad guys I crystalize. I also understand his bleating when no one else can."

"I know him personally and can understand him as well." Everyone looked at Helsinki in shock.

"My Horoscope told me nothing about this." Fulntrut commented off-hand.

"Lekmet buddies." Rhombulus and Helsinki spoke in unison and hugged each other.

"Well this is all fine and good but what was the message?" Toffee asked in his monotone expression.

"Um yeah. Well you see…"

* * *

Rhombulus followed Lekmet down several corridors wondering what his friend was up to. After a few minutes of this he finally realized he hadn't asked Lekmet any questions and that pissed him off since he had orders from the queen, a meeting with Fiorbhin, and a façade to keep. Screeching to a halt he waited until Lekmet had turned to look at him when he realized he wasn't being followed anymore.

"What is this all about?" Rhombulus asked sternly but with concern.

"*You know of the Shadow Clause? And don't bother putting up a façade I'm on Moon's side.*" Rhombulus was so taken aback he just nodded dumbly. "*Well they know you are a spy and have been using you as best they could the last few months. However they have finally realized you are not that useful to them as you are smarter then you look.*" Rhombulus stood a little straighter upon hearing this. "*Fiorbhin I suspect is working with the Shadow Clause and that meeting you were supposed to go to was where he would end you for good.*" To drive home the point he drew a finger across his throat.

"So what should I do?" Rhombulus rubbed where his throat should have been.

"*Follow me and escape from the castle to warn Moon of the coming attack.*" Lekmet then bustled off looking around nervously as if they were being watched.

Rhombulus followed quickly and quietly, at least as quietly as he could, and was led but Lekmet to an old fire place. Lekmet then reached up and with a short _"baaa"_ grabbed onto a stone visage of a butterfly making it glow a golden color and opening a passageway behind the fire place.

"*Follow this passageway, you will find a means of travel to get to princess Moon and warn her of the coming assault in person.*"

"Thank you friend, and keep yourself safe from whatever they might do to you." Rhombulus then hugged Lekmet and ran down the passageway with Lekmet sealing it behind him.

* * *

"So I escaped the castle in a surprisingly boring fashion after that and made my way here to inform you of an impending attack on the fortress of the Dawi Zharr." Everyone remained silent for a minute to take his news in before Toffee asked the important question.

"Why are they attacking the fortress, how did they find out about it, when is it coming, and how strong will it be?"

"Well they found out through means that I am not exactly sure. I think they might have known the whole time actually and thought it just wasn't important or were unable to get the queen to initiate an assault. As for why, it is their only solid target to attack, everything else is too shifty or could not even be there."

"That last part is what we were hoping for." Toffee interjected.

"The attack will be coming in around 2 months' time as they still need to gather supplies and soldiers for the assault. As for the strength, they will be sending 11,000 men with 1,500 additional Mewman knights."

Everyone gasped, swore, double-took, or fell silent over what Rhombulus had just said, to the point where River who was drinking something immediately spit it out all over Butler.

"Really River, really?" Butler said in deadpan disgust.

"But… this… is the largest single army of Mewman soldiers for generations!" Odrick stammered in fear.

"I can second that statement!" Omnitraxus Prime confirmed him.

Everyone was now looking at each other in fear and despair as they tried to figure out what to do now. Moon turned and looked at Toffee hoping he had any idea of what to do next and saw everyone was doing the exact same thing. Then Moon felt a cold chill run up her spine as she saw Toffee had no idea what to do as well.

"I… don't know what to do. We have gone against forces in prison raids, store house raids, and ambushing soldiers… but this…" Toffee then took a seat at the table trying to get over the shock of what had just happened. "This almost equals us in numbers even if we took ever one we have scraping the barrel and put them in the front lines. Not to mention that their ordinary soldiers are superior to us in training, let alone the royal knights."

"We can try to weaken them by going after their supplies, portals will work just fine." Heckapoo suggested.

"With an army that size they will be carrying a Tremorfidian crystal with them to avoid such events. And the rats will do no good as they will have to dig a tunnel every single night and make it small so it will go undetected." Toffee added on making a few hands go down.

"We could ambush them." Lucy added in.

"With an army of that size, it would be near impossible to do so without them turning it into a pitched battle which we could not win in our current state." Odrick answered the question this time.

"Why not just wait them out in Ornlun, it is a fortress after all?" Bonibell pointed out.

"It is as much a palace as a fortress, they could get in with effort and even if we win we would be so badly damaged we might as well have lost." Avarius pointed out.

"Shouldn't we get the other advisors and commanders in here to let them know of this threat?" River asked. "I mean they might have ideas."

"If we don't have a plan they'll just up and leave. We need one if we wish to approach them." Everyone then stared at Prince Ponyhead in shock. "What, I'm actually intelligent, I just chose to let you guys do the heavy lifting as your better than I am."

"You can say that again." Rhombulus spoke before Prince Ponyhead leapt at him to thrash him to the ground.

"Great, our enemies are bearing down on us with their greatest army yet, our allies will bolt if they find out about this without a plan, and now my friends are fighting each other." Moon collapsed into a chair and her head fell into her hands.

Everyone then either helped to pull Ponyhead and Rhombulus apart or fell into chairs to think about what they should do now.

"Pull an ambush battlefield maneuver at the Thundering Falls near the bog mire after heading off the soldiers there." Everyone looked up to see Butler standing there with a calm look on his face.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Let me explain. The Mewman army will be trying to get their as fast as possible now that they know Rhombulus is a traitor and will try to cut corners in getting to the fortress of Ornlun. That means they will have to take the Mewni River as far up as it will go to the Musty Mountains to use the river to transport supplies and soldiers stopping only when they reach the Thundering Falls. Normally the bog in that area would be dry allowing them easy access off the boats but since they will be coming sooner it could be a boggy mess they will have to slog through due to winter melt. The key word here is _"could",_ we can disguise one side to make it look solid even using magic to make the ground stable allowing them to partially disembark."

"How is he so good at that?" Toffee asked Odrick.

"Not sure, I just go with it though."

"When they are at that point we can head them off with a small group of Monsters made to look like stereotypical raiders to make them think they will have an easy victory to bait them into charging. As they do that we can launch ranged attacks from the side of the river they did not disembark on forcing them to either take the beating or try to send boats across splitting their forces further still. If we are able to use mist to help us out the woods in the area could also be used to hide a flanking force that could do a sneak attack on a third side like this." As he said this he pointed to a map of the area in great detail that he for some reason had on him. "Once this is done we can liquefy the ground once again and the forces that were meant to distract them could also charge. Due to the rock cliffs we would be taunting from we could easily hide 3 times as many warriors in that area and the uphill slope will make for a fantastic charge. With the attacks on 3 fronts and a mire of bog that they would have to slog through any advantage the armor and Warnicorns could provide will be nullified. It will take an amazing amount of coordination to pull off and hope that the enemy will underestimate us but it is the best chance we have. Any questions?"

Everyone stared at Butler in silent admiration as he stood there looking formal and calm.

"How are you so good at this?" Moon finally asked.

"I have studied and listened in to multiple different battle strategies to the point where I do believe I am a better strategist then your father or Toffee is currently Moon. It has also just occurred to me, Toffee perhaps I should educate you on the art of war since you seem to need some more training." With that Butler pulled out a book titled _"Sun Tzu's the Art of War"._

"As good as that sounds the pitching it to the chiefs and other commanders will not be easy. In fact I don't even think it will work." Helsinki interjected.

 **New followers and favorites on this story. Either I need to strive to make this greater or I have a lot of people to disappoint. ;) But really thank you for your support everyone I never thought I would get anyone to read past the first chapter.**


	28. Calm before the Storm

"I can't believe it worked." Helsinki said very impressed.

"Well given the news I thought for certain most of the other commanders would give up, but it was handled most expertly." Buff Frog sounded impressed.

Moon and Toffee had delivered Butler's plan to the council of Moon's generals and chiefs fearing for the worst but had pulled it off well. They didn't elaborate on details though as they were afraid of leaks and if the enemy found out about this they could plan their attack around the ambush.

"But enough about that, how is training with the Torchbows coming?" Helsinki knew they would vital in the coming battle, she just wasn't sure how.

"Well due to limited supplies of Torchbows we have only 200 who could be considered trained for the job and an additional 100 in training but we are still short 50 Torchbows for combat." Buff Frog loved the Torchbows considering how he always carried his around with him all the time.

"We'll get the trainees up to snuff, the rest will be done in a fortnight's time."

"I look forward to watching our enemies burn brightly Mladshaya sestra."

* * *

Moon and Toffee were walking down the underground corridors after the meeting where they had pulled off a miracle in. Moon was still feeling giddy holding onto Toffee with his left arm around her right after their accomplishment.

"Well the second hardest thing is out of the way, now we just need to win the battle." Toffee pointing out the obvious.

"Please don't spoil my mood Toffee I haven't felt this good in a while." Moon then thought about it a second and looked up at Toffee. "Ok maybe we should begin planning it regardless of my mood, how many soldiers do we have?" Toffee blinked at Moon in confusion.

"Well, didn't expect that quick a turnaround. Well we have 2,500 defector Mewman soldiers who actually managed to escape who are well equipped for battle. Supplementing them we have 1,500 very well armed Druids, 500 Heavily armed Dawi Zharr, and 300 Guardians of Mewni who have all been fully trained and reequipped if they needed it. Last I checked we also had around 10,000 monster warriors we can call upon but their equipment varies from as well as the soldiers to nothing but fists and hide or bark armor. We also have 500 Ponyhead volunteers and 10 Rat Ogres with… you know what we don't have an exact number of rats; but regardless those last groups I would not rely upon especially the Ponyheads."

Moon nodded morosely at the numbers he was giving out to her. Though it seemed like a sizable army that could take on the force coming their way that was deceptive. The first groups could be relied upon to actually fight as well as the Mewman soldiers coming or better, especially the Dawi Zharr and Guardians, but that was only 4,800 against 11,000 not including the enemy's knights. As for the Monster warriors there was a reason they had been losing to Mewman soldiers for a long time, they were excellent for a surprise and hit-and-run but in a straight up fight most would not stand a chance despite their numbers. The rats were not good combatants as even ordinary Mewman civilians could push them back with Rat Ogres being unpredictable war machines that could tear into their allies lines just a voraciously as the enemies. As for the Ponyheads well… it was fortunate if they even showed up to the fight after a night of partying if they weren't partying at the moment, let alone their combat effectiveness.

"I just wish things could be easy for once." Moon stopping their walk to bury her head in his chest.

"Well we are the underdogs Moon, it was only to be expected that the fight would be hard."

After pausing for a moment the two resumed walking the euphoric feeling from earlier having abated a little but had not completely gone away for some reason. Moon then had a thought and began giggling uncontrollably attracting Toffee's attention.

"Moon?"

"Well with all that is going on, I would be surprised if anyone remembered this mornings _"event"_ that Heckapoo burst in on." Moon continued to giggle while Toffee looked at her a little disturbed and worried.

"That's what you're thinking about." He then began to chuckle as well. "I will admit, that is kind of funny the more I think about it." Soon the 2 were laughing as they walked down the corridor with some Monsters watching them go by in concern, in particular Boo Fly.

"Hmmm, must be a full moon. Hehe, full moon." Boo Fly chuckled to himself as he flew away no less confused.

* * *

"Lucy, you're not really into it tonight."

Heckapoo and Lucy O'Mally were doing some foreplay back at Heckapoo's home in her home dimension for their nightly romp. They had left shortly after the meeting because she thought the 2 of them had some stress they needed to blow off. Normally people would call their behavior irresponsible but the dimension Heckapoo ruled over had a strange quirk in its time continuum that made 2 years there equal a minute in other dimensions. No one was sure why it existed or that exact number but Heckapoo wasn't gonna question it if it gave her a good advantage for situations like this. Right now the two were making out in Heckapoo's bedroom slightly undressed, or were as Lucy seemed to not be into it tonight for some reason.

"*Sigh* It's that noticeable isn't it."

"Come on, if there is a problem tell me about it."

"Well… what are we to each other Heckapoo?" Heckapoo blink in shock at that question.

"I thought we agreed not to have a set answer to it, it's more exciting right?"

"Yeah… but with the invasion coming up what might happen to you and me, and all our friends for that matter?" Heckapoo sighed as she had hoped not to have to address this issue but knew it had to be addressed eventually.

"Lucy, I didn't want to make it official as I thought it might scare you off but I really do like you." She cupped her hand around Lucy's chin and face. "Ever since that night we first met my feelings for you have only grown stronger to the point where it kind of scares me a little. I was afraid that you just viewed me as a random girlfriend so I kept my distance for the time to make you comfortable. So what do you want because if it's something more official then it will be reciprocated and not just because I feel obligated to do so." Lucy seemed to wipe her face and turned to Heckapoo smiling with tears still in her eyes.

"I love you to Heckapoo, let's actually make this official. We will no longer be able to drag others into bed with us, I think, but I don't need anyone else anymore." She then hugged Heckapoo tightly who reciprocated it.

"Now, do want to try getting back into it or something else?" Heckapoo asked with a smile on her face.

* * *

Odrick sat holding his head in his hands while rubbing his temples clearly worried. Butler stood there knowing he would have to assist him in moral support soon as while he appeared strong did have his moments where he needed to rest and stop being strong. He also had a pretty good feeling about what this support was going to be about and was not looking forward to confronting Odrick about it.

"What are we to do Butler, even if we win this will mean civil war for sure."

"The civil war was going to happen no matter what sir although I think that is not the issue here is it?"

Odrick then gave him a look that Butler recognized all too well, the _"how are you reading my mind"_ look.

"I can't just let her go out there and fight Butler, she is only a child."

"Even IF she was still a child she can't be one for long and you know this to be true. We are fighting a war sir and if we don't throw everything we have at them we will lose. Moon is our most powerful spell caster and has this aura of leadership that can convince most to follow her to a bitter end which is what we need right now." Odrick still looked unconvinced. "You went out to fight foes at a younger age yourself multiple times. You are worried about losing Moon that is understandable, but so are many others who are afraid of losing their friends and family on the front lines as well. And even if you brought it up Moon would refuse and Toffee would argue with you until the cows came home."

Odrick sighed and hung his head this time in defeat. 'Wow, that was easy.' Thought Butler.

"I can't lose Moon when I have already lost Willow."

'Now we get to the heart of it' thought Butler.

"Even after what I did and what they did to her I still recognized her in there. She claimed of sending Moon to St. Olga's all the time but I knew that it was all bluff and bluster despite how broken she was. But the moment when we found out Toffee loved Moon something happened, it was like all the pain suddenly came back and shattered her anew and I handled it in the worst way possible." Odrick then just stared forward morosely.

"Then win this war so you can destroy the Shadow Clause and save your wife so your family can live happily ever after sir, it's the only way."

"*sigh* You're right Butler, as usual." Butler patted him on the back as he looked up and smiled at Butler. "Come, we must prepare for battle and hope they are unprepared."

* * *

"Come on my meat pie, a few more bites for mommy." Bonibell pushed some food towards River.

"I don't need food I need to train for the coming battle Suger wings so I can help Moon."

River usually loved Bonibell doting on him like that but now it was dragging him down a little. Yes he needed to keep up his strength and the battle was months away but he needed to get into top condition to help Moon. As in he needed to be able to take down 5 men without breaking a sweat good to help the rebellion out. Bonibell clucked at him and put the food aside.

"This isn't like you to do this River. Are you afraid you are going to be inadequate somehow, because you are not going to be."

"*Sigh* Bonibell, I am the runt of the Johansen family of course I'm going to be inadequate compared to what I should be."

"Then stop focusing on what you should be and focus on what you can be. Despite the fact that you love being doted on and have those adorable baby cheeks of yours," Bonibell pinched his cheeks which still had baby fat despite his training regime, "you can lift 5 Warnicorns over your head with a single hand or run 10 miles in 4 minutes. I would say that is pretty damn impressive." She then leaned down and kissed his cheek making him smile and blush at the same time.

They then heard a banging at the door making them look at each other in confusion. Bonibell then put the food away as he did need to keep up an image with the Monsters as a fearsome warrior despite the pixie doting on him. As River answered it he was greeted with a loud baaing and a pig-goat leapt into his arms and licked his face. River blinked in shock as Bonibell giggled and closed the door picking up a letter the creature had dropped.

 _Dear River,_

 _I know Chauncey technically belongs to me but I know you need a steed for the coming battle so I decided to let Chauncey come to you. I'm going to be honest, I think he likes you just as much as me. Take good care of him and he will serve you just as well as he has served me. And don't worry about my steed I have Red Star for that._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Moon_

After Bonibell read it aloud to River he looked at Chauncey who was cradled in his arms like a baby.

"What happened to Red Star anyways?"

"Well I think he was living like the wild Warnicorn he was until Moon had a need for his help. That' seems to be their agreement." Bonibell replied.

"Well, looks like things are gonna get good soon enough eh Chauncey."

"Baaaaa" Chauncey then tried to eat River's newly grown beard.

* * *

"I'm surprised they did as well as they did but that was the easy part you know…"

"I do know so stop telling me about it and offer ideas on how to help the plan already."

Lily was at her wits end right now with Mina and Avarius trying to come up with anything they could use to help Moon out. Moon and Toffee had a good plan but it was still bare bones and needed a lot of muscle in order to see it through. They needed to leave as little to luck as possible and Mina's ridiculous ideas and Avarius's worrying were not helping at all. They were currently outside trying to clear their heads but it seemed to only be making things worse.

"We could try an aerial assault by dropping Guardians on them to clear paths through their lines." Lily smacked her head against her hand again, 'do I have a red mark on my head by now?'

"That would just leave them isolated and I know you are the commander of the Guardians and could command them to do it all the same, but you put me in second command for a reason so I am blocking all your ideas until you give me a good one."

The 2 just stared at each other in tense silence as Avarius looked back and forth between the 2 of them. As the wind whiffed by they heard noises of beings approach. They looked up in concern but were calm as Mewman soldiers would have been either eliminated or warned of long before they got this close to the main base. They readied their weapons all the same until they saw creatures that looked like Toffee approach the base and stop with one tan skinned one with a hood like a cobra and a chainsaw step forward.

"Greetings, my name is Rasticore of the jungles of Ticalla and I come with warriors to aid queen Moon in her fight for Mewni and the equality of all races."

The trio looked back and forth between each other until Rasticore face-palmed.

"Uh really. I'm here to help Moon fight against her mother and I bring about 200 lizard men, go tell Moon that so we can actually help her out."

'Well, things just got interesting.' Lily thought as she began to smile at the unexpected reinforcements.

* * *

"I do like the plan but it relies heavily on chance and them not expecting us to attack them in full strength there."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Reepacheep replied the Stalvard.

Despite how odd the 2 looked together they actually got along quite well complimenting each other perfectly. Stalvard was bold while Reepacheep was cautious, Stalvard was straightforward while Reepacheep was sneaky, Stalvard was clam and philisophical while Reepacheep was snarky and sarcastic. But the 2 did share similarities like how they were both builders and cared for their people above all else. Now the 2 were trying to figure out how to help Moon address the problem of the coming invasion.

"Simple, holdup in Ornlun. Give us 2 months and we can fortify it so no one can get through."

"They will likely be coming sooner than that though and will be in a far more organized state then they will be getting off the boats. This is our best chance to do as much damage as possible with us losing as few soldiers as possible. Everyone seems to be forgetting even if we massacre the lot of them there will still be nearly 15,000 soldiers to deal with and they won't be so reckless next time if they lose."

Stalvard nodded acknowledging that afraid of what could happen. This wasn't just a fortress on the line for him, this was his entire race that could be exterminated and Reepacheep sensed that.

"Hey big guy, we won't let them wipe you guys out we are all in this together until the end."

"Thanks my D.L.F."

"D.L.F., what does that stand for?"

"Dear little friend." Reepacheep just stared at him for a moment then began clapping.

"Oh yeah, that is not demeaning at all." He said sarcastically.

The 2 then shared a laugh as they continued down the corridor both of them crouching because of how short the ceilings were at points.

* * *

"Good luck dealing with your sire Omni." Ponyhead said chuckling at the name.

"Don't call me th… of never mind you're going to do it all the same." Omnitraxus said as he hung up the crystal ball he was talking to them through.

Ponyhead, Rhombulus, and Fulntrut chuckled at how Omnitraxus reacted to being called Omni and began stashing Omni's crystal ball as they waited for Moon to call for offical orders. As they were stashing Omnitraxus's crystal ball thinking over the events someone walked around a corner.

"Ah I was looking for you 3." Master Oogaway said as he stepped forward.

"Archdruid." Fulntrut said before bowing to him with Rhombulus following suit and Ponyhead looking around in confusion.

"No need for that here, I have something I wish to speak with you all about." The trio looked at each other in worry before turning to him. "Oh it is nothing bad, at least not yet. Prince Ponyhead, I know you ran away from home to join the revolution but let's face it everyone knows that." Ponyhead nodded wondering where he was going with this. "But you need to understand your mother's reaction is fully justified and she is worried sick. I know you don't wish to contact her but with the free time you have send your mother a message and try to make peace with her as family is everything."

"Wait, you actually ran away from home?" Rhombulus sounded confused.

"Yes, my mom didn't want to get involved in the war and when I took part in that first prison raid she exiled me and any other Ponyhead that would follow me which I don't get as they can't attack us up our city in the clouds."

"Perhaps she meant being cut off and withering away till the city fell to nothingness, ever thought of that." The 2 looked at Fulntrut in shock. "What, seemed kind of obvious." Ponyhead let it sink for a minute before realizing what he had done.

"Oh shit. I can't believe it took me 4 ½ months and outside help to realize that. I should apologize to my mother."

"You do that my friend, your turn now Rhombulus." Oogaway turned to Rhombulus. "Moon will ask a task of you after the fight that is so great every instinct will scream at you to not do it. I tell you this now, do it because sometimes instinct and your gut are not the only things you should listen to."

"Uhm, ok wise turtle guy." Oogaway chuckled at Rhombulus's words and turned to Fulntrut.

"As for you, I cannot accept your request to druidism unfortunately, you would've made a fine druid though." The other 2 turned towards a disheartened Fulntrut.

"You wanted to be a druid?" they asked in unison.

"They help all of monsterkind to get by with spiritual support and guidance for leaders. I was thinking ahead for after the war when we would need to negotiate the hatred between Mewmans and Monsters." The 2 looked at him dumbly. "What you didn't think that Mewmans and Monsters would just live in harmony when this war was done did you? The hatred has been alive for over a millennia if we just meshed together there would be lynches and hate crimes all around so I want to help prevent it from happening."

"And that is why you must not be druid." Fulntrut looked at Oogaway in shock. "Well the druids are viewed with fear and suspicion amongst Mewman society, that would be the quickest way to alienate yourself from one of the 2 groups only making things worse. To go down the path destined for you my child you must not be a druid."

"Yes Arc… Oogaway." Oogaway then smiled and nodded as Fulntrut addressed him in a nonformal manner.

"Now I must be off, good luck to you all. And be careful of the pumpkin." He turned around a corner with them looking at each other in confusion.

"Pumpkin? What Pum…" Rhombulus was then hit in the face by a random pumpkin whizzing by.

"Damn it all to hell. Sorry about that, the thing slipped from my hand and when I went to grab it I made it fly through air and man did it make some distance." Chef came up and pick up the pumpkin that hit Rhombulus in the head and walked off. "No harm no foul though right." And then chuckled as he went around a different corner leaving the trio to gape in shock.

"What, pumpkin pa pumpkin what what what? Pumpkin what?" the three said in unison.

* * *

Omnitraxus Prime stored his crystal ball and went through the dimension of time; a strange environment full of clocks and inconsistencies in a desert landscape under a perpetual night sky. Of course all of this didn't bother him or make him look around in awe like most would since he lved there all his existence. As he went into the sky to learn more on how the Space-Time continuum worked he was stopped by his creator Omnitraxus Prime XI.

"Oh creator, I was just out…"

"Can the excuses _"Omni",_ I finally figured out what you were doing." Omnitraxus froze in concern not knowing what would happen next.

"However, that is no concern of mine, at least not for much longer. Come, we have much to discuss." He said turning around with a sad heavy note in his voice.

* * *

Maximus was a bit antsy hoping the messenger would arrive soon as this was a major risk to him. He had gotten news that needed to get to Moon now because Rhombulus didn't know about what was going to happen. He had been standing in the gardens just outside the castle for nearly 10 minutes beyond what he expected to be there for. He looked around one last time thinking that if they did not show up in the next minute he would have to get moving to avoid detection because if he was caught with the message he had he would be branded a traitor and killed without remorse. Idly he scratched the tattoo on his right shoulder that marked him as a ransomed soldier so if he fought again he would be killed. Honestly, he thought his grunkcle Shcwartzhaffen wanted his father to not ransom him back and given his recent attitudes he was only getting worse.

Mulling over this he saw what appeared to be the signal from the messanger and stepped forward into the light. As he got closer he realized 'Wait shouldn't the messanger be shorter then that.' Before he felt a blade sheath itself in his back.

As he stood there in shock Shcwartzhaffen came around from behind him pulling the blade out in the process giving him a look of pity.

"*sigh* First you fail to win Moon over, then you surrender to Monster savages, and now you work with the rebels against the crown. You my boy are the biggest disappointment this family has ever had." He then took a package from Maximus's hands and with a tap of his finger knocked Maximus on his back. "Can't let Moon see whatever it was you were going to give her now can we." Smiling a carnivorous grin he set the package on fire with a torch. "Ya see, Monsters and Mewmans just can't live together as the Monsters will take whatever they want and feel no regret. Just like the way Toffee took Moon from ye and won't give her back to ye; in fact if you wanted her back you should have just killed him like a man instead of a mongrel pup." He then stopped talking when Maximus laughed.

"You think that would win Moon back old man? I know she doesn't love me and never will but that doesn't mean I should take it out on the person she does love, that's just petty. If you truly love a person you will help them and do what's best for them even if it doesn't include you in the final picture. What you suggested was no different than what a _"mindless"_ Monster would do." He then coughed up a little blood onto his chest.

"*Hmmph* The time working with her must have messed with your mind. No matter, you have failed the family and Mewni for the last time." He then motioned people in the shadows. "Clean this little sheit up." And then walked away as 2 men came over and hoisted Maximus up to carry him away.

* * *

Oliver watched from the shadows waiting for his opportunity to move forward as the cover was blown. He knew Ash Rose would not just let Maximus be taken away without getting some info from him but he didn't know what she would do. As he waited Shcwartzhaffen walked away with most of the men who set up a false messenger to lure Maximus out. As the 2 pulled Maximus away once they were out of sight of the rest an ash colored cobra with rose markings on its back emerged flaring its hood to get the men's attention before spitting in their eyes. Acting fast Oliver jumped forward of the ledge he was hiding on and sliced the tracheal arteries silencing the man and then stabbing him in the base of the skull killing him instantly. He glanced over to see Ash Rose constrict the life out of the second man with a cracking of bones making him fall in a heap on the ground.

"The message must get to Moon." A whisper came from Maximus as he tapped on a chest pocket.

Oliver stepped up and reached in pulling out a small envelope that he guessed was the real information. Carrying around a false package out in the open was encouraged as it could protect the real package if someone just assumed they found what they needed. He then looked up to see Ash Rose bit Maximus to give him a quick death. Her venom worked all too fast and could kill a man in 3 seconds no matter where she bit them. 'Wait why didn't she use that on more people?' he thought to himself.

"Because I have a limited supply obviously." She replied to the unspoken question. "I am guessing this is important, get it to Moon as quickly as possible and make it look like we killed him to keep him from spilling secrets."

Oliver nodded slicing Maximus's throat and using dimensional scissors to get to base fast while Ash Rose slithered back into the shadows. He then gave one look over his shoulder at Maximus. Here was a guy who was risking everything when he had nothing to gain because of a person he loved that he knew would never love him back and had been doing so for months. Like him or not, he was a person who deserved some form of respect and should not have died like this. Putting these feelings aside he walked through the portal and closed it up behind him as dew began to accumulate on Maximus's corpse.

* * *

"The forces are already mobilizing my queen, they should be ready to march within 2 weeks' time and should be at Ornlun within 3 weeks of the march starting."

Willow nodded to the report being given out without much enthusiasm. The winter was long and hard on the people as supplies had been stolen by Monster raids and prisoners had been freed to join Moon's cause. She thought Shcwartzhaffen would have been able to contain her especially with all of the Mewman army at his back but he had mixed success. In fact it had become a bit of a slugfest between Moon and Shcwartzhaffen with Moon winning some and Shcwartzhaffen winning some to the point where people were already singing of their feud as the unstoppable force and the immobile object.

"Excellent, now we need an adequate general to lead our forces into battle and break their will." Etheria talked with a fire in her voice that Willow had not heard in a while thanking her for her strength in these dark times.

"I say Shcwartzhaffen and Fiorbhin should go and lead this army jointly." Willow said to everyone's shock.

They were in the council room discussing what should be done with the assault and Lekmet, Etheria, and Fiorbhin were there with Willow as Omnitraxus Prime was otherwise preoccupied with other issues.

"My queen, Shcwartzhaffen is best for defending the front and has done better than any other general could have. Fiorbhin can go alone to…"

"No." Willow said with determination in her voice cutting off Etheria. "Shcwartzhaffen is the best general we have as Tiberius is otherwise preoccupied and Fiorbhin should go to represent the queen and fight in the front lines as inspiration. I also know he will be most capable of bringing my daughter back as I am afraid Shcwartzhaffen might have clouded judgement on protecting her. Are there any complaints with my logic?" She looked at the other 3 members of the council.

Lekmet baaed in a way that she could only assume was approval, damn they needed to get the translator fixed.

"I will rescue your daughter and protect her with my life." Fiorbhin bowed to Willow.

"You are queen. I am only here to serve you and advise you." Etheria said with close control over her voice.

As the Willow dismissed them she noticed once again Etheria seemed to be hiding something from her but Willow was not sure what. This had been happening recently every time the topic of Moon came up. Willow wanted to rescue Moon from Toffee and the other Monsters and help her get back on the right track while it began to seem more and more that Etheria wanted Moon dead completely. Now Willow was slowly realizing to her horror that it might have to come to that but she would not do it unless if there was no other option. Despite all that had happened Moon was her daughter, and she couldn't just let her own child be killed when there was another way. Repressing another sickening icy chill up her spine at the thought of what might happen, Willow went back to her bed chambers as she had been feeling cold and exhausted with a great frequency these days. She closed the door and stared into the large mirror looking at the image she put up for everybody.

"Why did you have to leave me Odrick? You stuck around when I was broken before why leave now? WHY ODRICK!?" Willow blasted a beam of light at the mirror with it deflecting and striking an armoire.

She then ripped of the headdress and her extravagant clothes scattering them across the room. She then took those rags that were once clothes and wiped away the makeup and fake Mewni marks to reveal a brownish colored face with no Mewni marks on it and what looked to be several permanent bruise marks on her face.

"Why did you leave? If this battle fails civil war will happen and tens of thousands will die so why did you pick to support Moon in this conflict instead of steering her right? I need you Odrick, now more than ever." Willow then collapsed sobbing on the floor with the illusions of grandeur set aside as she really was, a broken woman who couldn't even save her own daughter from anyone including herself.

* * *

"I am to go with Fiorbhin?" The cloaked figure not in a mirror spoke with an old man's voice.

"Willow was determined. If I had struggled against her it would have only made her more determined." The first cloaked figure spoke in an old woman's voice. "Remember, if you can kill Moon do so, it would be better to put another on the throne then that whelp of a child."

"No matter it will be done, see you on the killing field soon enough." The second mirrored figure said in a gravelly voice.

"We work as darkness to keep stability, for without order all shall fall. As the shadow clause we shall protect Mewni." They all said before hanging up as the cloak was pulled back revealing Shcwartzhaffen who smiled.

"Finally, we finish this trouble child."


	29. Ambush at the Thundering Falls part 1

**So much happening now; The Shadow Clause out to kill Moon now, characters getting worried about the future, Odrick feeling regret, and Willow descending into madness over her conflicting loyalties to her family and kingdom.**

 **But enough on the complex character development, BACK TO THE ACTION!**

 **Gladiator: The Battle ( watch?v=xAW_D7yhEK4 &list=PLK-mDaBS0KD9ACJ6lkBr_y3BfPu9DFea)**

1 ½ months after the planning for the attack had started Shcwartzhaffen stood on the shore bank looking over the army unpack from the boats as thousands of men and supplies to feed and house them all were unloaded onto the bank. They were unloading onto the right bank facing upstream because the left bank was still to marshy for them to unload and the Thundering Falls blocked passage up the river any further as well. Brushing off the memory of raids that had delayed them for a good week he walked forward taking pride in the men who served under him as they were doing their job well. He walked amongst some of the men who were unloading offering a hand whenever needed as he was willing to go through what his would go through, most of the time of course. Whenever he passed by groups and individuals they saluted him with a fist to their chests or the new style raised hands to their forehead which he liked just as much for some reason. Coming across a soldier who had been injured by an attempted Monster raid on the fleet of ships, a young looking lad by the looks of it, he clapped him on the shoulder with the man giving a short _"sir"_ of acknowledgement. Coming up a command position he came up alongside Fiorbhin and a lord who was new to the scene called Lord Mildrew, an up-and-coming lad who showed great promise.

"Lean and hungry aren't they." Mildrew spoke in a surprisingly gravelly voice that seemed to match Fiorbhin's for some reason but did not match his own appearance of a pretty boy.

'Well, it don't matter what he looks like so long as he can fight and lead effectively.' Shcwartzhaffen thought to himself as he nodded to the boy. Then the smile fell from his face as he turned to Fiorbhin.

"Still nothing."

"Not a sign my friend."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Nearly an hour." Mildrew then interjected into the conversation.

"Will they really fight us sir?"

"My lad, Moon must be desperate if she is fighting outside of a fortress instead of defending it. Those Monsters will hopefully realize that she is alone in this fight and will desert her leaving only a few traitors and strange entities to help her out. If not, we will crush her all the same and bring her back home to be set in a corner where she belongs." The trio laughed at the idea. "Speaking of which, I know I should not spoil the surprise but when we've won you will be wedding Moon, good luck keeping her in check mi lad." Shcwartzhaffen nodded to Mildrew who smiled back.

"Oh I knew for a while, it was the worst kept secret here. I just say I hope I can show how to be a proper queen when so much else has failed."

"Well she is mighty good looking, mayhaps you have some other benefits as well?" Fiorbhin spoke getting a chuckle out of the three of them.

It was cut short however when they heard a moaning bellow from the woods that snapped them to attention. Everyone in the unloading group stopped as they saw a Warnicorn running down from the cliffs next to the falls that blocked their passage. Some of the soldiers then began to scan the woods that bordered the dried marsh they were unloading upon looking for any ambushers. As the trio watched they saw what appeared to be a girl around Moon's age step out holding the messenger's sword and his head in her hands.

"They said no." Fiorbhin said in a neutral tone.

"Is that Moon?" Mildrew asked in confusion.

"I do believe that is Helsinki Greyjoy, a cousin of hers who followed her on this ruinous path." Shcwartzhaffen replied in a neutral tone of voice.

"Vy sobaki ublyudki; My budem trakhat' tebya do smerti!" Helsinki yelled out as she threw the messenger's head down the hill with several Monsters coming up behind her.

Shcwartzhaffen actually recognized one as the so called _"Buff Frog"_ of the southern raiders. Of course it was kind of hard to miss a 7 foot tall humanoid frog even amongst all the Monsters with Helsinki up there.

"People should know when they're conquered." Mildrew said offhand.

"Would you Mildrew? Would I?" Shcwartzhaffen asked looking at him quickly.

"About a thousand or so, not that well equipped but with a good position. Obviously using what little they have to the best of their abilities." Fiorbhin nodded in acknowledgement to what the Monsters were doing. "I will lead some soldiers forward to clean them up, shouldn't lose more than 500 or so at most despite the terrain."

"Go ahead Fiorbhin but remain wary. Until we know where Moon and that damn lizard are we can't rest easy." Fiorbhin nodded to Shcwartzhaffen's words and moved quickly.

"Could this be a distraction so they could drop soldiers in from the air or open a portal sir?" Mildrew asked in concern.

'I like this lad, he thinks outside of the box.' Shcwartzhaffen nodded in acknowledgement.

"The Tremorfidian crystal we brought with us will prevent any portals from being opened and aerial landings only work when there are no archers to shoot them down or too many for the archers to shoot down." He then gestured to the large army still unloading. "And even in this state we could shoot down hundreds of the flying Monsters they possess before anyone could land safely." Mildrew chuckled at the thought.

"You do think of everything. I hope to be half your greatness someday."

"Don't hope for it mi lad, strive for it and force it to happen whether others want ye to be great or not." They nodded to each other before Mildrew was called away for some other task.

Shcwartzhaffen looked over as the battle began to unfold only now realizing the poetic irony of the situation. Today was the holiday of Mewnipendance day when the great Monster Massacre happened. He smiled at the thought of another one happening and realized it would be a perfect reminder to all Monster kind who the masters here were. He looked up at the Monsters on the cliff top who were now bellowing and giving out war cry's to try and intimidate the soldiers of Mewni. Honestly he thought they were cute and hilarious chucking at them with most of the men following suit.

* * *

"Wow you have one dirty tongue on you little sister!" Buff Frog spoke to Helsinki with awe and respect in his voice.

"Why is it surprising, because I am a woman and a Mewman at that?" She glared at him in a playful fashion.

"No you just have a dirty tongue overall."

They shared a laugh as Monsters all around them began war chants, insults, and just straight up screaming and bellowing at the enemy. Looking down at the landing area they saw that the soldiers had cleared out some of the trees in order to properly unload soldiers and supplies making a small plain to complement the boggy area currently solidified making an area about 1.5 miles wide by 2 miles long. Buff Frog looked back over his shoulder to see an additional force of Monsters ready to leap out and charge down numbering about 3,000 in addition to the 1,000 already chanting on the hill. These guys were far better equipped with steel armor and weapons instead of war paint and stone clubs although weapons and armor were concealed at the warriors feet when the order to charge downhill was given. He chuckled again looking at the rock falls they had cleverly concealed on the hill to help give them an advantage when charging down.

After looking over the battlefield just to make sure everything was in place he turned back to Helsinki who was joining the war chants speaking the Monster tongue with surprising ease as most Monsters couldn't even learn their own tongue these days. She actually appeared like she was born to wear Monster war paint with strange knot work and entwining branches making it look like she was a forest spirit of old. With her currently shoulder length hair done with bleach so it stood out in a bristling fashion she made one terrifying display. Despite what many Monsters thought he didn't view her as a love interest and she didn't view him as one either with their actual relationship being more big brother and little sister. Of course being the big brother he felt very protective over and would stick by her side until the end of the fight once the fighting got started.

'Well, time to think of that later, now we must taunt them.' He thought as he raised an old stone club and began smacking it on the ground while bellowing at the Mewman soldiers.

* * *

Toffee looked around the forces waiting for the signal to charge while keeping an eye glued to the sky for when the time will come. The flanking forces that Butler had in mind to flank from downriver up to the distracted enemy had to be deployed a good mile away to ensure that they would not be spotted which meant it would take a few minutes in order to reach the fight. Since timing was everything they had to move at the exact moment at the exact speed in order for this plan to work cause if not... well? Toffee glanced over at Moon astride Red star looking like an Amazon with her hair done up in twin braids that fit under her helmet. He felt a cold chill run up his spine on how much was riding on this battle and that if victory wasn't achieved everyone but Moon would die for certain, and he wasn't even sure if she would escape this alive.

"Toffee please don't stare at me like that, you look like a predatory lizard when the eyes go yellow." Moon looked at him worried to which he sighed and shook himself.

"I'm sorry Moon, I'm just worried."

"Well don't, we don't have time to be worried or concerned. Let's just get this done and go back home to snuggle each other to sleep." She blinked at her own words. "Wait let me rephrase that…"

But she didn't get time to as Toffee pulled her head down, he was going to run to the fight as he was ironically faster than the Warnicorns, and kissed her straight on the lips. He heard chuckles and some cheers nearby as people applauded their boldness in public but he ignored them. Pulling back he looked at Moon who flushed red at what had just happened.

"Well why can you do that and not me?" Toffee asked as Moon went to answer but then fell silent.

He looked over to his friends; he still had to remind himself at times that he actually had friends. Heckapoo was smiling coyly at them flipping her scissor daggers in the air ready to cut some men down and wearing a formal dress for some reason. Rhombulus was decked out for battle in some impressive armor though he refused weapons saying he was the weapon that everyone needed to fear and Toffee would have to agree with him for once. River was astride Chauncey looking dignified which was an impressive feat considering he was still tubby and was astride a pig-goat of all creatures. Lily and Mina were ready like all the other guardians were and he shuddered for any man that got in the way of them avenging their fallen sisters during the purge of the guardians. Prince Ponyhead actually had managed to keep control of the Ponyhead's and got them decked out in armor and ready to fight in top condition, 'way to go' Toffee thought in admiration.

He then turned to observe the whole army which was still quite impressive considering they were hiding in the woods. The Ponhead's, Guardians, defector soldiers, 1,000 druids, the Dawi Zharr heavy infantry, 1,000 of the best Monster warriors, and the lizard men mercenaries from down south together numbered around 6,000. He glanced once again at the so called Rasticore feeling some strange nostalgic memories that he wasn't sure where they came from. He had no living relatives that he knew of as he didn't bother looking for them but Rasticore claimed he was Toffee's long lost cousin. Of course that was in passing and neither of them delved too deeply into it as there was too much to plan for. He was dragged from his musing when Odrick appeared galloping up on his Warnicorn Stormbringer.

"Moon rebels." He bellowed throwing his fist into the air with the fingers towards the army. Everyone replied by doing the same and some of them shouting _"yes sir"._

"8 weeks from now I will be celebrating my daughter's birthday in a Mewman castle. Imagine where you will be and it will be so. Hold the line, stick with me, show no fear. Remember that what we do can echo throughout of all of eternity. Oh yes, and if you happen to find yourself running up a rainbow through mist with gorgeous battle maidens atop flying warnicorns escorting you do not be troubled, you are only dead." This got a bark of laughter from everyone that was slightly delayed as secondary speakers gave his speech to people outside of his speaking range, which was pretty considerable all things taken into account.

Toffee turned back to the position they would charge for when the signal was given and glued his eyes to the sky waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Stalvard was helping his people push up artillery on the opposite bank from where the soldiers were unloading. Only about 500 of his people were soldiers and they were all with Moon ready to flank from the opposite side of the hills or from his perspective from the right. However plenty of the noncombatants had volunteered to help with the artillery as their home and people were threatened which was the least risky job honestly. They could try to cross the river but even if things were executed sloppily this group would have plenty of time to retreat.

"Bonibell, get the fiery balls of justice ready." He said offhand to the pixie.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She replied as she shot magical fire to the ammunition making ready to burst into flames when it struck its target.

"Excellent, we are ahead of schedule then. No one disturb me unless if are about to be flanked and Bonibell is unavailable and get that ballista ready it must be loaded first."

The plan was surprisingly simple, when the soldiers crossed a certain point he would have a ballista bolt be fired high into the air signaling the flanking forces that now was the time to move. If they were lucky they would do it in such a way to make the enemy think they were bad shots and not sending a signal. However, if he got the timing off by just a minute the forces on hill could not be able to get down in time to support Moon's flanking maneuver. If it was fired to soon Moon's forces would be surrounded with a strong barrier between them and Buff Frog's forces and if it was fired too late Buff Frog's forces would be in for the fight of their lives while Moon struggled to fight the forces at the bottom of the hill. Admittedly Avarius did have his forces in the surrounding tree line but they were only 500 Druids leading 3,000 Monsters not including the rats and rat ogres instead of the 5,000 they should have been. Kiting the enemy to slow them down and many needed elsewhere or unable to make it in time had taken its toll on their numbers.

"Are you talking to yourself again I could hear you monologue over what could happen to us." Bonibell spoke to him making him realize he was saying all that had been going on in his head.

"… well now that we are all caught up just in case you weren't now you know why we shouldn't fail." He said this brusquely before turning back to the advancing army only to realize something. "They are at the position, FIRE NOW!" to only be answered by snap of breaking cord.

He turned around to see the ballista had fallen over for some reason and shot its bolt into the ground. Growling in frustration he walked over to another ballista and began trying to load it himself.

"Someone help me here." Fortunately he was answered by just about everyone close by who ran over and helped him load it to point it skyward.

"Now shoot it." He bellowed and this time was rewarded with a bolt flying high over his head lighting up in flames sending a signal that could be seen miles around.

"I do hope that 49 second delay wasn't too bad." Bonibell said in worry.

"I hope so to. Now everyone fire at the artillery and soldiers and not at the boats until I give the signal." Answered by " _yes sirs"_ and _"it shall be done"_ he went back to observing the battle with an eagle's eye.

* * *

Avarius watched with uncertainty as the ballista bolt flew high into the air signaling to everyone to charge the minute Moon arrived. He looked over what forces he could see hidden in the forest. They must have been doing their job well as he could not see many including the Rat Ogres. This was especially good considering he was sitting in a tree right now with all of the others of his kind waiting for Moon's army to arrive. Theoretically when Moon's forces charge the soldiers would run for the supplies and center of the camp to get weapons to fight them. That was when Avarius's forces would strike from the air dropping small stones that contained a preset spell that would remove the solid covering on the ground allowing the bog to begin swallowing up the supplies and men. Of course, if the men didn't rush for the center they could shoot down the bird folk before they got the chance to drop their stones.

"I really wish everything didn't rely on chance right now." Reepacheep spoke Avarius's thoughts out loud.

"What are you doing up here? Get to the ground forces so they actually have someone to lead them."

"I was just… ok fine just to silence you I will do that." He scampered down the trunk to where he was meant to direct the ground forces.

'I like him, but he tends to be a bit scatterbrained at times.' Avarius thought to himself as he watched the position Moon would come from.

* * *

The bolt arched high into the sky glowing a brilliant yellow color. Odrick smiled at the signal and raised his lance into the air waiting for everyone to quiet down and see him. He then gestured forward with his lance starting out Stormbringer in a slow trot with everyone else coming up behind him matching his pace. He idly glanced at Toffee as he matched the pace on foot thinking 'Am I glad we have a regiment of those guys on our side as well now.' before focusing back on riding.

* * *

Shcwartzhaffen looked across the river in confusion as the artillery began opening fire and missing rather expertly as well.

"Well that's clever, if only they could hit the side of a barn now."

The men around him laughed with him as the artillery across the river attempted to reload. He signaled for the artillery that was used for the boat defenses to open fire on the enemy position as it was not worth sending troops across to deal with them if they were that bad at shooting. He turned back watching Fiorbhin lead the assault on the hill with him actually picking up the pace a little and moving more quickly then he should have.

"Fiorbhin is moving awfully fast mi lord. Should we signal him to take his time?" one of the messangers asked him in concern.

"No, they're just savage raiders and if the artillery across the river begins hitting their targets it would be best if they closed with the enemy despite the terrain. Have the men unload the artillery we brought with us and open fire on those across the river. It's still boggy on that side so unloading would be a pain in the arse and boats going towards them would only become better targets."

He smiled as the message was sent out watching the battle unfold. Despite the terrifying display that the artillery fire made it did little to now damage with the ships not even being touched. He hoped that Fiorbhin saved as many men as possible in this fight, though they were fighting Monsters men's lives could not just be thrown away. He looked over the army now attempting to protect the supplies and get artillery out to return fire with the artillery on the ships returning fire and… not finding their marks. 'Hmm, must be bad wind conditions.' He thought idly as he tested the air…

"Wait a second."


	30. Ambush at the Thundering Falls part 2

**Gladiator: The Battle ( watch?v=xAW_D7yhEK4 &list=PLK-mDaBS0KD9ACJ6lkBr_y3BfPu9DFea) (5:50)**

"Hold the line!" Odrick bellowed as the lines charged forward at a controlled gallop.

Moon looked around watching her friend's line up with her near the point of the arrowhead that would strike the enemy first. The groups were falling into position as the plan dictated with an ease that shocked her. 'Yes we are doing it, now just keep doing it for another few minutes until we actually get there.' She thought hoping against hope they made it undetected and in time.

"Stay with me men." Odrick bellowed again.

He was speeding up a little which Moon was in favor of big time but was wondering what would push him to do this.

* * *

"Draw."

"Loose."

Stalvard watched the battlefield with an uneasy feeling in his gut as the soldiers closed with the Monsters on the hill at a pace faster than they thought they would. If it kept up at this rate they would close with the Monsters before Moon arrived and the attack could be ruined.

"Fire at the forces approaching the Monster positon, we need to help keep them back as long as possible!" he bellowed with people reaming the artillery.

They would give away the fact they were using a ward to keep missiles from hitting them and they were actually good shots but they had no choice right now. Watching the missiles begin to hit the enemy lines he hoped Moon would get here in time.

* * *

"Stay with me." Odrick bellowed again making the army move faster.

He had a bad feeling something was going wrong and kept on making the army move faster than he should have. This was drawing stares from people but Odrick didn't care; he knew he had to get to the battlefield NOW.

* * *

"They're coming in too fast, what do we do?" Boo Fly asked Buff Frog.

Buff Frog looked around in concern seeing them close the distance with a speed that shocked him. Normally they would be going a lot more slowly especially with artillery firing on their lines as they advanced. Seeing the Monsters around begin to panic and look like they would run he decided to pull an ace from up his sleeve. He first gave the command for the warriors behind the hill to stay there for now and to not activate the rock falls.

"Enough with the chanting comrades, let us clash blades with them!" He reached down and picked up a pair of steel fists and charged down the hill towards the enemy.

As he had hoped the Monsters grabbed their steel weapons and charged down the hill meeting the Mewman soldiers head on taking them by surprise. As they ran many threw javelins, axes, hammers, daggers, spears, and anything else that was a throwing weapon at them to try and soften them up. Taken by surprise at the sudden charge and hail of thrown weapons the Monsters were able to stall the advance and even push them back down the cliff a little. Buff Frog did his classic maneuver of leaping into the air and slamming down two men with his Iron fists at the same time not likely killing them due to the helmets but at least incapacitating them. He then turned to a soldier who was not facing him and grabbed him by the head twisting it to snap his neck making him crumble like a sack of corn.

He noticed Helsinki put her twin blades up to deflect a man's pole arm thrust and got in close dodging under the shield springing up like a jack-in-the-box to stab under the face guard. Of course he didn't have time to worry about her as 3 men came at him with two-handed axes held high ready to chop him down. He chuckled to himself wondering if these soldiers even bothered to train given their ridiculous attack maneuver that he would cuff a trainee over the head for. He sidestepped the first man pushing him aside and dodged the second ax swing punching the man in the throat making him fall gagging for air. The third man brought his ax down but Buff Frog caught it with one of his fists snapping one of the man's arms with another and kicked him back down the hill stalling the others behind him advancing. He turned around to finish the last one off but saw Boo Fly standing over him with a trident buzzing in triumph.

Buff Frog turned back down the hill to see how effective they were and saw things were about to go bad really fast. The confusion now over, the soldiers of Mewni were lining up with polearms and spears pointing outward with multiple Monsters already impaled on them with their lack of armor. Several soldiers were fighting outside of this wall going down one by one with incapacitated ones being finished off but they were not the threat. 'Where are you Moon, I know you shouldn't be here yet but we need your help now!' Buff Frog thought in worry as he backed away from the wall of bristling steel.

* * *

The ground on this side was firm, a little to firm considering the state of the other side and the time of year. The enemy artillery was firing too well now considering how bad a shot they were just a few minutes ago while their artillery was still missing. The Monsters seemed a little too bold in their downward charge like they weren't trying to push them back but delay them in order to buy some time. And finally none of the Druids, Guardians, turncoat soldiers, or most of the important figures following Moon and Toffee were anywhere to be found. Shcwartzhaffen found this to be too many coincidences to just be brushed off now and looked at the ground they were standing on with scrutiny. He dug a little with an entrenching tool he carried with him and too his horror he saw the ground was in a near liquid state just 1 foot down; remove that layer with a stone to mud spell, yes he did know about them, and the whole army could be swallowed up in minutes.

"IT'S A TRAP! ALL AVAILABLE UNITS TO DEFENSIVE POSITIONS IMMEDIATELY!" He yelled out catching the attention of everyone nearby.

They stood there like idiots wasting precious seconds trying to comprehend what he just said much to his annoyance. With an annoyed growl he walked to the nearest horn blower and grabbed him by his collar making him gasp in panic.

"AM I FUCKIN MUTE! SIGNAL EVERY AVAILABLE SOLDIER TO DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" As the messenger put the horn to his lips Shcwartzhaffen heard a horn blast, but not from his own men.

"NASH DOM VICTOR!" Came a magically enhanced cry from a female that he recognized anywhere after nearly half a year of fighting her, princess Moon.

"Too late." He said in a conversational manner as he saw all the missing soldiers charge forward from the woods directly opposite of the cliffs into their rear.

* * *

"NASH DOM VICTOR!"

"That's the signal. FORWARD!" Avarius shouted to the forces in the woods lifting from the trees with hundreds of green bird men following him.

They took flight and much to his relief the soldiers were either running for the center to get weapons or charging out to try and fight Moon's forces. As for Moon's forces they were cutting through the soldiers at their end like a hot knife through butter with more reinforcements showing up by the second to further push them into enemy lines. Nodding in acknowledgement, he wasn't sure why, he swooped down to where they would drop their stones into the unloading area. Splitting off into squadrons of 9 individuals in V formation he led one of them to the dead center of the camp. The squadrons melted off to their locations dropping their small stones as they flew by using their speed to get in and get out before archers noticed them and shot them down. Of course in some parts it wasn't enough and the squads were thinned out or taken out completely due to arrow fire from below. As his group swooped in he saw some people begin to point up at his V and raising arrows towards them firing at them.

"Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive, and Dodge." He spoke aloud as he did just that to avoid arrow fire.

"If you can dodge a wrench you can dodge a ba…" One of his comrades was speaking about something when he was struck by an arrow and plummeted to the ground.

"Stay focused comrades. Drop stones… NOW!" He then released his rock to the ground feeling the load lighten significantly and gained altitude with multiple others following suit.

'Well, it's all up to you now ground forces.' He thought as he saw the trap begin to snap shut.

* * *

Helsinki smiled as she saw Moon's forces cut through the enemies forces on the other side of the fight and the bird men drop their loads of stones from the sky. She turned up back to the top of the hill and put on the armor that could be quickly donned as the rock falls were released with boulders rolling down the hill on the now conveniently clumped up Mewman soldiers. As Buff Frog helped her and she helped Buff Frog get their armor on the 3,000 Monsters in waiting came up over the hill streaming down to take advantage of the falling rocks to push the forces on the hill aside with great success. As she looked up from helping Buff Frog finish she saw the third force charge from the woods pushing the Rat ogres forward into enemy lines so they could do what they do best, cause chaos and confusion.

"Now then, ready to finish this my comrade?"

"You bet." Helsinki replied to Buff Frog and they both picked up their Torchbows and charged downhill screaming at the enemy.

 **(end Music)**

* * *

"Sergeant Lake, GET THE MEN IN ORDER!" Mildrew yelled at the closest commander.

As he did this with Mildrew's help having mixed success Mildrew noticed something wrong about the ground, most notably in that it was vibrating and becoming muckier by the second. Looking down he saw the ground was losing its solid state and turning into a bog once more.

"They must be using magic to turn this back into a bog, unless if they were hiding that it was one all along. Sergeant, get the men the fall back to the ships. We can still win this if we use the terrain against them." Mildrew didn't even wait for Lake to respond before making a dash for where Shcwartzhaffen was supposed to be to help get him out of there.

As he charged forward he saw what appeared to be the enemy forces coming up from the opposite direction cutting into the unloading area taking down everyone in their path. He also saw they appeared to be trying to cut the army in half with one half close to the river and the boggy area and the other half separated from the boats and likely being surrounded as he thought about it. Glancing about he saw men running around this way and that with no order to them as some of them even attacked their own allies in their panic before being cut down by the approaching enemy. Hearing a distinct baaing sound he turned shield down and Warhammer at the ready to see River charging at him on a war Pig-goat. He had just enough time to marvel at how well River actually pulled off that look before River swung his own Warhammer at him.

He pulled up his shield to block the blow but River's strength seemed to be so great that he was just thrown back 30 feet with the shield shattering. When he landed he felt the rim of the shield remnants jab into his neck seemingly breaking something. Mildrew gagged for a minute thinking he was going to suffocate before he hacked up a chicken bone that was stuck in his throat.

"*cough cough* Well, I did not… oh my." His voice had suddenly changed to a more melodic bass that he recognized from nearly 2 years ago. "My… my voice is back from that disaster at Moon's 14th birthday." He got up and was about to give a silent cheer until he realized his arm was slightly broken and he could still be killed before he could appreciate his voice again.

Seeing how their forces were being pushed back and the ground was becoming more unstable he decided the battle was lost for those surrounded and fell back to the ships himself. As he did so he began hoping Shcwartzhaffen was doing the same as he likely wasn't at the command post anymore.

* * *

"Diamond shard blast! Wrath of the Mothras! Warnicorn Stampede! Dragon's Breath!"

Moon Butterfly was shooting spell after spell into the mass of soldiers trying to form defensive lines punching holes so others could go through them. In the confusion she couldn't keep track of who was where and lost where her friends got off to by just trying to hurl spells at the enemy. Looking over the battlefield as best she could she saw that the enemy was losing ground fast and they were trapping half of the army away from the boats. But her view was severely limited by the fact that fires were catching over the supplies the enemy brought with them casting a smoky veil over the battlefield.

Eventually the press of soldiers coming from behind her forced her into the actual fighting herself so she was forced to fight instead of cast spells. One soldier came at her with a spear intent on skewering her and ending the war in one thrust but forgot about the Warnicorn she was on as Red Star nimbly dodged him and sent him flying with a back kick of his legs. Another pair tried coming at her with hand weapons while Red Star was distracted so Moon shot a pair of magical shards at them one going through one man's eye killing him instantly and the other being knocked to the ground when the shard shattered on his breastplate. A fourth man came out of the smoke and flames partially on fire and came at her screaming with a 2-handed ax ready to cut anything down in his panic. Before Moon could react Red Star leapt at him and pummeled him into the ground with his fore-hooves until the flames were out and the man stopped moving.

"How do you know how to do all this Red Star, I thought you were wild?" Moon asked with Red Star giving a whinny in reply.

A small explosion nearby got her attention and she turned towards a place deeper in the fight. Instinctively she charged towards that area with soldiers either getting out of her way or being pushed aside by her magic and Red Star's hooves and muscle. As she fought further in she finally had the smoke clear out enough to see what was going on over there and her eyes beheld Shcwartzhaffen yelling to his men about something. Urging Red Star forward she was surprised by the lack of soldiers but not by how boggy the ground was becoming making Red Star sink in. She finally got off of Red Star and shooed him off to which he responded by whinnying in worry and nuzzling her.

"I'll be fine, but you won't be if you follow me. Now go!" She slapped his side and he took off side kicking a Mewman soldier in the process.

"Set off the explosives already, this is the best time for us to take down their army!" That was Shcwartzhaffen yelling and it couldn't be something good.

"But our men are still fighting them." One of the soldiers was back talking as Moon raced towards them.

"Light it up you idiot LIGHT IT UP!"

"… No."

Moon looked over a downed crate to see one of the soldiers staring Shcwartzhaffen down while 6 others watched in worry. Before Moon could react Shcwartzhaffen took 3 steps forward and cut down his own soldier turning back towards the others.

"One of you light it up now!" To which the men scrambled to fulfill his request.

Moon saw them going for a gigantic stack of barrels with some flammable oil like substance within trying to pry it open so more oil would come out. Moon realized that the way it was facing the ensuring explosion would start a series of fires that could engulf both armies completing annihilating them. Bringing her wand to bear she shot a spell known as _"The Blackhole"_ out to suck up all the barrels and one of the soldiers in the process into who knows where. As the barrels were sucked up ruining his plan Shcwartzhaffen turned to see who was interfering only to lock eyes with Moon.

"Ah, Moon the Undaunted my old foe. We meet on the battle field once again." Lowering his shield to a defensive posture and raising his sword he stepped forward slowly.

"Killing your own men, that's just low even for you old man." Moon responded with disgust in her voice as she raised her wand.

"They're going to die anyways, might as well die for the greater good. You on the other hand…" But he didn't finish his sentence as River came charging through the remaining refuse riding Chauncey.

"Yugh hi Sa Sa!" River brought his Warhammer down like and unstoppable force only to be meet by the immobile object known as Shcwartzhaffen's magical shield.

River was knocked onto his back off of Chauncey with the wind blown out of him. As he struggled to get up from the knockback Shcwartzhaffen brought his sword down onto River splitting his shield and cutting into Rivers shoulder. He then lifted River up with his sword and slammed his own shield into his face so hard it sent River flying into some boxes where he lay still. Moon, screaming it disbelief, raised her wand and with it glowing a silvery purple shot a bolt of magic at Shcwartzhaffen that went for his shield. As Shcwartzhaffen seemed about to laugh his look turned to disbelief as his shield fell apart in his hands just as Chauncey charged him knocking him to his knees. Growling in hatred now Shcwartzhaffen twisted around, stood up, and cut Chauncey's head off in one fell swoop.

"I. Loved. That. SHIELD!" Shcwartzhaffen now turned towards Moon red faced with anger and only looking a might bit winded.

He then stopped in shock as he saw Heckapoo come out from a portal right next to Moon with Lily and Mina following her.

"So, you guys took down the crystal?"

"The ships are also on fire as well thanks to the Dawi Zharr. The battle is as good as ours now." Mina answered Moon.

Shcwartzhaffen just stood there for a second trying to comprehend what had just happened allowing the trio to see what had just happened to River and Chauncey making them mad as well. As they made to advance Shcwartzhaffen suddenly kneeled on the ground.

"Sylvania, hear my plea. I have been outwitted by Moon and her allies losing this battle. Grant me you strength and I will make this a phyrric victory." He stood up finishing that sentence looking at them them with cold calmness.

 **Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - Vim and Vigor ( watch?v=BVird8SwWgA)**

The smoke itself seemed to bend and wave as shadows issued forth from them not going to Shcwartzhaffen but his men sticking to them and twisting them with the men screaming in pain as they did so. One of the shadows also went into his sword turning it obsidian black and crackling with energy. He turned back towards the girls now with 5 ape like creatures with long lighting shaped antennae cracking with energy bearing gigantic yellow eyes so big they looked like they shouldn't be on the creatures. As they stood up on 2 legs their hands turned into fists with a trio of long bony claws springing forth from each of them dripping some foul looking substance from them.

"Lily get River out of here, Heckapoo give Lily a portal and help Mina take down these monsters. I will take Shcwartzhaffen and his sword of Doom." Moon gave quickly charging forward.

"GO!" Shcwartzhaffen ordered his creatures which sped out claws at the ready.

Moon shot a crystal storm out to slow and confuse them but the creatures didn't even slow as the crystals cut into their flesh making it ooze a thick black ichor. One of those… Moon wasn't sure what they were and frankly she didn't want to know what, leapt at her in an overhead bound. Moon shot a bolt of lightning at it taking its arm clean off making it dissolve into smoke but all that seemed to do was make it mad. Slashing at her with its one good arm it moved with an eerie quickness even leaping up into the air to strike with taloned feet. Moon ducked and evaded this creature not even looking up to see where Shcwartzhaffen was as she shot a swarm of locusts at it. The creatures swarmed over the creature gnawing away at it as the creature tried to brush them off, hurting itself with the claws, until it covered itself in a wave of black lightning exterminating the locusts. Before it could strike again however Moon shot it point blank in the face with a lightning bolt and much to her horror it was still stumbling around clawing at the air trying to find Moon.

"Fascinating creations aren't they my girl." Moon heard as she narrowly deflected a sword stroke aimed at her head by Shcwartzhaffen.

"What are they?!" Moon instinctively asked to a smiling Shcwartzhaffen.

"Once-men, once they were Mewmans but now controlled by the shadows as beasts of war; but enough about my servants let's kill you." He then swung his sword in three quick slices which Moon was only able to avoid by jumping back after blocking the first one.

Moon shot a blast flaming sharks at Shcwartzhaffen which he ducked and slid under using the boggy ground like an expert. He then punched up from a kneeling position using his cross guard to try and stab Moon in the face which she avoided by spinning to the side and used the motion to slam on his back with her wand. However he caught it with his blade poking it over his back and then twisted catching her wand on his cross guard shoving into her. Though it felt like a ton of bricks Moon held firm as best she could sliding through the mud and into it.

"Ye think ye can overpower me girl?" He said in contempt as he shoved up against her even harder.

"Gal shevanet shcarone!" Moon screamed out shooting a blast of light out of her wand which was now conveniently in his face due to their shoving match.

He leaped back dazed and blinded swirling his sword in a figure 8 fashion to keep Moon at bay for precious seconds. Moon leapt in trying to bat away his sword but his experience with a blade allowed him to block her assault and shove her back. Still dazed he tried an overhead strike that was a feint and then came in from the side trying to cut her which Moon saw through and blocked allowing the blade to slide up against her armor with a screech of metal. Growling in frustration Shcwartzhaffen tried to bull rush her only to have her sidestep him and strike at his legs with her wand which she turned into a sword as she cut. Screaming more in frustration then pain Shcwartzhaffen spoke a word to his sword and it lite up with green and black lightning and shot it at Moon hitting her square in the chest.

Moon slammed into a box of supplies dazed as Shcwartzhaffen charged her sword held high ready for a kill stroke but stumbled as he hit a watery patch in the bog. As he slowed to regain his footing Moon shot a more compressed beam of light at him hoping to hit his face but aimed too low and hit his chest knocking him to his knees and blowing the wind out of him. They both took a minute catching their breath glaring hatred at each other before Moon swung her sword wand at him coming in from the side. He went to block it but it was a feint as Moon switched the direction having it embed in the joint above his knee and jerked it through. Screaming in pain he brought the pommel of his sword up to strike Moon and met his mark on her face breaking her nose and knocking her down again.

Moon quickly put up an energy shield to block his downward strikes which came again and again like a blacksmith's hammer. Green, black, blue, and pink energy bounced off of the clashing like sparks in a forge as he kept up his hammering. As her shield began cracking Moon lashed out with her right leg catching his wounded knee and dislocating it making him stubble and fall onto her shield. She then shot the shield up enclosing him in it and detonated it in a flash of blue light as it exploded. Moon got up spitting out blood and maybe a tooth as she saw Shcwartzhaffen was barley standing now limping towards her. He raised his sword for another strike but Moon shot a single shard of crystal at him impaling him through a hole in his chest plate that must have emerged at some time. He stumbled back looking shocked as he looked into her eyes mouthing _"well done my girl"_ before falling back as the life left him.

 **(end music)**

Moon, exhausted from her fight with him turned back to where her friends were and saw Mina lying on the ground covered in cuts and gashes with the black gunk seeping into her wounds. She also saw Heckapoo fighting off 2 remaining once-men who were a bit worse for wear trying to strike at her but failing as she went in and out of portals. Moon shot a blast of lighting at one taking its head off allowing Heckapoo to come up behind the second to double back stab it with her flaming scissors setting it on fire. As the 2 slowly died Moon and Heckapoo ran over to Mina who was convulsing in a manner similar to a seizure but was also babbling incoherently about something.

"We need to get her looked at now. Moon, do you have anything for this?" To which Moon tried to raise her wand but found she was spent.

"No, not even if there wasn't a battle still raging around us. We need to fall back now and find comrades. Oh, real quick." Moon went over and grabbed Chauncey's body pulling it with her as Heckapoo opened a portal letting them out.


	31. Ambush at the Thundering Falls part 3

"Push the damn boat people before we are done for!" Mildrew yelled at his men as he helped push their river craft.

As he had tried to rally his men at the boats the artillery from across the river began shooting fiery bolts and boulders at them to try and burn the ships. Even with their strange accuracy the damage would have been minimal but as the boats tried to leave a thick chain of Iron was strung up blocking their escape route so no craft could get away. Men in desperation tried rowing to the other shore but only made themselves better targets for the artillery with some of the boats sinking before the men abandoned them. Some men tried leaping into the water and swimming to shore but with their armor and the spring melt giving the river strength many seemed to be drowning right now. And those that did get to shore would have been alone in woodland filled with angry Monsters who were not in the mood to show mercy; at least that's what Mildrew thought.

"Keep at it men; Keep at it… YES!" He declared in triumph as they got a boat over the chain by making it pass over a low point in the center.

Using the surrounding boats as leverage they had shifted it so their boats could go over the chain instead of being crushed and burned like so many other boats. As he watched another 3 went over the chain in a similar fashion and a fourth tried but was crushed by burning boats before it could succeed. Also, he saw the artillery fire at the boats that made it through actually hitting and damaging one of them telling the tale that they were not out of the firestorm yet.

"Row men, row for your lives!"

"But what about the others sir?"

"No more boats will be getting through there and that artillery will shoot us down if we try to pick up more men. If you want to live, row." The men shouted in agreement and got to the oars rowing as fast as they could.

As Mildrew watched he saw one of the 3 others that made it through get hit again and begin sinking with men floating down stream trying to get a lift on one of the other boats. As men floated by Mildrew had them dragged up onto the ship and put them to work helping to get this craft downriver as fast as possible. Looking back up the river he saw their fleet burning and the remnants of their army being surrounded or sinking into the mud. 'Ye gods I hope we are able to make it back ourselves.' Mildrew thought as he helped rope in more men floating down stream.

* * *

Toffee grunted as he pulled the sickle out of a man he just impaled through the chest. The fact that it went right through steel plate armor was a testament to how strong it was and impressed him greatly. He looked up from the trail of destruction he had just made leading the warriors through and surveyed the battle as best he could. The smoke was beginning to clear out giving him a clear view of everything and he noted with satisfaction that the battle near the river, on the river, in the camp, and at the cliffs was coming to a close with the men either dead or surrendering to their forces. He turned back to the current fight on the small plain to see what seemed to be several thousand men circling up for a last stand.

"Well this isn't going to be easy don't you think." Odrick boomed as he came alongside Toffee with blood spattered on his breastplate.

"Well your majesty the whole battle wasn't an easy proposition. I suggest we wait for aerial scouting from Avarius before we attack them. If they strike first, they die."

"Har. Indeed Toffee my son-in-law indeed. And don't you try to avoid that idea I know you want Moon to be your wife and to help rule Mewni."

"I wasn't going to, didn't you say yourself that I was best for the job after you father?" Toffee gave him a momentary lopsided grin before going monotone again.

"Har, indeed my lad indeed but let's focus on the here and now instead of the future shall we?" Toffee nodded as Avarius swooped in to speak with the 2 of them.

"About 3,500 soldiers remain in the big clump at the center with 250 or so of them being dismounted knights of Mewni. Most of the others soldiers are either dead or are prisoner with the numbers still unknown in either area. We did spy 3 ships that did manage to get past the chain and looked to hold about 500 soldiers on them total."

"Follow them down them river but make sure at least one makes it back to Butterfly castle to let everyone know what happened here." The two looked at Toffee in an odd way as that was not part of the original plan but consented that it was a good idea and Avarius took off to spread the word.

"Toffee and Odrick, you need to come now." The duo turned to see Heckapoo had cut a portal right next to them.

"Heckapoo we've nearly won why would we…"

"Moon took down Shcwartzhaffen but was hurt." Heckapoo cut off Toffee effectively silencing them both.

"Go to her Toffee, I will command the forces on the field here."

"Your maje…"

"Use Odrick in an informal setting please, this your majesty is so annoying. And if you are not there to look after Moon we both will not be in top battle condition now go to Moon before I make it an order Toffee." Odrick was about to stare at him in an intimidating fashion before he realized Toffee had already gone through the portal. "Well, guess he just needed permission for this one."

Toffee made it through coming to a field hospital where multiple wounded figures were being seen to but not as many as he thought would be there as Heckapoo beckoned for him to follow her to a more secluded part of the tent. He followed her to an area curtained off from the rest of the hospital where he saw several figures resting on cots. He saw Chauncey the pig-goat who was clearly dead being carried away, River who was unconscious being tended to with a massive gash in his shoulder and obviously a cracked skull with a possible concussion, and Mina who was covered with cuts that were obviously poisoned with her seizing up and babbling incoherently. He finally saw Moon who was staring at her fallen comrades appearing to be in shock with what appeared to be a broken nose and a twisted ankle.

He went up and lightly said her name getting her attention and making her turn towards him slowly. She then stood up and hugged him and began crying with a gasp of pain as he tried holding onto her.

"Easy there, she has a few broken ribs from taking a magical lightning bolt to the chest. I'm surprised she didn't notice it until she got back here." Toffee heard this from Master Oogaway who went on to tend to someone else.

"More people keep on dying Toffee. Not just my friends but soldiers who are following me are dying. When will it end?" Moon was still crying but it was a subdued cry as if she was too exhausted to do so.

"Not until the Shadow Clause is stopped Moon. You know how far they are willing to go in order to defeat you and this is just a taste of what is going to happen if we give up now." He put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. "Remember I am with you until the end, I love you after all."

"I know Toffee, this is just so much to deal with." Moon blinked away the tears smiling at him before leaning up and kissing him.

* * *

That evening Moon and the generals and friends she had that were still standing had gathered around in the leader's tent to decide what happens next.

"We should attack while they are cut off from everyone else and smite this army so there is nothing left." One of the chiefs said in frustration.

"No, they are too powerful to be attacked head on. Yes we would win but the cost would be too high if we did so. We should harass them until they surrender or scatter so we can pick them off one by one." Toffee interjected shooting down the generals argument.

"And leave our warriors unavenged. We must strike while they still have fear in their hearts."

"Go ahead and die on their blades, our warriors will wait while they stew in their fear. Revenge is a dish best served cold." Another chief interjected with most of the others agreeing with him.

"Well, since we seem to be in agreement perhaps we should cover what has actually happened to our men and the enemy at this point?" Toffee turned towards Avarius implying he should give his report.

"Indeed mi lord. The enemy number around 3,300 currently with their numbers slowly dripping away due to the wounded dying and them unwilling to surrender them for treatment. About 450 or so managed to get past the chain and are currently too far down the river for us to safely pursue with this army up and ready to fight. We have managed to capture 2,000 prisoners that are currently being tended to right now and given the tattoo of no return." Many of the chiefs and some of Moon's friends chuckled at that statement as the tattoo is now known as the equivalent of a mark of shame. "The rest are either dead or are presumed dead but our hunters are currently bringing in dozens of men by the hour who tried to flee as prisoners. That is all I have to report lord Toffee." Avarius bowed and then stepped back.

"Master Oogaway, report on our own losses." Toffee bowed to him inrespect as did everyone in the tent with the normally cheery and calm tortoise looking grim and saddened.

"So many have gone to the spirit realm tonight before their time on our side and theirs alike. 3,500 warriors on our side be they Monsters, Mewman, Dawi Zharr, or Ponyhead have left this world despite our medicine and the magic of the guardians aiding us." He then nodded to Lily who was now acting as leader of the Guardians. "Or if you want specifics: 2,000 monsters, 150 Ponyheads, 500 Mewmans, 50 Guardians, 100 Dawi Zharr, 500 rats, and 200 of our own Druids were lost this day." He then bowed to everyone and backed up allowing anyone else to speak.

"Do not let the numbers spoken here beat you down comrades." Buff Frog spoke up in the silence. "We have killed nearly twice as many of them as they have killed on our side alone not including prisoners. While they stew in their fear we should rejoice over this. On the holiday of the great Monster Massacre we have massacred them and sent a message that they should be feared no longer." Everyone's spirits immediately seemed to improve as they began rejoicing over their victory.

"Alright then, camp on the side of the army that leads back to their home and wait for them to move if they plan on doing so. We will strike when we are well and truly ready." Toffee told everyone as they broke the meeting and went to gather the warriors to celebrate and _"guard"_ the Mewman army remnants.

* * *

Despite what had happened today Moon was enjoying herself as she watched the festivities of the celebrating victors that night. With the plundered corn whisky and ale alongside swamp water made by the Monsters it was a sight that was fun to just watch if you couldn't participate in it. Odrick and Buff Frog were dancing with each other while drunk which was certainly a sight to behold as they were stumbling into each other at least half of the time clearing a path of anyone who didn't get out of the way in time. Fulntrut, who had been working with the medics, was now entertaining the soldiers with songs about victory and triumph. Heckapoo, Lucy, Lily, and Helsinki were dancing on tables that were set up with soldiers cheering them on with whistles and laughs with Helsinki's pseudo-dragon Slithers seemingly dancing on her shoulder as well. Prince Ponyhead and Rhombulus were trying to out drink each other with Ponyhead failing by inches since alcohol did not affect Rhombulus that much. She also saw Stalvard was out eating everyone in an eating contest with Reepacheep cheering him on from his shoulder looking extremely comical.

Her eyes then caught Toffee who appeared to be talking to the leader of the Septarians by the name of Rasticore. She watched them discuss something between them for a few minutes before Rasticore clasped arms with Toffee and the 2 parted ways with Toffee coming up to Moon and Rasticore joining the festivities.

"So, is he really your cousin?"

"It would appear so Moon. My family it seems had a long complicated history of trying to rule Septarsis but kept on infighting with each other until enough members had left the family or were killed to effectively end the line. Only Rasticore and I are left of the family who could actually make claims of being of my clan." Toffee explained this to Moon making her realize he didn't know much about his own family either.

"So what was your clan name?"

"şopârlă it seems, but I don't think it matters too much as it will eventually be Butterfly." He smiled slightly at Moon turning red. "You know you are surprisingly easy to fluster Moon." He then ducked down and kissed her cheek making her smile.

"How is Bonibell doing?" Moon asked Toffee.

"She won't leave River's side despite the fact that he is going to be ok. I have no doubt I would be in her position if you were hurt Moon." He paused for a second as if trying to find correct words. "Mina… didn't pass away from the venom, but she might as well have. She suddenly stood up from her bed and claimed she had to become queen of the dolphins to save Foriosae from the mud people and ran off into the woods." Moon giggled until she saw the monotone serious expression on Toffee's face and realized this was no joke. "Master Oogaway says she will never recover from the madness the venom gave her and it may just be better to tell them she is dead. What should we tell the Guardians Moon?" Moon stood there a second weighing her options.

"The truth, Mina Loveberry has gone mad because of a dark spell by the Shadow Clause. I know it might be better to just tell them she is dead but they deserve the truth. Am I making the right decision here Toffee?" Moon looked up at him big eyed making him take a second to compose himself.

"There is no right decision here Moon, only 2 options. Now, shall we go and join the festivities to celebrate our victory?" Moon eagerly nodded to him as he led her down slowly so as not to aggravate her wounds.

"Moon and Toffee eh? Come down comrades let us feast and drink!" A random Monster called out to them as everyone turned towards them inviting them down.

Moon smiled as they were swept into the party's atmosphere and laughed as Toffee was roped into dancing with Buff Frog and Odrick. The best part was he was doing it with a monotone expression all the while which made it so you couldn't tell whether he was enjoying it or just going along with it. She looked up into the sky for a second and allowed herself to hope that they could fight the Shadow Clause with all their minions and they could win!


	32. Another Storm gathers

_2 weeks after the Ambush at the Thundering Falls_

As Etheria strode down the hallway she thought over the implications for what had happened and what was going to happen because of it. What had been an almost assured victory had been turned into a disaster where 8,000 soldiers were slaughtered and an additional 3,500 were taken prisoner leaving only 1,000 to escape mostly due to Lord Mildrew's actions. She knew the kingdom was in a dangerous situation as people were beginning to lose fear of the crown as a fear of Moon was replacing it. And what is worse, 1,500 of those killed had been Mewman knights of all things, the elite force loyal to the crown above all else. She reached the royal council room and strode in without knocking knowing they were waiting for her.

"My queen Willow and members of the council forgive me for my tardiness." Etheria spoke to the magical council as she took her seat at the long table opposite from where Willow sat.

Looking over the council she saw General Tiberius at Willow's left hand side whom Willow appointed as a temporary adviser until Fiorbhin returned but with his death it had become a permanent position. He nodded to her annoyed but forgiving her as with the shortage of advisers there was a lot of work to be done. Lekmet at Willow's right hand side also nodded to her just acknowledging her but doing nothing more before turning back to Willow. Etheria was beginning to worry about that goat demon as he seemed to be trying to lead Willow down a path that was not helpful for Mewni. Willow on the other hand was so frazzled right now it seemed that she didn't even notice Etheria's lateness and just nodded to her formally before turning to Tiberius.

"You can skip the losses we just received at this… disaster at The Thundering Falls and just tell me what we have left and the implications of what could happen now." Willow spoke in her normal fashion but Etheria could tell Willow was falling apart inside which understandable considering what had just happened.

"Well my queen, we have 1,500 Mewman knights left all stationed here in Castle Butterfly, only half of what we had just a few weeks ago. Other soldiers at our command number around 14,000 not including the 500 with the so called _"Tattoo of no return"_ that would mark them for execution if they should meet the Monster rebels again in battle. Although those soldiers are supplied by the local lords and vassals to you my queen which given the recent disaster could spell trouble for our armed forces." Etheria did note Tiberius did not mention the conscripts they could bring in for some reason. "As for the implications of this defeat, there is a mighty long list which I am not certain of with Etheria being much more capable of it then I am." Tiberius nodded to Etheria indicating he wish for her input on the situation.

"Well he is correct on one thing, the list is long but also complicated as all sorts of what could be considered disloyalty could occur now." Ignoring Willow's shocked look Etheria continued. "Many lords and ladies will begin to question your power and authority and will try to keep their remaining soldiers for themselves for protection. While for the lesser lords and ladies this is no issue, for the stronger ones however; the Johansen's, the Septimus's, the Forest's, the Dragon's, and the Miner's; this could be problematic as they possess enough soldiers to try and set up their own fiefdoms if they wished." Everyone nodded somberly at that but Etheria was just getting started.

"But it is not the local lords that are our only threat my queen. Many of the common folk believe in this Shadow Clause nonsense and with rebels now winning the war they might turn to join them in fighting against us. And what's more, there are still Monster clans that have not joined with the rebels some of which are rather powerful who will likely join up with them now. I know that you do not believe the peasantry would be stupid enough to join with Monsters but we must address the elephant in the room, princess Moon." The room went quiet with Willow turning towards Etheria and locking her in a deadly stare. "Moon is rallying various groups to her in order to fight us and as a member of the Butterfly family she processes the greatest right after you to rule Mewni my queen. This could even be enough to convince various local lords to join with her to take Mewni alongside the Monsters." Unlike Tiberius avoiding the conscripts, Etheria hinted at the idea of killing Moon and just let the potential thought hang in the air hoping Willow would take it.

After a silence that if anyone tried to break Willow bade them to be quiet with a wave of her hand Willow finally spoke.

"Order all lords from all families come to Butterfly castle to reinstate their vows to the crown of Mewni so we might determine who the loyal ones are. Keep the knights of Mewni here at castle Butterfly no matter what anyone says for the cities protection. And finally I leave you in charge of rebuilding Mewni's army Tiberius, no matter how high the cost may be you may draw from the royal treasury at will to rebuild the army. Etheria, I leave you the task of finding a commander who can insure the queen's peace is kept in the streets of the cities and towns throughout Mewni while Tiberius is on the front. Now go to your duties as I have concerns that need tending to in order to ensure the well-being of the realm… as do all of you." With that Willow got up and left them to attend to whatever duties she needed to attend to leaving the trio of advisors in the room.

"*Willow is not in a sound state of mind right now, this bodes ill.*" Lekmet baaed at Etheria and Tiberius concern in his voice as the translator had them understand the goat.

"I know but we can't do anything right now as this war has turned into an all-out civil war no matter what anyone says. Etheria, do you have someone in mind who can handle homeland security to insure peace is kept." Tiberius spoke in a gruff and curt voice common among warrior veterans.

"In fact I do. The man who did manage to save a portion of the army from destruction at the Thundering Falls is the one I believe most capable. I know he is young but I believe if he was in charge the disaster would have been mitigated even more then with Shcwartzhaffen." Etheria gestured to the door and lord Mildrew walked in bowing to the 3 members of the council.

"I live now to serve the realm and will do so until my final breath." Mildrew spoke with a melodic and hypnotic voice that seemed to charm the other 2 advisers from what Etheria could tell.

* * *

"Lord Johansen, We have received word on what has happened to the forces at the Thundering Falls."

Lord Johansen looked up in annoyance as he feasted and drank with his warriors in the great feasting Hall of Castle Johansen. The messenger came up passing by great feast tables with warriors feasting and occasionally brawling between them and presented it to the chief of Clan Johansen who, after receiving the message, sent the messenger away. He opened the scroll and read it with the warriors respectfully keeping their distance for the moment until he finished it and rolled it back up.

"Chief, is something the matter?" Normally he would just throw it to the side if it was important or even in the fire if it wasn't important but this was a VERY important message.

"The royal army of Mewni has been massacred at the so called Ambush at the Thundering Falls by Princess Moon." This caused all the warriors in the hall to look in his direction in shock. "Yes men, it seems the rebel princess and her Monster friends have a bit more power behind their bite then we thought. This message was requesting us to come to castle Butterfly to swear allegiance to the crown." Everyone looked back and forth until one spoke up.

"My lord, is that what we are going to do?"

He looked around the hall gazing upon many fallen banners and flags of the past which had represented the clan Johansen in the past. Some had fought Monsters, some had fought Mewmans, some had even fought the Butterfly family who had killed many and subjugated his clan multiple times. As he looked over the history of his clan he began to smile remembering their greatest achievement and was inspired by it.

"Do you all remember the story of Blizzard Johansen? A pair of dragons terrorized the lands with many warriors trying and failing to kill either beast with many lives lost and lands burnt. Blizzard thought up a crafty plan realizing that these 2 were too strong to be killed individually and that they were not a mated pair. He lured the 2 beasts into the same valley where, upon seeing each other, attacked each other with a savage ferocity as the valley shook with rocks turning to dust and trees uprooted and tossed for miles. When the battle was over 3 days later the 2 were so weak that Blizzard slew both of the beasts and returned home a hero." The warriors were smiling as they realized where he was going with this. "Look at our banners and see that the Butterfly family and the Monsters of Mewni have killed many thousands of us each and disgraced us at times. I say we stay out of this conflict and let the Willow and the Moon fight until both Butterflies are so weak we can sweep them aside. LET THE STRONG ONES CLAIM MEWNI AS THE BUTTERFLIES ARE TO WEAK TO RULE AND CAST THE MONSTERS OUT FOR GOOD; THE JOHANSEN'S FOR THE JOHANSEN'S." with that he threw the scroll into the fire watching it burn.

"Johansen HOE." His men responded as he smiled.

"Did somebody call me?" Lady Johansen peeked her head in from the lord's private quarters as everyone shared a laugh.

* * *

"And that is why we do not associate with the mud people anymore." Silvicar told Ludo who nodded eagerly.

"Master, we have word from the war front. It seems Moon was able to not only defeat but slaughter the Mewman army that came after her." A messenger entered Silvicar's private study interrupting the gorilla like monster with a Rhino's head that had a small green bird man on his lap.

Silvicar was about to respond in annoyance until he heard about the end result and suddenly turned thoughtful. He pondered in the hidden fortress his people resided in and stroked his chin as Ludo and the messenger waited for his response.

"Interesting, it seems this rebellion has turned into a civil war before we knew it." Silvicar said in wonder.

"Will we aid Moon in her quest to reclaim Mewni from the Mewmans?" Ludo looked up to him in awe.

"No, and this land is Nash Dom not Mewni." Silvicar said smiling at his adopted son. "Let the Butterflies clash on the field of battle until a victor is decided. When that day comes the hidden clan will rise and rally Monsters to purge the Mewmans from this land once and for all. Send word to our allies and tell them to be ready to refuse Moon's offers and band together for Monster kind. We will never serve a Mewman."

"Yes my lord." The messenger scurried away seeming happy with his decision.

"We will claim Mewni and make it for Monsters once more?" Ludo asked wide eyed.

"Of course we will my child, of course we will." Silvicar said smiling down on the 10 year old Monster. "And stop addressing this place as Mewni it is Nash Dom. Also, why are you wearing a chip bag of all things?"

"It took you this long to notice it papa?"

* * *

Willow had made it back to her room and to her bed before she collapsed in anguished exhaustion with her body trying to sob but was too drained to do so.

"This isn't how it should have gone." She glanced up weakly at a picture of her with Odrick and Moon that was a copy of the royal picture.

"This isn't how it should have gone." She waved her hand with her extra cloths and makeup disappearing revealing who she really was beneath.

"This isn't how it should have gone." She approached the picture staring up at what should have been the perfect family to lead Mewni to a bright future.

"Moon, if you don't come home now and completely surrender to me… I will no choice but to kill you too save the kingdom." Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke in scared voice like a 2 year old girl would pocess.

"But you're my daughter Moon, I can't kill you no matter how badly I need to." She walked back and laid on her bed staring at the bed's canopy.

"This is not how it should have gone." And Willow closed her eyes, and let the pieces of her well and truly fall apart as she let a black despair take her completely.

* * *

"As a backup plan goes things are going rather well aside from Shcwartzhaffen dying." The cloaked figure in the second mirror spoke in a whispery voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, IT WAS A DISASTER!" The cloaked figure in the first mirror spoke in an older woman's voice.

"We now know who are enemies are within the realm and once Moon is dead we can hunt them down one by one for full security. We also have complete and utter control of the crown now that Willow has stopped fighting to do what she thinks is right and is letting us control everything. Only Lekmet is not on our _"side"_ and he will go along with us because he cares about Willow so much." The second figure spoke reassuringly.

"You know… you are right. We failed but we got the best possible outcome for failing. Sure we are down 2 members but we have faced far greater challenges in the past. And like a broken bone we shall become stronger once this is done." The first figure spoke.

"Indeed. Now I have an idea on how we should proceed especially with Ash Rose and Glossarick hunting down shadows as is…" The figure not in a mirror spoke with a melodic-hypnotizing voice.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN...**

 **Storm clouds are gathering as the war is about to get far worse. But I am tired of all this action and Game of Thrones style political scheming, let's go for some comedic slice of life in the next chapter.**

 **What, you don't want it? Well too bad I need a break from this dark and grim stuff.**


	33. The Childrens' Charm

Moon looked out the window and smiled over the fact she was able to look out a window for a change. She was currently in castle Greyjoy as a guest of Helsinki's father Lord Greyjoy who had switched side's mere days after the Ambush upon hearing of their victory. He claimed he was tired of being pushed down by the upper nobility and forced to cut costs constantly because of the unfair taxes lower lords had to pay as well as receiving no aid after being raided by Monsters despite him being related to the Butterfly's by marriage. As he put it, he killed two birds with one stone and now has potentially attracted the ire of the mother bird but he has a terrifying Moon and lizard to help protect him if it comes to fighting.

Moon got dressed gleefully knowing full well that today was her birthday and that her father was planning something she just wasn't sure what. As she finished up she peaked out just too remind herself Toffee wasn't in her bed anymore despite the fact that she hadn't been held in a hugger's hold the whole night. When Moon began living in castle Greyjoy and visiting the castles of other lords who had decided to switch sides she and Toffee had to split to separate rooms for sleep. The reason why being that it would lead to some nasty misunderstandings considering what had happened in the underground secret fortress a considerable number of times. Moon was just fine with it as she was no longer suffocated in her sleep and held down by someone who viewed her as a _"heater pillow"_ but she did miss the comfort of him being close to her.

"Reminiscing on frisky times in the bunker Moon?" Glossarick spoke out of nowhere.

Moon leapt a solid 3 feet into the air with the peaceful atmosphere shattered like a glass orb. She kept the magic book with her at all times when it came to room arrangements but for some reason she kept on forgetting Glossarick lived in the book. Turning on him she shook her head to compose herself and addressed him slightly red faced.

"Nothing _"frisky"_ ever occurred in the bunker aside from a little accidental groping on Toffee's part. And honestly he never meant it in that fashion as he was just seeking warmth before the day began." Moon said this fully aware of how strange an explanation she was giving Glossarick.

"Well I'm surprised that you 2 haven't gone any further then that considering that when you are together you round 2nd base by accident almost daily." He smiled at Moon as he pulled out a bag of corn chips and began sorting through them.

"We're just not ready for… wait why am I talking to you about this? I mean I was sure I would have to talk to Bonibell, Heckapoo, Helsinki, or Lucy about this but you?"

"Well the oddest conversations have popped up between me and past queen's and princess's mi liege. By the way Toffee is waiting for you downstairs for the day, he gave me a message and I couldn't bear to wake you. Have a good day." Glossarick then went back to sorting corn chips.

Moon of course panicked and was about to finish her morning routine at a breakneck pace but then remembered Toffee wouldn't have sent the message if he hadn't planned for Moon to come down in her own time. She smiled and finished up as relaxed as she could before stepping outside and heading down to the great hall. As she walked down there she did run into Helsinki and her father who were talking about something very excitedly.

"Ah Moon. A pleasant morning to you My lady and mi liege." Lord Greyjoy bowed deeply to Moon.

Moon actually liked Helsinki's father despite having never met him until about 1 ½ months ago. He was slightly younger then Odrick and far slimmer wearing more subdued clothing that were clearly aged having not been replaced for a while. He also had a thinner beard and a slight receding hairline of blond hair going silver. His face however appeared very youthful and very expressive with emotions no matter what they were with grey clear eyes.

"Have you 2 seen Toffee, Glossarick said he was waiting for me but I have no idea if he actually is or if Glossarick just anticipated Toffee waiting for me?" The 2 looked at each other considering how strangely Moon just phrased her sentence. "I know, Glossarick makes very little sense to me as well at times."

"Well I saw him headed down to the great hall just a few minutes ago, you might catch him before he gets breakfast even." Helsinki spoke first knowing this was normal of Glossarick.

"Thank you guys." Moon skipped down to breakfast while Lord Greyjoy looked on in wonder.

"Does this kind of stuff happen often to you?" Lord Greyjoy asked Helsinki with more than just the current event behind his question.

"Considering how strange my friends are, yeah."

* * *

Moon arrived down at the modest sized and sparsely furnished great hall and saw Toffee making his way past servants who glanced at him oddly and Monster friends who hailed him which he returned calmly and politely. Feeling a bit mischievous Moon walked up behind him sneakily as several Monsters and servants looked on in confusion as she quieted them. As Moon was about to surprise Toffee he turned around and kissed her on the cheek freezing her in her tracks.

"Moon I can identify you by your smell at this point, sneaking isn't going to work." Toffee maintained his monotone expression as people nearby either avoided looking at them or sniggered in the background.

"Bu… bu… Dangit." Moon stomped her foot softly and crossed her arms pouting. "Why do you have to be so good at stuff like that?"

"Because I just am, now let's see what we can find for breakfast." Toffee extended his arm and _"escorted"_ Moon to where it was being served.

Moon did like the fact that she got to eat actual food on a regular basis nowadays since back at the camp the stolen food was often transported to needy Monster families or not cooked properly. What she didn't like however was the fact that she had to use manners at the dinner table once again when she wasn't eating with Monsters. As she sat with Toffee she noticed the Monsters went over to one side while the other residents of the castle went to the other showing some aversion to the Monsters. Moon sighed leaning her head on her left hand while her right stirred up the cornmeal and fowl mixture that was breakfast.

"It's your birthday Moon, you seemed so happy when you came in. Was my awareness that off putting?" Moon could hear the concern in Toffee's voice but didn't need to turn to know his monotone expression had not left him.

"No that was actually pretty funny the more I think about it. It's that the Monsters and Mewmans show great aversion to each other even though they are allies and have been living with each other for weeks now."

"Well we didn't come to terms with each other for nearly 3 weeks and that was mostly because a giant plant tried to eat you."

"*he he* Ya, that is true." Moon smiled and sat up a little turning to Toffee. "I know people are going to try and give me a surprise party at some point today so you don't need to bother hiding it."

"We actually weren't going to keep it a secret. It's taking place at the Silverthorn palace tonight and is still going to be an informal affair." Moon looked at Toffee in shock. "But there will be a large amount of security since this event will leave you vulnerable to attack." The shock partially left Moon.

"That does make sense, unfortunately. But why at a palace, I thought we would be keeping it low key since a war is going on right now?" Toffee actually smiled at that.

"Well the location was finalized just last night so there was no chance for people to organize a large scale assault. And since most of your friends and family are powerful warriors in addition to the security there will be little chance of a small scale assault succeeding." Toffee then calmly ate some bird meat as if to push the point home.

"Well we have all day and the palace is only 5 miles from here. What should we do?" Moon looked at Toffee eagerly.

"You decide, you are the birthday girl after all." And then went calmly back to eating.

Moon sat there in thought eating at the _"appropriate"_ speed thinking about what she wanted to do today.

* * *

"I'm surprised, I thought you would be riding Red star through the woods at a breakneck speed by now." Toffee commented as he and Moon strolled through the castle town next to Castle Greyjoy.

"I still do that on occasion in different formats as well at times. Dragon cycles are really AWESOME. But I just want something quiet that doesn't involve work today as I desperately need a break from this war." Moon pinched the bridge above her nose as Toffee nodded in agreement.

They were currently walking down the street to the market place as Lord Greyjoy had set up the market today because he rightly assumed people would be coming to sell their wares on Moon's birthday. They passed by stalls where merchants peddled their wares and performers acted in hopes of pleasing crowds. Moon even noticed a stall that sold Monster wood work run by some of the Monsters she knew and were even getting one person to buy stuff as she watched. As the duo walked through the market people stepped aside for them since people could easily recognize them as Moon and Toffee. People even occasionally bowed to her and Toffee although she did occasionally see some people avert their eyes in seeming disgust.

"*Sigh* This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Well more than a millennia of hatred plus the war and the sudden introduction of Monsters living with some is not a good mixture at the best of times. Top it off with the fact that their queen is currently with a Monster lover and you have some bad feelings bubbling over even when everything is quiet and peaceful." Toffee caught onto Moon's train of thought quickly as they entered the center market square.

There appeared to be a performance of some sort in the center so they moved closer to see what was going on and stopped by how familiar everything suddenly looked. A group of performers were showing a part of Moon and Toffee's story of all things, in particular the scene where Moon ran off from home to keep from being sent to St. Olga's. Although Moon had to hold back a chuckle and wand blast because the narrator and actors kept on depicting her as a princess of legend who sang an awful lot and always was so overly dramatic. It showed that Moon shouted at her mother proclaiming she loved Toffee which the actual Toffee did raise an eyebrow at. It also seemed to think that Moon was crying over how she was going to lose Toffee forever when Butler came in telling Moon that her father would help Moon escape as he couldn't bear to see her in such a state. The point where Moon almost lost it, be it in laughter or destroying the stage in outrage, was when there was a song sequence where Moon summoned the rats to help her escape.

"Moon, is there something I should know about?" Toffee looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I told you the actual story this is just… a story tellers version." Moon kept on trying to hold back laughter and rage at the same time.

As the chapter began to move onto the woods as Moon rode for her life, apparently chased by evil henchmen from her mother, 'I'll admit, that would not be below her' Moon thought, she stepped forward throwing a few coins into their hat sparking conversation among everybody.

"That's the princess."

"What is she doing here?"

"Is the lizard with her?"

"Wow she's pretty."

"I wanna be like her when I grow up."

"Watching her own story, this is surreal."

Moon walked back noticing the performance continued on uninterrupted as the actors seemed to put in even more effort now. There were even more whispers when she took Toffee's hand and leaned against him with Toffee with him not breaking his monotone look at all. As they got to the point where Moon out witted the henchmen and made it to the part where Moon met Toffee at the forest cabin a little girl ran up to the duo looking up at them. She seemed about 7 years old and was wearing a peasant's frock with a small bonnet covering some of her brown hair.

"Are you really Princess Moon and the lizard Monster?" She looked up at them with big ole eyes.

"Yes we are my name is Toffee, what is yours?" Toffee smiled slightly at the girl.

"Annabelle. Is it really true that you ran away from home just to be with him Princess?"

"Yes it is true. But I also ran away to help the Monsters and lower class people of Mewni live a better life." Moon also smiled at her since she looked adorable.

"Do you want to come play with me and my friends and tell us what actually happened?" She looked up at Moon with big ole eyes and she felt her heart melt suddenly.

"Come on Toffee, let's go."

"Uhm Moon, are sure this is…"

"Yes this is fine, didn't you say I got to pick what we did today?" Moon flashed him a grin completely ignoring the disapproving stares from nearby townsfolk.

* * *

Moon was watching Toffee letting his hair get braided and covered in a ring of wildflowers from a duo of young girls while a third got her hair braided by him. Meanwhile a fourth girl, the one who met them earlier, braided Moon's. Moon smiled thinking back on how the last hour transpired with Moon and Toffee just answering the girls' questions:

 _"Is the Butler actually as cool as he sounds?" "Yes, yes is."_

 _"Are the rats really as friendly as they seem?" "It depends on the individual but yes."_

 _"Is your mother really so horrible?" "She's had a troubled past and just doesn't know any better."_

And the most embarrassing one of all:

 _"How far have you 2 gone with each other?" Implying both Moon and Toffee._

In addition they told the girls and several other kids who came up to them the stories of what actually happened including before Moon ran away. She saw the lights in the eyes of the kids and felt a strange warmth she had never felt before for some reason. As time passed Toffee also seemed to relax around the kids more so then with adults. The kids seemed to really like how he was a Monster who looked and dressed like a Mewman noble to the point where a few kids began addressing him as _"older brother"_. Toffee found this embarrassing even if he didn't show it but Moon found it hilarious how the kids seemed to attach themselves to him. Moon also received a lot of compliments from the kids on how pretty she was especially from the boys. The best part was when Moon kissed the boys cheeks and Toffee acted all sorrowful that Moon was leaving him making the kids howl with laughter.

All this was fortunate as despite all the fun some of the kids' questions brought up unpleasant memories from the past. Most notably when they asked about the battles or how many evil servants of the Shadow Clause she had cast down. While she answered them politely she was vague on those parts and fortunately Toffee would swoop in too help her out and even a few of the kids helped her out as well whether intentionally or not. Now she was putting those memories out of her mind watching how well Toffee was with the younger girls doing things most boys or men would never think of doing. 'You know, he might make a fantastic fath… NO NO not that route, not yet. Even after the war is won I want to experience life some more before that time comes.' Moon thought to herself shaking her head.

"Easy, do you want these lilacs to come out of your hair?" The Annabelle asked Moon.

"Sorry Anabelle, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Grownups usually do especially good noble grownups like you looking after everyone during a war. My parents can have hard times but you must have the hardest." Moon nodded silently. "Is that why you don't like talking about the battles?" Moon froze at that question for a full minute before replying.

"Despite what most of you think, it's not a noble or joyous affair watching your friends die or go mad. Most of those _"minions"_ as your friends often call them are not evil but just people trying to make a living and got caught in the conflict like common folk like yourself. So much death and destruction all because one group just couldn't let me be who I wanted to be and help everyone in the kingdom and not just those they deemed should get help." Moon ranted a little with tears at the corners of her eyes as Annabelle came around sitting in Moon's lap hugging her.

"My uncle went off to join the army saying you were a selfish princess who was a monster slave whore or something like that." 'What do parents say around their kids these days?' Moon thought in exasperation. "But I think he's wrong, you are a good princess Moon and I want to be like you someday."

"Don't be like me. Be the best person you can be Annabelle." Moon smiled at her as they heard yelling in the distance.

"That's mama, I better go before she gets cross and makes me sort beans again. We don't need too she just does that as punishment." Annabelle then ran off to her mother with Moon waving good bye.

"I think you needed todays laidback atmosphere wouldn't you say Moon?" Toffee came up kneeling besides her wrapping his arm around her.

"More then I realized. Say how long until we need to be at the Silverthorne palace?"

"We should probably leave soon, I have a carriage all prepped unless if you wish to ride Red Star." Toffee smiled at her.

"I think I'll go with the carriage tonight actually." This made Toffee wear the most shocked expression she had seen ever and put his hand over her forehead.

"Moon are you alright, you don't usually act the prissy and feminine despite how you look."

"Oh shut up you and just go along with it." Moon chuckled as she and Toffee headed back to castle Greyjoy.

 **Whew, that was a nice break. Well guess what its not over yet.**


	34. Another Place, Another Time

**Hack and Slash to make it through,**

 **I will never fail on the 2 chapters a week I promise you.**

Moon stepped out of the carriage looking up at the Silverthorn palace breathing in the cool evening air. There were not many palaces in Mewni officially designated as such and this was one of the smaller ones but she thought this one was beautiful. The long rectangular building had long silvery columns of marble rising up between large windows with ornate designs around them. There were only 3 levels to it but the first floor extended more than half-way up the building as did the windows and with light coming out from inside the place seemed to light up like magic. The entry way had a grand entrance made of granite that seemed to have blue flecks in it and was actually polished to a clean shine that reflected the light from inside. But there was a nagging thought on her mind as she stepped down and took Toffee's arm.

"How much did it cost to make this place?"

"If I were to tell you, you would feel ashamed for enjoying this palace. That is also the reason why there are so few of them in Mewni." Toffee replied in a manner which she was not sure was wry or not.

"Do we even need as many palaces and ornate castles as we have?"

"Now don't you go into a crisis over how much it cost the peasantry and by margin the Monsters to make this palace. Enjoy yourself and remind yourself that we need no more than a few good palaces because believe it or not they are necessary." Moon blinked at him in confusion. "I will tell you why later." He smiled leading her up past the entrance.

The night air whipped past her pink informal dress as she went up the steps holding Toffee's arm. He might wear his more official black royal suit and pants, he could change in record time as well, but she wasn't wearing something that didn't make her comfortable unless she had no choice. There were several guards stationed at the entrance who stamped to attention when she came by to which she nodded smiling. There were 4 guards 2 of them Mewman and 2 of them Monster which she could only assume was her father sending a message that Mewmans and Monsters were equals in his eyes to nobility attending Moon's party.

As she stepped into the palace with Toffee she saw that Butler was waiting there smiling as he turned to a crowd of people in the main hall of the palace; or a ballroom if you wanted to get technical. In addition to her friends there was some nobility from Monsters and Mewmans there to wish her well also, some of them likely trying to curry favor from her but they would have been turned away if that was their only intention. At least that's what she hoped for or this would be a slog to get through at times. She saw the decorations were modest but still beautiful with mostly silver, blue, and white colorations about the place. She breathed deeply inhaling sweet and savory scents of not just the food offered but of spices from cut plants brought specifically to make the place smell better.

"Presenting her royal highness princess Moon Butterfly and her beloved Toffee of Septarsis." Butler gave a semiformal introduction which had people smiling and applauding as they came in.

"They seem to be rather into me just stepping into the room." Moon commented on the nobilities enthusiasm.

"Well you are everything to them now my dear; their general, their leader, their queen, and their hope for a better future, so no pressure." Moon elbowed Toffee as they stepped down the entry way with Toffee giving her his lopsided grin.

'I have a good feeling about tonight.' Moon thought to herself smiling.

* * *

'Man that good feeling is paying off.' Moon thought to herself as she danced with Toffee on the main dance area several hours later.

Her father had actually requested a DJ from the Bounce Lounge to come and play music for her birthday and they had actually come. Moon didn't go to the Bounce Lounge that often but she did love it when she did go to the Bounce Lounge as it was a laid back place where royalty could intermingle with common folk and no one really cared that much. As she looked around she saw multiple people dancing or socializing in a way that reassured her that this was an informal affair. She saw one of the nobility who sided with her talking to Helsinki and Buff Frog asking them questions, what he was asking about she was not sure though. She saw a lord and lady pair talking to River and Bonibell and they seemed to be enjoying themselves as well laughing at something really nice.

As the dance stopped for now Moon and Toffee stepped off the dance floor with people clapping politely and Moon smiling even when she saw something that shouldn't have been there. She quietly motioned for Toffee to come with her as people's attention went elsewhere. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes until she pointed to her father and he understood giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Odrick was standing to the side looking out a window with what was clearly sadness on his face as he stared up at a crescent moon rising high into the night sky. Moon and Toffee went up to him just as Butler was doing so as well but he stopped and nodded to them letting them come up first.

"Dad, I'm surprised you are not trying to dance with Buff Frog again as that seems to be the new tradition." Moon smiled trying to get at what was troubling him.

"Well this isn't exactly the occasion for me to steal the spotlight my girl as you are at the center of attention." Odrick put on a smile that Moon had trouble seeing through.

"I have a feeling this is more than just letting your daughter shine Odrick." Toffee talked to him making it obvious they knew something was bothering him.

"*Sigh* So you know I am not all roses and sunshine at the moment eh." The smile fell away to be replaced with the sad face Moon saw earlier. "I am worried you two. Not just about your wellbeing, which is in tip top condition, or the way the war is going, which is a bitter stalemate that costs both sides dearly by the day. *Sigh* It's your mother I'm worried about."

"Mom?" Moon blinked in shock as she hadn't thought of her mom that much in the last few months honestly.

"I am worried about her state of mind right now. When you and Toffee were "Announced" she seemed to fall apart right in front of me. She never would have sent you to St. Olga's NEVER." This took Moon off guard a little as she had always thought her mom wanted her to go despite what had happened to her. "But the fear that just came into her eyes convinced me that she was actually going to do so this time. And you responded in the way I thought you would and in end wound up being the right thing in the end. But now your mom is alone without me to help her this time and with the Shadow Clause whispering in her ears making things worse. You know the story of what happened to your mom?" Moon nodded in reply. "I am always wondering if I made the right decision by letting her go to St. Olga's to protect her and not fighting the Shadow Clause myself to protect her. Did I do the right thing?" Odrick stared out the window in sadness.

Moon and Toffee looked at each other in uncertainty wondering what to do to help Odrick out when a rip from interdimensional scissors came through. The sound faded away and everyone's movement stopped confusing Moon until she heard a familiar voice.

"I think I could help you with that." Came Omnitraxus Prime from a nearby portal.

"OMNI!" Moon shouted and leapt through the portal to hug him.

"Where have you been, it's been nearly 3 months since we have last seen you?" Toffee asked as he and Odrick came through the portal.

"Long story that I will try to make short. You know how there is my predecessor also called Omnitraxus Prime?" They all nodded to him while taking in the weird world where he came from.

The world they were in was filled with what appeared to be clocks in a dusty desert permanently cast into night. As if the wasn't weird enough many of the clocks appeared to be in a mid-stage of melting giving the world an eerie liquid like look at times.

"Well I wasn't born per-say. I was created from a small spark from my predecessor as since time is always changing and shifting around so must Omnitraxus Prime change and shift. I am actually my "father" so to speak and my father is technically his father and so on down the line to the first one created by Glossarick."

"Wait, Glossarick created you guys?" Moon asked in confusion.

"Yes, he is a lot older then you might think." Omnitraxus replied.

"I thought he was bound to the book as it was his life force as he put it." Moon spoke with Odrick and Toffee fixing her looks now. "I am actually learning a lot when I am not having fun or fighting a war, what do you think I do with Glossarick?" Moon asked as if offended.

"Technically you are right Moon but you only know half of the story. You see Glossarick did help create the magic book and in the process was bound to it in order to help keep balance in the cosmos but he also created not just the first Omnitraxus but Lekmet as well to help keep the cosmos balan… wait I'm trying to help Odrick with a crisis and explain what happened to me. Come right this way and step inside of me." Omnitraxus gestured to himself with his gut expanding a little.

"Wait, we are supposed to step inside of you?" Toffee asked with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry I'm not built like you mortals are, in fact this is the equivalent of my office." Omnitraxus joked as Odrick stepped into it without hesitation and poked his head out.

"Come on its even more interesting in here." Odrick gestured as Moon and Toffee shrugged as they followed him in.

They were met with an Indigo colored cavernous room with what appeared to be crystal shards floating everywhere with strange imagery playing out on them. Moon and Toffee looked around until Omnitraxus joined them inside of himself which did seem pretty strange the more Moon thought about it.

"Well this is surreal." Toffee commented on the situation.

"Don't worry, there are far stranger things to worry about when you become Moon's husband." Odrick smiled at Toffee.

"That does not reassure me."

"Anyways, you were commenting about how you were wondering if you made the right choice?" Odrick nodded to Omnitraxus somberly. "Well I can show you what would have happened if you had chosen to defend Willow, that is if you are ok with what you want to see?" The tone of voice Omnitraxus had chilled Moon to the bone for some reason.

"Yes, show me." Odrick said firmly and in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Very well, look here then." Omnitraxus gestured to a crystal that had images flowing by quickly on it showing Odrick seemingly fighting Shcwartzhaffen, a shadowy figure, and 2 other figures until it showed him with the version of Willow in his locket.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I…"

"WAIIIIT. The images are not yet finished." Onitraxus said as the images showed Odrick at first enjoying his life with Willow and Moon.

However the tone of it changed when it showed Odrick riding his horse to what seemed to be a rescue but was ambushed by Monsters. It then showed his body with a grieving Willow and a 2 year old Moon nearby. Then came Etheria who was whispering in Willow's ear and this Willow looking enraged with her normally Blue Butterfly cheek symbols glowing white hot. It then showed an image of Monsters being massacred by a grieving and enraged Willow with what seemed to be a war playing out on several images in slow motion yet quickly. Then it showed an image of some shadowy figure killing Willow with a strange sickle that Moon knew she had seen somewhere before. Finally it showed a 14 year old Moon eating a roast in front of Chauncey as Toffee walked up wearing battle garb carrying that same sickle that killed Willow. And the images stopped just as Moon fired a magical shot at Toffee taking off his finger making the other Monsters run in terror.

As the crystal quieted the trio looked at each other in shock and horror at the realization of what might have happened had Odrick not let Willow be taken. Moon looked at Toffee with a cold dread filling her as she realized 'I could have been mortal enemies with him and never realized how great life is with him.' Toffee looked at her with what was clearly distress and fear on his face as he grabbed her and held her as if he was afraid she would just vanish into thin air like their relationship was all just a dream emoting in a way that she rarely saw from him. Odrick, Moon could tell, was just staring at what could have happened to him and Moon if he had actually taken the second option.

"As you can see, all is not well in this world. For that matter all is not well in other realities as well as pain seems to be a part of life no matter what." He then reached for a shelf that came out of nowhere and took down a book titled _"Monster Love" by Clara Kingsley_. "For example, this is a world where you 2 do get together but you wind up becoming bitter enemies all the same thanks to outside forces."

"So no matter what, something bad would happen and everything would just become shitty?" Moon asked as she tightly gripped onto Toffee who wasn't letting up either.

"Pretty much yes." Omnitraxus replied.

"What happens in that story anyways?" Odrick asked in a numb tone.

"Look, everyone, this is real. Your reality is real and not just a dream. Everything about it does in fact exist and you can write out what happens next in your story/reality. You 2 are not destined to turn against each other in this world like in so many other worlds because you can make it a happy ending." Omnitraxus sounded worried as if he thought he had only made things worse.

Moon took a deep breath and looked up at Toffee who seemed to be calming himself down rather well which Moon knew would mean they would be talking about it in the future. He nodded to her and kissed her forehead rubbing her hair and gave her his monotone look which she could tell seemed exaggerated for some reason making her giggle.

"We know that Omnitraxus, we were just coming to terms with what could have happened." and smiled slightly to him but gripping onto Toffee tightly still.

"Yes, I know that it doesn't matter as technically there could be a universe where Willow doesn't go and everything does work out since there are infinite universes." Moon blinked as she realized that he did have a point, there was an unlimited number of universes all things considered. "But you didn't answer 2 of our questions. Why were you gone and what happens in that world?" Odrick said pointing to the book Omnitraxus was still holding.

"Oh, I was gone because my father and I are merging." The trio gave him confused looks to which he chuckled at. "This is why Glossarick's involvement is important. To maintain stability a new Omnitraxus Prime must be put in place every once in a while as is needed and not preplanned. When a new one is created the old one only has a few years at most before he fades away in order to let the new comer have full power naturally. But I need all of my father's knowledge and nuances to execute my job properly so instead of just fading away he will merge with me after a short time of learning so I can have all his knowledge, power, and experience. The reason why I was gone for so long was actually me and father planning out how to merge so something doesn't go wrong. We haven't merged yet but when we do I will likely be gone for around a year so this is me saying goodbye for now to you guys and don't worry my personality won't be changed as I will still be me when this is done." Moon breathed a sigh of relief as he could be back by her 17th birthday.

"As for the story, well I can't tell you what happens in it as both universes might become unstable if I do so." He then turns to an unseen camera as the trio groaned a little. "I recommend it though, the demon prince is a bit strange and the competing princess a bit unnecessary but for a tragedy, which I usually can't get into, it is really good. In fact when you're done reading this story's chapter I recommend going and reading it yourself." He then winked to the camera before putting the book back and making the shelf disappear. "So any more questions?"

"I think we are good now, thank you for the strangely comforting if slightly chilling examples of what could have and what could be." Odrick said with a genuine smile. "Now I will go and I will rescue my wife from the Shadow Clause and Herself." He turned and boldly walked out of Omnitraxus.

"So, goodbye for a year or so?" Moon asked.

"Yes. Now step out of me please and get back to your party."

Moon, Toffee, and Odrick walked out of Omnitraxus and then through the portal which closed up behind them. The party restarted after a few seconds as if nothing had happened except they had changed positions slightly.

"Wait, why didn't he come here to say goodbye to everyone?" Toffee asked no one in particular.

"That's… a good question actually, we should ask him that when he returns." Moon commented as the two walked off elsewhere.

Odrick noticed the two were holding hands but gripping tighter than normal. 'Well it's nice they are appreciating what they have while they have it. I will also appreciate my time better once I am with Willow again.' Odrick smiled as he walked over to where Buff Frog was thinking perhaps he could try to steal to spotlight again.

 **In case if you are wondering yes that is an actual Fanfiction and I do recommend it as my opinions are the same as Omnitraxus's. Be warned, it is a tragedy and Moon and Toffee do not have a happy ending although they do have a good time while it lasts.**


	35. Hope and Caution

Moon and Toffee were walking back to Moon's room later that night in castle Greyjoy holding hands and small talking with each other. Nothing seemed unusual about the situation except maybe that Toffee was keeping his eyes on her more then he should and their hands were clasped rather tightly even for a couple. Moon was happy over the evening festivities and that her father had been put at ease that this was a good path and that he could make it better still. However, she was still uneasy about the fact that Toffee and her wound up as enemies in not just that world but multiple others. It was possible given the countless universes that existed but the frequency of it was just chilling for some reason. She had seen the same image of her and Toffee fighting in some way and form in no less than a DOZEN different crystals with not one of even friendship and she just gave a casual glance. Given how Toffee was responding as well he saw something similar in the crystals all around them.

Trying to get her mind off of it she looked out a window into the inner courtyard of the castle. It still took her off guard how small and few the windows in this castle were as there was no magical barrier protecting it. 'I'll have to keep that in mind if we assault castle Butterfly.' Moon thought making her depression and anxiety worse.

"This time last year we accidentally shared a kiss that wound up changing the whole kingdom and hasn't stopped changing it." Toffee mentioned as if off hand.

"Yeah, and I convinced myself it was an accident and you ran and hid from it."

Sharing a chuckle they fell silent as the made their way to Moon's bedroom, a luxury in castle Greyjoy as there were only 4 upper floor room in the house hold.

"Well good night Moon." Toffee went to leave but Moon grabbed his suit from behind making look back in confusion. "Moon, you know we…"

"I don't care. *Sigh* I'm scared Toffee, about how fragile everything is including our relationship."

"Just because it happened in those world's doesn't mean it will happen in this world."

"What would you have done if my Mom and Dad hadn't hired you as an advisor?"

She had said it, she had actually said the one question that was nagging her the most. If they had never met in that fashion what would have happened between the two of them if not an armed conflict. Guessing by the way Toffee's face went uncomfortable and then fell into sadness and he guided Moon into her room. He closed the door and locked it sitting on the bed and gesturing for Moon to sit next to him. As she did so he stared straight into her eyes with his own green ones that always seemed to bewitch her and held her close on his lap.

"The reason why I went to your father as an advisor was self-preservation by saving Monster-kind, I only wanted to save them to save myself from extermination. There was no noble cause behind it or greater purpose, just an entity trying to stay alive. If your father hadn't accepted me in or I judged that being in the system wasn't the best option…" He paused awkwardly for a minute shifting a little. "… I would have taken up arms and engaged in a war with your parents and eventually you for control of Mewni." Moon couldn't help but hold back a small gasp and a shocked look which made Toffee grimace a little. "I knew you would react that way. There was a time where I viewed you as only a pawn to be manipulated or a potential enemy to be killed, same thing with your parents."

Moon couldn't stop gaping for some reason. She had guessed he was like that in the past but hearing it from him was rather shocking and scary still. She was then reminded painfully that he once felt very little in terms of emotion and 2 years ago could probably have eaten a live kitten by small bites with it mewling in pain and feel no remorse or regret. As Toffee shifted uncomfortably Moon was also reminded of how he had changed in the nearly 2 years she had known him turning into a surprisingly sweet guy. She then leaned over and hugged him closely and felt tears in her eyes realizing the amount of trust he put in her to tell her all this.

"It doesn't matter what you once were Toffee, you are my lover and one of the best people I have ever know and nothing will change that; NOTHING!" Moon put a lot of force in that last word and she hugged as tightly as possible with Toffee reciprocating it.

After sitting like this for a… very long time she and Toffee then parted and made ready for bed. As she and Toffee got under the blankets and covers with Toffee holding onto her she scrunched up close to him trying to comfort him and get comfort. They both knew rumors would start from this but frankly she didn't care and Toffee didn't seem to care as well.

* * *

Toffee blinked his eyes open feeling something very warm held up against him by his own arms. He remembered what had happened last night and while he felt better about it now he still felt an icy chill inside of him. He hugged Moon closer hearing a small squeak from her but she remained sleeping; in fact she seemed to be sleeping even better now for some reason. 'So sooooooft, so waaaarrrrm, so snuggly.' Toffee thought to himself as he held Moon close feeling that icy feeling dissipate slightly but didn't go away. He knew why that feeling remained there though despite trying to deny it and succeeding for so long only to have thrown back at him last night. Moon had made him able to feel but he knew he could shut down his emotions at any time still and become the cold-blooded lizard he once was figuratively. Now this wasn't a _"bad"_ thing exactly in certain situations, in fact he had used as a tool at times, what he was afraid of is how far he could go back even with Moon around or, gods forbid, he lost Moon and had no reason to come back.

He lay there trying to come to terms with it feeling Moon's small, soft warmth next to him thawing that icy ball in him little by little when Moon suddenly spoke in her sleep.

"No no, Toffee's a great daddy isn't he." Moon shuffled in closer to him making him stop mid thought.

'Moon thinks I would be a great father, even after what she knows about me?' He thought in surprise. Yes she didn't know that he could far down the road of no emotion but after hearing his confession last night… and in her dream to top it off. He felt the icy ball immediately dissipate and he felt himself smiling like an idiot at the idea of being a father for some reason. He honestly hadn't given it much thought and believed Moon would only do it reluctantly for the kingdom's sake but this seemed like a good possible thing that could happen. He hugged Moon closer to him giggling for some reason as he imagined them with a child sometime in the distant future.

After a while he felt Moon wake up and blink around sleepily trying to wake up. He kissed her on the cheek still smiling at his past thoughts making Moon yawn and rub her eyes coming fully awake. She looked at him and went ide eyed in shock making Toffee smile even more for some reason.

"Toffee… why are you smiling?" Moon asked suspiciously.

"Would I really make a good father Moon? I heard you while you were sleeping." This made Moon go a brilliant shade of crimson and shove her pillow into his face.

"NO FAAAIR! DON'T LISTEN TO ME WHILE I DREAM ABOUT OUR FUTURE!" Moon screamed in embarrassment as Toffee chuckled through the pillow pushing it aside and kissing her. "No fair." She said quietly but smiling.

"So you do want kids, I thought you would never want them as it might tie you down."

"No I would actually like one in the future, but not yet as I want to experience the world first in its entirety before going that far. And what about you, did you ever want kids?"

"I never thought about it." He got up and began dressing for the day with Moon doing the same.

"Well I think you would do just fine considering how you acted with the children yesterday, many of them were eating right out of your hand."

"One of them actually did at one point. He gave me a sweet roll and told me to hold it in the air with another kid leapt up and caught it with her mouth right out of my hand." He chuckled remembering that event with a strange warm feeling.

As he and Moon finished up and stepped out of the room to go down for breakfast, if it was even served yet, River came running up to them flustered and panting heavily. Toffee looked at Moon in concern as River panted catching his breath with what was obviously urgent news.

"News *pant pant* from the war front. *pant pant* We suffered a *pant* defeat from Tiberius *pant* at the glass meadows. *pant* They are marching east now."

"What? We told the Monsters to avoid fighting them in a direct battle unless if ordered to by one of us explicitly." Moon seemed frustrated mirrored by Toffee's annoyance.

"One of them seemed to think otherwise. The other generals and council members are gathering now, you should get to the war room and meet up with them for details." River pulled out dimensional scissors and cut a portal going through it quickly.

"Come on Toffee, vacation is over." Moon said in a determined if wistful voice as she cut her own portal dragging him through.

"We were on vacation? That was only one day's break." Toffee said snarkly as he followed her through.

* * *

Moon tapped her foot in annoyance as people filed into the War Room one by one over the course of several minutes as they got the message to meet there. Given how the war effort was progressing before this point they had set up a war room in an abandoned fortress on the southeastern edge of the great lake that was part of the Mewni River. The fortress was actually quite substantial being big enough to house nearly 2,000 soldiers without people even having to camp in the courtyard. Her father remembered this being abandoned even in his Grandfather's time despite the fact that it was in a fantastic position and was easily one of the largest _"buildings"_ in all of Mewni. They had fixed it up, all damage was minor, and set it up as a new base of operations alongside Ornlun and the great underground bunker as people were calling it now.

"Is that everyone?" Moon asked in annoyance as the portals stopped opening.

"No my lady, one of the chiefs appears to be absent still." Butler was there to help out as usual making Moon relax slightly.

"Well we can't wait any longer, ever second is vital." Moon went to sit up with Toffee holding back Butler.

"She is right on this one. We must act now."

Moon stood up and faced the generals, chiefs, and council members around the table with all of her friends being there too. She used a spell that activated the equivalent of a hammer and gavel to get everyone's attention making them look at her. She smiled inwardly as she had wanted to use an air horn but that would have been unprofessional. She cleared her throat waiting for the last people to look at her making sure she had their full attention before speaking.

"I do believe most of you know why we have gathered here but I am going to reiterate the reason in case if you may not know. Recently one of our armies has been defeated by General Tiberius when they should not have even fought in the first place. We can sort out the choices behind these actions once we look at the results and their implications; if you could read off the battle report Toffee." Moon knew Toffee had only gotten it a few minutes ago but she was certain he had everything worked out already.

"Yes my lady. The battle report is complete despite the fact that this battle happened only a week ago. It seems the commander on our side was baited out into an open field battle and was defeated by the superior Warnicorn cavalry on our opponent's side. Nearly 750 Monsters lie dead or imprisoned including the commander who led them out to fight Tiberius. About 250 Monsters escaped the battle field due to dimensional scissors but were only successful in getting away because Tiberius chose not to follow them through the portal." Everyone audibly groaned at the loss that had occurred because they had no idea how much the enemy lost and given past histories with battles like that Mewman losses would have slim at most.

"That commander is lucky he died, if he had survived he would wished he were dead when we were through with him." One of the chiefs spoke up with most other attendees following suit with only a hand full hesitating before joining.

'Well looks like they are grasping the concept of strategy.' Moon thought to herself as she saw Toffee shoot her a knowing look. Moon then focused knowing that not only did she need to keep her composure but she might have made a mistake like this not so long ago herself.

"We can go on about what an idiot that commander was or we can try to cope with his actions, what say you." Moon got them to quiet down so she could resume speaking. "We all can probably tell this is going to embolden the Mewman army after they have been shot down time and time again in minor skirmishes. The real problem here is how the nobility will react to this; and I know this is nowhere as massive as the Ambush at the Thundering Falls but still they might question whether that victory was just a fluke." Everyone mumbled to each other until Moon stopped them. "However, there is nothing we can do about that now, only keep an eye on the nobility who come to stand with us looking out for spy's trying to curry favor with Queen Willow." She would have mentioned keeping an eye on those with them but the council room had multiple nobility of Mewni there and it would have made a major rift then and there.

The meeting was disbanded after Moon gave out several orders to the generals and chiefs as they adjusted plans for the defeat at the glass meadows. As the generals filed out Moon gestured for her friends to stay Afterwords which they did with some confusion and stares at them. She saw some of the stares were slightly frustrated as she placed trust in beings that in most of their eyes were still technically children. 'Well they will have to get over it since I trust these guys.' Moon thought as they filed out and River, Pony Head, Heckapoo, Rhombulus, Fulntrut, Lucy, Bonibell, Buff Frog, Trogdor Avarius, Lily Forest, Butler, and Helsinki Greyjoy with Slithers on her shoulder gathered around Moon. Moon looked at Odrick who was slightly confused and Toffee looking Monotone as aways and nodded to them slightly before turning to everyone else.

"I suppose you are all wondering what happened to Omnitraxus?" They all nodded eagerly or expectantly. "Well he has entered a state of… I guess the closest you could call it is hibernation and he won't be back for a year's time. He is finally preparing to become master of the Space-time-continuum." This made shocked expressions go around the group for a minute before Heckapoo spoke.

"He actually did mention something like this to me at one point with him truly ascending to his job position but this soon?" Heckapoo sounded worried.

"Don't worry, he will get through it, what I am concerned about is how much he will miss when he finally comes out." Bonibell added in.

"Yeah, we could have won the whole war by then if we're lucky." Ponyhead added in boastfully.

"Well no matter what our comrade is going through it changes nothing of what is going on. Thank you for telling us though, I was getting worried about the skull on black mist." Buff Frog said as everyone nodded in consent.

"Well, we have more to attend to right now so…" Moon was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Now what?" Rhombulus said in exasperation as a messenger ran in.

* * *

"The battle was a success my queen, the Monsters were routed and slaughtered with us losing less than 100 men." Willow's council applauded the good news with Willow putting on a stern look still.

"Excellent, but we can't afford to let our guard down yet. We must keep at it until we have won but this shows that their victory may have just been a fluke." Etheria said jovially with Mildrew and Lekmet agreeing with her.

Willow was taking note of everything with an ember of hope inside of her now. If they could keep this up Moon would lose her support and she would be left alone and forced to come home when Willow went after her. As the council began discussing what they should do to capitalize on this victory she knew the war was far from done and made ready to keep going. 'Don't worry sweetie, Mama's coming to bring you home.' Willow thought as she began joining the conversation.

* * *

A hooded man walked quietly through a small Mewman town glancing about in nervousness as he made his way to the _"best"_ tavern in town. As he went through the creaky doors beneath the sign of an eagle holding a spear he entered the tavern making straight for the bar. Smell of pipe smoke, ale, food, and a little sweat filled his nostrils as he stepped up to the bar and signaled for the keep. The Bar keep, a stout looking woman with auburn hair, recognized him and motioned to a door at the side without so much as grunt. He made for it and went through the door as men began yelling at each other and a table was tossed over. 'Argument over the dice roll eh, no one's ever done that before.' He thought sarcastically as he ducked into the back rooms. After going through the hallway he stopped by a section of wall and knocked 3 times and then scratched the wall for a solid count of 5 with his nails and then after waiting another count of 5 he rapped once more. The wall popped away revealing a secret room which he went into and met with 5 other people around a small table with a rough map of Mewni on it.

"You do know what we are risking by doing this right?" a blousy looking girl spoke sharply to the hooded man.

"I know but Princess Moon needs our help and if anyone knows that she deserves to be queen it is me." The man sat at the table as another figure spoke up looking like a low level noble.

"Well the clan Forest is in favor of rising up as the crown seems to have been acting in an inconsistent and cruel manner recently. But how do you know that Princess Moon is worth fighting for and that we should not just strive for our own independence?" He spoke earnestly as time was of the essence here and they could be discovered at any moment.

"Well," The hooded figure took down his hood revealing his face. "after surviving in a cavern full of rats with her I can safely say she is a good person who will not do us wrong, and Ichabod Crane doesn't lie." Ichabod said smiling to everyone.

The Croods- Dun Dun Dun

 **( watch?v=5JSCbEKsguQ)**


	36. Inventive tactics

**You liked the complex character development and slice-of-life stuff? Good, BACK TO THE ACTION!**

"Dampness, Rain, Boredom, Cold, Discomf…"

"Will you stop that Moon, we're uncomfortable enough as is." Lily put Moon down for complaining.

"It's been 4 hours and not only have we accomplished nothing but the rain has not let up at all." Heckapoo said in annoyance. "I think Moon has a right to complain under her breath."

"It makes things worse for me though."

As Lily and Heckapoo bickered Moon looked up at the fortress surrounded by mist that Crown forces controlled currently. She began thinking back on the 3 weeks that had lead up to this moment and wondered if it was worth waiting in the rain for someone who might have been caught and told where they were already.

* * *

 _Flashback 3 weeks ago_

"So, Clan Forest has decided to join our side along with a peasant rebellion?" Toffee asked the messenger calmly.

"Yes, but they are unable to seize the fortress that keeps them in check as they lack the numbers and equipment. Also, rumors are going about that Tiberius is collecting peasants and conscripting them into the army to fight you people numbering in the thousands." This caused a collective gasp with Moon's friends and father.

"How do we fight against this, even after more than 15,000 deaths and desertions they still keep coming in an endless tide?" Ponyhead said in exasperation.

"We will fight because we have to at this point. Remember we took out 8,000 in a single battle alone and the conscripts coming in will not be well trained, far easier to kill or subdue." Moon mentally shied away as Buff Frog spoke so calmly about slaughtering the equivalent of peasants.

"Also my lords." Everyone turned back to the messanger. "It is believed that 10,000 men march to the lands of clan Forest in order to pacify the lands queen Willow currently holds and to find new recruits led by Tiberius himself." This made everyone curse in some way shape or form, especially Odrick.

"He is THE BEST GENERAL in all of Mewni. The fact that he marches with 10,000 soldiers spells trouble for us even if they're conscripts." Odrick said more to just make it clear why this was a problem.

"We barely have 11,000 warriors total even with defector Mewman soldiers and new Monster recruits, how do we fight this?" Moon asked Toffee with everyone turning towards him, even Butler.

"Oh sure whenever there is a crisis everyone turns to me, even the king and princess look to me. Has it ever occurred to you that we just don't have any good options right now?" Toffee sounded annoyed which Moon could understand.

"We… *sigh* sorry Toffee, you are just the best guy we have for this type of stuff." Moon hugged him burying her head in his chest with Toffee returning the hug amidst a chorus of aaawww's.

"Well if we are done comforting each other, I think I have an idea." Helsinki spoke getting everyone's attention.

She then put done blueprint papers on the table showing what appeared to be humanoid figures but built using mechanisms. They appeared to be about the same size as Buff Frog and built even more solidly and they were made of metal and not flesh.

"Only prototypes are available now thanks to the Dawi Zharr, but they could provide some good expendable troops should we need them." Helsinki smiled proudly as everyone gathered around.

"And you didn't tell us this because?" Rhombulus asking the obvious question.

"I had no idea if it would work obviously and didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing."

"This could work but now we have to spilt up again." Moon assumed leader role again taking up the slack. "Helsinki, produce as many of these as you can; they needn't be good but they must be there. Dad and Avarius, find Stalvard and Rasticore and get a force ready to not defeat the army of Tiberius but slow it down. Ponyhead, Rhombulus, and Buff Frog, help out Helsinki in getting these constructs up and running at the actual fields of battle. Fulntrut and Lucy, get in contact with Oliver Twist and Ash Rose to keep everyone updated on a daily basis; I know it will be difficult and require the usage of A LOT of dimensional scissors but we need to know EVERYTHING. Toffee and Butler, keep the home front working smoothly and supplies going strong to help out everyone else. River, Heckapoo, Bonibell, and Lily, you're with me and Reepacheep in getting the fortress cracked open as stealthily as possible. TEAM CIRCLE!" Moon put her hand forward and everyone else did so to in a circle.

"Let's do this and break." Everyone chanted and split up ready to get started.

* * *

'Now if only we could figure out how to get in this fortress without drawing to much attention or destroying it, that'd be great.' Moon thought giving and annoyed expression as people began bickering again behind her. She was about to turn and tell them to keep it down before she heard a short whistle that she recognized.

"Everyone, she's back." Moon hissed and everyone quieted down as Moon gave an earth Loon call that most Mewmans wouldn't recognize but Moon's allies would.

"So what's the word sugar wings." River asked Bonibell as she appeared.

"They have a Tremorfidian crystal so no portals and they have a magic shield over top so no air dropping Guardians in to open the gates. There are postern gates but they are heavily guarded at all times so no sneaking in with the help of a supporter from the inside. They also used multiple grills for the ducts so no rats will be getting inside of the castle either." Moon hung her head in frustration as they had anticipated everything they could throw at them. "But I do have an idea on what could work simply because it is so strange that they will never see it coming and it matches the defenses perfectly." Bonibell smiled as everyone looked at each other.

"What is this plan then?" Lily asked hesitantly.

As Bonibell went on about what her plan was everyone looked at each other in worry and in shock. But as she went on everyone began smiling at the plan even if there were still shocked looks mixed in there as well.

"That idea is crazy, just crazy. *he he* It is absolutely crazy in just every way shape and form. *he he* In fact… it is so crazy it just might work." Moon smiled now realizing what they had to work with.

* * *

Monaco the "Muffin Man" sat reading as his ovens were on standby at the moment. Not much business today, or the last 3 days for that matter, and he needed a chance to make money. 'Well I should have known this might happen when moving to Pixtopia.' He thought to himself considering the rainy seasons could last like this for nearly 1 month nonstop. He was sighing in annoyance when he heard a knocking at the door. He got up and moved quickly hoping it was a customer and as he opened it he was rewarded with something better.

"Bonibell, what are you doing here?" He answered joyously seeing several other being with her.

"Fire up the ovens my dear uncle, we have a big order to fill. And my meat muffin needs some stuff as well." Bonibell replied kissing a stoutly built blond haired lad with a peach fuzz beard.

"Come in come in, let's see what I can do for you.

 _30 minutes later at 375*_

Lightning strikes and a maniacal mad scientist's laughter erupts from the cookie store situated on Dreary Lane in Pixtopia as lighting strikes down drawn there by some form of magic. As the lightning stops the maniacal laughter is replaced by loud, dumb laughter as the ground shifts and a massive figure stands up behind the store illuminated only slightly be lightning and steaming with heat.

"IT'S… IT'S ALIIIIIIVE!" Bonibell is heard yelling from somewhere in the background.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, no one would dare attack us in small numbers so why are we so worried about raids all around us?"

"This town below our fortress is still vulnerable as are the lands around it. They provide the soldiers and supplies we need in order to fight the Lizard's minions and we need to protect them if we wish to use them. Seriously it's like I'm talking to a 5 year old here." Several soldiers nearby chuckled at the conversation the 2 soldiers were having.

Currently their group was on patrol in the town below fortress Ire, the place that secured the lands of clan Forest for queen Willow. Recently raids and sneak attacks had been interfering with the locals so the commander had been sending out more and more soldiers out to keep the land pacified. The fortress itself was ok, it was a really good fortress especially with so few devoted only to housing the army and not being a castle, but with the amount of soldiers dispatched only 500 were left to protect it. That was ok as word could be sent for help if they were under siege but it meant everyone had to work double shifts half the time.

"*Worried Sigh*Attacks in the country side around us drawing more and more soldiers away, I tell you this is your stereotypical distract the generals so you can kick them from behind. I know the fortress is good, but we shouldn't be sending out soldiers all willy-nilly." This was said by the oldest member of the group, a veteran who had fought under Odrick " _the old Lion_ " in the past.

"Oh come on what are they gonna do, send a monster the size of the fortress after us." The second soldier said again just as the ground shook.

Everyone stopped and looked around as the ground shook again with the sound of what seemed to be gigantic feet. The townsfolk nearby either froze in place or started running in certain directions as if it was some sort of signal. Before anyone could say anything trees nearby started falling down as a swarm of rats with a few Rat Ogres came around the corner followed by Guardians of Mewni. The soldiers were so shocked they just stepped aside and let them pass. He himself didn't want to fight them as he possessed the tattoo of no return at the ambush at the store house and if he was caught he would be executed by Moon. A small group was following the Guardians and rats; a red haired woman in a yellow dress whom he didn't recognize flying through the air, a stout boy wearing blue cloths and armor he knew as River riding a Warnicorn with a slim Guardian he thought was Lily Forest (Ironic), and a rat sitting above a red Star patch on the Warnicorn's head who processed a red gem instead of his left eye.

"RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" River shouted as the group bringing up the rear flew past.

The men looked to each other in confusion until they felt a shadow pass over them and looked up by reflex. One of the soldiers, the one who had berated him he noticed smiling, screamed like a little girl dropping his weapons. The others didn't fare much better except for the old guy who swore and stepped back ready to fight a losing battle. They all stepped further to the side as they gazed up at THE ATTACK OF THE 50 FOOT GINGERBREAD MAN!

"When I said monster the size of a fortress I was being sarcastic!"

* * *

"YEAH, GO BABY!" Bonibell yelled as Moon laughed along.

They were riding on the Gingerbread man's shoulder through the town as mist swirled around it like a cloak. The Gingerbread man laughed stupidly and accidentally destroyed what looked to be a propaganda poster set up by the soldiers for queen Willow. Moon chuckled and set her eyes forward at fortress Ire and pointed at it.

"That's it Mongo, to the fortress." Moon's smile quickly fell from her face when she saw where he was going. "No nononono stay focused you great stupid pastry, come on."

"Num Num." Mongo said as he reached down and picked up what an overhanging sign said the world's largest coffee cup.

He immediately brought it up to his face and tried drinking it as people nearby fled in all directions afraid, legitimately, that if he dropped the cup it might fall on them. Moon looked at Bonibell in exasperation as she looked back at her with an apologetic face.

"Please pardon him, he was just born 1 day ago." Moon face palmed as Mongo dropped the coffee cup upon realizing that it had no drink in it squishing what seemed to be a garbage can in the process.

"Hey Mongo, down here." They looked to see Heckapoo who appeared to be dancing and lighting herself up.

"Oh, Aaaaaaaah." Mongo began going for Heckapoo.

"That's right follow the pretty flame girl, pretty flame girl wishes to play at the fortress." Moon held a hand over her mouth knowing that Heckapoo would be deathly embarrassed by this later.

"Flame gurl, purtty flame gurl." Mongo said as Bonibell mimicked Moon knowing this would accompany Heckapoo for quite some time.

* * *

"Sir, we are under attack."

"Activate the defenses and get the men on the walls then, what are you 5?" The commander addressed his soldier annoyed.

"You might want to see this sir." The commander grunted in annoyance and went up following the man to the walls.

"This had better be good or ridiculously bad, I have work to do." He said in annoyance as they made it to the top.

"Decide for yourself sir." The soldier pointed over the wall as the men readied the defenses in a mad rush.

 **shrek 2 I need a hero** **( watch?v=EasWdq7Njgo) (Start 0:39)**

He looked out in annoyance which quickly turned into awe and wonder. 'I have never seen anything like this before.' He thought in childish awe which quickly turned into fear and shock. 'Will the defenses hold?' he thought as he analyzed the defenses and what this creature could likely do. He reached the conclusion that if it could take a catapult hit they had nothing against that creature, not even boiling water would do much harm.

"Man the catapults!" He yelled and put on his helmet. "And someone get me my weapons." He ordered in annoyance.

He waited at the battlements knowing that if they got past the gate they would be in for the fight of their lives. Giant Gingerbread man aside there were the Guardians of Mewni and the rats with their Rat Ogres below that could sweep them aside. And what's more, he saw what appeared to be Moon herself riding the monstrous Gingerbread man.

"Man the catapult. Steady, fire." He watched the arc of the flaming rock only to be disappointed as Moon shot it down with an icy blast from her wand.

"Reload, fire as one." He ordered his men. Magic was difficult but not impossible to counter if you knew how.

"Steady, fire." 12 shots arched outwards towards the Gingerbread man and he smiled.

"Counter this Princess." He said to himself as the Princess shot down as many as she could.

"Brace yourself." "Oh, purtty." He heard this from all the way up on the wall for some reason as a few of the rocks found their mark.

The beast stumbled back under the impact of 3 rock hits with his men giving up a cheer. The smile on the commanders face was short lived however when he saw the most damage they had done was knock off a gumdrop button and scattered the forces behind the gingerbread man a little. He watched as the gears inside of the creatures head were slowly turning trying to figure out what happened and looked up locking eyes with the commander. It then suddenly narrowed its eyes looking intimidating, impressive for a giant cookie, and roared at the fortress kicking the gumdrop button that was shot off of it back at the fortress destroying a catapult in the process.

"Focus fire on the beasts legs, we might be able to knock it down to size." His men scrambled to execute his order but he knew that it wasn't going to do much.

He watched the creature kick another rock with surprising accuracy destroying another catapult while Moon launched a bolt of magic destroying a third. He looked down seeing the Guardians us their magic to set up small magical throwers which they seemed to be using to launch rats at the walls around the gate house. Clever girl trying to take out the portcullis so they didn't have to batter it down once they got the drawbridge down. The worst part was he might not have enough men for the job of defending it as he had lost 50 men when they were stranded outside of the walls and 15 more when the 3 catapult's were destroyed… better make that 20 and 4 catapults destroyed. He ordered his men down to the gate to defend it should it be smashed down and had some go up to the gate house to stop the rats if possible. He looked out at the approaching beast with Moon upon it shoulder smashing the catapults one by one. He then gave out the order for his men to abandon the catapults as they would be no us in destroying… suddenly, he had an epiphany. When he was a child he dunked cookies into warm milk so he could make them softer to eat as water couldn't do it for some reason.

"Men, get out the milk from the stores and ready the boiling water, we have a cookie to soften up." The soldiers looked at him in suspicion before agreeing to go along with it.

He saw the monster come up to the walls with Moon using some sort of flaming-lighting spell to clear out the walls of Mewman soldiers fighting the rats. He then nodded in acknowledgement as the battlements were actually enough to shield rats if not the soldiers. 'My word she has thought of everything, no wonder she has gotten so far with so little.' He thought extremely impressed by Moon. The battlements at the very top of the gate house were enough to stop the blast but only just, leaving him untouched and the barrels of Boiling water super-heated but intact. 'Thank you for that my lady.' He thought happily. The Milk was brought up just as the beast reached the drawbridge and looked at Moon questioningly.

"After you Mongo." The beast grabbed the drawbridge and pulled after Moon said that and heaved the drawbridge creaking and threatening to fall down.

"We can't have that now can we?" He said to himself as he waved his hand.

Boiling water was poured into a gigantic bowl of milk making it bubble and steam with heat much greater then when he was a child. He smiled as he helped pour the bowl of milk onto the beasts head smiling at the shocked look he saw on the all of the attackers faces as it struck the beast. It groaned in pain as he laughed but was brought short when he saw it right itself and stare at him angrily with an impressive wig of foam on its head.

"More heat, less foam." One of his men yelled that at random and he just went along with it.

His men poured another one adding twice the amount of water as they did the last time making the foam die down but the milk bubble and steam with even more heat. They pushed it to the edge again as Moon tried another blast from her wand to deter them roasting a few men in the process. She then ran down his arm to where there was gap caused by the beasts arms stuck in between the drawbridge and the stone work. He personally got behind the bowl and heaved with his legs pushing the bowl over the wall coating the creatures arms with the milk and hitting it with the bowl as he actually had managed to heave it over. He then pumped his fist with a muffled "yes" as the arms broke and the creature fell into the moat with what appeared to be a pixie running after it in loss yelling "NOOOOOOOO".

"Men, the gate is ours." His men gave a cheer chanting his name until they heard a smash from outside and saw they had still managed to get the drawbridge down.

"Well Fuck me." One of the guards said that and he couldn't agree more right now as Rat Ogres and Guardians streamed across the drawbridge with a Warnicorn leading the way bearing a Guardian of Mewni upon its back.

"Down into the Gate house men. We can still win this if we close the portcullis and keep it closed." He then charged down into the gatehouse knowing that if they failed to do that before the entire army got in, they lost no matter what.


	37. Victory?

**resume music at 2:45**

Moon grabbed onto the chain as the gate was closing up and, thinking fast, sliced it with a spell that turned her wand into a sword. She then leapt for the second chain cutting through that making the drawbridge collapse with a solid thunk. She turned to the others and whistled making and overt gesture with everyone running across cheering. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Bonibell was crying over the Gingerbread man with River trying to get her out but paid no heed to it as Red Star was coming in fast with everyone behind him.

"Come on people!" She leapt onto Red Star with Lily and road through the underway under the gate house.

She pointed her wand at the Portcullis and froze it in place as best she could, keeping it stuck in the half closed position. It wasn't much but enough to let every pass under it. Lily leapt off of Red Star landing on top of the shield wall of men who were guarding the gate and shattered the formation with a spell that shook the ground. Red Star rode through the wavering formation leaving a trail of knocked over and dead Mewman soldiers in his wake opening a hole the Guardians could get through quickly. With the formation shattered the soldiers formed up into 2 defensive circles which, although giving them good defense, left the rest of the castle open to attack to the storming force.

"Townsfolk secure the fortress, Guardians keep the soldiers down here pinned down, Rats with me to the gate house to keep the portcullis open." Moon gave out orders quickly as she leapt off of Red Star and ran for the door leading up to the gate house.

Not caring about damages at the moment she shot a lightning-fire bolt, extremely cool spell, at the door blasting it in. She stepped over the door which seemed to have 2 Mewman soldiers underneath it now and made up the staircase. Turning her wand back into the cool sword, 2 beams of light that interlock in a zigzag pattern, she ran up the stairway meeting no resistance at all. The rats swarmed around her climbing the stairs faster than her getting into the top area where she could hear sounds of battle. When she turned the corner to get to the top level she saw a brutal fight between rats and soldiers over the portcullis crank with rats swarming over soldiers and what seemed to be their captain directing what men were left into forming shield wall around the crank. Some men were trying to raise it up in what she guessed was an attempt to break the ice using its weight against it. As she ran over to the crank the captain saw her and in an act of desperation tried to cut the chain holding it up with his sword but he seemed to forget that swords were not that strong.

"Shit." He said out loud as he turned to fight Moon who had already blasted one of the men down with Rats swarming through.

She twirled swinging her sword in an obvious arc that the captain went to block but she feinted and struck upwards instead. She grunted in annoyance as he blocked it with his shield and went to body slam her with his shield which she just barely sidestepped. She struck at him with her own sword across the back but his armor blocked the blow merely knocking him forward a little. He turned swinging his own sword in an overhead arc but in his panic forgot that they were inside and got it caught on a rafter. Moon tried to finish him but he jumped back pulling out a short sword and tried to body slam Moon again. Thinking fast Moon did a power slide underneath him cutting at the back of his legs with her sword. She did manage to get past his shield and sword to do so but his leg greaves made it so she only got one leg. Hobbling now and having lost his sword he looked around as his men fought desperately against the rats and looked Moon dead in the eye.

"It is no shame losing to you even if you are a child still." He threw his sword away and put his hands on his head lying on the floor.

 **(end music)**

With this, the men in the gate house surrendered almost immediately letting themselves be disarmed by the Rats and bound tightly but not painfully. Moon led the commander down the stairs to where the battle in the courtyard was raging as the soldiers and Guardians were locked in a bitter stalemate. When they saw the captured commander however, the fight just went out of them and most of them surrendered on the spot. A few however screamed and either tried to run across the bridge or just hurled themselves on enemy weapons hoping to die. Moon looked on in horror as that happened and turned to the commander questioningly.

"They have the tattoo of no return, if they surrender they die." The commander seemed to smile at the look of horror across Moon's face. "If you had wanted to avoid this you shouldn't have taken up arms in the first place." He said bitterly as he was led away with the remainder of those who surrendered.

Moon shook off the idea of that as best she could and went over to check in with Heckapoo who was testing out her ability to make portals. As Moon arrived Heckapoo made a portal successfully and turned to Moon smiling.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fortress Moon and got rid of the Tremorfidian crystal." Heckapoo smiled with Moon returning the smile but fell away when she saw Bonibell being comforted by River.

"He was young, HE DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO LIVE!" Bonibell collapsed in his arms sobbing which did look odd considering she was only about as big as one of River's hands.

"Don't worry Bonibell, he is with the Valkyrie's in the hall of the ancestor's drinking ale and singing really loudly with everyone else who has fallen in battle. Unless if he is waiting in the Summerlands to be reborn when the time comes." River spoke uncertainly as he comforted Bonibell more along the lines of he just wasn't sure about what happened to cookies in the afterlife.

"How did we even place a consciousness inside of a cookie in the first place?" Lily asked as she came up to the group with Red Star accompanying her nuzzling Moon. "Also, is this a Warnicorn or a dog, I've never seen a Warnicorn that devoted to its master."

"He's just special is all, now I want this place secured and for the prisoners to be brought up so I can give them new information I've decided to enact on the Tattoo of no return." They looked at her oddly and nodded going along with it.

As they went about their tasks she saw some townsfolk begin to enter the fortress to reclaim lost goods that the army had taken from them. This didn't happen often but Moon had heard reports of soldiers taking goods outside of basic taxation simply because they could. The townsfolk coming in had confirmed with Moon that while it was not this direct the taxes did seem to be higher than usual for some reason. Moon didn't pay much attention to it though as she had other thoughts on her mind as she went to where the prisoners were being rounded up for Moon. She got on top of Red Star and rode in front of the 250 or so men that were left after the fighting giving her looks of respect or anger with some fear amongst them as well.

"Men of Mewni I am Princess Moon Butterfly, I know you have heard an excessive amount about me some of which may or may not be true." This did get a chuckle out of some of them as well as her own followers. "One of which I can confirm for a fact that this _"Tattoo of no Return"_ will be given if you are taken prisoner so that we will know who you are if you fight us again. I just wish to clarify that this was meant to keep you off of the battle field so you could go about your lives despite the fact that a war is still brewing." This got some shocked looks among them with some " _I knew it"_ expressions as well. "However it seems that The Shadow Clause does not care about your lives and has convinced queen Willow to make you expendable. Because of that I would like to extend an offer which will remain open to anyone who is captured be they a bearer of the tattoo or not. If you wish to you may switch sides and fight for us no questions asked." This got shocked expressions around the table. "If you do not you will be given the tattoo and sent back whether or not they will chose to send you back out to fight again or not. If you do bear the tattoo and still refuse then you must have a very low opinion of our rebellion if you would choose certain death over only possible death." This surprisingly got a laugh out of the men which Moon hid her shock against by smiling. "So, what is it that you chose now?"

The soldiers looked back and forth between each other as if trying to judge what Moon had said and whether it was truthful or not. The commander gave his men stern looks as if trying to convince them to not take the offer even if it wasn't a trick which Moon did understand why he would be like that. To side with her was to become a traitor to the realm which could result in death if the men were captured. Eventually one of the men stepped forward and approached Moon before kneeling and showing he had the tattoo on his shoulder.

"Even if you are just a puppet controlled by that damn lizard I have a chance of survival if I stand with you. Take it as an act of desperation." He remained kneeling in front of her with the other soldiers glancing nervously now.

Emboldened by his actions, more men began stepping forward pledging their service to Moon instead of queen Willow. Not many of them did so but the commander looked on helplessly as nearly half of the prisoners went over and pledged their services to Moon, most of them not even having the tattoo. As the groups were separated and dealt with accordingly Moon finally went over to address her friends who did not see that coming judging by the confused looks.

"Guys, I know what you're thinking. And I do know all of the potential risks associated with doing this but the costs of doing otherwise would be to high no matter what. I mean how would we know if the ones with the tattoo would not rebel or fall on their swords the instant we have victory because they're afraid of execution." Moon looked earnestly at them as they agreed with her before Heckapoo spoke up.

"You know there a phrase with many entities being a dime a dozen because they're so easy to find. A good ruler of a kingdom is worth a dime a dozen because it is so easy to just be good. Moon, I can tell you are going to be a great ruler at the very least and I am glad to be your friend." Heckapoo stepped up and hugged Moon.

"Awwwww, group hug." River sadi as everyone closed around Moon.

"Thanks guys, you're the best friends I could…" Moon was interrupted by a crashing sound.

They all turned to see the portcullis had finally fallen through the ice Moon had set up to keep it up and slammed down smashing everything underneath it. Moon ran over to see if everyone was ok and found no sign of blood or any bodies underneath the portcullis, only a broken cart. Most of the peasents had formed up around it laughing at each other and saying how close it was except for one old man staring at the cart in shock.

"MY CABBAGES!" He yelled in sadness as he fell onto his knees next to the cart.

"Perhaps we should make sure the fortress is secure before letting more people into here?" Moon asked her friends who agreed with her readily.

* * *

Moon was staring at a slightly cloudy sky on a balcony as Forest nobility meeted and greeted each other in the meeting rooms nearby. Moon was still in Fortress Ire 3 days after they had taken the fortress from the Mewman garrison and changes had been almost immediate. Clan Forest was divided on whether to support Moon and how much to support her leading to massive debates and negotiations that she knew would resolve themselves in her favor but had to be done. She sighed and put her head in her hands staring out across the landscape hoping news would come in on how her father had done in his game of chess with Tiberius on the battle field. No matter, that would come when it…

"Was that a horn sounding the approach of our soldiers?" Moon said to herself as she heard a horn blare.

She turned her wand into a pair of binoculars and scanned the landscape looking for any sign of movement. She finally rested on a convoy approaching the fortress by the main road bearing a flag that marked them as followers of Princess Moon, a silver moon and Butterfly on an indigo background. She searched the convoy looking for any familiar faces and smiled when she saw her father at the front of the convoy. That smile faded when she saw he bore a troubled expression she could see even though he was more than a mile away. She turned her binoculars back into her wand and ran back into the meeting room where people were still debating and zigzagged her way through as best she could. She finally got through and rushed down the stair well to the lower levels coming out in the main hall called the drinking hall since this was a fortress.

"Moon, you seem to be in a rush." The only voice that could stop her at this point was one that just popped up making her smile.

"What are you doing here Toffee?" Moon rushed over and managed to kiss him by leaping into the air far enough to do so.

"Well I thought to give you reports on what we have accomplished by taking this fortress and getting clan Forest on our side despite how much they are gripping about it." He smiled as Moon giggled. "We have denied the queen 10,000 conscripts alone and Clan Forest could potentially present us with 2,500 soldiers even after that which they have lost in previous battles." Moon smiled as this was a massive victory just in how much they had denied the Shadow Clause. "I also hear you have changed the terms of the Tattoo of no return?" Moon nodded at that still smiling with him returning the smile. "I wish I could say I would have done the same thing but you seem to have done it better than I would. Now where were you headed off to in such a hurry?" This brought Moon back to reality.

"My dad was spotted coming to the fortress just a few minutes ago and he should be here soon."

"Ah, then we should go great him and see what news he brings." Toffee to Moon's hand and let her lead him outside.

They got out to see multiple other people had heard the horn signals and had come outside as well to see who was coming. 'Wow people must really be looking for excitement to drop everything when they don't know who is coming in the convoy.' Moon mused to herself. Soldiers went up on the walls to see who was coming and shouts of open the gates came through as the portcullis was raised and the drawbridge was lowered. After waiting a few more minutes the convoy came in with Odrick at the front and the troubled look on his face was confirmed for Moon. Being hard to miss Odrick immediately came up to Moon and Toffee and dismounted with his mount being taken away and the other soldiers scattering into the fortress.

"Well how did it go?" Toffee asked with Moon knowing that the news would not be good now.

"Well we won against the incoming forces but Tiberius played a trick on us. There wasn't 10,000 men coming at us only 2,000 conscripts who came at us in an almost suicidal fashion pursuing us until we had to fight them." Moon and Toffee looked at each other in shock as Odrick continued. "Our losses were minimal with only 500 lost with the enemy not surrendering at all and fighting to the last man. The question now is what happened to the other 8,000 men that we have no idea where they are? Tiberius is a tricky old bird and he probably is doing something to us right now without us even being aware of it." Odrick finished giving them a grim look.

Moon clutched onto Toffee subconsciously as thoughts ran through her mind on what to do. She knew that their spy network would be able to bring her information mere minutes after Tiberius acted but first he would have to act and he could be anywhere. She looked up at Toffee and he nodded in a way that told her he had an idea of what to do. She sighed in relief knowing that despite how good she could be at times she would need others help in the future, his especially.

* * *

"Silvicar, are you sure this is the best action to take?"

Silvicar turned in annoyance to his sub commander as his troops looted the battle field. Moon's forces were smart enough to loot the battle field for items of worth but Willow's forces were giving him a literal gold mine of resources if he beat Moon to it.

"Yes, we need the resources and it is better to strike at Queen Willow's forces as they still have the upper hand in numbers and leadership. We want them both to lose but we need to make sure that neither can win in order to accomplish that."

"Yes my lord." Silvicar smiled as the commander went away to give out more orders.

He looked across the battlefield smiling at the bodies of dead Mewman soldiers. Only 250 lay dead today but it was more than enough to supply the resources needed. He had an idea for a great weapon that he found in documents from earth. A weapon whose power was enough to shatter walls, make armor useless, and strike at the same range as a bow shot with greater accuracy.

"This is going to be glorious." He said to himself.

* * *

"It is not just Moon who is a threat anymore, another group of Monster rebels led by one named Silvicar is raiding our lands look for processed steel for some sort of project." The cloaked figure in the second mirror said in a whispery voice.

"We have no time to deal with him, are the plans complete for suppressing the common folk." The cloaked figure in the first mirror spoke in an older woman's voice.

"Yes but we may have some complications, Moon has just announced that Mewman soldiers can switch over to her side now without question. This may seem good in terms of spying but the men we could lose and they could gain will easily outweigh any advantage." The cloaked figure not in a mirror spoke in a melodic voice.

The first figure spoke up again. "Well we have to stop that, fortunately there is precedent on what we should do…


	38. Eclipsa's tale and the 1st Monster Love

**The title says it all, time for some revelations about Eclipsa.**

"And estimated 10,000 Mewman soldiers with 2,000 of them bearing the Tattoo of no return still follow Willow alongside 1,500 Mewman knights with a potential of 14,000 conscripts many of which have been inducted into their ranks. We pocess 5,000 Mewman soldiers and 6,000 Monster warriors with a combined 2,500 of various other groups including Ponyheads, Druids, Dawi Zharr, lizard men, and Guardians. To add to the equation the Johansen's have taken no sides and have 1,500 professional soldiers and 1,500 other warriors recruited from scratch. Not to mention nearly 1,500 Monsters now follow this entity known as Silvicar who wishes to purge Mewni of all non-Monsters." Moon listened quietly as Toffee gave the numbers of what was going on with her Mewni marks turning into hourglasses and flipping over and over.

"So this is what it's like to be bored to death." Helsinki said quietly.

"I understand exactly what you mean." Buff Frog whispered to her.

Moon smiled to herself despite the fact that she should be paying attention to this. This meeting had been going on for 6 hours after a ridiculously long day and this was the most important and interesting part of the meeting, where they actually analyzed their strengths. It had been 3 weeks since she had taken Fortress Ire and the war had entered a quick phase that showed no signs of slowing down for a while. Due to Ash Rose being preoccupied fighting off the shadows she had gotten the information but had no chance of delivering it to them until now. Because of that they had to go through it all in one massive heap because they needed to act fast.

"Tiberius has currently divided his army and is moving it about making the lands unsafe for our forces to march across in any number less than 1,000 strong. Any greater than that and he would simply summon up more men to destroy it in a pitched battle which we wish to avoid. In the lands firmly under their control Mildrew rules with an Iron fist killing people at the slightest hint of betrayal. What we need to do is take out one of those entities so we can crack their armor and avoid being double teamed when we decide to go on the offensive." Moon nodded in agreement with Toffee's words as everyone else in the room did so in a dazed state.

Before anyone could begin discussing ideas a Grandfather clock outside the room rang signaling the ungodly hour at which they were still up. Before Toffee could get them to stay everyone got up and made for the door like school children. Moon chuckled and watched them go as Toffee tried to get their attention but failed to do so and just gave up as the last of them left. Eventually only Moon and Toffee were left in the room with Toffee pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Oh don't be so hard on them. Just because everything has escalated doesn't mean we have to act within the hour." Moon said but was fixed with a cold hard stare from Toffee.

"We are losing support from the people and have no way of claiming supplies to feed our army thanks to Tiberius and Mildrew double teaming us. The Chiefs and your friends run off after we finally get to the important bits and you just want to brush it off. You do realize WE ARE LOSING THE WAR!" Toffee then stopped when he saw Moon had wilted in front of him and wilted himself. "I'm sorry Moon, we just need to act fast in order to break this damn fixed position we are in now. I am tired and frustrated as well but I know we won't accomplish anything unless if we act now." Moon then got up and sat in his lap while hugging Toffee.

"We will get through this, we just need a new plan." Moon said snuggling up close to him.

They sat that way with time becoming irrelevant as they just looked for comfort in each other with Toffee seemingly needing more of it. Eventually Moon couldn't suppress a yawn and Toffee shooed her off to bed with him looking at the information they had trying to come up with something. Moon knew Toffee could go for days without sleep and feel no fatigue so she accepted it without question and went out of the war room.

"Why don't you use a sleepless spell to keep yourself awake?" Moon turned to see Ash Rose of all beings in the hallway as she closed the door.

"Toffee would get worried even though there is no side effect of me using it. I also know you only come around in person when something is so bad you have to abandon your job of destroying shadows."

"They seem to be getting fewer as I wear them down and far more cautious but it is important. I think it's time you learn about the nature of the shadows and how I am related to them." Moon blinked as she realized she had never thought about this before but that it was vital information.

"Well did you guys come from the same place and does this have something to do with Sylvania?"

"I see the Shadow Clause has called upon her power more than once to fight you and you have picked up on it. Yes, Sylvania is the master and creator of the Shadows and is one of the 3 remaining members of the Shadow Clause and has been for 300 years. She is also technically my sister as we came from the same creator." Moon blinked in shock at this.

"So that means you know how to defeat her for good?"

"She does but Sylvania can't technically die as she is technically not living." Moon turned to see Glossarick hanging there in air for no reason.

"Wait do you know something about this as well?"

"I oversaw both of their creations Moon. And no it wasn't by my hands it was by Eclipsa's hands."

Moon took a second to take it all in, one of the members of the Shadow Cause was related to Ash Rose and furthermore both of them were created by Eclipsa as were the shadows technically. Moon breathed in and out for a second and cast a sleepless spell over herself as she thought she thought she might need it. Moon had had an idea of what she might need to do ever since the beginning of the war and this talk of Eclipsa had brought it back to the forefront. Moon wouldn't have considered it normally but considering they were losing the war now she knew she would have to do something along these lines.

"I get there is a lot of information you 2 want to tell me now in addition to what you just said but perhaps we could someone else to contribute to the conver…"

"You want to see Eclipsa don't you?" Glossarick said deadpan as Ash Rose looked a might bit shocked.

"Isn't she dead?" Ash Rose asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly, she was too strong to be killed so Rhombulus froze her in crystal and keeps her imprisoned for eternity." Moon answered her. "And I am still shocked by how old he is, I thought he was around Ponyhead's age before Glossarick told me the tale of Eclipsa."

"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THIS BUT NOT ME!?" Moon shied away as Ash Rose glowed the color of embers and grew 5 times in size.

"I wasn't sure what you would do if you found out your "mother" was still alive. You have to understand this is of top priority and I could only let the most important individuals know about this." Glossarick calmly said as Ash Rose slowly turned back to normal composing herself.

"I do not pretend to understand you motives Glossarick but the least you could do is actually include me as I am far more deserving of that information then Moon as she is not even queen yet."

"She does have a point Glossarick."

"I get it ok, I just used judgement to determine whether or not you 2 should know about it and I judged in this fashion. Originally I had hoped to never tell Moon until she became queen but I had this premonition she needed to know this. You Ash Rose never needed to know this no matter what I judged and perhaps I was wrong but I still don't believe that. Now can we focus on what Moon wants?" Ash Rose fell silent wanting to know more but seemed to be patient for now.

"I want to go ask Eclipsa for help in turning the tide of this war." Both Glossarick and Ash Rose just stared at Moon for a solid minute as if trying to figure whether she was pranking them or not. "I need more power to stop my mother and the rest of the Shadow Clause and I am not going to risk opening up Eclipsa's section of the book and being corrupted. Ash Rose said herself I needed to be willing to do anything to protect the people of the kingdom."

"Not exactly but she is right and unbelievably this may be one of their best options now with the way the war is going Glossarick." He floated there for a second looking very nervous before taking in a deep breath.

"You 2 are double teaming me so hard I don't know who is who. Alright we will go see Eclipsa but we need the help of Rhombulus, only he can melt the crystal safely enough to keep her trapped in her prison."

* * *

Rhombulus, Glossarick, Ash Rose, and Moon stood in a cylindroid shaped room with a pillar of Rhombulus's crystal in the center of it making the room glow a slight turquoise hue. The pillar went from floor to ceiling with a ramp going up to the half way point in room/pillar height. Inside that pillar appeared to be a porcelain doll of a woman with green hair, red spade marks on her cheeks, a black dress Moon swore she saw on her trip to earth, and she even appeared to be slightly pudgy as well. Moon looked at the others gauging their reactions with Glossarick being carefully neutral, Ash Rose clearly eager even though her cobra face was not that expressive, and Rhombulus was agitated and worried.

"Say why are you going through with this again Rhombulus?" Ash Rose asked Rhombulus.

"I was told Moon would need my help even though it would be the last thing I wanted to do but she would need it. Even if that turtle didn't say a thing though Moon is my princess and friend and might as well be my queen and I am here to help her. And she is right, this is a desperate time." Rhombulus then faced the pillar and shot a beam of light at it.

The crystal where he shot the beam melted and evaporated piece by piece until a section big enough to free Eclipsa's head and upper body down to her rib cage was free. Moon noted her arms were not freed in the process admiring how accurate Rhombulus's beam was in melting. The minute his beam stopped Eclipsa took a deep breath gasping as fast as possible and collapsed her face planting on the crystal in front of her. Or at least it would have except for Eclipsa's surprisingly massive boobs keeping her from slumping completely over Moon noted fuming slightly sending a glance down at her small pair. Eclipsa stayed like that for a second gasping for breath and then looked up with exhausted eyes and said something so quietly none of them could hear.

"What was that?" Moon leaned in closely.

"B4" and looked up slightly gesturing with her head.

"Do you guys know…" but Moon stopped when she saw Ash Rose slither over to a vending machine and pressed B4 on it. "How did I miss that coming in?"

"Don't worry, most people do." Rhombulus said as Ash Rose returned with a bar bearing the word Snooker on it.

"Mother loves her sweets a bit too much for her own good at times." Ash Rose spoke while unwrapping it and giving it to Eclipsa who ate as if starving.

Eclipsa then writhed in her prison a little with everyone ready to fight as Eclipsa pulled forth an arm that was apparently in a glove the whole time and was marked a purplish black like her whole lower arm was tattooed. She grabbed the bar and continued eating in gluttonous silence for a few seconds before slowing down and eating in a more dignified manner. Eclipsa then turned an eye to them and finished chewing before turning to Moon directly and spoke in a very dignified and sweet voice.

"Pardon the rude question but how long have I been in here?"

"About 300 years." Moon saw Eclipsa then gag slightly.

"300 YEARS!" She then took another bite as she let it sink in. "How much has candy changed in that time?"

"I told you, too much for her own good at times." Eclipsa then turned to look at Ash Rose now.

"Oh my dear, it is nice to see you still out and about my child." Eclipsa smiled as Ash Rose gave her a "look" and just kept it. "So if you have opted to let me see the light of day you must have a need for me; I mean no one would dare open me up unless if they had no other options."

"Yes, you see Moon here needs your help with something, but I'm not sure what." Rhombulus interjected making Eclipsa look at Moon and studied her closely.

"Judging by the wand in your hands you must be the princess of Mewni aren't you?"

"Yes, but not in the way you might think. Upset over the mistreatment of Monsters and lower class Mewmans and realizing that I was being manipulated by the Shadow Clause I decided to fight for the freedom of Mewni from those Tyrants." Elcipsa's look went from questioning to shocked to furious.

"That damn Shadow Clause is still plaguing Mewni to this day?! No wonder you took up arms against them when you learned of their existence, those entities are horrible." Eclipsa then calmed herself down. "But there had to be a spark that set you off, what if I may ask?"

"I… fell in love with a Septarian Monster named Toffee and would have been sent ot St. Olga's if I had not run away."

"That old school is still…. wait WHAT?! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER TOO!?" A gigantic grin split over Eclipsa's face as she turned to Glossarick. "Take that Glossarick, I'm not alone."

"Yes yes can we get to the important bits now?" Glossarick said sarcastically.

"*heh heh* Wait you fell in love with a Monster too." A look of panic crossed Eclipsa's face. "What did he promise you, how did he approach you, how far have you gone with him, and what types of questions is he asking."

"Whoa whoa slow down there Eclipsa, what does this have to do with anything?" A look of sadness crossed Eclipsa's face as she looked down slightly as if remembering things she didn't want ot.

""Eclipsa queen of Mewni to a Mewman king was wed, but took a Monster for her love and away from Mewni fled." I trust you have heard about my story if you are here now asking for my help."

"Of course I have. You were to be wed to a Mewman king but found out he would commit adultery no matter what happened and your power would be subtly cut constantly. Outraged that you were to be forced into such a fate you fled Mewni and gathered an army of Monsters to take it back making deals with many foul entities. To finalize this you found a Monster of the race of Trigon to give you more power and took him for your love before you were defeated." Moon gave summary of the tragic tale as Eclipsa face palmed shocking everyone.

"Is that what Glossarick told you, I am disappointed in him." They all glanced at Glossarick who for once looked a little guilty. "Yes I was meant to be wed to a horrid man who was far worse than the story let on by what you've given me. I didn't run off to take control of Mewni however, I went for the same reason you did; yes a little more to establish my own independence instead of just for the good of everyone but the same reason still. The Shadow Clause was trying to manipulate me just like it tried doing so to you but I to escaped its influence and went to the one group I knew they would never look for me in, the Monsters. They took me in and cared for me partially out of love and partially out of fear but they did help me on my quest. There was one I took for my love and yes he was a Trigon of the black and scarlet stars but he came to me and offered me freedom, not love. That grew naturally over time as he helped me perfect my power so I could reclaim Mewni and make it a safe place helping me write a chapter of powerful spells to help me accomplish this." Eclipsa then began crying and stopped for a minute to compose herself.

"Everything alright?" Moon asked as Eclipsa nodded and set herself straight.

"But it was a trick, that Trigon meant to just use me to gain the magic of the wand to use for his own purposes and not to help me. They cannot create magic but they can manipulate it and store it making them very dangerous foes; he used this ability to manipulate the spells I made to turn those who dared use them more monstrous then any Monster." Eclipsa's face fell even further. "That promise of freedom, nothing but a lie. That love I thought was reciprocated, nothing but a childish dream turned to ash. When I finally found out he turned on me and tried to kill me turning may other Monsters in the process. I fought and killed an unknown amount until he was left alone, Alucard my Monster Love." Tears now flew freely from her face as sobs wracked her body. "I could not kill him even after what he had done to me and even if I could he was too strong so I imprisoned him for all of time in a cave deep beneath the surface of Mewni. I have no idea if he is still alive down there or died of natural causes by now." Eclipsa sat there wracked with sobs as everyone looked at Glossarick in an uncomfortable manner.

"I… actually did not know this happened. She left the main book back in Mewni when she fled so I only saw her when she was in her final stage. Fighting Alucard must have driven her mad as she was the crazy killer queen I told you about then. I swore I would never fail the Butterfly line but I wound up doing so anyways." He hung his head low as Moon walked up and hugged Eclipsa as best she could.

"Lucky for you Toffee isn't like that. If he was he would have been pushing me further and harder instead of acting like a restraint to keep me safe." Everyone looked at Moon. "Well I was asking these questions to myself even after I realized I loved him and he confessed to me, this type of manipulation is not above what he once was."

"It's nice to see you at least were cautious of that Moon." Eclipsa dried her eyes and blew her nose with a handkerchief Moon provided. "I do hope he is the being you know him to be Moon, as for once I would like someone to experience a happy ending." The two then hugged each other for several minutes.

"Uhm, didn't you want to see her to learn some spells?" Rhombulus brought up.

"Oh right. You see we got a good start to the war but now the Shadow Clause seems to have learned of our tactics and are now winning the war. I need a spell that will be able to defeat Sylvania or unlock my true power as I can't seem to reach it no matter how much I dip down." Eclipsa looked at Moon and smiled slightly.

"My dear girl, as the creator of the 2 shadows the only way they can be destroyed is by each other. If one destroys the other that one will themselves be destroyed." Moon blinked in shock and turned to Ash Rose.

"I was going to tell you that but you were eager to see Eclipsa so I postponed that."

"Why would you design it this way?" Moon asked Eclipsa who sighed.

"Because I didn't, Alucard made the spell and told me to create a Shadowy entity who could help us fight the Shadow Clause from the actual shadows which I did without question. But in the process a second one was created that he wished to bind to his will but was not strong enough to do so. In fact that was kind of how I found out about his deception."

"So the Shadow Clause binded Sylvania to their will." Rhombulus said with Eclipsa shaking her head.

"It chose to serve them willingly as far as I can tell. I can't give an easy spell to unlock your true potential but I can teach you a spell that will kill even an immortal entity. That will require a contract however and for you to give me something in return, and that something would be my freedom." At everyone's confused looks she chuckled putting hand over her mouth. "Not just from this crystal prison Rhombulus put me in but chains Alucard put over my mind. If I were to be released now I might not be able to control myself eventually and cause more destruction once more forcing people to imprison me. And I do really wish to get my own chocolates or those little muffins, I do hope they still have those." Eclipsa chuckled again making Moon scratch her head in confusion at the odd behavior of Eclipsa.

"I'll do it, I just hope I am strong enough to break those chains."

"Trust me dear, once you have won the war the contract between queens will break anything down." Eclipsa smiled and held out her hand which Moon took.

The trio outside of Moon and Eclipsa watch as a bright lilac light shown from their hands and wrapped both of their arms in a type of ribbon. Their Mewni marks lite up glowing an icy, white in Moon and a reddish white in terms of Eclipsa as they closed their eyes and slowly smiled. As the light faded Eclipsa pulled Moon over and began whispering in her ear the spell necessary to defeat even an immortal creature. As they parted slight smiles were on both of their faces and unclasped hands.

"Remember, aim for thier heart." Eclipsa smiled and then winked at her. "And as for the question you didn't want to speak out loud, any Butterfly can grow them by eating enough but some will go to your hips no matter what. Ok Rhombulus we are ready." Eclipsa smiled and winked at Moon as Rhombulus put her back in crystal.

"Moon, are you ok?" Moon nodded to Rhombulus smiling. "What was that last part about then?"

"Moon wants to see if she can grow big…" Ash Rose was blasted by Moon's wand.

"That is private information. Now, shall we get going people?" Moon smiled and walked off with the trio looking at her oddly.

"It seems she has found some peace with what has been going on recently." Glossarick said with the others nodding silently in agreement as they followed Moon out.

 **:'( Sorry, I got a little saddened writing that. Poor Eclipsa, pawn of the Trigon.**


	39. The Best Laid Plans

Toffee blinked his eyes open and yawned stretching out the sleep feeling refreshed from his nap. He was happy about feeling so rested especially after a short nap but light streaming in from the windows told him otherwise. He looked around the meeting room to see that day had dawned and the clock positioned at the entrance to the meeting room told him it was actually mid-morning.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Judging from when I left, about 8 hours at most."

Toffee turned to see Moon standing there smiling dressed in her informal pink dress that he had come to love so much ever since she started wearing it. She had grown and grown up in the past 2 and some years of knowing her and smiled at that fact. Of course he was immediately brought back to reality when he realized he still didn't have a plan for the future in dealing with the Mewman army. He sighed in frustration and put his head in his hands getting ready to start up with that again but he felt a hand on his shoulder making him look up at Moon.

"I was out last night for a little while finding out more about Mewni's past and looking for knowledge on what we should do and in the process came up with a plan."

"Well at least someone has an idea of what to do." Toffee made a note to ask about what happened last night in detail later.

"Well, an army is only as good as their commander is with some mitigation here and there so if we kill the general the army will become near useless right?" Toffee nodded knowing it would be a bit more complicated but basically yes. "The people of Mewni are also being kept in line through fear right now which also leads to hatred as well. Take away the fear and all you have is hatred which is far more difficult to make go away then fear." Toffee thought he knew what was going to come out next but waited for Moon to finish. "Well, if we can take out just one of the Generals and corner another one the people will begin rising up with us as there is nothing left to keep them down. The best method for this of course would be to strike at the main source of fear, Mildrew."

"Are you suggesting we assassinate him?"

"I don't want to resort to such tactics as he is just a commander serving under my mother but he has to go. We need to be willing to do anything to win the war no matter how dirty or low it is when our enemy stoops to such levels." Toffee admired how much Mon had grown up, 2 years ago she would have just run into battle without a plan but now she was thinking 3 steps ahead AT LEAST.

"Well then, let's pitch your plan to the council and see how we can organize an _"Unfortunate accident"_ to happen to Lord Mildrew." Toffee said as Moon wore a grim look on her face.

* * *

"So what we need is to find out how to find Lord Mildrew so we can sneak in and take him down quickly and silently and then have a plan to capitalize on his death so we can gain ground again." Moon felt uncomfortable discussing killing a person in cold blood but she knew she had few options that were disappearing fast.

The chiefs and generals and friends of hers were back in the war room and had listened to her plan in silence after going over the important information from last night briefly. They sat in silence for a moment before some began throwing out random ideas or thought not even giving enough time to consider where he might be. Moon looked at Toffee raising her eyebrow in question making him nod in exasperation. Moon then face palmed realizing Toffee's position of herding them was always harder then she remembered. Then there was a sudden boom and the room fell silent as a wave of energy passed over them making Moon look up to see Heckapoo standing where the pulse of energy came from.

"Perhaps you could use some information, like where he currently is and how to get past his defenses before you discuss on how to deal with him." Heckapoo gave them a fantastic annoyed look that silenced everyone. "Well, now that that has been dealt with, where is Lord Mildrew?" Everyone looked to Moon immediately and this time she had an answer.

"He is currently traveling from castle to castle throughout areas firmly under Queen Willow's control." Moon then gestured so a full sized map of Mewni was unrolled behind her for everyone to see. "The Blue areas are firmly under their control which is where Mildrew makes rounds checking up on towns and cities and lords himself to insure that there is no signs of treason. However he is doing it in such a fashion that we can actually predict where he will stop and when he will stop. Using this we can determine when the best time to strike is. The point of all this is that he is making a pass at castle Starling in 2 weeks' time, no Tremorfidian crystal and low level defenses with only the guards he carries with him plus 20 or so additional castle guards. The perfect time and place for us to strike and bring him down especially since help for him would be at least half a day's ride from this location. Now you can toss about ideas people." Moon smiled as people began tossing about ideas on how to get into the castle and take Mildrew down.

Toffee looked at her with his eyebrow raised and Moon waved his hand at him telling him to wait. Eventually someone brought up the idea that perhaps Moon already had a plan and everyone looked at Moon again.

"I was wondering when you would realize I had an idea about all this. So the plan is simple but not easy, we can use interdimensional scissors to cut our way but the portal produced will need to be in a hidden spot unless we want to be swarmed by guards. Our goal is not to take the castle as Mildrew will likely have an escape route planned out incase if we arrive in force and this mission would have been all for nothing except making him smarter to our tactics." Everyone nodded in agreement to that. "So we will enter with a small team of no more than 18 and sneak through the castle leaving no trace until Mildew is dead. Once he is dead we can use the scissors to escape the castle before the alarm is sounded." Some eyes raised a question Moon was prepared to answer. "No we are not using poison in his food as that would be too predictable and there are ways to sense poison and heal him of it. We will be going in and killing him directly and I will be leading the assassination group."

Toffee looked at Moon with a genuine shocked appearance he had never shown before while many of the chiefs and generals applauded her taking the reins again. Moon looked at her friends who had wide ranged expressions knowing it would be difficult to explain this to them.

* * *

"Moon, this is not a good idea."

"The plan is sound in every way dad, you couldn't find a flaw with it so why approach me now?"

"Because you are going in with them of course."

Moon stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her dad and to see her friends clustered around as well. Moon knew fully well that many were not behind her in leading the attack herself but she had her reason which she was going to clarify to them.

"I want to send the message that I am doing this and not hiding behind Minions to accomplish this. I know it's risky for me to put my life on the line but I have been doing this since day one of the rebellion. Why are you so bent out of shape especially since I am the best magic user we have and certainly one of the top tier fighters?"

"Because this is an UNNESSECARY risk to put you on the front line in this situation, don't you see that?" Fulntrut spoke with an earnestness that let Moon know he was saying this for her own good with Butler and Avarius nodding in agreement.

"Oh come on, she can help us and what's more she will be safe as the risk is low." Ponyhead spoke with Rhombulus, Buff Frog, and Helsinki nodding in agreement.

"The whole rebellion and a future free of the Shadow Clause rests on her shoulders, I for one would not like to send her in unless absolutely necessary." Odrick joined the trio against Moon going while people marveled at how Rhombulus and Ponyhead were in agreement.

"Hey, we are against it too but Moon makes her own decisions as she is the one in charge we need to learn to trust her right?" River spoke with Lily, Heckapoo, Bonibell, and Lucy nodding behind him.

"Are we the only ones who are sane enough to convince Moon not to risk her life unless necessary; she is queen and will lead us one day so unless if we want to follow a corpse she needs to stay." Butler interjected making people glance at each other nervously.

"On the contrary, that is exactly why we should follow her." Everyone turned to Toffee in shock as did Moon. "Not the corpse part but because she is queen and will lead us one day that she needs to do these things. She is the definition of a silent and hidden leader which honestly may be the best kind; one who leads from the front and organizes people taking herself into consideration. She would not put herself in this position if she didn't think she was capable of the job in the first place. Also, as the one who is this close to her I can tell you she will not be swayed from her decision at this point, trust me I have tried in the past."

Everyone fell silent and looked at Moon again with her seeing looks of fear and pain in people's eyes, especially Butler and Lucy for some reason. Her father seemed reluctant but at least acceptant of this fact but those 2 looked like they had to choose between different poisons to drink. Moon sighed knowing they would not agree to or like this but she needed to set examples and show everyone that she was capable of leading from the front which is what gains respect the best.

"If you wish to join me put your name in and I will consider if you are capable enough to take part in this. If not then don't do so and help out elsewhere because in 2 weeks time I am leading this assassination attempt and Mildrew will be taken out of the picture." Moon then turned and walked away with everyone staring after her except for Toffee who followed her out of the war room.

"You do realize there are better ways of doing this right?" Toffee stated the obvious.

"We don't have time to be subtle as you said we are losing the war and this will be the best opportunity to do this for perhaps months. We need to act fast despite how dirty and risky it is."

"Indeed, I just wish you weren't so reckless with your own safety because they are right Moon; your life is worth far more than anyone else's here and that's not me projecting onto you because I love you, that's just a fact."

"*Sigh* I know I can rely on you being truthful in that area Toffee, I just wish you of all people would be whole heartedly behind me while I do this."

"So what is the actual reason for you doing this?" Moon opened her mouth to which he shut her up. "I know this isn't just to gain notoriety and respect you are far more humble then that and have led people into battle multiple times. So what is it?" Moon shut her mouth and lowered her head slowly to which he fondled her hair. "I get the need for secrets Moon, but please tell me when this is over at least; the king and queen should not keep secrets from each other."

Moon felt giddy at him saying that especially when he didn't remove his hand from her head and continued petting her.

* * *

The portal closed behind them 2 weeks later at Castle Starling as Moon and the small elite team disembarked deep inside of the castle's Storerooms. Moon turned forward as one of the Monsters opened the unlocked door and moved quietly forward to scout. Moon looked around the group that followed her here and smiled as she was reassured by Rhombulus and Buff Frog as well as Rasticore and Reepacheep being there to back her up.

"Now remember, we only have 20 minutes before they assume something has gone wrong and begin storming the castle to find us so we need to do this quick, understand." Everyone nodded to Buff Frog's statement and waited for the signal.

When they heard a distinct quacking noise they moved forward in formation through the dungeons and out of them quietly. Castles of this size were fairly small and compact so they should reach their destination quickly but that also meant a greater chance of encountering soldiers. Moving as quietly as they could they reached the first level of the castle which was one giant hall with many of the soldiers sleeping there. They seemed to be there partially because they had nowhere else to sleep and partially because they were too drunk to move anywhere else. Moving as best they could they passed sleeping soldiers some of whom seemed to be cuddling to which Moon smiled at that until she felt something grab her leg.

Spinning slightly she aimed her wand only to see one of the soldiers grabbing it smiling and murmur something in his sleep. She glanced up to see everyone had stopped and was waiting for her to do something. After thinking for a second she touched her wand to him and breathed a small cold spell. After a few seconds he let go of her and curled up shivering as she stepped away carefully and got everyone moving again. Making it out of the main hallway they found the stairwell and slowly moved upward with a surprising lack of guards even for a castle that was not expecting an attack. Moon felt a little chill run up the back of her neck as she felt something was off but knew that they could get out of here at a moment's notice so she pressed forward. At the second level she sent a single monster out to each level to check which one had Mildrew sleeping in it so they could go for the right option. After a painfully long 5 minutes the ones from the 2nd and 3rd level had returned with confirmation that Mildrew was not there. The 4th level scout had not returned but Moon had no time to think of it as they had used up more than half of their allotted time already and pushed forward.

Going up the stair well at the top she noticed the door slightly ajar and 2 dead guards by the door with claw marks along their throats. Buff Frog pushed to the front and smiled as he nodded to the others and pulled the bodies to the side propping them up to appear as if they were sleeping on their shift with most of the others chuckling grimly at the thought. Moon put the thought out of her head and pushed forward with their set formation down the short hallway past multiple rooms until they reached one that appeared to be the master bedroom. Moon had a distinct feeling he would sleep in one of those rooms and was about to enter until Buff Frog stopped her and pointed to another door. Moon smacked herself on the head for not looking for the small sigil of Mildrew placed over the door immediately to the right of the room. Anyone who knew better would go to the sigil if it was in place instead of the master bedroom because Mildrew was just a visiting guest not the lord of the castle.

Opening the door silently she stepped in with the others following or standing at the door guarding it as Moon surveyed the room quickly and spying where he was sleeping. This was a strangely big room considering it was just a side bedroom Moon noted as she walked up to the bed and quickly turned her wand into the awesome double bladed sword of light that she loved. Raising it up she stabbed downward into the pillows feeling nothing for some reason until she realized she had stabbed into a pile of pillows. She felt a slight jolt as if her body had gone numb and her vision blurred until she and the other assassins found themselves on the battlements at the very top of the keep.

"My my you are easy to predict Moon, did you think I would honestly travel in such a predictable pattern if I wasn't planning something with it?"


	40. A Dance with Death

"It is time, they should be back by now."

Toffee turned to Butler knowing he was never off in his timing by even a second so he must be right which made Toffee slightly nervous. There were so many ways this could backfire and with them being miles across the front from them there was no way to them but portal. Toffee considered it for a second and decided if they didn't accomplish it in 20 minutes then they had been discovered and needed back up now. Immediately turning to Heckapoo he nodded with Heckapoo giving him a grim smile and opened a portal sticking her head through only to emerge in confusion. 'Oh this is not good.' Toffee thought feeling a cold line of fear up his spine.

"I opened the portal but it's in the woods nearby the castle not in the castle what do you think happened?" Heckapoo asked in fearful confusion.

"Wait, how could Moon and the others get through and not use, Tremorfidian crystals stop all portals from opening up nearby." River asked scared with everyone around them escalating into confusion.

"Quiet." Toffee said calmly getting everyone's attention before Odrick would have bellowed out. "I don't know what this means but something has gone wrong. Avarius, lead the rescue party through the portal Heckapoo opened up and try to do everything you can to help if possible, the portal will remain opened no matter what. Heckapoo, is there any way we can open a portal with a Tremorfidian crystal nearby at all?" Heckapoo considered it nervously while Avarius led the rescue party through the portal full speed.

"The thing is, those crystals don't prevent the opening of a portal, only the sustaining of it. I could try to hold it open myself but I have no idea how long I will be able to hold it for." Toffee nodded to that and turned to everyone else.

"Alright, I will lead another group through this portal and get the assassins out of danger. Now remember, this portal will only be open for a short time so don't waste any at all. Anyone who falls behind when it closes will be left behind, understood?" Everyone nodded with mumbled _"yessir's"_ all around. "Good, now let's rescue the princess and the others."

* * *

"Beautiful isn't it? It is difficult to repress the effects of a Tremorfidian crystal but this special container seems to do the job rather nicely." Mildrew gestured to where the Tremorfidian crystal sat.

Moon had to admit, the contraption looked well made in a cold manner if not beautiful. A heavy Iron cart with what looked to be a Gold and Copper egg in the middle sat amongst a group of at least 50 Mewman soldiers armed to the teeth and ready to fight; one of them shoving down the dead body of the assassin who tried scouting out the 4th level and didn't return. The egg was currently cracked open in half with a Tremorfidian crystal sitting in the center of it giving off its eerie multicolor glow that Moon had come to hate and for some reason was nauseated by the colors. She turned back to Mildrew with his green and bronze and purple armor wearing a cocksure grin on his face like he just won a game of chess in 10 turns or less.

"He is right Moon, portals do not open." Buff Frog spoke as he tried and failed several times to keep a portal open.

"No matter, we have other ways out of this." Moon raised her wand up ready to fight only to feel a strange shift in the air.

Looking at her wand she felt a hot yet cold burning sensation that blasted the wand away from Moon and covered it in shadows in a writhing coat like vermin would. Moon gaped in shock at what had just happened and looked up to see her companions wilting in front of her eyes in fear. Turning towards the enemy she saw the soldiers with wolfish grins on their faces and Mildrew waving his finger at Moon. He then pulled out a sword from behind his back that appeared to be made out of obsidian with a platinum hilt that was a dragon's head holding a red gem twice the size of an eyeball that was glowing brightly.

 **Fragments of Sorrow - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended** **( watch?v=jxlgZvxmvOU)**

"Mhm mhm mhhhhhm. Did I say you could use magic Moon?" He chuckled as Moon took several steps away from him. "I little gift from Sylvania to even the odds, did you think we would be stupid enough to fight you the same way twice Moon? We are the Shadow Clause, protectors of Mewni since the time of Stahlberg the seafarer discovered these lands. You are but a fly to us no matter how much you have accomplished. But enough about us, let's kill you."

"Moon, weapon." Rasticore threw a weapon in Moon's direction which she caught quickly and turned to face her foes.

The assassin's had formed a wedge with Rhombulus and Rasticore at its front and charged as best they could. However they were lightly armored and didn't have a good wedge as well as being outnumbered 4 to 1 so many of them fell quickly. Rhombulus held his own rather well crystalizing foes and smashing them with his crystalized fists bringing some down and knocking others back opening up some room. Rasticore healed fast but they soldiers were striking him so quickly he didn't have time to heal and while he brought soldiers down quickly at first he slowed down fast. Buff Frog leapt over the front line of soldiers killing 2 in his typical fists to the head fashion upon landing and then pulled out 2 Warhammers as his Torchbow would be useless in these close quarters. Moon had no idea where Reepacheep went as she deflected a soldiers polearm and struck in the chink between the helmet and back plate with the weapon Rasticore threw which was a dagger.

Moon quickly retrieved the pole arm in place of the dagger just in time to block the attack of another soldier. With no time to think and just react Moon parried his blow and tripped him stamping down on his neck when he fell feeling something give way. Moon ignored the soldier as another 2 took his place striking at her from both sides which she used her pole arm like a vault pole and leapt backwards over the head of the one attacking her right. She stabbed with it but forgot that she wasn't using her cool sword and the pointy end just scraped along the armors surface leaving only a scratch. As he turned to face her Moon thought fast and head butted his face feeling him back away holding his face in pain as Moon swiped with the pole arm cutting along his throat making him fall gasping for breath. The second soldier stepped forward to strike but before he did Moon felt a bull rush from behind her knocking the wind out of her. Dazed she grabbed the man's helmet dropping her weapon and flipped over him making him run onto the sword the other soldier was wielding. Thinking fast Moon dove down between the man's legs and kicked the second soldier in the groin feeling a hard leather cup blocking her blow somewhat. It still worked as the man fell back moaning in pain as Moon bull rushed him enough to knock him off the battlements making him fall to the cold hard ground below.

Catching her breath Moon turned to see how everyone else was doing and wished she hadn't. Buff Frog and 2 Monsters were backed up against the battlements wounded and exhausted outnumbered 8 to 1. Rhombulus was lashing out with his snake hands in desperation as the rest of the soldiers harassed him laughing in the process making Moon wonder why he didn't use his crystalizing powers. She then froze in horror as Mildrew dueled Rasticore knocking aside his weapons and inflicting wounds with the black blade that wouldn't heal for some reason. Rasticore tried to leap at him in a kamikaze charge to bite his face off but Mildrew twirled with a prefect grace and sliced off Rasticore's head making him collapse and begin dissolving into black vapor. Suddenly Mildrew's free hand shot out and caught Reepacheep who seemed to have planned to back stab him and with a closing of his hand crushed the rodent's spine and chest making him fall lifelessly to the ground.

"Tsk, so annoying." Mildrew said in disgust turning to Moon now.

"No." Moon whispered in fear backing up.

"Oh yes." Mildrew charged her with a lightning quick speed.

Moon reacted and grabbed the closest weapon to her, a battle axe. She dodged Mildrew's thrust and tried striking his back with the axe but his back plate was enough to not only avoid being cut but didn't even seem to be scratched. Mildrew turned almost lazily bringing his sword around and striking not Moon but the axe she held cutting the metal head of it in half. Moon gaped in horror at what exactly Mildrew just did as he chuckled and swiped his blade this time at Moon. Moon leapt back as best she could but the blade still reached her slicing through her plate armor like a knife through butter sending a ripple of pain through Moon expanding from her torso. Moon collapsed onto her back gasping for breath with pain rippling like lightning bolts through her as Mildrew walked up to her casually smiled in pity at Moon.

"A pity Moon, if it were not for your will you would have made a perfect queen and wife. No matter, if a tool is deemed useless you expend it instead of wasting space with keeping it." He stepped forward raising his blade over Moon. "Goodbye Moon, and let's be honest, good riddance bratty child."

Moon closed her eyes with the screams of her surviving friends and companions ringing out in the background and waited for the inevitable. Strangely time actually did seem to slow for Moon like it was said so many time by people who experienced near death experiences. Except it didn't bring peace like she thought it would, only a writhing tension that made Moon feel sick and wished either someone would save her or for Mildrew to just get it over with. As the feeling encased her as if to make it worse she began experiencing visions of the friends who Moon knew would not last long without her. Fading in and out they seemed like flowers that had wilted and Moon could only see them because she knew what they were actually like. Toffee taking the forefront of these visions seemed to almost be telling Moon something, sounding a bit like dip and down. Moon wanted to dip down but not only did she not have her wand but she couldn't reach her magic at all, whether this was through Mildrew's actions or her panic she had no idea.

 **(End Music)**

 **Dance To The Death - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended** **( watch?v=oKtGUJevCdY)**

A ripping sound emanated suddenly and Moon waited for the pain to eminate again but none came. Moon cracked an eye open to see Mildrew with the sword raised for a downward stab looking to his right in confusion. Moon turned her head slightly to see a portal opened by Heckapoo herself that should not have been able to stay opened. She also saw what appeared to be Heckapoo holding it open herself with figures coming out from around her moving fast and trying not to interrupt Heckapoo as she kept it open.

"How… this portal shouldn't… it's impossible!" Mildrew stammered then went silent turning back to Moon. "No matter, they are just here to watch you die…"

Mildrew then leapt back quickly as something flashed through where he was standing and shattered on the battlements not far from them breaking some off. Mildrew turned and Moon blinked to clear her vision to see Toffee standing there holding the silver sickle of Oogaway with what Moon could only describe as a hybrid of predatory and defensive fury across his face. Mildrew seemed to chuckle at Toffee's look and stepped forward bringing the black blade to bear against Toffee with Toffee swinging his sword to deflect it. Moon tried to gasp out that the blade would cut through Toffee's blade but only a gasping gurgle came out with Moon being wracked with a coughing spasam.

As she lowered her head she heard a boom and a silvery flash of light emanated from where Mildrew and Toffee were about to fight. Moon raised her head to see Mildrew standing 10 feet back in shock looking at his blade and then at Toffee. Toffee looked in confusion at his blade as the runes on it glowed a silvery color before looking at Mildrew and smiled. Before Mildrew could react Toffee charged forward and clashed blades with Mildrew outmaneuvering him somehow very quickly and tossed the black blade over the side of the battlements. And in a strange mixture between a hiss and a roar Toffee smacked him in the face with his claws outstretched on one hand into the damaged section of battlements making Mildrew collapse to the ground with blood leaking from his face. Toffee then turned and ran over to Moon looking over where she had been cut with his monotone expression back but with a pained look in his eyes. Toffee seemed to say something but Moon faded in and out when he said it. Moon blinked at him trying to get oriented when she saw Mildrew come at Toffee from behind with a bloody gash where his left eye had once been.

"My eye. YOU TOOK MY EYE!" Toffee turned around only for Mildrew to impale Toffee with a sword with a triumphant smirk playing on his face.

Toffee looked down to see the sword go through his armor into his chest with a surprised expression only then sigh looking bored and knocked Mildrew back into the damaged battlements making them shatter and fall to the ground below. Mildrew did have the decency to look shocked as he saw Toffee remove the blade from his chest and toss it aside as the wound closed up.

"What did you think that was going do exactly?" Toffee asked in a Monotone expression while Mildrew scrambled for words. "Fighting Moon without her magic or allies and doing so with a magic blade it seems. You are either pathetic or truly desperate to use such methods on a little girl."

"She is not a little girl, she is a brat who is tearing this kingdom apart under her selfish nature of destroying the current world order simply because it doesn't suite her. Opposing the Shadow Clause and ruining the kingdom of Mewni, this is madness." Mildrew tried to look composed but stumbled breathing heavily from the damage he sustained from Toffee and covering where his left eye had once been.

"This isn't madness. THIS! IS! NASH DOM!" And with that Toffee kicked Mildrew over the side of the castle where he fell screaming in fear.

And with that Moon fell into another coughing fit this time blood coming from her mouth. Next thing she knew Toffee had picked her up and was carrying her and the wand back through the portal Heckapoo had made with it closing behind them. And with that, Moon fell unconscious.

 **(end music)**

* * *

"Call everyone back, Mildrew is dead. MEDIC!" Toffee shouted as he pushed through everyone concealing his fear carefully.

"Toffee has Moon. Make a hole people!" Heckapoo shouted as she let the portal close gasping from the exertion she had to go through to keep it open.

Everyone parted ways with Toffee pushing through holding Moon and her wand scanning everyone looking for a healer desperately. He ignored the shocked expressions on her friends' faces and pushed past them as if they were nothing more than ordinary soldiers gaping at him. He also ignored the orders he gave out being passed down the line as people began falling back through the other portal as everyone had been pulled out. He scanned around looking for a medic when remembered the medic station was only the next room over in the fortress they were occupying. He run quickly weaving through everyone with her friends close behind as he arrived there to meet face to face the one person he knew could save her magic or no magic.

"Ask for help, and it shall be answered." Oogaway took Moon from his hands delicately. "Now leave for at this point you may only make things worse and certainly not for the better." Oogaway then turned and walked over to where wounded were tended to taking Moon behind a curtain.

Toffee stood in place just looking where he had taken her knowing he shouldn't follow but being unwilling to leave Moon. He then felt a hand on his shoulder after several minutes and turned to see Butler standing there looking worried as well gesturing for Toffee to come with him. The duo left the medic area and went to meet Moon's friends with everyone looking worried with unspoken questions in their eyes.

"*sigh* The blade it seems went right through her chest plate gashing her deeply and cutting 3 ribs as well as nicking her right lung." Everyone shuddered looking at other in worry until another figure spoke up.

"Not to worry, I will be helping out this time. And you can assist me." Glossarick came from somewhere and beckoned to Lily Forest who accompanied him.

"You won't do any good in ther…"

"No Toffee, he said you would not be of any help. I and Lily on the other hand have magic that could be very useful for him." He then moved in an unhurried manner with Lily following him at a much more hurried pace.

"What happened out there?" Toffee turned to see River asking Buff Frog and Rhombulus with the others looking on expectantly with Buff Frog answering.

"*Sigh* They used special container to hide Tremorfidian crystal so its magic would not affect surrounding area until the trap was sprung. When it was Mildrew used some special magical shadow sword to separate Moon's wand from her and to tear our group apart. Reepacheep and Rasticore are now dead and if Toffee had not interfered we would have been as well starting with Moon. They planned everything leaving a pattern in his movement on purpose to lure Moon out to assassinate him and in turn assassinate her. And they would have succeeded if not for Heckapoo." Everyone applauded Heckapoo with Lucy kissing Heckapoo's cheek. "Toffee, what happened to Mildrew?"

"He's dead, I killed him myself. No one will have to worry about his schemes or Iron rule ever again. Turns out he was a member of the Shadow Clause as well so we further weakened them by killing another member of theirs." Everyone applauded again but it sounded hollow with Moon's life on the line still.

"Now we wait to see if the price was too high." Odrick said quietly with everyone going quiet.

"Yes, yes we do." Toffee said.

* * *

"GONE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MILDREW AND THE SWORD ARE GONE!?" The cloaked figure in the mirror shouted with an old woman's voice in outrage.

"I can't find him for some reason. I don't even know if he's dead or not, he's just… gone. I can't find him no matter how hard I look; it's as if he just vanished into thin air." A shadowy cloaked figure spoke in whispery voice not in a mirror.

"WE JUST LOST OUR THIRD MEMBER WITHIN ONE YEAR'S TIME AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL IF HE IS STILL ALIVE!? YOU DO REALIZE IF MOON SURVIVES FROM THIS ASSAULT WE HAVE EFFECTIVLY BEEN FORCED ONTO EQUAL GROUND WITH THEM AND WE ARE DOWN 3 OUT OF 5 MEMBERS!"

"Well it's not my fault you aren't able to find more members to replace them." The first cloaked figure restrained itself at the hiss from the other cloaked figure.

"It has been hard for all of us, me included but especially you sending out all those shadows weakening yourself like this. We have no choice now but to fall back to Castle Butterfly and pray that the opponents out there will fight amongst each other for dominance so we can regain the upper hand regardless of whether the people support us or not and whether the soldiers turn for Moon or not."

"I pray that plan works, for if not we die."

 **Another victory it should seem but the price grows ever higher. Will the freedom of the Mewmans and Monsters cost be the kingdom of Mewni and the stability it brings itself?**


	41. Coming Out Alive

**Time to check in, how is Moon doing?**

Images flew before her eyes shrouded in mist and fog, or was that just her vision burring. Moon blinked trying to clear it but it only got worse as the writhing imagery swirled before her with her being unable to tell what was going on. Moon began trying to call out but her voice was muted and a heavy weight fell upon her chest every time she tried doing so as if she had just finished running a great distance. Moon kept on trying to call out and clear her vision however even though it did no good because she could tell that was all she could do now. Eventually it did seem to be working as a light began forming in one direction prompting her to chase the light.

As she got closer figures began to emerge that stopped her cold; Chauncey, Gurney, Boarin, Mina, Rasticore, and Reepacheep began coming out of the mist gazing at her. They weren't accusatory but neither were they comforting instead being blank and lifeless which scared Moon the most. She then heard a clash in front of her and saw what appeared to be Toffee and a powerful shadowy cobra much like Ash Rose but Black as obsidian with glowing orange light emanating from it at points swathed in smoke. As the two clashed she began hearing babbling coming from the figures around her as they began to dissolve into smoke themselves leaving only their eyes which turned into orange coals that burned out.

Moon turned back to see Toffee slice off the head off the cobra turning it into ash. He then picked up what appeared to be the queen's crown and turned to her smiling with his eyes a brilliant green and walked towards her. Her vision then began to fade as mist bellowed in blocking out the light with Toffee seemingly running towards her until he semed to vanish. She tried calling out but no words left her throat and the mist swirled around her seemingly choking her.

* * *

Moon sat up gasping as she took in everything around her. She was in a hospital bed in the Great Underground Bunker south of Mewni with muted lamps all around her. She blinked the last of the blurriness from her eyes and looked around her eyes falling on Toffee who was sitting next to her bed reading. He glanced up at her and smiled slightly putting the book aside and turning to her.

"How long was I out and did we win?" Moon asked shakily feeling tightness in her chest that was not just the strange dream.

"Well, quick to the questions I see. First off, you have been out for about 3 days. Milldrew sliced you and somehow cut right through your chest plate, 3 ribs, and nicked your lung making it impossible for you to use it to breath. Thankfully Oogaway was there with Glossarick and Lily to help heal you right up; but I wouldn't recommend doing any major activities for several days. As for the second question, I have no idea honestly. I kicked Mildrew off the battlements and the fall should have killed him but Ash Rose found no trace of him or any tracks he might have left behind. But you are alive and, despite what you may think, that's what matters the most." Toffee gave Moon a small smile as he finished the explanation and started rubbing her head.

"No, we need to … confirm whether he is… don't rub my head like… *purring noises*" Moon calmed down and relaxed into the hospital bed smiling.

"Leave that to us Moon, you sit here and heal up." Moon looked up to see Helsinki had said that. "Nice to see you join the land of the living Moon my sistah." Helsinki came over and hugged Moon as best as possible which, considering the cast over Moon's chest and Toffee rubbing her head, was a difficult feat.

"Girl, you are hard core coming out of that alive." Ponyhead boomed as he came in smiling.

"I second that." Rhombulus said coming in somewhat bandaged.

"I third that." Buff Frog spoke as he came in even more heavily bandaged.

"Dang you made through that alive, I'm scared of what you'll be once you've reached your true potential." Heckapoo spoke with Lucy coming in with her looking relived.

"Don't ye go scaring us like that again, ye know he can be a might bit sensitive to such matters." Lucy gestured to Fulntrut.

"She's right, but it's only because I care about you my friend."

"MOON, thank goodness you're awake." River came in and tried to hug Moon but did it a little to hard getting a squeak of pain from her. "Sorry, sorry."

"Ease up there my meat muffin, she has a long way to go in recovery." Bonibell spoke as she joined River landing on his shoulder.

"A close call indeed comrades and friends, but you never let us down Moon. Although I wish you hadn't gone in yourself in this mission still." Avarius said in a slightly scolding tone of voice.

"EVERYONE GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Everyone made way as Odrick came through looking at Moon. "You are the luckiest person I know and I am never going to let you do that again even if you command me to just step aside." Odrick stepped forward and knelt beside Moon kissing her cheek. "Don't ever risk your live like this again."

"You know I can't keep that promise dad despite the fact that I will try to keep it. Everyone you were right, it was too reckless of me to go in head first as this was a trap set by Mildrew. That part is not so shocking except for the fact that he predicted I would notice the patterns in his travels and dive in myself to take him out." Muttering went through everyone as Moon adjusted herself a little. "Now please everyone, come in so I can give you all a hug." Everyone filed in to give Moon hugs one by one and with her father now beside her it was even more awkward. "Say, where is Lily I need to thank her." Moon spoke with everyone looking at each other smiling then turned to the door.

"I didn't do that much actually, but your welcome none-the-less." Lily stepped out and stood at the foot of Moon's bed.

"Oh I wouldn't say that even though you did the least among us three." Glossarick floated out with the book shuffling behind him as he smiled and bowed. "It is most heartening to see awake and able to breath properly my liege."

"I had no doubt she would be back but I am happy as well." Oogaway stepped out and approached Moon as well. "Now you are likely going to get very sleepy soon so everyone give her some space while she heals. She will be back on her feet by the weeks end. Except for you Toffee, we have much to discuss while I tend to her." Everyone began filing out with some protest amongst them, especially Odrick, but going all the same.

"So what is the issue?" Toffee asked as he tried to remove his hand but Moon refused to let him do so.

"Oh just the unspoken question on your minds as what has happened to Mildrew and why the sickle blocked his cursed blade." Toffee and Moon looked at each other as Oogaway changed the binding on Moon's chest. "The Sacred Silver Star was forged from the heart of a fallen star made out of pure silver and forged with magic by the Dawi Zharr to protect Monster kind from all threats. It will be useful for you again before this war is done, I guarantee it." He chuckled a little as he watched Toffee pat Moon's head. "And Mildrew will not be a threat for decades and he will just be a pawn to another, so don't worry about him anymore." This made Moon more nervous than relived but had enough troubles to deal with for now. "Oh it looks like you are healing nicely Moon; Toffee, if you would."

Toffee picked up what Moon recognized as her wand but altered to what seemed like Toffee would have as a wand. There were no wings on it and it was about 2 ½ feet long instead of 14 inches long with an eerie gray green color making up the most of it. It also had a diamond shaped head that seemed to be made out of bloodstone with a platinum ring around it crackling with white hot energy. But the tip of it was shaped in a crown that glowed a calming golden blue color that seemed to mellow out the rest of otherwise eerie wand. He held it over Moon's healing wound which was out of sight and mumbled a few words giving off a greyish glow that made Moon tingle around her lower chest like she was being tickled. After a few seconds and before she could start laughing Toffee pulled the wand away making the glow subside.

"I think you might want this back Moon." Toffee handed her the wand as Oogaway began bandaging the wound again.

"I know the wand would change depending on the bearer but I didn't know it would conform to someone not a Butterfly let alone a Monster. This changes everything." Moon took it back with the wand returning to her setting.

"Well so much is a matter of perspective that people forget to look in a different way, that is why you are wise for your age Moon." Oogaway smiled at Moon as he finished bandaging her. "Now no major activity for the next few days although you can be up and about just to walk. Now I have other duties that need tending to and the next time I tend to it you will be fully healed my child." Oogaway smiled and walked out at his slow pace with Moon smiling now.

"Ok you can stop petting me Toffee." Moon shoed his hand away feeling satisfied. "So, how is Stalvard taking Reepacheep's death?"

"He is not taking well but I know you are not to blame my queen." Moon turned to see a mirror being brought in with Stalvard in it looking stoic and sad at the same time. "He knew the risks of doing this and I knew he wished to help but that doesn't mean I wished for someone else with something more to prove to step in the firing line. *Sigh* It seems at times life just gives you things just to take them away from you so you should enjoy them while you can. Anyways I heard we've won so I would like to give more good news for you." He then stepped back showing Helsinki's robot designs were made and appeared to be operational. "There so many parts it took several weeks to finally figure out how to get them to work. Now we are finally able to get them to be, while not mass produced, actually produced on a good enough level. We are at the current rate of 50 a week of the fully functional copies with currently 250 of lesser quality copies for your army Moon. *Muffled clanging in the background* Sorry I have to go, someone just dropped a… OH YE GODS NO…" The screen faded away as Stalvard hung up.

"Well I hope things go well for him, Glad to see you are healed my lady." Butler stepped out from behind the mirror and bowed to her.

"Let me guess, paper work I need to do while I am resting." Moon said feeling boredom already edging onto her.

"You would be bored no matter what happened in the next 3 days while you are healing my lady. Although I think you might like this." Butler pulled out and official report and handed it to Moon.

"This had better be good." Moon began reading it with a smile slowly overtaking her face. "Is all this true?" Butler nodded smiling as Moon continued to read giggling in the process. "Toffee, Tiberius is already falling back despite the fact that Mildrew has been dead for only 3 days. We are winning the war now!" Moon leaped up to hug Toffee ignoring an aching burn that slowly enveloped her torso making her gasp and twitch.

"Moon do I need to play father and tie you to the bed in order to keep you from hurting yourself?" Toffee didn't release her however and just held onto her.

"Butler, Go and tell everyone we are ready to move onto stages 2-5 now, this is the best case scenario at the moment." Moon smiled over Toffee's shoulder feeling a strange wuffing sensation as, 'Wait is Toffee sniffing my hair and rubbing my back softly?' Moon thought.

"It shall be done my lady and do please get work done or you will be faced with a pile of it ready to topple you." Butler smiled and walked out the hospital door winking at her as he closed it.

"Toffee, I like the fact that you are worshiping me in every aspect right now but please put me down, the pain is becoming annoying."

"Right, sorry." Toffee said looking cool and calm but Moon could tell he was flustered from the way his eyes darted. "I will bring my work in here so you won't wander off and hurt yourself again." Toffee winked at her with Moon giggling in a slightly forced fashion. "Also, don't let this victory go to your head, we are on equal footing now but that could change at any moment."

"Toffee, we have them on the run and everyone is finally on the same page and ready for action. What could happen?"

* * *

A gorilla with a Rhino's head walked down the street in front of Castle Dragon of clan Dragon of Mewni wearing purple and black robes with his head held high. The people in the castle town closed their doors and barred their windows to seeing a Monster walk so blatantly down the street alone towards the castle. Guards in front of the castle immediately charged forward weapons raised but the creature seemed to almost wave its wrist and most of them fell with 2 final ones being picked up and tossed aside as if they were rag dolls. The commander on the wall ordered the men to raise the gates but the lines that helped raise the chains were cut making it impossible to do so. In the courtyard Lord Dragon ,with his wife and young daughter, was watching his 3 sons fight in practice when they suddenly heard a slice and the bar keeping the inner doors shut was cut and the door was pushed open. They looked in shock as the Monster walked into the courtyard with what appeared to be a group of Monsters lugging something with them about 50 meters back or so.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." He spoke in a deep yet smooth voice. "Now that pleasantries are done please leave my house."

"Your house, this home of the Dragon clan one of the 5 great houses of Mewni after the Butterflies, why should we listen to you?" One of the boys asked the creature in outrage.

"Nash Dom, or as you would call it Mewni, belongs to Monster kind and not to Mewmans so you should leave obviously. And I don't care if the Johansen's, Miner's, Forest's, Septimus's, or even the Butterflies themselves were here, we would deal with them all the same."

"You can take it from our cold dead hands foul beast." The Lord spoke but was shocked when the creature chuckled.

"I'm glad you think that way or else I would have hauled that all the way here for nothing." He gestured at the thing the other Monsters were hauling appearing to be a gigantic box 4 times the size of even the biggest Monster in the group. "This is a parting gift for you, as in it will part you. Some of you here, some on your family and a little as a stain on the wall way over there." His voice turned mocking as he smiled at the family.

"Such insolence!" One of the boys leapt at the creature who just smiled.

A chain shot out from the creatures wrist grapping the boys arm and hauling him in to be impaled upon the Monsters horn. Tossing him aside the creature flicked his wrist and daggers went flying at the other 2 who did have shields to block them but that was just a distraction. The Monster leapt forward smacking aside one of the boys and drew a bardiche, a sword on the end of a 3 foot staff, and sliced right through the other ones shield and into his arm. As the boy tried to wrestle himself free and Monster stamped down on him hard in the chest and wrestled his blade free slamming the pommel onto the boy's face silencing him. He then turned bringing his chain to bear wrapping around the final one and brought him in for a bear hug that crushed the life out of the boy. Lord Dragon had shooed his wife and daughter inside and charged the creature with a gigantic 2 handed Warhammer that he bore with a great ease. Bardiche and Warhammer clashed as the 2 struggled with each other until the Lord pushed the creature back. At this point more guards had come flooding out surrounding the Monster with a force of several hundred men.

"I would have made this a warning shot but you killed my sons. The Monster who brings me this creatures head will get to live this day." He was met with laughter form the small force.

"You fool, I am Silvicar the mightiest of all Monsters and the one who shall liberate Nash Dom. And while I may not be a match for you this is." He knocked on the side of the box with the Monsters pulling it apart.

The soldiers and Lord fell silent as a cylindrical apparatus of metal rested on metal beams with wheels on the bottom with the head of a dragon on the end of the tube a hollow point where the mouth was. Silvicar then scratched the metal lighting a fuse on the end of it with the Lord refusing to move one inch not afraid of what was going to happen next. A boom of sound and a bright flash of light told everyone he should have been afraid.

 **Oh... that's not good at all. :l**


	42. Of Soup and Grandmas

**Let's all take a minute to just sit back and appreciate life shall we. Here's another quiet chapter.**

"Though I know ye would do something like this I'm still surprised somehow." Lucy commented on Moon's actions.

"Oh come on I helped you guys out in the past like this so why is it unusual that I take it to the next level?" Lucy smiled as Moon put on gloves to finish up her outfit of a white apron with a more reserved dress and a genuine bonnet accompanying a ponytail holding her hair back. "And besides, someone has to help repair the damage caused by Tiberius's retreating army and I should be one of the people to do it since I am queen."

Moon walked up to the soup kitchen line where people were already handing out food to Mewman peasants who had lined up. Lucy remembered the last 3 weeks of work since Mildrew's assassination and found that a lot of things had surprised her about how consolidation was shaping up. Moon had proved once again to be a fantastic queen as her main priority once they had claimed the land the crown had given up as they retreated was to help the common folk. Setting up soup kitchens, makeshift hospitals, and repairing towns and farms destroyed by the fighting was placed even above taking the castles of lords who still didn't wish to follow Moon Butterfly. She went over to help give out food as Moon used her magic to help heal people of just everything from cuts and scrapes to diseases and broken limbs.

"I mean, this doesn't seem like a queenly thing to do from what I know of queens Moon." Moon smiled at Lucy in a knowing way.

"It might not but there is actual precedent for queens doing stuff like this if you can believe it. 500 years ago a great plague passed through Mewni that while it didn't kill that many people it did leave many weak and scarred from the plague. The current queen of the time actually died of the plague leaving it to her daughter Soupina who led the process of curing the plague and rebuilding the kingdom by helping cure the common folk of their ailments and giving them the food they needed to survive. She didn't just send out supplies though, she accompanied them to help the people in person as she claimed it was a queen's duty to insure every person in their kingdom is well looked after as they are her children. She went out so frequently to accompany soup kitchens that people began nicknaming her Soupina the Mother of all. She even helped Monsters devastated by the plague as she claimed even they deserved help in the face of such a horrific event." Lucy watched as Moon began healing people with her wand making a child who broke a leg leap up and run off laughing in the process.

"And here you used to look up to Solaria the Monster carver, my how you have changed." Lucy looked over to see Helsinki come over wearing her mechanics clothing accompanied by 2 of the _"contraptions"_ of hers.

"Yes, although I think it's for the best. Given what I've learned in the last few years being a mother is far better than a soldier. You also live a lot longer that way." Moon smiled as Helsinki and Lucy laughed.

"So, what are these contraptions of yers doin?" Lucy looked up at the village they were visiting to help out.

"Turns out the Dawi Zharr are very good in their designs. These guys are dexterous enough that they can help out as more than just soldiers by repairing houses and shaping materials needed. In fact aside from a few jobs they can build an entire house themselves from nothing but trees. The best part is they only need wound up every few hours or so to keep going and require no food or water and can brush off injuries that would put a person out of work for days or weeks." Helsinki smiled as she took in her creations building houses for the people, many of which seemed to be superior to the houses the people had previously.

"Well I'll be hacked off at the knees and called shorty, yer contraptions are paying off al…" Lucy stopped when she felt something pull at her pant leg.

She looked down to see a young child, not sure if it is a boy or a girl, pulling at her pant leg holding up a small bowl that had clearly been eaten out of. Lucy raised an eyebrow and turned to Moon who nodded at her and gestured to the soup pot. Lucy sighed and got another ladle full and waited for the child to come up close before pouring it in.

"Who is this fer child?"

"Me, my Gran Gran had the first course from this bowl so now it's my turn to eat from it."

"Wait, why didn't she come up?"

"She can't walk, an old injury has put her out of it and can't come up to get one herelf." The child then went to walk away then turned back to Lucy. "Are you a real live Monster?"

"Yes, mi name is Lucy O' Mally."

"Do you eat babies?" The child asked in an ordinary tone as if it was asking for the weather.

Moon stopped what she was doing and looked up in concern at Lucy. Helsinki seemed to begin chuckling but stopped halfway through seeing the look on Lucy's face. Several other people nearby looked up in worry and then tried to ignore it completely going about other tasks trying to avoid taking part in it. Lucy felt a strange half and half feeling from the child asking that question and began chuckling over it.

"No we don't, neither Mewman babies nor our own. It makes no sense te eat babies if there is other food an the idea of eating someone that small an helpless is just a might bit unnerving. After all, we are people just like ye Mewmans after all despite our different appearances." Lucy smiled at the child as she ladled out another scoop for someone passing by.

"Well the stories my parents told me said you would steal from us and kidnap child to be fattened up and eaten or turned into slaves."

"Well mi parents told me Mewmans hunted Monsters to eat them an enslaved many Monsters te build their castles and palaces. However I have since found those stories are not true at all and being a Monster I know for certain your parents stories are not true at all either. If they were, why would I be here helping princess Moon give aid te ye people instead of kidnapping ye right now?" Lucy loved the look on the child's face as the gears began rolling around in its head as it tried to comprehend what she just said.

"Well… that does make sense. My Gran Gran did tell stories of you Monsters having kind souls amongst your kind. She said that once she got lost in the woods when she was a child and a strange chicken Monster found her and instead of kidnapping her guided her out of the forest back to her village."

"Perhaps I should see this gran gran an maybe bring her up so Moon can see if she can heal her old wound. Might I do that?" The child smiled and grabbed onto Lucy's hand leading her away.

Lucy gave a quick look back to see Moon and Helsinki smiling at her but in an unsure fashion implying they had no idea what was going to happen now. As the child led Lucy she looked up to see how far they were in repairing the village and saw one house was already complete with 3 more in construction processes. These didn't need to be fantastic housing, just good enough for the time being. She saw Toffee actually helping with the work and took a moment to admire how good looking he was and how strong he was to just hold up a planks that required 2 men to do so. 'Moon is one lucky gal fer sure.' Lucy thought as she continued through spotting Fulntrut in the process helping out other construction processes. She and Fulntrut were not fighters by a long shot but they were good at helping heal people and repairing damages done by the war which was sorely needed.

"Say, what is yer name child?"

"I am Molly Thatcher. Coem on, my house is right here." She led Lucy to an undamaged house in the village, what precious few there were.

The house appeared to be normal Mewman commoner architecture used in the country side, mud walls with a single door and a thatched roof over head. As Molly led her inside she saw it also a very common set up inside with a small fire place to one end with a common living area that everyone lived in together sparsely furnished with just a few bed rolls and a table with some chairs. There was an old woman laying on one of those bedrolls with a single woman kneeling over her looking at her leg.

"Why are you even bothering my child, it's the same as always." The old woman rasped out at the woman.

"It doesn't hurt to try and take care of you now does it?"

"Yes, but does no good either. You should be out there helping to rebuild the village not tending to a woman whose wound won't heal and whose time is short." Lucy really liked both women already.

"Manny, someone is her to see to Gran Gran." The 2 looked up at Molly's voice and their looks of shock amused Lucy until she remembered they were probably afraid of her.

"Well, I'm not te one who will be helpin this old woman but I know someone who can. Care te come with me since I came all te way out here te see ye."

The one she could assume was Manny looked at her in suspicion even though she knew Monsters were outside repairing the village as they spoke and glanced down where Molly and Lucy were still holding hands. The old woman, she assumed this was Gran Gran, looked at her more in confusion with slight awe smiling somewhat. It looked like Manny was about to speak when Gran Gran spoke up first.

"Might as well see what it can do, nothing she can do will help any and perhaps it will get her to quiet down as well." This got a look of shock from Manny.

"Gran Gran, I am doing just a fine job…"

"I know you are child but it is still not helping despite your persistence. Perhaps this will show you that there are some things even you can't control. Now help me up here, I can walk but with great difficulty. You could carry me Monster girl but my dead Albert might get jealous." She winked at Lucy promting Lucy to lift her up bridal style anyways with a yelp of shock from Manny.

"Let im be jealous, it'll be somthin worth talkin about in te after life." She smiled as Gran Gran smiled back carrying her to the soup line.

"Moon, got one ye need te see to and put a little effort into." Moon turned from her job seeing Lucy carry and old woman over to her and just looked puzzled in the most adorable fashion. 'Nit as adorable as Heckapoo but pretty damn close if I do say so.' Lucy thought as she set the old woman down next to Moon to look at.

"Wait, you are friends with Moon Butterfly?" Molly looked up to her in awe while Manny stood in the background looking suspicious.

"Yes I am, I actually have been her friend for years before now ummmm…"

"Molly, er name is Molly. And te worried one who has been tending to te grandmother is named Manny."

Lucy noticed Moon look at the family and hid a wave a sadness that Lucy still caught onto. It was clear that Manny and Molly were sisters so the mother and father were nowhere to be found. Honestly considering what might have happened to them and the fact that no man with the last name of Thatcher came up to help implied the worst. Moon busied herself as the Molly began rattling off questions to Lucy non-stop.

"How long have you been friends?"

"Since we were 11 and somthin."

"How did you first meet?"

"She was introduced te me via a common friend, a Monster by te name of Fulntrut who is currently helping repair te village."

"Do you 2 have fun all the time?"

"Well when we are together that is mostly true. I can't say fer when we ar not together though."

"Is it true Moon has taken a Monster for her love?"

"Yes, a smart an powerful but also handsome an cute one by te name of Toffee?"

"Does get a lot of candy jokes?"

Lucy was cut off from answering that however when a bright blue flash of light came from behind her making her turn in confusion. The old woman did have a strange bend in one leg but now it seemed to be gone with the woman standing normally with a slightly winded but triumphant Moon nearby. People nearby actually began to applaud Moon as she caught her breath with the old woman turning towards her.

"Thank you for doing this sweetie but why use your magic up on me? There are many people who need it more than I do."

"Magic isn't finite mam. As future queen of Mewni I need to do all I can to help the people of Mewni in tasks big and small. Isn't that what a queen is supposed to do?"

"Then why did you start this war so you could rut with a damn dirty Monster?" Everyone fell silent as they turned to see Manny glower at Moon before walking away.

People actually began to glower at Manny as she walked away and went back to their duties as if nothing had happened except for some congratulations for Moon's work. Lucy could tell however that the comment had struck Moon deeper than it was supposed to. She went over to Moon with Gran Gran and Molly actually coming over to comfort her as well.

"I don't pretend to understand the workings of the elite but I know that you didn't start the war simply for that. And even if you did you would still be in the right as Monsters are not evil. I myself was once lost in the woods as a child when I went out to collect Mushrooms for dinner. I wondered for an unknown amount of time until I came face to face with a big chicken Monster that could have eaten me up no problem. But he didn't and led me back home with light kiss on my forehead and a warning to keep a good head on my shoulders when out in the woods. I know for certain that you care more about us then your mother or the queen before her. As for Manny, she is upset because her father was conscripted into the army and her mother was killed in the purges that the damn lord Mildrew made to keep us scared, Willow's fault and not yours. You are doing just fine child, nothing you need to change for anyone. Now, let me see if there is anything I can do to be useful around here." Gran Gran wondered off with Molly following her away waving good bye to Lucy who turned back to Moon.

"I know that people were going to hate me for starting this war since day one but it still hurts every time someone says I ran off just so I could fuck Toffee." Moon spoke in a bitter defeated tone.

"That would be reason enough considerin how good lookin and what a keeper…"

"No it's not! Running off just to do that would be childish and immature with no justification at all. *Sigh*And I do wonder if that was the real reason why I decided to run off and not for the good of Monsters and lower class Mewman's."

"If there's more than one reason it works as te others are justified. Besides that's in te past, we must look at te future after all." Lucy smiled as Moon smiled back and perked up.

"Yeah, I need to stop wallowing when I should be doing actual…"

"Moon, a report just came in." They turned to see Toffee walking up to them in a glorious fashion with no shirt on.

'Damn it, mi shorts are soaked through again.' Lucy thought in exasperation.

"Well, this is either really good or really bad." Moon said sarcastically.

* * *

"This can't go on like this. We need help."

"I know that but the princess Moon is preoccupied with other matters, it could be weeks before she gets here to help us especially how long this has avoided even our detection." Ichabod responded to Margaret.

"Will she even help us if she comes about." Another man older then Ichabod brought up an all to pressing question.

"She will, but we need to make it so she can't avoid this issue at all. And with Willow's forces falling back it seems unavoidable for her at this point." Margaret responded stoutly.

"Let's hope this is important enough or else we could be ruled by the bad kind of Monsters instead of those who side with Moon."

 **Sorry folks, back to the action.**


	43. Dealings in the Dark

**The queen Soupina in the last chapter I based off of an actual fanart of past Mewman queens. Could someone tell me who drew it so I can thank them properly.**

Moon huffed in annoyance at the amount of security they had to go through but it was necessary considering spies could be about. 1 week had passed ever since she got the news of the fact that a new opponent had taken center stage over The Shadow Clause for the time being. Moon didn't know much but she did know that they had to be careful, which was why she was walking through muddy streets in the rain with her cloak slowly failing to keep the moisture out. The town of Bartlby was a rather average town if on the larger side but it was rather stuffy and complicated so she could easily get lost or lose someone trying to follow her. Fortunately she had a guidance spell which led her to the tavern she was supposed to get to, the so called sallying eagle. As she turned a final corner she say a big tavern looking building with one sign over the door with the image of an eagle holding a spear. In front of it were several figures she recognized and smiled and she silently made it to the front door pausing as if to catch her breath.

"Are the others here?"

"Everyone that is expected my queen, let's get going." Butler responded as made to open the door and shuffled through letting it bang shut in front of Moon.

Moon mock cursed softly smiling to herself how well Butler pulled off that trick despite what he was trained to do all his life. She entered the tavern seeing an almost stereotypical scene of a tavern with people smoking and drinking with much chatter and banter along with some card and dice games to top it off. As she entered she saw what appeared to be a very big heavy set man swathed in thick clothing get up pulling a girl about Moon's size and age who appeared to be scantily dressed with him going down a certain hallway. In the process the only Monster in the whole tavern, a lizard man with greenish blue skin wearing traveler's cloths, got the barkeep's attention. Moon went over and sat next to him though only with a bit of hesitation as there were not many chairs at the bar the lizard was sitting at. The Bar keep, a stout looking woman with auburn hair, walked up to the lizard man and gave him what appeared to be swamp water which he seemed to down quickly.

"I didn't know beasts like you could down stuff like that so quickly." Moon made herself sound impressed knowing they could do much more than that.

"Well only the strong survive our youth so my actions are actually expected of all things." Speaking in a thick Monster accent like Buff Frog he turned to her and smiled slightly. "I'm thinking you're here to speak with me in private over our _"dealings"_ little merchant?"

"Private conversations between you 2 should probably be in one of the back rooms, it can get a might bit noisy out here." As the barkeep spoke a fight seemed to break out in the background prompting the 2 to accept her invitation.

The 2 moved through a back hallway that had several rooms where the 2 could hear very little. This was a private section of the tavern you could rent out rooms for secret or scandalous dealings. The 2 got to a section of wall and Moon raised her hand but the lizard man stopped her shaking his head and knocked 3 times, then scratched the wall for a solid count of 5 with his claws, and then after waiting a count of 5 he rapped once more. The wall slide to the side and the 2 entered the room seeing a group of people they didn't recognize as well as Buff frog, Butler, Helsinki, and Oliver Twist.

"I feel like one of those spies from the earth realm, like the Bonded James." Helsinki said as she took a seat at the table in the back.

"I think it is James the Bonded and you can put on more clothes you know." Buff Frog responded to Helsinki.

"Nah, it's cool." Helsinki said ignoring some of the stares she was getting from people.

"It doesn't matter what he was called, what is important is what is going on specifically with this new opponent Silvicar." Toffee said as he took a seat at the table having come in with Moon.

"Wait how do you know his name?" a slightly heavy set woman amongst the group of people said to Toffee in a voice Moon recognized from somewhere.

"We knew about him for quite some time actually but never thought he would be able to do something like this. So how is it he managed to get so much done with even less then Moon had to start off with?" Toffee spoke while Moon tried to remember, yes she did hear of Silvicar but put it to the side since there were more pressing matters.

"It is said he has this special weapon that gives him great power, not magic or a special contraption but a material that can pierce armor and shatter castle walls as if it was nothing. He took castle Dragon and exterminated clan Dragon cementing his claim and is now pushing outwards exterminating Mewmans who get in his way now." And older slim man spoke with a rough country drawl that sounded familiar to Moon.

"Well we can't just divert resources away from the front since we have just broken even at this point and we need to deal with barons trying to break away from everyone and the Johansen's to top it off. We are literally fighting a 3 front war with internal issues with the inclusion of this new opponent." Butler pointing out the obvious.

"We need to do something comrade, if we just wait and watch he will gain strength and eventually be able to challenge Moon for ruler ship of Mewni." Buff Frog also pointing out the obvious as Moon began thinking of multiple things at once.

"Well we have several hundred of the mechanical creations of mine we can easily put in the fight and the Guardians of Mewni that I know will function better in these areas then on an ordinary battlefield os they should help." Helsinki commented as plans formed in Moon's mind.

"We can't spare anything much beyond that especially since we don't know how to fight his weapon exactly so we will have to try and cut off the head of the snake instead of risking an open battle. Could all of you incite the peasant's to mob and draw his attention away as to make him vulnerable?" Toffee asked the group.

"Yes but we will only be able to do it once and no more than that as if we fail the people will just accept him as their new master." A merchant spoke then turned to Oliver. "If you are their spy master then what does it look like could be done to draw him out."

"Well I'm no strategist but he is making very bold claims pushing his soldiers outwards in risky maneuvers when he needs twice as many people to move into those areas securely. He has currently made the fort of Bastille Saint-Antoine, a former prison, his main hideout."

"Oh it will be easy to incite the peasants then if we strike there. The problem is that he still has nearly 1,500 Monsters following him with a fanatic loyalty." The woman in the group of Mewmans brought up with people looking at her oddly. "Of course I know of such numbers, people ignore washer women all the time so I get information from idle conversations when people just ignore me."

"Yeah didn't you people know that?" Oliver spoke up with people looking at each other understanding them now.

"Now I remember!" Moon spoke up with everyone looking at her. "You are Icabod Crane and you are Margaret, the 2 people who were also with me and Oliver down in the rats tunnels. I knew I recognized you from somewhere." Everyone looked at her oddly while Moon explained what had happened a little over one year ago quickly.

"Well what else do you think inspired us to take action in this war your highness." Ichabod smiled as did Margaret.

"Well reunions do happen in the strangest of places but what are we supposed to do about…"

"I got this." Moon said interrupting the merchant. "The contraptions of Helsinki will act to pull out Silvicar's forces from the town while you incite the peasant's to revolt against him when he is actually there. While that is going on the Guardians will actually help the peasant's storm the prison and take out anyone who stands in their way. While this is going on an elite group of fighters from our end will use scissors to sneak into the fortress and take out Silvicar while he is distracted. All I need to know is when will he be there and how does this weapon work?" Moon turned to Oliver while people gaped at how quickly Moon had just come up with a plan that sounded like it would work.

"Well he won't be there for another 2 weeks or so but in that time we can finally figure out how his weapons work and think of a counter." Oliver reported to her.

"Thank you. I will get Lily Forest to help you plan out the attack of the fort while me and my advisers will plan out the distraction and infiltration of the fort. Does that sound like a plan?" Everyone just nodded numbly at how fast things were going. "Good, then let's get moving." Moon pulled out a pair of scissors and went to cut a portal before being stopped by Toffee.

"There is a reason we don't use those here, the sound of a portal being cut could attract attention as it is a very distinct noise and the tavern owner wishes for this room in particular to remain a secret." Toffee spoke with Moon nodding as Margaret and Ichabod came up to her.

"Well these issues are usually never resolved that fast, thank you for your levelheadedness your highness." Ichabod smiled as Moon smiled back. "Now I just hope you keep that common sense about you as well."

"Well common sense is nice and all but certain situations require far more than that unfortunately." Ichabod and Margeret seemed to think it was a joke but there was one final question Moon had. "What happened to Old Nancy?" They fell silent at that.

"Killed by one of Mildrew's patrols when she had no home to go to when she was kicked out of a closing poor house. I laid her to rest myself. If it were not for you she probably would have had no one to lay her to rest." Moon felt a light punch thrown in her gut as she remembered how many were lost and would be lost before this was over.

"I'm sorry, I need to finish this war now before more are caught in the crossfire."

"Moon you're doing the best you can with what you have, no one can ask more then that." Ichabod said smiling at her.

"I know, I just wish I could do more."

"Don't we all." Toffee commented with the 2 looking at him now.

"I can see why you went for him already, he would make a perfect companion for life." Margeret spoke with Moon blushing and Toffee smiling slightly at that.

"Seriously little sister, put some clothes one." The four turned to see Buff Frog trying to put clothes on Helsinki who was somewhat resisting.

"I said I am fine, free the Mewman form from the bindings of cloth!" Helsinki struggled as everyone laughed at the exchange.

* * *

"Damnit all to hell." Mildrew spoke softly to himself as he wandered around… wherever he was currently.

He had no idea how long he had been wondering around these caverns but he sure that they were moving around on him. When he got kicked from the battlements by that damn lizard who took his eye, the left side of his face throbbed fiercely at the memory, he had suddenly passed out and found himself in this area with only his black sword given to him by Sylvania. Ever since then he had wondered around for a very long time trying to find his way out. He tried taking out his mirror to call the Shadow Clause but the messages seemed to be dampened by something blocking all information from getting out.

"I can help."

The voice didn't startle him as much as it should have as he had heard it several times in the last while. However every time he tried to follow it or call out to find it he was met with silence and darkness. He was beginning to suspect that the caverns were playing tricks on him mentally as well as physically with their maze like structure and pattern. In fact the only reason he hadn't gone completely insane yet was because his sword glowed a dull red color from the gem on the bottom of it allowing him to at least see what was in front of his face.

"I'm not just an illusion."

Mildrew double took at that as the voice had not spoken twice in rapid succession like that before. It was enough that he was able to pin point where it was coming from allowing him to actually try and follow it. He moved down a corridor that should have been familiar but wasn't, then again all of the corridors were like that around here. He pushed forward stumbling and banging the left side of his head against the wall making him wince as an aching pain lanced through his body from that wound he had. Stopping for a moment he reattached the bandage he put over it so that it wouldn't cause pain when he moved and pushed onward again using his hatred of the Lizard to push him forward. He eventually began to get a suspicion and confirmed it when he shut off his light revealing a dull greenish red glow coming from up ahead. Smiling to himself despite the situation he pushed forward post haste and only used his light to make sure he didn't stumble again. Coming around a bend he finally saw where the light was coming from.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me; it seems the spells in this labyrinth are enough to confound you in your current state."

Mildrew turned his light on to get a better look eliciting a hiss from the thing in front of him so he lowered the light to not hurt it but still see it. It was easily 9 feet tall and built so solidly it almost looked squat with reddish brown skin that was crossed with darker puprlish lines at points. It wore only pants revealing this creature looked powerfully built but seemed sick and weak with its body looking famished and spent as if it had gone through a war zone for months. Strange chains glowing a greenish hue wrapped around its arms and legs binging it to the wall like a stereotypical dungeon prisoner with its skin glowing red beneath the chains. All the while Mildrew had to breathe lightly as a foul stink emanated from this creature that smelled of burned rotten flesh like when tossing a plague victim's corpse onto a fire. It's face had 4 eyes on it with 2 in the ordinary positions with 2 more above it all of which were a blood shot yellow with gunk at the corners of it making eye opening look painful. A pair of short horns sprouted from a high forehead looking blackened and rotten with one having its end hanging by some threads. The hair it had left on its head was white with a top bun keeping most of it on its head simply by the band.

"I know you have many questions so let me answer all of them for you at once. You are trapped in a maze like cavern that serves as my prison that a past queen of Mewni imprisoned me unjustly for some imagined crime. I did in fact also bring you here with the last of my strength that I have saving for this occasion because you pocess a key to my release and yours as you were doomed if I hadn't reached out to you right?" It spoke with a cracked parched voice as it cocked one eyebrow at him as he struggled to come with an answer.

"Yes, and I'm not going to go through the stick of asking why I should free you because If I don't I'm likely doomed to stay down here as well."

"My you catch on quickly."

"But I need something in return as you seem to be very powerful."

"Of course, payment is always needed for an act of kindness; it makes the world go round." It smiled with still white and sharp teeth making him shudder.

"I know you are Monster of Mewni and a particularly dangerous kind known as the Trigon." It nodded to him. "I will let you out only if you promise to aid the Shadow Clause of Mewni in the destruction of Moon Butterfly and her companion Toffee the Lizard. Will you make the unbreakable vow?"

"I would have done it without the vow but I get your suspicion of my kind. All I need is for you to cut the chains and touch the area between my 4 eyes with the blade. I will recover enough to get us out of here and then you will need to heal me to full power so I might aid you and your Clause."

"The vow first."

The Trigon nodded and gestured to his right arm where Mildrew cut with the sword making a strange clipping sound as the chain dissolved into dust. It put its hand over its chest with great effort and spoke ancient words of Mewman that made Mildrew surprised it knew of such words. Then again if it had great power it must be highly intelligent to have gotten such great power. After it had completed it with a burn mark appearing in its chest Mildrew cut the other chains making it slump onto the floor. Mildrew then, gingerly, helped the creature to its knees and waited till it had stopped rasping for breath before putting the pommel of his blade between its four eyes afraid of cutting himself. The pommel left a light mark as the creature seemed to sigh in relief as it closed and opened its eyes somehow appearing to be less weak then before holding out a hand to Mildrew. Mildrew took it to help it up and suddenly felt a jolt of cold running through his body as if injected with venom.

"Fun fact about the unbreakable vow, it can't affect me if I am not in the current body. Tis a might bit of an inconvenience for me but fortunately you are strong if stupid. You were right to suspect me. By the way, my name is Alucard just to let you know." The Trigon smiled as Mildrew felt an eternal cold wash over him. 'Is this what it's like to die?' Was Mildrew's last thought.


	44. Viva La Revolution

"So that is why we are using the Mewman fortresses as cities?"

"Exactly my young dragonfly, just because they are evil doesn't mean that their ideas and tools can't be put to use for a good cause." Silvicar smiled at Ludo as he explained how the world worked to the eager young boy.

"What about the wand of the Butterflies or other Mewman magic that could help us out." Silvicar smiled at the boy's innocence.

"Magic is different from other tools as it can use you as much as you use it my child. We must not use magic as it could change us and corrupt us in ways that you can't even imagine. That is why we use this new weapon of ours instead of magic, it can be controlled and manipulated to our needs and does nothing to us except for test our character by the power it has given us."

"Ohhhhh." Ludo looked at him with big eyes that made his heart melt slightly. "Is that also why you won't work with Moon even though she has done many good things for Monster kind?"

"*Sigh* Ludo, you are an innocent and gentle spirit despite what your family tried to do to you to make you a _"Survivor"_ in this world, but there is far more reason why we can't work with the princess Moon then just because of the influence of magic." He sat down in a chair with Ludo climbing into his lap reflexively. "She claims to know what to do to make amends for what Mewmans have done to Monsters but she fails to see the only true way amends can be made for such horrid deeds they have done. It could have been possible in the distant past but with the Great Monster Massacre there is no way amends can be made. The only sure path of peace is to make all Mewmans leave Nash Dom forever as they have this natural tendency to deceive and lie to get what they want. Monsters aren't perfect I will say that much, but it's as if Mewmans are born with the desire to deceive and lie to get what they want." Silvicar's smile was long gone as his eyes became wet with memories of the past.

"Don't worry papa, we will get justice for what is done." Ludo hugged him with Silvicar returning it.

"Yes we will. I will lead Monster kind to push back the false princess Moon, destroy the barbaric Johansen's, and cut through the lies of the Shadow Clause to let in the light needed for the rebuilding. And you Ludo will one day help lead the Monsters of Nash Dom in building a true kingdom of Monsters for us to live in peace and harmony." He smiled at the thought when a messenger burst into his private quarters. "*grrrr* This had better be good."

"The peasant's sire, they're revolting for seemingly no reason at all. Many of them are just shouting _"Viva la Revolution"_ to the sky." Silvicar nodded and chuckled slightly at this.

"Well get the warriors out to pacify them no matter what, it seems pretty simple what is needed."

"That's just it sir, we have only 200 warriors total in the whole city due to fights in the country side and our current number is dropping fast." Silvicar went silent and turned to Ludo.

"Stay inside and don't come out. Someone planned this ahead of time and will likely come to take me out. Ready the great weapons and let us show these assassins and rioters what the Monsters of Nash Dom can really do."

* * *

'How did things wind up like this, everything seems to take strange turns these days.' Moon thought to herself as she stood atop one of the buildings in the town and thought back over how things turned out like this.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"What do you mean I should lead this expedition Glossarick, have you not forgotten what happen the last time?" Moon spoke to Glossarick in exasperation as she gestured to where the long scar was she now processed where Mildrew cut her.

"I know it seems like an odd request your highness but I'm not the only one who believes this." He gestured over with Moon observing Toffee and Ash Rose were consenting. 'Isn't Ash rose supposed to be on anti-shadow duty?' Moon thought in question.

"Let's face it Moon, you are the best one for the job given your skills, and this time I will be with you every step of the way to ensure nothing happens." Toffee spoke confidently but Moon sensed there was more to this.

"Alright, but we are backing out if anything begins to go south, I will not have a repeat of Lord Mildrew." Moon spoke with everyone nodding in consent.

* * *

 **LORDE - Everybody Wants To Rule The World ( watch?v=DaVA6sgOpws)**

'I have to admit I consented to this far more willingly then I think I should have.' Moon thought in perplextion as she returned to reality.

Moon took a deep breath and gazed out over the town from the vantage point atop a building as smoke billowed around her obscuring her from view below. Much of the town was filled with smoldering fires as peasants and followers of Silvicar fought on the streets below filling the air with smoke if not much flame. Moon looked to her left and right taking in the group that followed her to help the peasants reach the battlements and take the keep just up a small hill inside of the town. She remembered the 3 weeks leading up to this attack since the meeting at the Sallying Eagle and remembered the strange circumstances that brought her into this position.

"Everyone ready?" Toffee spoke up next to Moon who nodded right alongside everyone else. "Then let's move."

Moon moved alongside Avarius, Lily, Toffee, and several Guardians of Mewni and green bird men as they went from roof to roof. Moon looked down and just took in everything that was happening as she moved. Peasants had set up barricades throughout town that they were using very effectively to out maneuver the Monsters as every time the Monsters pushed forward the peasants would just hold those points. Outnumbered 15 to one the Monsters were in a war of attrition that they could not win no matter how hard they tried. With the prison turned fortress coming into site through the smoke Moon saw a group of Monsters with 2 of the strange devices on the ground in front of the path leading to the entrance. A makeshift barricade had been set up with some people going out to collect wounded while taunting the Monsters operating the devices. As Moon watched the Monsters activated them and sounds of thunder emanated from the 2 with balls of fire, moving so fast she almost couldn't see them, blasting into the barricade destroying it with dozens dead and many more wounded from that volley alone.

The group stopped peering out through the mist waiting for the final signal looking towards the area of destruction with mixed awe and horror at what the weapons could do. Toffee and Moon looked at each other Moon feeling the horror of the situation but seeing in Toffee's eyes not just shock but, calculations. She knew this was a weapon they could use but why would they if it wrecked such devastation so indiscriminately… then Moon looked at her wand as Toffee glanced at it. 'Ohhhhh.' Moon felt herself go cold inside as she remembered what magic was like to most Monsters.

"Viva la Revolution." Moon looked up to see Margaret in the led holding a flag that belonged to Moon's forces.

The peasants surged forward behind Margaret who also had a boy following alongside her as well that sparked her memory of an earth piece of art from a place called France but she wasn't quite sure what. The Monsters tried reloading the weapons but couldn't in time and turned to run with few escaping. Moon nodded and leapt across the roof tops with the others following her led. Out of the corner of her eye she saw more weapons on the fort shooting down on people with sounds of thunder but the buildings there actually provided temporary cover as not many were actually struck by the weapons due to poor aiming. The gates for Bastille Saint-Antoine were closed and the draw bridge pulled up, the fort itself was not big but it was squat and easily defensible with a thick gatehouse.

Moon gestured and people took off the buildings into the surrounding crowd with Moon and several other guardians hitching a ride with green bird men using the smoke for cover. As Moon and the Guardians made more smoke to hide them Moon saw Toffee leap across the moat after tossing Lily across. Moon smiled at the idea as the 2 cut the attachments of the chains with the drawbridge making it come crashing down opening an entry for everyone to go through. Toffee and Lily climbed over the walls with surprising ease as people flooded into the fort with a few rounds sounding from those great weapons inside the fort. Moon and the others that were airborne looked down into the fort and saw Monsters struggling to reload weapons while angry peasants swarmed over the defenders. From up above Moon saw four courtyards divided by inner walls with the first one and it seems the second one under heavy contestation. Looking around she saw the 3rd had nothing of interest but the 4th seemed to have the person she was looking for, a gorilla like Monster with a Rhino's head wearing some sort of robes.

Gesturing down at him the birds flew low and dropped Moon and the others from the sky where he was with Moon blasting him with a gem bomb magic missile. Moon activated her Mewberty wings to glide slowly into the prison with the other Guardians falling faster breaking their fall at the last minute in the smoke Moon caused by her attack. Moon smiled until she heard the sounds of fearsome fighting and waved her wand causing a gust of wind to reveal what was going on down there, and Moon did not like it. Standing over the bodies of 3 dead Guardians was the same figure she thought she hit with her magic holding a Bardiche with a chain whip smiling at the other Guardians with Monsters at his back. Moon looked at where she thought he was and smacked her head at the fact that it was a test dummy instead of the real thing.

"You are all good, but I am better." Sivicar spoke then looked up directly at Moon shooting something from his hands.

Moon felt a whizzing sensation as knives flew by her head with only one striking her directly and that was in the arm. Moon winced and pulled it out and tossed it aside as she floated down and shot a blast of energy at Silvicar who ducked and rolled dodging it almost effortlessly while the Guardians and Monsters engaged in battle below as Moon fell the last few feet to the ground. Silvicar moved very swiftly for a beast of his size and shot the chain towards Moon who went to block but it wasn't meant to strike her but ensnare her and he began pulling her closer. Moon raised her wand and shot a beam of light into his eyes to which he closed them and chuckled continuing to pull Moon closer until his face began burning and he let the chain go slack trying to avoid it.

"I've always wanted to do that." Moon smiled as Silvicar turned back to her.

"Judging from your wand you decided to finish me off yourself instead relying on a minion to do it for you. I will admit you do have a straightforward honor about you and I will respect you as I kill you." He bowed slightly charging forward as he stood up.

Moon ducked and rolled avoiding his charge and had to double roll to avoid his Bardiche as it swung in her direction. She shot a swarm of crystal locusts at him which he cut through with a surprising ease swinging his Bardiche in a figure eight fashion that acted almost like a shield cutting through most of them. He ignored the few remaining ones that bit his tough hide and shot his chain again and this time Moon let it ensnare her and used it to leap at him smacking her wand into his face not really doing anything to him. He smiled and grabbed Moon's neck with his 3 fingered hand and went to squeeze but Moon shot a blast of energy in his face making him drop her and back up again. She then turned her wand into the double bladed sword and tried slicing at him which he dodged by shear chance getting his bearings and threw more daggers at her. She swung her sword in the fashion he did to block the locusts and found it blocked all of the daggers with surprising ease.

"Well, Imitation is the sincerest form of compliment." Silvicar spoke then leapt at her swinging his blade.

Moon smiled and blocked his blade with her magic blade deflecting it and sending him flying 20 feet into a stone wall making it crack. Moon looked to see the Guardians had sent the remaining Monsters running with Toffee and Lily coming through one of the side walls which Moon guessed meant the peasants were not far behind. She turned back to him smiling when she heard the trotting of feet and looked up ready to fight but only saw what appeared to be a little kid equivalent of one of the green bird folk.

"Papa, what's going on?" the child asked with fear in his voice.

"Go back inside Ludo, I will deal with this impostor princess who has come to meet her end herself." Silvicar stood up and faced Moon ready for round 2.

Moon didn't plan on fighting him as they had accomplished what they wanted to get but when she opened a portal with her scissors she noticed 3 things that made her freeze. One, these were not her ordinary scissors as they had a blackened reddish appearance that was a stark contrast to the ordinary silvery steel color of scissors. Two, the portal she opened had a black sickly look to it like it was the soil at the bottom of a bog instead of the typical swirl with white and another color to it. And three, Avarius turned and spoke to the child saying,

"Ludo?"

Moon barely had time to register all these facts let alone the warning voices that told her Silvicar had charged her and accidentally pushed her through the portal with instead of a gleaming soft sound a wet sticky sound. **(End music abruptly)** Moon and Silvicar tumbled into some sort of strange underground cavern from what she could tell with both of them scrambling to get back up. The cavern appeared to be artificially made with a small alcove in one area with no visible entrances of exits that could be told from her current view point. Moon sent up a small light and looked around trying to get her bearings and her eyes fell on a cloaked figure that appeared to have a snake's tail instead of legs standing in front of a small mirror that turned looking at her with red eyes.

"You are, not expected… Moon and Silvicar?" the figure spoke with a whispery voice.

"What magic is this false princess, and here I thought you had some honor about you." Silvicar spoke as if offended by the circumstances.

"I didn't do this…" Moon spoke and then looked at her scissors trying to figure out what had happened as Silvicar tried to go back through the portal only to be thrown back.

"So you 2 have come into my lair by accident?" The cloaked figure spoke and then started to undulate and shift. "2 of the Shadow Clauses greatest enemies thrown onto my doorstep as gifts ready to be killed." The figure spoke as it shifted and emerged from the cloak looking like Ash Rose except instead ash colored Rose markings it appeared to be a black cobra with hellish red markings all over its body.

"Sylvania?" Moon spoke in horror as it shifted and grew to be nearly 30 feet long and the red markings and eyes glowed even brighter.

"Beware." It said in a mocking tone and shot a stream of something at Moon.


	45. A Shadows Passing Leaves Sorrow

"Moon?" Lily looked at the swirling vortex that was supposed to be a portal out of here supposedly.

Everyone looked on blankly at what had just happened and were trying to process what exactly it meant as this was still not normal. The 2 would have missed the portal honestly but it seemed like the minute they got close something sucked them into the portal making an ungodly squelching sound. She was also trying to comprehend the potential fact that Avarius knew that little green bird kid who was called Ludo for some reason. She looked at the others trying to see if they knew what was going and too her shock saw Toffee make a break for the portal and immediately leapt into it without hesitation. 'Well he did say he was going to stick by Moon no matter what after the initial stages of the plan.' Lily thought to herself as she charged for the portal.

"Come on people, they need our help no matter what has happened." She was relieved to see the Guardians and Monster on both sides immediately run for the portal to lend aid.

"I have no idea what just happened, but this stinks of third party involvement." Avarius said running alongside Lily. "And to answer your question I will explain once we are sure Moon is alright."

Lily just nodded and followed Avarius as they were sucked through the portal. 'I hope this isn't a nightmare we are stepping into.' Lily thought as she made it through to the other side.

"Gods Damn it why is it always the worst possible scenario."

* * *

Moon felt a solid yank as she was pulled from the path of the closest she could assume was an acidic fire mix coming from Sylvania. Behind a ledge a ledge she hadn't noticed before Moon blinked and saw Silvicar looking over the ledge in concern.

"You saved me… why?" Moon asked in shock.

"Because I saw that you didn't make this trick when the serpent went to kill you. If you are to die I wish to have you die by my hands in an honorable fight or through a fair trial at the hands of Monster kind." He glanced at her. "Also, I think we need to work together to survive this as we can't leave this place."

"Um, thanks I guess." Moon got into a kneeling position looking over the ledge.

Much to her shock Moon saw people piling through the portal that brought them there with Toffee in the forefront leading the charge. Sylvania seemed a might bit shocked but reacted with quick calculations moving in a bobbing and weaving pattern while shooting that strange substance at the reinforcements to make the path of attack unpredictable. Several of the entities were caught in the line and collapsed into burning piles that seemed to be liquefying slowly which made Moon duck back behind the ledge shivering. She had killed several people in the war previously, some in gruesome ways with her magic, but watching people burn while dissolving especially as some of them were allies was too much for her to just watch.

 **Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - The Corrupted (** **watch?v=HvZC4qlWTug)**

"You must know of this magic Princess, how do we defeat it?" Silvicar glanced at her as he witnessed the horror beyond their ledge.

"Only an entity known as Ash Rose can truly defeat her as that was how they were created. We can try to push her back but I don't know how, magic is not some light switch like your boom sticks." Moon retorted back.

"First off, the proper name is cannon as it is how it is pronounced on earth. Second, you act as if I know about magic as it is not an honorable Monster's thing to delve into it. So how do we "slow it down" as you would put it to get this Ash Rose here to stop it?"

"I will send out a distress call and try to hit her with everything I have and hopefully she gets here in time. And if not, we are so dead it's not funny." She nodded to Silvicar who nodded back and looked over the ledge.

She activated a small stick that she was given by Ash Rose to call in case of the direst need, 'Well, this is pretty dire.' Moon thought to herself as she leapt out from behind the ledge. A lot had happened in the few seconds she had been behind her ledge and none of it was good for her companions and allies as far as she could tell. The acidic fire left strange furrow-scorch marks across the rock as the strange bile burnt and melted the rock at the exact same time as well as anything between it and the rock. The Guardians were shooting at it with their wands with minimal effect as it seemed only to annoy Ash Rose like flies would and the Monsters from both sides couldn't even seem to touch it without receiving scorch marks and minor burns on themselves. Toffee however was moving in a fashion that implied he knew what he was doing and hitting the creature only to distract it and draw its attention. As Moon watch the flame nearly hit Toffee head on much to her horror but saw him also heal over the wounds and begin recovering in a matter of seconds. Not wanting more of her friends to get hit and also not wanting to find out what would happen if Toffee got hit head on Moon lowered her wand and fired.

Sylvania seemed to doge the blast of light as if it was nothing and turned to Moon doing the closest it could to smiling and struck like an ordinary snake would with fangs extended. Moon blasted the ground lifting up into the air and opened her wings sending a barrage of magic blasts at Sylvania knowing at least one would hit. Sylvania caught up in recovering from her strike took most of the blasts head on and seemed to shriek with pain as she reared back and went to spray more bile at Moon who activated a magic shield. Before Sylvania could spray at Moon however a dagger embedded itself in her eye and a chain whip latched around its mouth closing it shut and trapping the bile in its mouth. Moon smiled as a cheer went up as Silvicar dug his feet into the ground and held the creature long enough for Moon to shoot another attack at it this one throwing the shield she had conjured up. The Guardians began shooting a barrage of fire as the Monsters did everything they could to try and hurt the beast while Silvicar held it in place and the shield cut her deeply leaving a wound trailing black ichor that burnt the ground. Moon readied her double bladed magic sword as a sudden pulse emanated from Sylvania knocking everyone to the ground and loosening the chain enough for her to break free. As this happened Moon saw shadows begin to slip across the floor to Sylvania seemingly climbing into the wound and stitched it up as well as push the blade from her eye and heal that.

"Go for the Shadows, she is using them to heal herself!" Moon bellowed as she swept down landing while cutting down at least a dozen shadows at once.

Immediately the Monsters and Guardians began attacking the Shadows in any way possible with the guardians shooting magic at them and the Monsters trying to strike at them and failing most of the time. Moon ducked around another blast of bile from Sylvania as now that the wounds were patching up she seemed to be getting bigger and the runes on her body were glowing brighter than before. 'Well… shit!' Moon thought to herself as she put a shield blocking the bile but in the process the bile actually seemed to do damage to the shield for some reason. As Moon peaked out from her shield she saw Toffee do a strange leaping up fashion grabbing onto Avarius's foot as he lifted Toffee up and slammed him onto Sylvania's head stunning her and smashing her head into the ground. Toffee duck rolled away from the head as he winced at the burns as his wounds healed up from the impact. As Sylvania tried to get up however Silvicar came rushing in slamming down his bardiche onto her head with a cracking sound that made Moon wince as she turned her wand back into the double bladed sword. Sylvania slammed her head into Silvicar making him tumble away from the fight as Moon stabbed her blade straight through her bottom jaw and up into her skull and unleash lightning in a move that would kill anything outright.

And it actually seemed to do damage to Sylvania as she reared up as best as possible from it cutting herself worse and screamed out in agony as black ichor fell around Moon some of the drops hitting here burning her skin. Fortunately she was pulled away before more could fall thanks to Toffee moving through swiftly and yanking her to the side. A magical shield was put up between them and the wounded Sylvania as she thrashed about spreading the ichor everywhere burning anything it touched thanks to Lily. Avarius and Silvicar rallied the remnants of their force behind the shield as Moon got out of Toffee's grasp and stood up brushing herself off.

"I'm fine, that should give us a minute or so before she resumes attacking us."

"How about 1 second." Avarius said nervously pointing at Sylvania and everyone turned to her.

 **(End Music)**

"Do you not get it Moon, you were facing me at merely ¼ of my strength as my shadows were everywhere across Mewni. But now with all of them returning to me…" Sylvania seemed to smile as waves of shadows piled onto her now closing up Moon's wound in a matter of seconds and make her larger. "… you will face my true strength." Sylvania then whipped her tail around like a club shattering the shield and making Lily pass out.

"NOOO!" Avarius screamed and pulled Lily to the side as Sylvania sprayed more bile at everyone.

Moon ducked out of the way but did so in a clumsy fashion cracking her head against the ground and saw stars in front of her eyes. Shaking her head to clear it she looked up straight into Sylvania's eyes glowing a wicked bright red.

"Go ahead… call for help, bring your wand to bare, scream and squeal if you want. Nothing is coming to save you now." She opened her mouth as if to swallow Moon whole.

"Nothing except for me." Moon smiled as Sylvania stopped and turned to see Ash Rose slide through the rock to confront her.

"No, how did you know where to find me?"

"Well even if your shadows were not leaving a trail a mile wide Moon had an item on her that would call for my help if she needed it desperately. I know what will happen sister and there is nothing you can do about it now." Ash Rose grew to her 30ft length staring her sister in the eye. "Let's finish this at long last."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sylvania tried to avoid the strike but was to slow and the two began to meld with each other like pudding was mixing together.

"Goodbye, true queen of Mewni." Ash Rose gave Moon one last look of content and sadness as the two were sucked up into a ball of cinder colored ooze.

Moon got up as she watched the ooze ball ripple and undulate with strange screams emitting from it as it began to shrink after a second. Moon watched the long and drawn out fight as the ooze ball slowly collapsed into a smaller and smaller size until it turned into a small ash colored crystal with red flecks on it and dropped to the floor. Moon walked up and picked the stone up by reflex and looked at it closely noticing nothing unusual about it aside from the red flecks. Sighing in sadness Moon put the crystal away and turned around to hear a shivering sound coming from where everyone had gathered up. The portal seemed to be closing now and the strange coating over it had vanished allowing people to rush through it. Moon ran over and joined the people leaving the strange place and fortunately everyone seemed to get through before the portal was even halfway closed with some people even carrying out wounded and dead behind them. Moon breathed a sigh of relief until she heard crying and gasping coming from one area.

Moon walked over and looked to see Silvicar gasping as a stream of bile had hit him in both lungs causing him to gasp for breath fruitlessly with most of the air escaping. The little Monster Moon heard called Ludo was kneeling over Silvicar and crying as his life left him by inches. Moon knelled down to heal him but Silvicar's hand came up and stopped her wand looking at her in a serious manner.

"No, I will not be brought back with magic in an unnatural fashion even if it is my only way."

"Wha… why papa? We were supposed to save Mewni and your enemy is handing you a way to survive." Ludo spoke through tears as he looked at Silvicar heart-broken.

"Ludo, I leave to you the task of bringing Mewni to its new and true form. This battle has taught me that the Mewman's are going nowhere even if we try extermination and that they may have a vision that is at least decent for the future. Moon Butterfly, I know you believe you have Monster interest at heart and you might now but know this, as long as the Butterflies and other Mewmans hold power there will never be peace in Mewni. Remember that as you place the crown atop your head." Silvicar coughed and then slumped unconscious as the life left him for good.

Moon glanced at Ludo as he looked blankly at Silvicar's body for a second and then turned to Moon looking her in the eyes. Tears streaming down his face he leapt into her arms a began hugging her shocking Moon beyond belief as he sobbed.

"He just wanted to make Mewni safe for Monster's, why did you have to kill him?" Ludo sobbed as Moon tried the best she could to console him.

"I want a Mewni safe for Monsters as well Ludo, Mewmans and Monsters can live side by side without trouble. I just want people to get along with each other…" Moon trailed off feeling tears come into her own eyes as she heard a crash come from nearby and saw peasants piling in their section of the fort.

The people cheered in a triumphant fashion for a minute or so until they saw the scene in front of them and slowly went silent witnessing Monsters in sorrow and Guardians with Moon's Monsters trying to heal everyone. What finalized it for them was when they saw Ludo and Moon crying over the body of Silvicar burnt and partially melted. As Moon watched Margaret stepped forward and walked over to where Silvicar was and glancing at Moon reached down and closed his eyes turning back to everyone.

"The beast who struck at us has been beaten down. Now any Monsters you find who surrender should be brought before Moon so she can decide what happens now." Everyone nodded to Margaret and pushed forward a few figures with several more people leaving to search the castle.

"Everyone, listen up." Moon ignored her tears and looked at the prisoners who glanced about uncertainty. "Silvicar and I wanted the same thing believe it or not, a peaceful Mewni." After waiting for the gasps of shock to die down she spoke again. "I am offering a full pardon for any Monster willing to help me or to just leave this fight for good as you are not the enemy. I just want a peaceful kingdom where Monsters and Mewmans can exist together and be friends, if that is what you want then join me." Moon looked down when she felt a small hand grab onto hers.

"I support what Moon wants. I don't want fighting or killing, I just want friends and a family." Ludo looked out at the Monsters with big tear filled eyes.

As Moon watched the Monsters who hadn't surrendered threw down their weapons and knelt before her as did the prisoners. A small cheer went up from the common folk but that died down as they freed the prisoners and went to help with anything that still needed doing. Wounded from both sides were taken away to be tended to and the dead were taken from both sides to be dealt with respectfully. Moon watched as Silvicar was covered with rags and taken with the other dead as Ludo watched. Margaret came over and looked at Ludo for a second before looking at Moon as Avarius also came over with Lily holding her head as if with a headache.

"Ludo?" Avarius asked quietly as he looked up at Avarius before grabbing onto Moon. "Don't worry Ludo, it's me Trogdor." Ludo looked up as Margaret giggled slightly at the name. "You can come home now."

"No. I want a new home away from you people." Moon saw Avarius's face fall as his heart broke and Lily tried her best to console him.

"Well how about we get you a new home then." Margaret held out her hand smiling at Ludo as he took it and walked away with her.

"I should tell her that that is not what is needed right now but I can't…"

"… determine what is best to do?" Moon jumped a little as Toffee appeared right next to her. "If Ludo truly misses his family he will return to them but from what has happened between them I doubt that is going to happen soon." Moon looked at Toffee who sighed and then began talking. "Avarius's father is tough on his family and kind of unpredictable making for a bad upbringing if someone is not there to help you out and he focuses on you. He thought Ludo was too small and weak and sought to toughen him up so he could get by. Of course that was all he ever did making Ludo's life in many ways miserable. Avarius wanted to help him out but was somewhat afraid of what his dad would do to him so he did nothing until Ludo ran away looking for a new life. I do hope they come to terms."

"So do I."

 **I'm back and ready to finish this, unless if it is ready completed in which case I just wasted your time. ;P**


	46. Rapid Development

**Time for some answers and information you didn't even know you needed.**

Glossarick was eating pudding and looking out a window at the moon in silence as he heard footsteps approaching from nearby. He didn't look around as he recognized who it was coming to Moon's chambers and knew he was in for an unpleasant conversation as the figure walked in silently.

"Hello Glossarick."

"Hello Toffee."

"I helped you fulfill your plan and replaced those scissors with her ordinary scissors so she would not get suspicious of it later. The rock that came out seemed to have less than 30 red spots on it so most of the shadows are gone except for that amount which Moon will need to know at a later date."

"Yes indeed. In fact we should tell her that sooner rather than later as if the shadows do not choose to serve her they could be an annoying foe at later dates." Glossarick shoved more pudding in his mouth feeling the taste of it dull for some reason.

"Very well, and one more thing." Glossarick actually turned to look at Toffee who looked furious. "If you endanger Moon like that again I don't care if she emerges from it unscathed and it was necessary, I will burn your book and scatter your ashes to the four winds so you will never be able to come back." He then turned and walked out of the room looking calm and composed with the fury hidden.

"*Sigh* I would do the exact same thing in your position Toffee." Glossarick said under his breath and then went to looking out the window again with moon beams streaming in on him.

* * *

"So that's what happened between you and Ludo." Lily said as Avarius hung his head in sadness.

"I know I should have done something, ANYTHING, but I just couldn't. My father could be a very intimidating man if he wanted to be."

"Well, I'm sure you can patch things up between the 2 of you, just give him time to mourn the loss of Silvicar. So, what was that with you yelling no in such a dramatic fashion a few days ago?"

"Wait, that was out loud? I mean, you were awake to hear that? I mean I don't know wha… oh forget it you have it confirmed by me already don't you." Lily giggled as Avarius tried to compose himself. "Well… working together with you for so long I've come to care for you, not just as a comrade but as a friend. Of course I think you expected that didn't you." He looked up to see she had moved rather close to him. "Uhhhhhm…"

"I think there is more to that isn't there? Come on now no secrets." Lily leaned in closer making him step back a little.

"Well um uh… I am a dear friend of yours… I care for you deeply as a friend, you know…" He stammered a little and stopped as Lily kissed his cheek. "… wha?"

"Maybe you should work out what's going on in your head a little, and don't be afraid to ask me for help." She winked at him and skipped off a little shaking her hips slightly making him feel a flutter in his stomach as Fulntrut pulled up from nowhere.

"Did she just flirt with you?"

"I think so, I think so… wait what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up with my friends is all it seems like some people forget I'm here simply because I can't fight."

"You… do have a good point." They shared a chuckle at that.

"So, want to see what the others are up to so you can process Lily better." Fulntrut winked as Avarius frowned slightly.

"Yes, and don't bring it up again unless if you want 2 broken arms." They shared another chuckle as they walked off with Avarius still feeling the fluttering.

* * *

"My queen, we have a problem." Moon groaned slightly as River, Bonibell, and Heckapoo pulled up as she was walking down the hallway of their fortress.

"Can't we ever just have a _"we are doing just fine"_ report instead of their being a problem?"

Well if it wasn't a problem we wouldn't report it." River answered with Moon nodding begrudgingly in agreement.

"Alright, what's the situation?"

"You know the current number of our forces?" Heckapoo asked with Moon sensing this would go somewhere.

"Yes, with the recent and on of Monster warriors from 2 weeks ago and the last of the tribes joining up with us as well as peasants flocking to our cause we have around 8,500 Monsters and 7,000 Mewman soldiers and volunteers not including Rats and the 2,000 some other groups including Druids, Ponyheads, etc. We also knocked out multiple conscripts from under the Shadow Clauses control as more lords came over to our side despite them already incorporating most of them into the military."

"Well that's just it, we knocked out far less then we would have thought and now even leaving out the knights of Mewni our numbers are about equal to each other with the conscripts on their side getting better training and our side having adequate resources to arm ourselves. General Tiberius has drawn a line in the sand and refuses to budge even an inch not to mention the Johansen's still pose a threat at our back and we can't take them down like we did Silvicar. This war is about to enter a long and bitter stalemate that will have no forcible end in sight if we don't come up with another clever idea." After Bonibell's spiel Moon stopped and thought for a minute and was relieved to see Toffee, Butler, and Odrick rounding a corner towards them.

"Dad, Toffee, Butler, I require your assistance." The trio stopped and came over towards them. "We are locked in a stalemate with the Johansen's and the shadow Clause with no end in sight, what do we do?" At that Odrick laughed out loud to everyone's shock.

"Sit back for an evening and take a drink to celebrate having come so far. It was not 1 ¾ years ago you were relying upon a handful of rebels with sticks and stones and now you can keep them at bay through armed forces alone. Moon, we have come so far and so fast that we are victorious no matter what you say otherwise. We will break this stalemate eventually as Tiberius will not risk an offensive move considering what just happened and half the Johansen's are poorly equipped farmer's being forced to fight." Moon smiled upon Odrick's words and realized he spoke the truth.

"In fact a stalemate might be for the best as it will send the message that this war will not be turned around in fire and fury like how we started it." Toffee gave her a lopsided grin as he said that.

"For now, let us watch and wait for an opportunity and plan for the future so we might continue moving forward even when we are not." Everyone stared at Butler in confusion. "It sounded better in my head for the first time in many decades."

"Well send out orders to the field generals to hold their ground and not attack unless if attacked first. We are going to focus instead on repairing lands damaged by the war at the moment and focus on training. How is the training going by the way Heckapoo." Moon smiled knowing what the answer would be.

"Very nicely, it takes a while to train people into soldiers and warriors but fortunately time flows differently in my dimension so we can train people for years and have them not miss but a few minutes in our dimension's time." Everyone smiled and nodded along with Moon. "I'm actually surprised you didn't think of this before Moon."

"So am I. Now let's get back to work, there is a lot to repair and an opportunity could present itself at any moment." Moon smiled as everyone broke and went separate directions except for Toffee who followed her.

"Say, what kind of celebration did you have in mind?" Toffee smiled at her catching Moon's eye and making her blush a little.

"Nothing to extreme actually, I just want to take an evening and do nothing. I know it doesn't seem like me but…"

"… you just want a break from everything I get it. Mind if I join?" Moon giggled at Toffee's question and linked arms with him.

"Of course you can sweetie." And leaned up with Toffee leaning down to kiss each other as they continued down the hallway.

* * *

"No no no no no. Think think THINK!" Etheria walked down the hallway of Butterfly castle going through options in her head and getting very few at this point.

It had been 2 weeks since the disaster when Moon found Sylvania and with Ash Rose's help managed to actually kill her and most of the Shadows leaving less than 2 ½ dozen most of them being out of her reach with only 2 following her now. Etheria had several people in mind as replacements in this emergency situation but all of them except for potentially Moon's cousin Mavis were out of her reach and Mavis was Etheria's best option as a replacement queen. She admitted to herself she had been in denial for far too long about Sylvania's death for her own good but even if she hadn't been it would have done no good. The war was a stalemate now with nothing happening and it looked like nothing was going to change at this point which was bad for morale amongst the army and remaining lords. With most of the shadows gone their network of information was long gone so she had no idea what was even happening now with the turbulent politics going on.

Etheria paced back and forth down the hallways trying to come up with an idea, any idea that could help her at all. After a little while she did have a thought that was risky but it was the best option out there. She smiled a little as it could clean up most everything if executed correctly even if it would be her downfall if it backfired. 'Well, not much choice at this point unfortunately.' She thought to herself as she strode to the council room. One quick emergency session will sort everything out.

* * *

"Go away!" Willow tried to remain dignified but failed spectacularly as she yelled at whoever was at the door.

"Baaaaa ba baaaaa." Willow relaxed a little as she heard Lekmet knocking on the door asking to be let in.

With a sigh Willow waved her hand and the door unlocked letting him in which he shuffled through closing and locking the door behind him. She looked up to see Lekmet stop and gaze around the room with a mixed expression on his face or worry and disgust. After hearing how things were going for the past few months Willow had sunk into depression and didn't bother trying to maintain her private quarters anymore. Clothes were heaped up where she threw them, makeup was missing and smeared over her mirror stand, and her bed was nothing but a heap of linens that were not so clean all with a slightly foul odor emanating from it. She pulled herself up slightly with Lekmet double taking at her brown yet pale skin and her watery grey eyes with her partially dyed hair hanging oily and limp around her face with no Mewni marks whatsoever.

"*My queen, you are not well. Let me help you out immediately.*" Lekmet stepped forward but was stopped by Willow.

"No, what's the point. I tried to throw my own daughter under the carriage to save the kingdom and wound up losing them both as well as my husband to top it off. There's no point in me carrying on, why not just give up." Willow slumped back down face first onto her bed. "I am no queen, just a broken woman who is already dead inside."

"*Not quite, there is a way to stop this madness and save the kingdom and even potentially your daughter.*"

"What bright idea did my sweet sister come up with this time?"

"*I will tell you it, but if I may add something more onto it.*" Willow pulled her head up to listen to Lekmet's advice.

As he whispered into her ear the light seemed to return to her eyes and she even smiled feeling something she hadn't felt for a long time, hope. She pushed herself up with great effort and brushed herself off going to the bathroom to freshen herself up.

"Get servants in here to help clean this place up, it's a pigsty that I never noticed develop in the first place." Lekmet baaa'd at her as she closed the door and took off her clothes.

What Lekmet proposed was brilliant if incredibly risky for the kingdom as a whole but she was done putting the kingdom first as it had led only to disaster, it was time for a new method. As she passed by a mirror she noticed something she hadn't noticed since her time at St. Olga's, her blue Butterfly shaped Mewni marks were faintly there. She went up to the mirror and touched them slightly afraid this was just a hallucination but no, they were actually there. She smiled to herself and thought 'Even if I don't get my daughter back I will not stand in her way any more.' And with a smile she drew a bath ready for the future for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"Bored, Bored, I am Bored." Helsinki kicked her feet as the meeting was put on a standstill for the moment.

"I second her thoughts." Prince Ponyhead said slumping his head on the table.

"The war is not even progressing, why are we holding these meetings with this strict regularity." Buff Frog spoke as he glanced around the room with all of Moon's friends and officers sitting around a table.

"Because Moon wants to keep these meetings as a pattern so when something does happen we can react to it at a moment's notice." Butler responded to all 3 of them even though he to looked like he had other things he needed to do then sit around as nothing happened.

"People please, we officially started this stalemate 4 weeks ago; if you are bored now you're going to make me unhappy with how nothing is happening and do something really stupid." Heckapoo groaned at the group as she responded to them as well.

"Oh come on guys, at least none of us are dying right now and we are repairing everything." Rhombulus threw his 2 cents in making the group look at him. "What, you belive life is just about fighting?"

"I thought that was what you believed." Heckapoo responded with a shared chuckle from around the table with even Rhombulus laughing along.

"Yeah, I could see how you would draw that conclusion. But regardless, we need to just wait for something to happen, I mean it could come bursting through that door at any…"

"A message from Butterfly castle addressed from Queen Willow to Queen Moon." Fulntrut pulled through the door silencing everyone.

"…time." Rhombulus went silent as he finished his sentence.

"This is so convenient if someone was telling a story about this, it could be a joke." River said as the message was unfurled and read.

"Willow Butterfly, queen of Mewni and all Mewmans, scourge of Monsters, master of the corn does hereby challenge Queen Moon Butterfly to a duel to determine who shall rule all of Mewni. The weapons of choice are to be magic with any channeling device of the users choice. The battle shall take place on the day of Mewnipendiance day 5 months from the day this message was sent to call a ceasefire until the day of the duel. The duel shall be until yield or death and the loser shall give total surrender of their side of the conflict to the victor." Fulntrut rolled the scroll up as everyone stared in shock at what had just happened.

"Queen Moon, your mother has just issued a challenge for the kingdom. Do you accept?" Toffee turned to look at Moon with everyone else speaking softly yet confidently.

Moon sat there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what just happened. Her own mother was issuing a challenge that would mean they might have to kill each other, it seemed like her own mother was willing to kill her own daughter. But then again, if Moon won this the war would come to an end all at once with very little resistance on the loyalists side and they could finish off the Johansen's quickly. She looked around seeing everyone looking at her waiting for her decision on what to do next as she stood up and faced Fulntrut.

"Send word that I accept this duel with Queen Willow and accept all the terms and conditions that come with it."

 **watch?v=5JSCbEKsguQ**

* * *

"You do know what you are doing right?" Toffee stared at Moon as she turned around to look at him with a face of determination.

"When I ran away from home I was asked by Ash Rose whether or not I would be willing to do anything to save the people of Mewni, even if it meant killing my own parents. I don't even have to do that I just need to get Mom to surrender." Moon spoke with confidence in the private room that they shared but Toffee knew once the battle started it would be a different matter entirely.

"I just don't want you to risk your life unnecessarily even though you could stop the whole war with this duel because if you lose…"

"I will win Toffee, I have no choice in winning. Tens of thousands have already died and more will die if I don't end this war even with this stalemate." Toffee blinked as Moon fixed him with a determined gaze that told him she was not backing down.

"Well this risk isn't unnecessary, I just don't want you to die or even get hurt." He leaned down and kissed her in a long slow fashion which they broke after a full minute.

"I know Toffee but can't just run at this point. Besides I have 5 months for Glossarick to teach me how to fight my mother and I have that spell Eclipsa gave me. I will be just fine."

"I find your lack of caution disturbing." Toffee smiled at her as Moon laughed and unfurled her wings to actually flutter up to kiss him again.

'I really need to know when she learned that.' Toffee thought as he let go of the world's cares for a while.


	47. A Party And Some Shadows

***In SpongeBob narrator voice* 3 months later**

"Everybody. Yeahhhh. Rock your body. Yeahhhh. Everybody, rock your body right… Backstreet's back ALRIGHT (alright)!"

Moon looked around the bounce lounge smiling as she saw people partying and just having a good time in general. The Cloud floors ringed with various couches and sound system projectors was all too familiar including the edges that ended in sharp drop-offs that for some reason fell down to spike filled pits. She knew she should be leading the rebellion right now but she wanted one night off just to have fun with her friends since nothing seemed to be happening right now. She looked to see Bonibell and River were already on the dance floor with her twirling River around like it was nothing despite his short but considerable bulk. Lucy and Heckapoo were also stepping out onto the dance floor right now and the 2 just seemed to go so well together like they always did which made Moon really happy. Moon got an elbow from Toffee and pointed out Lily and Avarius were also stepping out onto the floor with Lily looking rather nice being out of battle gear in a light green and white informal dress and Avarius wearing what he considers normal cloths. Their pairing had been rather recent and surprising but Moon rather liked it as they both seemed somewhat unsure of what to do next on the dance floor and seemed to be doing the most adorkable dace right now. Helsinki and Buff Frog were also stepping out but it was more to join Prince Ponyhead and Rhombulus as they danced in a fashion one might call a mixture of tribalistic and Disco with a hint of seizure. In fact as she watched Buff Frog accidentally hit someone and they went flying into a speaker with a cheer going up from everyone including the one that was hit.

"Well, Tonight is going to be interesting at least and most likely fun." Toffee spoke with a Monotone voice that Moon could tell had excitement in it.

"Well when the whole group is out either it's going to be awesome or spectacularly fail and either way it's interesting and fun." Moon smiled at him. "Say I think I recognize this song, is it from the _"Backstreet Boys"_ we heard talk of when we went to earth?"

"Well considering how earth time fluctuates slightly differently from ours and the fact that it has been a full year since we've been there I say it could very well be. Oh look at who's helping out on the music stand." Toffee pointed out Fulntrut who was wearing his bandanna to cover his eyes while he played. "I still don't get how being blind helps him stay focused on playing though."

"Well don't question it and just enjoy it." Moon smiled and pulled him onto the dance floor which he obliged most eagerly.

 **BackStreet Boys - Everybody Lyrics ( watch?v=x8PB9h9MZJU) (start :30)**

 **Oh my God, we're back again,**

 **Brothers, sisters, everybody sing**

Moon and Toffee swirled out onto the dance floor where several people were dancing and begin doing their own dance which was a mixture of classical ball room dancing and new style rock dancing that was their own distinct style.

 **Gonna bring the flavor, show you how,**

 **Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah**

After a few seconds of dancing Moon double turned Toffee so they were facing each other and turned to him danceing in place with Toffee following suit as he seemed to know what was coming next.

 **Am I original? Yeah**

Moon mouthed the question to Toffee who mouthed the response.

 **Am I the only one? Yeah**

Moon mouthed the question to which Toffee mouthed the answer with a smile.

 **Am I sexual? Yeah**

Moon mouthed this question with Toffee mouthing the answer while looking comically concerned.

 **Am I everything you need?**

 **You better rock your body now.**

Moon mouthed the words quickly as Toffee pulled her back close to him so they could resume dancing.

 **Everybody, Yeah**

 **Rock your body, Yeah**

The duo danced moving closer to where a clump of party gooers were cheering on Fulntrut as he played the music.

 **Everybody**

 **Rock your body right**

 **Backstreet's back, alright**

Moon and Toffee began squeezing into the group to get closer to the stage with Moon taking the led in moving closer.

 **Alright**

The 2 stopped to catch their breath for a second as the watched people dance around them.

 **Now throw your hands up in the air**

Moon threw her hands up in the air with everyone else waving them.

 **Wave them around like you just don't care**

Toffee accompanied her after a few seconds confusion in the hand waving.

 **If you wanna party let me hear you yell**

Toffee was actually the first to yell out with Moon following a second or so later.

 **Cuz we got it goin' on again. Yeah**

Moon turned back to Toffee smiling with Toffee winking at her telling her he knew what to do next.

 **Am I original? Yeah**

Toffee mouthed the question now with Moon answering.

 **Am I the only one? Yeah**

Toffee mouthed off the question with Moon moving in closer smiling brightly as she answered him.

 **Am I sexual? Yeah**

As Toffee mouthed this question Moon wrapped her arms around his waist and mouthed the answer before kissing him as best she could.

 **Am I everything you need?**

 **You better rock your body now**

They were about to go back to dancing when they saw a group of other figures begin approaching them with multiple people joining the group.

 **(Let the music play naturally.)**

"Are you two Princess Moon Butterfly and the Septarian Toffee?" A big burly female figure looking like a humanoid rabbit asked them smiling eagerly.

"Yes we are." Toffee answered back calmly sending a cheer amongst the group who approached them.

"I told you it was the rebel lovers. Can you sign my face?" A male ponyhead accompanying them surged forward and stared at Moon eagerly.

"Why not?" Moon took out her wand and lightly zapped her signature into his forehead.

"Guys, SHE SIGNED MY HEAD!" The ponyhead got a cheer from the crowd as they began to clump around the duo.

Some of them wanted signatures while others wanted to be blasted by her wand for some reason. Moon blasted with a little uncertainty as even though they wanted it she wasn't comfortable with just blasting someone she wasn't fighting. Toffee calmly signed materials and posed for photos smiling in a calm manner that for some reason made girls squeal and blush and in one case even fainted in his arms as a photo was being taken. Toffee played it off saying if he got Moon to fall for him other women would fall for him as she was a tough nut to crack. People laughed it off including Moon as she had to admit there was nothing wrong with women going fangirl over him as long as he was just polite to them. After a few minutes the crowd began to clear as most of the people began going around boasting about what they got from Moon and Toffee leaving them a moment to talk to each other.

"I didn't know we would become this popular even though we started a full on rebellion." Moon spoke in shock to Toffee who just calmly smiled at her.

"Well you basically are the embodiment of the revolution teenagers always want to be a part of. A group showing the adults that their own ways are flawed and that they must be fixed for the future in order for everyone to be happy. I also think it's because a good love story always helps a legend get across more quickly than it would without." Toffee flashed her a lopsided grin before going Monotone again.

"Yeah, that is true. If only they knew how responsible and rule abiding we actually were it might turn them off to worshipping us."

"Let them believe what they want to believe my shining Moon, our story could work as a great inspiration for good." He then leaned down and kissed her cheek making some people _"oohhhh"_ them which made Moon blush a little.

"Why can't you do that stuff for me?" Moon and Toffee turned to see a different couple walk off with the girl looking at the boy in an annoyed manner.

"Apparently inspiration in more ways than one." Moon chuckled at her own line with Toffee joining her. "Shall we get back to it?"

"Yes, let's." Toffee smiled as they got back to the dance floor.

They got back to the dance floor with people occasionally mobbing them for autographs, photos, and wand blasting's. After a little while they found themselves dancing with Heckapoo and Lucy as well as River and Bonibell and Avarius and Lily who seemed to have relaxed by now and were just enjoying themselves. Moon smiled up at Toffee when she heard a crash from nearby and turned to it to see Ponyhead had somehow gotten himself imbedded into one of the couch's that were scattered along the edges of the Bounce Lounge face first. As she watched Rhombulus tried to pull him out with Buff Frog leaping in to help while Helsinki was doubled over laughing.

"Should we help them?" Moon looked up at Toffee.

"Yes, eventually." He answered and they went back to dancing with the other 3 duos.

 **(Let the music play until it ends before going to the next section.)**

* * *

"So wait, you flung Ponyhead so hard he just smashed into the sound projector?" Heckapoo did have a right to sound suspicious as it was a difficult feat.

"It was a bit of a dare actually but yes." Helsinki smiled at her as people chuckled and smiled and looked shock as they left the Bounce Lounge.

Going through a portal Heckapoo created they arrived in one of the castles under their control and were met with Butler smiling at their arrival holding his pocket watch.

"On time as expected. How was the evening Moon and company."

"It went just fine butler although we did attract a bit of attention to ourselves at times." Moon smiled as people glanced at Prince Ponyhead who still had some wiring stuck in a tangled mane.

"You know we do have names and are not just Moon's company." Bonibell sounded off with people looking at her oddly.

"Well it would take him several minutes to list all of us and I think he has something important for us right now." River said turning back to Butler.

"Indeed I do but it is from Glossarick to you Princess Moon. He wishes to speak with you on some very important matters at hand. He is currently waiting in your private quarters and wishes only for Toffee to accompany you."

"About what?" Moon was interested in what Glossarick would have to say now of all times.

"He wishes to help you produce heirs between you and Toffee obviously." Everyone except for Moon and Toffee began laughing while Moon felt herself turn a beautiful shade of Crimson while Toffee did his Monotone expression. "That was a joke your majesty, I actually have no idea. I suggest you get going now if you wish to save any dignity about you." He smiled as Moon rushed for her private quarters with some cat calls behind her and Toffee bringing up the rear.

"Come on Moon, it wasn't that bad was it?" Toffee sounded concerned so Moon stopped.

"It was actually pretty funny but why do people constantly make jokes about us not having done it yet when it seems like we have done it before."

"Because it's to easy dear, now shall we?" Moon eagerly accepted Toffee's request to move forward.

After a few minutes they made it back with Moon opening the door and were greeted with the sight of Glossarick hosting a tea party to what seemed to be a trio of shadows from Syvania. Moon glanced at Toffee who looked at Moon with confusion in his monotone expression and they both steped into the room looking around in confusion.

"Ah, you finally are here. I would like you to meet my new friends Winkin, Blinkin, and Nod."

"Hello Your majesty." The three shadows answered in unison with strangely normal voices making Moon realize this was the first time she had heard an actual Shadow talk.

"Hello, and why do you grace me with your company." Moon answered as best she could while bowing to them.

"We wish to serve you my queen." Moon blinked in shock as one of them answered. "Let me explain, you know how you have that red flecked stone on you."

"Yes, the number of flecks equals the number of shadows left I need to kill."

"Well you don't need to kill all of us. We are willing to serve you my queen as since Sylvania is gone we pick our loyalties now and most of us do not serve the Last member of the Shadow Clause. If you give us the chance to work for you we will serve as the ultimate spies since now there is very little that will be able to kill us and even less that can detect us aside from one of our own." Moon blinked in shock at what was going on as Toffee began asking questions.

"How many of you are left and whom do you serve?"

"Moon would know of the number exactly which would be 22 and aside from the 2 who now sever Etheria Butterfly we know not where the others are."

"What can kill you creatures?"

"Magic akin to Glossarick's, the queen of Mewni at full power, one of our own, or the red flecked stone touching us. Most of our weaknesses have dissipated when we lost connection with Sylvania."

"How do we know you aren't serving Etheria?"

"We wish to get in good graces with the one who bears the stone so they might not kill us. We no longer are compelled to serve a set master so we are looking out for ourselves now by serving a set master." Everyone looked at the one who spoke in curiosity. "Yes that does sound strange doesn't it?"

"I accept." Moon spoke without a second thought as the Shadows seemed to rejoice. "Now on your equivalent of knees." The trio moved to Moon kneeling down or doing the equivalent taking set forms like those of knights made out of smoke. "Do you swear to serve the house Butterfly, the kingdom of Mewni, and the well-being of the people for your whole existence and with all of your being?"

"We swear by the glorious Butterfly that is your crest Queen Moon." The trio answered in tandem.

"Then rise and be ready for your first task." The trio rose maintaining their forms. "You will keep an eye on the border between our lands and those of the Johansen's and warn us of any attempt of theirs to invade out lands. Will you accept this task?"

"We accept." They then looked at Moon. "But can we finish our tea first?"

"Ummm, yes I guess?" Moon answered confused as they went back to drinking with Glossarick. "How do they drink, they have no digestive tracts?" Moon said out loud.

"Seriously, that is what you are asking right now?" Toffee fixed her with a stare.

"Well, good point. Was it wise to accept them on board."

"We can hear you ya know." One of the shadows reminded Moon they were still there.

"I think you did so. If they aren't serving you they could be causing trouble for you in the future after all." Moon relaxed knowing Toffee would not lie to her.

"Yeah, you're right. Now can you tell me when you are finished as I think I should be getting ready for bed soon." The shadows nodded to Moon and finished their tea in a matter of seconds before taking off.

"Well, good night you two." Glossarick took a dive into the spell book leaving them to get ready for bed.


	48. The Duel That Never Happened

**In Omnitraxus's voice: "2 months later."**

 **Spongebob Narrator: "Hey, this is my job."**

 **Sounds of fighting break out as the next chapter begins.**

"The day is tomorrow Moon, are you ready?"

"Of course I am, I've had 5 months to prepare for this event as much as I don't want to do it." Moon sunk her head slightly as she was dressed up for battle.

Odrick looked at her in concern as Moon allowed Stalvard and some Dawi Zharr to outfit her with a special suit of armor they had constructed to work with her Mewman form if she was able to activate it. This is what had Odrick worried the most about Moon, the fact that she still couldn't reach her true potential. She had mastered magic like few had ever tried according to Glossarcik and from what he had seen her potential when Moon healed him using power far greater than her mother's. The problem was she wasn't even 17 years old yet and barely had 1/10th the experience her mother had gathered over her life time. He knew his wife well and knew that unless if she had something sneaky planned out, which was unlikely at the moment considering what she had allowed so far, she was seriously planning on defeating Moon even if it meant killing her. He knew he could not interfere and even if he could it would do no good but he was terrified watching his daughter get ready to enter a duel with his wife potentially to the death. He was a warrior and capable of keeping his cool in dire situations but he was having trouble now for obvious reasons.

"Well that should be everything, what do you think Moon?" Moon looked in the mirror as Stalvard smiled at her.

"Well I know it will hold up in battle considering the tests you gave it." Moon then unfurled her Moth like indigo wings and fluttered a little holding up the armor and herself for a minute before lighting down. "It also will function with my wings unlike other suits of armor we have currently. You have outdone yourself." Moon smiled at him.

"We had too, you rejected two of our previous models for various reasons." The group chuckled at that as Stalvard and the Dawi Zharr left allowing her to wear it for the rest of the day to make sure it really worked.

"Everything will be alright dad. I will beat mom up enough so she will have the chance to surrender and only finish her if I have no choice. I won't fight her head on and instead cut away at her in a war of attrition until she won't even be able to stand properly." She smiled at her dad who tried to smile back but must have failed as Moon got up and hugged him.

"Don't worry about my feelings Moon. It will only distract you when the battle comes." Odrick felt a tear slid down his cheek upon telling his daughter this.

"I know, but I can worry about it until the battle happens."

"I pandered to the Shadow Clause long ago to avoid a devastating loss, now I need to prepare my heart for losing something no matter what." Odrick felt the words slip out of his mouth as he held Moon tightly.

"Even if I win unless if mom surrenders I lose too." Moon backed up allowing Odrick to look at her tear streaked face. "But it won't come to that, you'll see." Odrick nodded knowing Moon was making a bold faced lie knowing full well Willow would not surrender.

"Well let's go meet your friends Moon, perhaps they have something going on that's worthwhile."

"Yes, let's." Moon took his hand painfully reminding him of when Moon was 4 and wanted to go see the pudgy boy that was with the Barbarian Johansen's because he looked _"soft like a pillow"._

Holding back his tears in silence they walked hand in hand out of the fitting room with Odrick taking one last quick glance at the picture in his locket of him and Willow he was staring at the whole time Moon was being fitted before putting it away.

* * *

Buff Frog held a bushel of swamp lilies in his hand as he dropped one on each grave he passed. Since they couldn't afford to have a single set grave site the dead were scattered all across Mewni forcing Buff Frog to use Dimensional scissors to visit each site. He stopped at one particular grave and looked down to see the names Stirge, Snook, Boarin, Gurney, Bob, and Steven marked on the ground in a slab of stone. He placed down a swamp Lily for each one of them sighing in sorrow.

"*Bzzz* Do not worry Buff Frog, they feast in the hall of heroes until their time to be reborn." Boo fly spoke calmly with sadness in his voice.

"*Sigh* They finally had so much to live for in this world, tis a cruel fate war brings to everyone." Buff Frog lowered his head feeling a light touch on his left arm.

"I know my Bol'shoy brat. I never even got to know some of them and I still feel hollow at their passing." Helsinki spoke with a heavy sadness in her voice. "I like standing up for what is right and living life to the fullest but I hate how high the price is at times."

"Mladshaya sestra, you speak obvious words that are always painful to hear. We did hurt the Shadow Clause more then they hurt us and we have a chance to stop this war completely, or at least mostly." Buff Frog spoke with skeptisim.

"Mostly? Once she beats Willow everyone will follow her and we can finally bring peace to the races of Mewni."

"*Bzzzz* You do realize not everyone will accept the results right." Boo Fly spoke up about an obvious issue Helsinki seemed to have forgotten.

"If Moon lost I would fight until the bitter end so I have no doubt that Queen Willow has followers that will do the same even if we didn't have to worry about the Johansen's." Buff Frog saw Helsinki deflate even more.

"Why does reality have to be so cruel at times, can't we just win and peace reigns in the kingdom?"

"You know that would not be realistic and for that matter it would probably be boring in the end the more you think about it." Buff Frog smiled as he saw Helsinki inflate a little at his statement.

"Yeah. We have more graves to visit before the sun sets and I would like to be able to fight in case if the unthinkable and unlikely actually does happen." She smiled up at him leaving a warm feeling in his chest like a father would feel.

"The next one is right this way then. *Bzzz* Let me check it out it is rather close to the current front line." Boo Fly cut a portal and slipped through it returning a second later to give them the thumbs up.

Helsinki and buff Frog smiled and walked through the portal to the next grave site leaving a small pile of swamp Lilies on the natural grave stone fluttering in the breeze.

* * *

Heckapoo and Lucy were walking through a small patch of woods close to where an ancient Monster shrine used to be and where a party should be going on but no noise was coming from there. They arrived on the scene to find Ponyhead, Rhombulus, Fulntrut, River, and Bonibell sitting next to a rock looking at one particular rock with a strange wavy pattern that appeared newly placed. The two walked over to see it had been carved with an image of Moon and Toffee standing back to back in a field of battle.

"Getting sentimental now are we?" Heckapoo tried chiding them but felt no energy to chide.

"Yes for once. I know things are going to be ok as Moon WILL win but it still feels like we are going to lose." Ponyhead spoke in a surprisingly quiet tone as he stared at the stone.

"We just wanted to leave this here in case if Moon wins or loses you know." Bonibell spoke with River nodding in agreement.

"Can we join ye." Lucy asked with everyone nodding at them.

Lucy pulled Heckapoo down with her to the ground to just sit there and stare at the stone comforting each other. Heckapoo knew the unspoken words were there but no one was brave enough to say it. Moon had next to no chance and if she lost Willow would not let them leave the dueling arena alive.

* * *

Avarius and Lily sat in the courtyard of the great Fortress near the Lake and looked at the sky holding hands.

"You do realize it will all be over tomorrow one way or another right?"

"Yep." Avarius replied to Lily.

"You do know what all the outcomes are right?"

"Yep."

"Do you regret joining the revolution in the slightest knowing what could happen?"

"I joined because of that fact." He turned towards Lily smiling slightly. "Also if it wasn't for this revolution I wouldn't have met you comrade and friend and something more."

"The third Monster Love, doesn't have the right ring to it does it." They didn't laugh at Lily's quip and just smiled at each other for a second before leaning in for a kiss with the crescent moon framing it.

"Hello, brother?" They stopped turning to see Ludo there with Margaret and Ichabod at his sides.

"He has something he wishes to tell you." Margaret smiled and urged Ludo towards his brother.

"I…wanted to forgive you for what you didn't do to help me. They told me that you had trouble under father too and that you wanted to help me but couldn't. After hearing what might happen I decided to come and forgive you for…" Ludo didn't finish before Avarius gripped him closely in a tight hug.

"Ludo, I haven't forgiven myself for what I didn't do yet. From now on as penitence when tomorrow is over I will be by your side even if you don't want me there so no one pushes you around again." Ludo gripped his brother back and they stood there for a few minutes with the trio watching the family be reunited.

"Who is that brother?" Ludo pointed to Lily.

"That is my girlfriend Ludo, Lily Forest a Guardian of Mewni." Lily smiled as Ludo looked up at her in awe.

"So you are a magic slinger like Princess Moon."

"Yes I am." Lily keeled in front of Ludo smiling.

"How does magic work?" Lily smiled and began talking to him with Avarius helping her out while Margaret and Ichabod watched.

""Should we leave them alone?"

"I want to watch for a little while longer just to remind myself nobles are people too." Margaret smiled at Ichabod's question.

"I thought that was obvious." Ichabod replied.

* * *

Toffee looked out the window wishing he could be with Moon even more than just tonight but knew that Odrick needed to see his daughter more and stayed out of it. As he stood there he looked at the Sacred Silver Star, the sickle of the Druids, and contemplated what would happen at the duel tomorrow.

"Oh you will not need that tomorrow Toffee." He turned to see Master Oogaway had spoken with Butler and Glossarick in tow.

"Archdruid, I know you are wise but tomorrow…"

"Moon will not lose." Glossarick spoke with a surety. "Unless if she does in which case that could be very useful." That did not put Toffee at ease.

"Perhaps you would like to retire for now master Toffee?" Butler asked looking at him with concern even though his voice remained level.

"Perhaps it would be best." Toffee walked with the trio accompanying him.

"The future is murky tomorrow but I sense a great joy as well as sorrow to come from it. Do not take it so literately though as even Glossarick cannot see the future at times." Glossarick nodded to push Oogaway's point home.

"I wish we had his senses, this is the perfect time to use them. So how is news of the outside world?" Butler responded to Toffee's question.

"Oliver and the three shadows are keeping an eye on everything and report a startling amount of nothing even compared to the last 5 months. It's as if the world is holding its breath."

"Well, let's not keep Nash Dom waiting too long." Oogaway smiled as they walked further down the corridor.

* * *

"The time is nearly ripe, we strike soon my warriors, soon indeed." Lord Johansen smiled as he looked over his kingdom from the front step of his great hall smiling.

Down below the warriors were training relentlessly building up for when the 2 Butterflies did kill each other so the kingdom would shatter. Then they could swarm in and take all of Mewni for the Mewmans under Johansen rule. He closed his eyes already smelling the flames that would burn Castle Butterfly in a matter of months.

* * *

"*You do realize the risk here.*"

"I do." Willow responded to Lekmet calmly.

"*I know you support my idea whole heartedly but now I am having second doubts. Let us hope it pays off.*"

"Yes, let's."

Lekmet left Willow as she looked around the grandma room seeing all of the tapestries of the past hanging in there. Soupina, Stahlberg, Shy, Solaria, Eclipsa, even her own. She looked at the spot where Moon's was still reserved and sighed a heavy sigh. 'Well, here goes nothing.' She thought as she left the room.

* * *

"Well I would say break a leg but Good Luck might be more appropriate." Moon chuckled at Rhombulus as he left the tent following most of the others.

"So, any last minute advice?" Moon turned towards Toffee, Glossarick, and Odrick smiling slightly.

"Fight cautiously and for the long haul as Willow is strong but will tire out quickly." Odrick spoke with a tight clipped voice.

"Don't answer her strength with your strength, she has far more experience then you." Glossarick added on.

"Don't die and ensure the kingdom prospers and survives." Toffee finished off.

"Thank you for the generic advice." Moon walked over and hugged her father tightly with him returning it. "Thank you for helping me through all this dad." Moon then felt Glossarick hugging her as well. "Thank you also for teaching me even though I betrayed the kingdom Glossarick." She then detached herself from them and turned to Toffee. "I have no idea what I should say to you but…" Moon was interrupted as Toffee picked her up and kissed her.

"Then don't say anything." Toffee kissed her again with Moon returning it.

"Moon, it is time." Butler looked into the tent holding his pocket watch as Moon detached herself from Toffee.

 **300 OST - Fever Dream** **( watch?v=55ACcYAT7nE)**

"Here it goes." Moon breathed in the scent of the world around her smelling of oiled metal and dust closing her eyes and stepped outside.

Trumpets blared ahead as Moon walked forward entering the arena with her friends around the circle ready to support her at a moment's notice. She opened her eyes and saw Castle Butterfly in the distance hanging almost like a dream that was unreachable. She turned her attention back to the arena and saw Willow's supporters had formed a half circle with Tiberius, Lekmet, Etheria, and for some reason her cousin Mavis was there as well. 'Probably there to be crowned heir the moment I die or mom finally disowns me.' Moon thought in bitterness as she stepped forward. People clapped her on the shoulder and gave her words of encouragement as she stepped past them onto the fighting circle to see her mom had been dressed for battle and actually looked pretty awesome. She was wearing plate mail armor with the plates specially fitted to allow a transformation into her _"Butterfly mode"_ as people nicknamed it. On the central chest plate was a Butterfly with its wings extended all aflame as if being born in it, or consumed by it.

She looked back at her friends and saw them all give thumbs up or nods of encouragement with Toffee giving both to her and even subtly tapping on his sickle to show support. Moon sighed and turned back to see her mom step forward with a sword drawn and readied her wand as an announcer stepped up.

"On this day, Mewnipendance day of the year 996 of the kingdom of Mewni after The noble Great Monster Massacre a gauntlet has been thrown. Queen Willow Butterfly hath challenged the usurper Princess Moon Butterfly to a duel to declare the true ruler of Mewni. Let all hostilities end when the victor emerges from this clash of magic and steel and declares total victory over their opponent. At the ready." Moon and Willow got into positions. "Let the match begin." A blast of trumpets and wave of flags could not hide the sound of a sword hitting the ground.

 **(end Music abruptly)**

Everyone gasped when they saw Queen Willow had dropped her sword onto the ground and now was going to kneel in front of Moon. The air froze with Moon feeling the stares of hundreds of people upon Willow and her with baited breath.

"I yield to thee Princess Moon Butterfly. I hereby surrender the kingdom and crown to you the new queen of Mewni. The queen has fallen, long live the queen." Willow bowed to Moon who just stood there in shock.

"Long live the queen."

Moon blinked and looked around in shock as people from her side immediately knelt as soon as the shock wore off. As Moon watched many people on Willow's side immediately knelt to Moon as well including Lekmet who seemed to have a smile on his face as he knelt. As a long minute stretched out everyone from Moon's side knelt and most of the people from Willow's side knelt as well with a few stragglers including Tiberius who hesitated more out of confusion than anything else. Moon looked around and couldn't find Etheria or Mavis anywhere and instinctively knew they had fled from the site.

"Queen Willow Butterfly has yielded to Princess Moon Butterfly. This concludes the duel and ends all hostilities between the two warring factions. Let all who hath seen this witness it for all of time."

 **Omnitraxus and Narrator: "... what?"**


	49. A Family Reunited

**For those of you that saw the twist coming... you were paying attention while reading weren't you. Story telling 101: a good twist is something people can look back at the story and see the hints of the twist forming. For those of you that were taken off guard... well I still succeeded in the end. A special thanks to everyone for reading this far even if it is completed, you are the reason why I write this stuff after all; aside from the burning sensation of needing to get my creativity out. Well, anyways, back to the story.**

"There has got to be a trick in this somewhere."

"Can't you just accept Willow has given up?"

"From what I know she doesn't give up like that."

Moon was so confused she barely registered Bonibell trying to calm River's suspicions and just shook her head again trying to clear it up. Everyone around her was talking at the speed of light trying to figure out what had just happened between Willow and Moon just 10 minutes ago. After her mother had surrendered to her Moon had been frisked away back to her side of the arena while her mother walked back to her side so she got no answers. She looked around looking for someone who knew what was going on and only got Toffee and Odrick looking back at her and while Toffee was looking Monotone like he usually did Odrick seemed just as confused as Moon. She then heard a trumpet to indicate someone was approaching her so she turned and saw what appeared to be General Tiberius himself coming forward to talk. Of course the trumpet got everyone's attention and they clustered around Moon looking at Tiberius in suspicion until he took off his weapon belt and threw it to the side. He finally stopped 10 feet in front of Moon and bowed his head in a sign of respect before speaking.

"The former queen Willow Butterfly wishes to parlay with you and negotiate terms of surrender to you. She also wishes to provide an explanation for what has happened." Judging from the look in his stern clean shaven face Moon guessed he wanted an explanation as well.

"Am I allowed to bring advisers with me?"

"Two your grace, as is what Willow will bring."

Moon turned back to look at everyone trying to figure out who would be best to accompany her and the decision was almost instant in her mind.

"Dad, Toffee you are with me." They nodded and joined Moon as she followed Tiberius.

As Moon walked through Willow's side of the encampment she saw various reactions from the soldiers on her side. Some men bowed to her in respect, some showed her the Tattoo of no return and winked at her, some scowled at her, others looked on in confusion, and some just didn't look at her at all. After a few minutes of this, making Moon feel more nervous than she should, they arrived at her mother's tent. Tiberius waited at the side of the door expectantly waving his hand for Moon to go forward. She felt a hand on each shoulder and recognized them as Odrick on her left and Toffee on her right allowing her to take a deep breath and enter the tent. She saw a small throne that had been put in the tent with Willow actually standing in front of it staring at it in her battle gear. Next to her Lekmet was watching Willow calmly before turning to see Moon had arrived and baa'd at Willow.

"You deserve an explanation don't you? Not just you Moon but you to Odrick, Tiberius, and… Toffee." It sounded difficult for Willow to say that last part. "*Sigh* I knew that it was wrong for me to try and send you to St. Olga's Moon as I know all too well what happen as I had been there before." Willow turned showing she had taken off her make-up she had on even for the fight showing a pale-brown face with near non-existent blue butterfly Mewni marks.

Moon and the others gasped as, while Moon did know what her mother had looked like, the form she took now appeared almost sickly despite how strong she looked otherwise.

"But my trip to St. Olga's had given me the strength I needed to rule the kingdom with a firm hand and with wisdom for so many years. This was just another decision I made to insure you would become a queen that could keep the peace and stability of the kingdom strong. *Sigh* Only now do I see that all I was doing was throwing you under the wagon to save the kingdom and in the process lost both. I realized, with a little help from Lekmet, that was never going to get my daughter back and if this war continued the kingdom would be ruined beyond repair." Moon saw tears coming from Willow's eyes now. "Because of this I will give you the kingdom unconditionally as you are more suited to rule it now then I am even without the help of your friends." Willow gestured to Toffee and Odrick and tears began running down her face. "And I also wanted to say *sniff* I'm sorry Moon for everything." Willow's face began scrunching up like a person does when they cry. "I failed the kingdom and to see the trouble that wracked despite how *sniff* obvious it was. *sniff* And how I *sniff* failed to be the mother *sniff* you needed me to be for all these years. *sniff* I know you will never forgive me so please just take the kingdom and rule it better than I ever could and I will leave never to bothe…" Willow stopped in mid-sentence when Moon leapt forward and hugged her mom.

"I forgive you mom, I forgive you!" Moon hugged Willow closer to her crying now herself. "I know you did many things wrong but despite how the Shadow Clause manipulated you and the damage you got from St. Olga's you still tried to do the right thing. You don't need to run away from me now mom, because I forgive you." They stood there embraced for a second and then split as Odrick approached them with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Odrick." Willow said suddenly catching everyone off guard. "I know what I did was wrong and you will not forgive me even if she does." Odrick did not slow and Willow tried to pull away but Moon kept her from doing so. "Don't just stare; shout, scream, bellow, say something, anything!" Odrick put a finger on her cheek making her wince.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Odrick spoke in a near whisper as his hand trailed around Willow bringing her in for a hug which Moon joined in.

Willow's face was completely in shock for a few seconds until she began crying and sobbing as she held onto her family with tears streaming down her face. Tiberius turned and stood in the doorway to make sure no one came in while Lekmet and Toffee both smiled slightly as they saw the family be reunited after far longer than anyone would believe. In the process the duo saw Willow's Mewni marks fully return before their eyes as Butterflies a soft sky blue with the tears seemingly make them sparkle.

* * *

"How long has it been?"

"*Sigh* Buff Frog, you asked that 5 minutes ago and the answer is going to be no different from when it was 3 bloody hours ago." Helsinki was annoyed for multiple reasons, Buff Frog constantly pestering her being only the least among them. "If you are going to ask what's going on between them in the tent the answer will also be the same as it was 5 minutes ago. They are just standing there and they are still just talking." Hesinki finished only for Rhombulus to come up.

"What are they talking about?"

"… You know, I really fucking hate you guys."

This got a laugh out of the group and Helsinki did admit it was kind of funny after a minute of looking back on it. Plus dropping the F-bomb seemed to have calmed herself down a little. As she was waiting for them to ask again to relive the boredom she looked around at what was going on because she had nothing better to do. Both sides had cleaned up tents and equipment with only the tent Moon and Willow were in right now still standing with everyone waiting for them to emerge. When a soldier did try to enter he was thrown out screaming by Tiberius who said something along the lines of _"leave the mother and daughter in privacy."_ Or something like that. River, Pony Head, Heckapoo, Rhombulus, Fulntrut, Lucy, Bonibell, Buff Frog, Avarius, Lily, Butler, and herself were in a group just outside of the tent and to the right of the entrance waiting with baited breath of sorts. It was kind of hard to hold your breath for three hours after all.

As it seemed like one member of the group was going to ask Helsinki again a fluttering told them someone was stepping out of the tent. They looked up to see Moon walk out and look around at everyone who was waiting outside who by reflex clustered closer to hear what just happened.

"A peace and surrender has been negotiated. In case if anyone who served under Willow is worried fear not, you all will receive automatic pardons for any alleged crimes you committed under service to queen Willow up to this day. Now please disperse as there no more reason for you to be here." Most of the crowd left with people sounding relived and a few sounding disappointed that nothing more was going to be given out. "Not you people, we still need to talk." Moon beckoned to her friends who clustered closer. "I am going to say this now, don't do anything that might scare my mother; she has been going through some traumatic events and I want you to accept her like you accept me. Got it?" Helsinki felt herself nod along with everyone else as Moon's stare was cold and icy enough to freeze over the underworld.

Moon walked back into the tent after they nodded and agreed to Moon's request as odd as it sounded. Helsinki knew that Willow had been manipulated by the Shadow Clause given what Moon had told her but for Moon to be this protective all of a sudden was weird. After a few seconds Toffee, Lekmet, and Tiberius emerged looking at everyone with Helsinki smiling at Lekmet who returned it to her as well as at Rhombulus. The tent then flapped again and Helsinki gave a gasp as well as everyone else at what they saw coming out clutching onto Odrick with Moon on her free side. Helsinki had never seen Willow without her makeup on before and was shocked by the ghostly pallor that was over her still darkened skin. What shocked her the most however was not her surprisingly timid stance but the fact that her Mewni marks were fading in and out as she watched and that Moon was right, the ones Helsinki knew of were fake the whole time.

As she watched Odrick whispered into Willow's ear and guided her forward where she stood looking at them uncertainly for a few minutes before curtsying.

"How do you all do, I am Willow Butterfly Moon's mother." A tense silence gripped them until Buff Frog stepped forward looking at her directly before taking her hand and kissing it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you mother of my comrade and friend and it is nice to meet the real you and not the fake the Shadow Clause constructed. I was wondering when you would bring her along my Mladshaya sestra." Buff Frog smiled at Moon and Willow with tension relaxing almost immediately.

People began clustering forward but slowly so to not crowd Willow to much as she seemed in a fragile state at the moment. Helsinki's attention was elsewhere however as she moved to Lekmet with Rhombulus following her to him. He turned to them smiling and was about to say something but they both grabbed onto him from both side.

"Lekmet buddies!" They said in unison as Lekmet just stood there for a moment in shock.

"*If you wouldn't mind letting me be able to move that would be nice.*" He spoke to them making them detach from him.

"I knew we would see each other again, I just knew it." Helsinki spoke with eagerness at her long lost friend.

"*I knew that as well my girl, and it seems you have grown up in more ways than one.*" He nodded over to the group of people welcoming Willow into their group who had a few tears of happiness in her eyes. "*If these are the friends you are making I am sure a lot has happened.*"

"Well duh. Also why didn't you tell me about Rhombulus and his friendship with you?"

"*You never asked.*" He smiled a big grin at her poking fun at how she didn't ask a wide variety of questions in the past.

"Uhhh, high chancellor." Lekmet turned to Rhombulus who seemed a bit nervous for some reason. "Are you still going to keep your job on the council?" Lekmet laughed at his question in a strange baaing sound that got some people's attention.

"*Of course I will if Moon will have me. This is my life's work after all.*" Helsinki noticed people were looking at Lekmet in a weird fashion confusing Helsinki a bit.

"Don't worry people, we can understand what Lekmet is saying." As Rhombulus spoke she remembered most people couldn't understand what Lekmet was saying without a translator.

"*Well what happened while you two were aiding Moon in your rebellion?*" Helsinki smiled as Lekmet stared at them in interest.

"Perhaps you should start Helsinki, I think you have the longer story after all." Rhombulus gave her the floor as she smiled even more.

"Well, after you sent me off with that horn of yours…" Helsinki spoke while holding onto the horn Lekmet had given her a long time ago in her belt. She had kept it on herself since that day in the Ornlun Ruins.

* * *

Toffee sighed content for the moment going over how weird the day was as he could not just wrap his mind around the insanity no matter how hard he tried. Willow had given up the fight to Moon and surrendered all of Mewni to her and Moon had not only accepted it but made everyone forgive her mother and pardoned the soldiers who served Willow. After the meeting on the field they had returned to Castle Butterfly, which would function horribly in defense if it wasn't for the magical barrier, where Willow had prepared a celebratory feast. She claimed she told the servants to make it to celebrate her victory but it was actually to welcome Moon back home as the true queen of Mewni.

Toffee smiled internally as he remembered the confused looks of the nobility as Moon was presented as queen to them with Odrick ruling temporarily until Moon reached her 17th birthday which would be in 8 weeks' time. 'Time sure has moved fast these past three years.' Toffee thought smiling as he rounded a corner coming face to face with Willow. While they had been together during the feast the two had not been alone or even spoke to each other since Willow's surrender making it a mite bit awkward for them to meet alone like this. Because of that, they just stood there staring at each other for a solid minute with Willow's Mewni marks flickering slightly as she glanced about awkwardly. Toffee had to admit even with her current pale pallor and her still flickering Mewni marks she was rather pretty now with all that makeup off and her hair let down for the evening. He could clearly see where Moon got her good looks and smiled slightly at that.

"Good evening Willow Butterfly." He spoke in a somewhat monotone voice and smacked his hand mentally when he saw Willow take a step back.

"Good Evening Toffee."

"I'm sorry about the tone of voice, it's a long habit that tends to disturb people." Putting more effort into being emotional he smiled and put a friendly ring into his voice.

"It's not that, you just startled me is all." Willow composed herself seamlessly despite all the drama of the day.

"Well today has been rather startling Willow, for both sides and everyone."

"I thought that was obvious." They chuckled a second before Willow fixed him with a stare. "I'm sorry for reacting so strongly when I found out about you and my daughter. I was afraid you were taking her down a hole to blackness that she would never get out of."

"Believe it or not I didn't know she returned those emotions until she came to me running away from you. You could say I'm completely responsible for all of this."

"Well people will claim you were responsible, I was responsible, Moon was responsible, and the Shadow Clause was responsible for all of this. Point is we were all responsible for this mess that consumed the nation and rocked us about like a ship in a storm."

"Well, I was hoping you and Moon would come to terms before this was over as Moon still loved you despite everything. She didn't say it outright but the way she talked of you led me to believe she wanted to save you."

"Ha. I wanted to save my daughter and she wound up saving me instead, how is that for a reversal of roles." They chuckled again with an awkward silence following. "So are you two…" she trailed off the question.

"We are a couple yes, and Odrick expects me to marry Moon when the time comes but I am waiting for her to be ready for that."

"Very mature and considerate of you, I'm just… this is going to take a lot to get used to with you being a Monster and all that. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do. Three years ago your suspicions actually did have some merit to them in me being a cold blooded creature figuratively." This made Willow gasp slightly as he smiled again. "But that was then, your daughter has shown me how to feel and care for others like I would myself. I care about Moon more then anything else in the world, so…"

"You want to ask for my blessing right?"

"Well it would be best wouldn't it to iron out all the family issues now wouldn't it?"

"*Sigh* You're right. I give you my blessing my son in law even though you probably don't need it." She smiled back at him her flickering finally going away after hours of it.

"Thank you mother. Wow that sounds weird coming from my mouth, my birth mother tried to eat me as a baby."

"Good Gods!" Willow clapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Yes, that was Moon's reaction when I told her that." He smiled with Willow laughing out loud for the first time that night.

"Well, care to escort your mother to the rose gardens before she tries eating you?" She smiled at Toffee offering her arm.

"It would be my pleasure." He took her arm and led her to the rose gardens with a crescent Moon shining down on them.

* * *

"Aunt Etheria get up, we have a lot of work to do!" Etheria didn't respond as Mavis addressed her.

Currently they were in a cave hideout a day's ride from castle Butterfly with the two shadows Etheria still controlled standing watch at the cave entrance. Mavis face-palmed in annoyance as she got no response from Etheria at all even when she poked her.

"The loyalists are rallying in Johansen lands now as we speak, we need to stay focused if we wish to led them to victory." This got a laugh from Etheria.

"My dear girl don't you get it. Any support we will have will be out shadowed by the united Butterfly and Monster front by more than ten to one. There is no way we can win now even if all the peasants started revolting at once against Moon and Willow and that even that will never happen now. What is the point of all of this?" Etheria picked up a random rock and threw it against the wall making it shatter into pieces. "I underestimated her and paid the ultimate price for it, now she will led the nation to crush me and down a path of ruin." Etheria hung her head in despair.

"Well we can't just… that's it!" Mavis snapped her fingers. "MOON will led the nation to a new age of ruin."

"What I just said that." Etheria spoke in annoyance as Mavis sat down next to her.

"Aunty, I have an idea…"

 **This is not over yet.**


	50. For Whom the Bell Tolls

"So the Johansen's lost much of their support the instant you approved of Moon's ascension to the throne?" Willow smiled to Odrick's question.

"Thank you for summing it up so nicely dear. Now Tiberius and Buff Frog are leading a coalition force to either bring them into line or take them down. Currently Lord Johansen has nearly 3,000 warriors at his command but unless if he is too proud he will leave his castle and fight in the wilderness since we outnumber him far more than 5 to one even with the conscripts disbanded. Although once he does so he will lose even more support by being deemed a coward by his countrymen. And can we please talk about something else now, I despise these conversations with a passion now." Willow spoke as the group walked together.

Moon smiled as she looked at her father and mother talking with each other especially as her mother's health had fully returned and she no longer wore makeup. The 4 weeks leading up to this point had actually been rather pleasant as many nobles had just simply accepted Moon being made heir again and that Willow was stepping down as leader. The castle gardens they were walking through had been untouched by the war as had the entire city below castle Butterfly much to Moon's relief. Her friends River, Bonibell, Heckapoo, Lucy, Ponyhead, Rhombulus, Fulntrut, Avarius, Lily, Helsinki, and Butler were scattered throughout the gardens currently each doing their own thing. Butler was helping tend to the gardens with a smile on his face, Avarius and Lily were walking alongside Bonibell and River talking, Heckapoo and Lucy were taking on Ponyhead and Rhombulus in badminton, which was kind of surreal to watch, and Helsinki was just drawing something that Moon couldn't see.

"Happy at your family life Moon?"

"*Giggle* Yes I am Toffee. I finally get to see my family be reunited and actually be the family it was supposed to be since the beginning." She turned towards Toffee smiling arm in arm with him. "And now you get to be apart of this family as well my sweet dessert."

"Well, I haven't heard that joke used on me before." Toffee smiled and leaned down to kiss Moon.

"I know you two are pledged to each other but please show some restraint." Toffee and Moon looked up to see Willow mock frowning as she held back a laugh with Odrick laughing out loud.

"Mom!" Moon blushed as Toffee began chuckling at Willow's expression.

"Oh let them have their fun." Odrick spoke when he had calmed down enough to speak. "You never know when their happiness could be taken…" He froze a serious expression crossing his face confusing every one until Moon felt that they weren't alone. "GET DOWN!" Odrick knocked Willow to the ground as a flash of sickly green magic streaked through the air at Willow striking something with a sickening crunch.

"Guards, get down here." Moon was shocked Toffee still had a monotone voice as a purplish half sphere rose over the quartet.

"No, this isn't apart of the plan." Moon heard a familiar voice speak in the shadows.

"SCREW THE PLAN, SHE IS MINE!" Moon turned towards the voice to see Etheria step out from some bushes glaring hatred at Moon. "YOOOOU, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Moon was greeted with a truly terrifying sight before her as Etheria stepped forward. Etheria was in full Mewberty adult form with six arms clasping onto two wands, 'oh my gods!' Moon thought in shock, her skin a deep silvery-rose with butterfly wings to match and an expression of rage all over her face. She rose up both wands shooting at Moon a double blast of energy that Moon didn't even try to block and instead ducked under it. As Moon was down on the ground she saw Odrick seemed to be shielding Willow but both of them were not moving.

"No, nonononono I just got my family back." Moon said quietly feeling an icy chill run through her.

"You may have tricked your family but I will not bend too you Monster Whore." Etheria spat out that last part as guards seemed to be banging on the outer shield now ineffectively. "I will take you down and Mavis will become the true queen of Mewni as I reconstruct the Shadow Clause to be stronger than before." Moon looked up to see Etheria standing over her like a nightmare as she also saw Toffee trying to sneak around. "You would have failed to be queen and would have led this nation down a path of ruin and destruction a mile wide." Toffee leapt at Willow silently but Etheria seemingly caught Toffee in midair with one of her hands around the neck. "First, you will watch as I kill the immortal beast that you are so infatuated with and then I will kill you next to the lifeless bodies of your foolish parents." Etheria pointed both wands at Toffee's head with her other arms holding his hands to keep him from struggling too much.

As Moon watched this time seemed to slow down as she grasped her own wand even though she knew she could never beat her aunt even if the two wands weren't there at this point. Moon was looking around for something, anything, to give her the edge she needed even though she kept on finding nothing of value. The bodies of her parents to her right with Toffee in the grasp of her enemy and no one able to come in and offer a hand as Moon saw several of her friends were actually just outside the sphere. There was... nothing she could do, no plan, no back up, no aid she could call upon; she had lost. 'No,' a voice spoke in side of Moon's mind, 'it is not over.' Moon felt a wave of energy seemingly flowing through her body now and Moon, desperate for anything, made it flow harder and harder through sheer force of will. A light seemed to begin emanating from Moon as she forced the energy out faster and faster with everything seemingly stopping in front of her. Moon couldn't even grasp that everyone was now staring at her as she entered her own Mewberty adult form at long last.

 **The 13th Struggle - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended ( watch?v=hnP8jeSobHc)**

Four more arms sprouted from Moon as her blue moth wings unfurled to an even larger size then before and her skin took on a silvery-blue tone like blue tinted armor. Her wand also began to glow now over whelmed by a bright blue energy that the wand seemingly could only barely contain. Moon looked up at Etheria with her eyes a pure white without a shade of anything, not even a pupil as she rose off of the ground fluttering lightly.

"You… have accessed your full power?!" Etheria was so distracted Toffee was able to wrestle free and run for Odrick and Willow. "No matter, you will die none the less…" Etheria was blasted back by a powerful fist of energy shot by Moon's wand.

Moon smiled at her accomplishment until she saw Etheria fly through the remaining energy with her wands turned into a pair of dueling swords. Moon turned her wand into the double sword she had become famous for and charged Etheria head on. Etheria slashed both blades at Moon with Moon blocking them both effortlessly and tried to cleave Etheria in half with her sword. Etheria blocked the blow with one of the blades attempting to strike with the other blade but the force behind Moon's blow was so great Etheria had to duck unless if she wanted to get struck regardless. In an attempt to gain an advantage Etheria backed off and tried gaining altitude but Moon flapped her wings and kept pace with Etheria. As they rose they shot beams of magic at each other with them seemingly being equally matched in the magical department. After a little while Etheria attempted to do a full out charge changing her wands into the equivalent of gauntlets with spikes in them going to punch Moon at full speed.

Moon nimbly dodged the charge and swung her sword down but Etheria was going so fast she flew right past it. Annoyed by the dodge Etheria attempted it once again with the same results for both Moon and Etheria as the first time. Etheria, frustrated beyond reason, charged again full speed and missed by a hair but this time Moon was ready swinging her sword point down attempting to spilt Etheria from head to foot. Etheria's gauntlets came up to block the blow and when they connected a slight ding sounded from them with a sonic wave pushing both of them to the ground and out of the air. Both crashed down leaving small craters in the dirt with both of them standing up after a few seconds in outrage. Etheria was battle mad and unable to fully comprehend the world around her but Moon noticed a crack in one of the gauntlets and made a new plan. Etheria once again took to the air changing her fists into dueling swords with Moon responding by leaping into the air with her double edged sword in a defensive position.

Etheria brought her blades in a double strike which Moon blocked both strikes and sent a gust of wind with her magic to disrupt Etheria's flight. Etheria, not bothering to right herself, used the new angle in the air to strike again with Moon blocking one of the blows but the second leaving a cut along her abdomen that burned fiercely. Moon hissed and brought her sword forward in a feint thrust which Etheria attempted to block but Moon used the feint to strike at the sword wand that had been cracked earlier. Instead of a ding there was a sound of glass shattering and the blade cracked further with another sonic wave forcing them to the ground. This time Moon landed on her feet while Etheria landed on her back with Moon quick to take advantage of the situation. Bringing her blade down in an overhead swing Moon connected with the broken blade and shattered it to pieces sending out a bright flash of light and energy.

Moon stepped back as the flash over took her and when her eyes adjusted Etheria was gone forcing Moon to survey the battlefield. Seeing Toffee tending to her parents in one area of the battlefield Moon went to go for him but Etheria struck from behind somehow avoiding Moon's gaze. Another cut at Moon the left a burning sensation this time on the leg making it difficult for Moon to stand. Moon turned rapidly and swung wildly hissing at the pain she felt while doing so nearly causing her leg to buckle as Etheria dodged the blow nimbly. Etheria seemed to smile and danced around Moon faking strike after strike to see what Moon would do. Moon, in an attempt to clear things out, sent out a blast of cold wind from her wand clearing everything within 15 feet of herself and pushing Etheria back.

With everything being clear, Moon flapped her wings and took to the air ready to fight even more trying to figure out how she could beat Etheria in this state. Moon felt to strain of using so much magic but Etheria seemed to be clam cool and collected despite her battle rage, able to fight on far longer than Moon thought she could. Moon was analyzing her options until she remembered the spell Eclipsa taught her a long time ago and knew that now would be the time to use it if she had a time. Taking a deep breath and fluttering slowly to the ground Moon began an incantation:

"I call the darkness unto me, from deepest depths of Earth and sea."

Eclipsa shook off the cold wind that was still blowing and saw a strange purple mist emanate from Moon in a swirling fashion.

"From ancient evils unawoken, break the one who can't be broken."

Now Etheria began to realize what was going on and began taking to the air.

"To blackest night I pledge my soul, and crush my heart to burning coal."

The crystal heart in Moon's wand was coated with some sort of black sticky substance with a _"branch"_ of purple coming up each arm about half way to the elbow. Etheria readied her wand and began summoning energy as best she could.

"To summon forth the deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured!"

The energy gathered in Moon's wand shot forward in a purplish wave as Etheria unleashed her blow of magic with them passing through each other unaffected striking at their target. Etheria fell from the sky as the blast shot right through her doing… something to her. Moon was waiting for Etheria's magic but nothing ever came, not even the sound of it missing and hitting the ground. Moon opened her eyes that she had shut for some reason and saw that Toffee had taken the blow of magic and was now healing a gigantic hole in his chest.

 **(end music)**

"Toffee, are you…"

"I'm fine Moon, I have taken far harder hits then this." Toffee smiled at Moon with a sense of relif spreading through Moon.

As if a switch was flipped all of Moon's energy disappeared and she fell to the ground returning to her normal state nearly unconscious. The sphere of energy that surrounded them also dissipated with Moon's friends and the guards able to now enter the area and surrounded Moon trying to get her up. Moon stood up shakily seeing everyone mob around her with Toffee trying to keep them back so she had some standing and breathing room. Moon looked around as best she could seeing everyone's worried expressions and remembered why two people were not there.

"MOM, DAD!" Moon moved as best she could towards where her parents were with Toffee helping her along and people making a path.

Toffee and Moon made it through to see Willow sitting over Odrick's body with tears in her eyes as she attempted to heal him with magic.

"No, don't you dare die on me now you lazy lion." Willow spoke with fear and worry in her voice as she attempted to revive Odrick.

Moon moved over to see a large hole had been blasted in Odrick's chest with him gasping for air and looking at Willow with a sad contentedness in his eyes. Moon brought out her wand and attempted to summon magic but the effort of that alone nearly made her black out. Moon felt a hand on her own and looked to see Odrick smiling at her while holding her hand as well as her mother's.

"It's no good Moon, not this time. *cough*Don't worry about me, I knew this would happen when I stepped between the blast and Willow. *cough cough* Thank you for helping me bring Willow back from a place most don't return. *coughing up blood* Willow, I'm sorry we couldn't have had more time. At least I got to see you as you really are… one last time." Odrick then seemed to fall asleep with his eyes open.

"No, NO. Don't leave us daddy, not now when we have accomplished so much." Moon broke down crying with Willow doing the same thing. "We were supposed to go on picnics, celebrate stump day as a family, you were supposed to hold a grandchild." Moon began sobbing as Toffee held Moon and willow close to each other.

Everyone around them lowered their heads in sorrow with tears among them all, especially Butler who openly sobbed at his longtime friend and master dying. Everyone stayed that way for the longest period of as they let sorrow wash over them until they heard a gasping and rattling coming from nearby. Everyone looked up to see Etheria was still alive and trying to heal herself but her wand did no good at closing the wound. Moon shook Toffee and Willow off looking at Etheria with a cold hatred in her eyes stepping forward slowly but sure.

"You." Moon spoke with a steady cold voice, but stopped walking when Etheria started laughing.

"You think you have had a great victory today if at a high cost, WRONG! *cough* It is not through love but fear that you are supposed to rule the kingdom Moon. Without the fear there is only hatred, hatred of Monsters, and Mewmans, and the Butterflies. *cough cough* The Monsters will take advantage of you, they will destroy everyone and everything, they will invade your castle, Toffee will not be there to protect you, AND YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH BEFORE THE END!" Etheria collapsed coughing as Moon continued to walk towards her.

Moon held out a hand waiting for someone to put something in it and felt a weapon be put in it. When Moon looked she saw it was the sickle of the Monster druids with Toffee giving her his usual monotone look and gestured at Etheria. Several guards had subdued Etheria, taken her wand away and put some sort of block beneath her chest so her head stuck out. Moon held the sickle up and stood right next to Etheria looking coldly at her.

"I, queen Moon Butterfly of Mewni, uniter of Mewmans and Monsters, do sentence you to die Etheria of the Shadow Clause." Moon brought the sickle up and let it fall cleaving Etheria's head from her shoulders.

Moon took in a breath and felt numb as she turned back giving Toffee the sickle and walked back to her father's body with her friends clustering around her. Toffee and Willow held her close as Moon let silent tears fall after all that had just happened. Moon heard that voice in her head one last time 'There is no victory, without sacrifice.'

* * *

"Everything has just blown up hasn't it?"

"I would say so master."

"THAT WAS A HYPOTHETICAL QUESTION!" Mavis screamed at the shadow who winced slightly. "Enough of you talking, he is coming."

Mavis was currently in a camp of the Johansens as many of them abandoned a fight in the field to retreat into the hills even though their lord refused to do so. The Johansens had accepted her as one of their leaders as their lord refused to back down and many didn't know how to led everyone in this situation.

"So, is what you said true, Etheria is dead without accomplishing a thing?" The old one-eyed warrior with a long silver beard glared down at her.

"She went battle mad and could not be directed, there was nothing I could have done."

"Indeed. Well, we are in for the long haul as winter is coming soon and even we will be pushed to the breaking point now. Can you handle this treatment princess." He said the last part somewhat sarcastically.

"I can handle myself, I have no choice after all." The warrior nodded to her and walked away as Mavis stared into the sky. "One day Etheria, I will claim my birthright and become queen of Mewni."


	51. A Queen's Crowning

Moon stared out the window of her room as she finished putting her hair up in the Mewman heart-shaped style for formal occasions. Today she was being officially crowned on her 17th birthday as queen of Mewni and she was not feeling up to it still. She heaved a hearty sigh as she finished up her hair and heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, I am decent." Moon turned to see Toffee walk in.

"I know it takes a while to prepare such formal clothing but this is a while even for you Moon. Anything wrong?"

"No, just finished up actually. Shall we?" Moon offered her arm which Toffee took.

"Moon, I know you to well for me to just accept that nothing is wrong." Toffee raised his eyebrow which made Moon sigh again.

"He should be here to help us celebrate Toffee, he shouldn't have died like that."

"I know, but this is reality and so many others have died in addition to him. Not to tone down his loss but he in a way chose his fate. What do you think would have happened if he hadn't…"

"I would rather not talk about this Toffee."

"You have been saying that for weeks and nothing has gotten better. If you don't get it out it will haunt you Moon." Toffee gave a look of such concern that Moon just grabbed onto him not crying but borderline.

"I just wanted my family back together, is that a crime that the universe had to punish me for."

"You seek to blame something when it is not there Moon, this is how reality works." Toffee embraced Moon softly.

"I know, but it hurts that I will never see him again."

"I loved him to Moon, as a comrade, commander, and father more than most other people I've met." They stood there in long silence until Moon pulled away from Toffee to look at him.

"How will I know what to do without him, he has been there since this war began eager to guide me and would have helped me in the future on how to rule."

"Moon, you seem to have forgotten I was actually the most influential one when it came to ideas and gave your father most of his." Toffee gave her a smug smirk that somehow cheered Moon up.

"You… are not wrong. *giggle* My dad did rely on you more then he probably should have."

"You don't need to worry about that Moon, we can't rely on each other too much these days honestly." Toffee bent down and kissed Moon with Moon returning it softly and sweetly.

"Master Toffee and Moon, it is time." The duo looked up to see Butler holding his pocket watch with a small smile on his face.

"For once I feel ready as well as am ready." Moon smiled and stepped forward confidently dragging Toffee along slightly before he matched her pace.

After a few minutes they made it down to the main entrance of the main keep where Willow was waiting with Red Star and Stormbringer, Odrick's Warnicorn. Moon looked around in confusion until Toffee leapt up onto Stormbringer and gestured to Red Star with Moon looking to Willow in slight shock.

"I thought of mixing things up a little, this is technically a whole new age after all." Willow smiled at Moon as she walked over and hugged her daughter. "Just remember, I am so proud of you and always will be no matter what you do from here on out."

"A little vague but works well with me as I have Toffee to keep me in check now." The four shared a chuckle with the Warnicorns seemingly joining them.

As Moon mounted Red Star the doors opened and they were greeted by a courtyard with several nobles applauding politely at first before falling silent as Moon and Toffee moved forward. Normally Moon should have been on foot or on the back of the Warnicorn ridden by her husband or betrothed so Moon riding with Toffee as an equal sent murmurs through the crowd. Moon did see many of her friends in the crowd to which she openly waved, in a polite and princess fashion still, to them as her friends waved first. She also saw several Monster chiefs in the crowd as well as Stalvard with the current queen of the Ponyheads waving at her as well or giving her signs of respect. Moon smiled as they left the courtyard and went outside of the castle into the city where crowds of people began cheering her wildly much to Moon enjoyment and embarrassment.

As they moved through the city slowly Moon saw several people she recognized including Margaret and Ichabod in the crowd cheering her on as well. She even saw Oliver looking a bit more grown up sitting on the edge of a roof flashing her a grin with several boys behind him waving at her. Moon just smiled and waved back at everyone as they made their way through the city until they made it to a place known as the grove of queens'. The grove of queens' was a small place just outside of most of the surrounding city which was a small idyllic swamp, if you could call a swamp that, with a ring of Willow trees surrounding a white pillar of stone. This stone had the names of every single queen of Mewni who was officially crowned carved in by the queen's own hands. Moon stepped off of Red star with Toffee following her led and walked into the central area with people clustering around the edge trying to see what was going on.

Moon came before the stone where Lekmet stood holding a chisel and a hammer on a purple formal pillow smiling at Moon. Moon took up the hammer and chisel and began carving her name into the rock as the one who would be crowning her began speaking.

"We gather here today to honor the official crowning of Queen Moon Butterfly the 40th queen of Mewni. May the heavens guide and the Stars forever shine upon thee as you lead our nation to the future." Moon finished carving her name in and kneeled for the man to place the crown atop her head. "Now arise Queen Moon Butterfly."

Moon rose as people around her cheered or applauded politely and resisted the urge to adjust her crown to a more comfortable position on her head. Even now she was wondering how her mother put up with the crown and hairdo all the time when she could barely get over the hairdo alone. As Moon emerged from the grove she saw Master Oogaway come up with everyone watching making people fall silent in confusion. Moon guessed what was going to happen but what happened next blew her away as Oogaway took the sickle of the Druid's and handed it hilt first to Moon.

"What? But this is…"

"I know my child, but you are the queen of both Mewmans and Monsters and should hold both items of importance. The chiefs are in consent as are the Druids." Oogaway motioned to a group of druids and Monster chiefs who nodded at Moon. "Besides, I have a bigger one." He smiled as Moon took the sickle and smiled back at him.

"Let all hear this now," Moon turned to everyone, using magic to make sure everyone could hear her. "A lot of pain has transpired between both our peoples and the road will be long and hard to right all the wrongs that have been committed. But I will not back down and insure the future everyone needs will come about, this I swear as your queen." People applauded this time with a bit more effort than they had before for some reason. "Why are they cheering Toffee, I only stated the obvious?"

"Well sometimes that is all that needs to be said." Toffee smiled then picked her to kiss her with Moon going into Mewman form to flutter next to him giving out an even bigger if a more confused cheer.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Heckapoo asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Ponyhead spoke with Moon's friends nodding in agreement.

Several hours after the crowning with the evening festivities going on Moon had decided to break news to her friends.

"When I fought with Silvicar he said _"As long as the Butterflies and other Mewmans hold power there will never be peace in Mewni."_ And he does have a point there. One person holding all the power is a risky situation no matter how you put it. So, what I wish to do is create something that I heard worked on earth called a senate where officials are picked by the people in each area of the kingdom to come forth and insure the people's voices are heard. Also, I am putting by Toffee's request a separate group of judges to specifically interpret laws with a point of indifference so people can't interpret the laws on a whim."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Moon?" Her mother looked at her with only concern for her daughter's well being making Moon glow internally.

"We can't let one person have too much power as what if they decide to not be honest and do whatever they want."

"She does have a point, it would put many people at ease knowing they have someone high up that will keep the queen in check if need be." Buff Frog spoke with Fulntrut and Lucy nodding in agreement.

"As much as I like ye, I'm a might bit uncomfortable with one holding too much power." Lucy got more nods of agreement from everyone else.

"What if the people make bad decisions Moon?" River spoke out of concern to which Toffee replied.

" _"It has been said that democracy is the worst form of government except that all the others have been tried"_ Democracy may not be perfect, but at its worst it is better than any other at their worst. Think of it as a safety net." Toffee smiled as everyone seemed to get it now. "Besides, the people will equalize each other out for the most part as the goal of democracy is compromise, which we sorely need in this kingdom as of late."

"Well, you are queen so you are free to make this decision, just remember we will have your back no matter what." Helsinki spoke smiling at Moon with the others nodding along.

"So, the rebuilding starts tomorrow, let's party and have some fun before then." Ponyhead yelled out as everyone followed him except for Willow, Moon, and Toffee.

"You guys go ahead, we'll be there in a minute."

* * *

"So I did it dad, I know you are proud of me but I wish I could hear you say it still." Moon spoke to her father's grave mural in the crypts below castle Butterfly.

His mural beneath his statue looked like a Lion defending a Butterfly against a great shadowy mass encroaching upon them. Moon had not actually come to visit it since her dad died as she was too busy and was trying to avoid it and she had to admit it looked rather like him. She felt Willow and Toffee's presence behind her as a cool wind blew through the crypt making her shudder.

"Thank you for all you have done for me and my friends, I will ensure that no one forgets you. I wish I actually had a last request from you so I could satisfy you somehow. I know it sounds odd but I figured you would have wanted something. Well I'm off to celebrate before leading the kingdom to a bright future, I hope." Moon smiled sadly as she turned around back to the duo behind her and they began walking out of the crypt.

"You aren't going to leave me again, are you Moon?" Moon sighed and looked at her mother's eyes feeling the insecurity pour off of her.

"Mom, I love you and I won't leave you alone ever again." Moon hugged mom as she felt the wind pick up and thought she heard a voice.

"Did you hear that?" Toffee spoke confirming her thoughts.

"Oddy, what do you want to say." Moon smiled at mom's nickname for Odrick.

 _"Give me Grandchildren."_ Moon turned a beautiful shade of crimson while Toffee and Willow began laughing so hard they couldn't stand.

"Of course you would say that." Moon said holding back her embarrassment as best she could.

"Come on Moon, let's join everyone else." Toffee said turning and walking to the crypt's exit.

Moon smiled and bounded behind him ready for whatever the future brings.

 **Please note, this is not the last official chapter of the story. There will be a separate story one-shot called "The Moon and Monster's night" which will be rated M for lemons between Toffee and Moon. Please note, approach with caution as Toffee is in fact a lizard and if you think to much about it will become disturbing no matter how much they love each other.**

 **Also, the votes are in from a request I made from people earlier and the choice is made. I started this thinking I would only do this story but everyone's support has made me question whether or not I can still contribute more to this. I figured I could add more to this and with the people's influence I am creating a direct sequel to this story which will be called**

 ***Omnitraxus starts a drum roll***

 **"Star The Monster Princess"**

 **Stay tuned people, I have no idea when this is going to start or how frequently I will be posting this as I now have a full time job and volunteer fire fighter commitments as well. The Epilogue will be coming up shortly for this story, the end is in sight. Unless if it is already complete...**

 **Spongebob Narrator: They are sick of that joke, just move along.**

 **Ok fine whatever jeez. See you next time.**


	52. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 _As it turned out however, peace was not to come so swiftly or cleanly as everyone would have hoped for. Not one week after Moon was crowned riots begin breaking out across the nation of Mewni as commoners rose up in arms to "cleanse" the lands of what they deemed to be the greater evil. As it turns out, it was not the Monsters that they turned on primarily, although many did turn on them eventually, it was actually the Mewman nobility that they turned upon to relive their shackles that they believed Moon had attempted to remove. Many Monsters joined the Mewman riots whenever they were not targets as well and while strengthening bonds between the two races also escalated more violence. Because of the need to control the riots, the final battle of the Johansen's was delayed to the point where 2,500 Johansen warriors had managed to escape into the fringes of the Forest of Certain Death before they were surrounded and set upon at Castle Johansen. The battle was short but bloody with the remaining 500 Johansens killed to the last man with Moon' forces losing 500 soldiers themselves. Moon attempted to negotiate peace between the rioting peasants but that served to only make things worse as either they didn't listen or believed Moon was betraying the cause she had fought for until she got her crown. That winter was a cold one and also a bloody one as while the war was officially over the fighting got more brutal and intense, two out of three nobles did not live to see the spring thaw. During these riots Moon's forces were severely depleted due to the war and forced to play defensibly allowing the Johansen rebels to ransack the land at leisure. In a twist of fate however the_ _brutal winter served to help Moon's cause in bringing peace as with the shortages due to war and the land providing next to nothing many peasants simply stopped rioting to negotiate with Moon out of hunger. The nobility also submitted to Moon very willingly as she was the best option for protection with the world falling apart as it was. It was a long tedious struggle but by spring most of the revolting peasants had settled down and all but the most devoted nobles had acknowledged Moon as their queen allowing the chance to finally begin rebuilding._

 _Not all went down without a fight however, several peasant revolts continued onward pillaging their fellow country men's stores of food in an attempt to survive forcing Moon to continue the civil war. The Johansens were severely depleted due to the hard winter but continued fighting none-the-less albeit as less of a threat while nobles who did not bend the knee to Moon were smart enough to flee either to other lands or join the Johansens in the woods fighting against Moon's forces. Moon, in an attempt to prevent bloodshed, took advice from Toffee and offered up pardons to any rebel who was willing to lay down their arms and join in the rebuilding process for the future of Mewni. Many actually did accept the offer, but it was spaced out over the course of the spring, summer, and fall of that year acting as a slow drain on those opposing Moon and by the time the soft winter once again came around Moon was able to officially deem the war over. Rebuilding however was incredibly hard, the land was damaged by the last three years of war and the enmity between Mewmans and Monsters had resurfaced with the occasional riot becoming almost routine as Mewmans turned on Monsters. Many of the changes Moon also put in place for the kingdom also angered some of the more traditional Mewmans who viewed it as a severe breach in tradition which fueled the occasional rebel group that also became maddeningly routine as well. And to top it off some of the Johansen rebels still existed and with the soft winter recovered and formed into small elite groups that were a menace on the borders of the kingdom to anyone not in a walled town with Monsters being their number one target. The "War of the Hidden" was a small thorn in the kingdoms side but one that continued the original civil war for years after Moon deemed it over._

 _Despite this though, the kingdom not only recovered but began thriving under the leadership of Moon and her husband Toffee. Borrowing several methods from different worlds, especially earth, they altered them to fit Mewni and reformed much of the lands of Mewni, especially the divide between not just Mewmans and Monsters but entities like Dawi Zharr, rats, and the other races of Mewni. Trade routes were expanded upon and new methods of agriculture, mining, fishing, and other methods of harvesting resources pulled the nation into a new age of prosperity that had not been seen for many decades. In the process, the tax laws were reformed and military redone so the crown did not have to rely upon local lords to sustain itself allowing Moon to instigate many reforms to the nation that, even with popular support from the people and lack of nobles, could not have been achieved. A rudimentary parliament was set up with their voices being beholden to the common people and not any noble. The class system was, while not officially abolished, in all intents and purposes was abandoned so nobility could be tried the same as commoners for crimes and Monsters could be treated the same as Mewmans. The biggest change however was the public schooling system that was set up bringing Mewman and Monster children together to be educated in a common environment no matter what class or heritage they had been originally. In many ways this actually proved to be the most effective method in showing both sides that the feuds of the past were meaningless and that both sides could get along._

 _As the years passed these action by Moon that brought about prosperity and common well-being softened the divide between Mewmans and Monsters even if it did not remove the division completely. During the riots that rocked the kingdom occasionally many a Mewman life was lost as common folk fought to protect Monsters from their fellow Mewmans leading to great acts of heroism. Rebellions died down to near nothing as many saw that with traditions being questioned prosperity and peace could be brought around with only the most steadfast to tradition continuing to fight back still. With all this happening, the "Forest Barbarians" slowly weakened as Moon's forces chipped away at them with fewer and fewer recruits coming in to support them. By the modern day, riots may still occur unpredictably but people are more lily to stop it then join it and the remaining rebels are but a shadow of even what they once were, barely anything more then common bandits._

 _Around six years after Moon was crowned queen Moon finally gave birth to a new heir to the kingdom. A child of a Mewman and a Monster she would face a hard time but with a loving family and many friends of her family she would make it to the end and grow to be an amazing individual. As per tradition Moon chose her name after the first thing that crossed her mind after laying eyes upon her daughter, the shining star the would serve to guide Mewni in the future; so Queen Moon named her daughter..._

* * *

"... Star Butterfly. And that's the story of my parents, at least what they told me." Star smiled at Ferguson, Alfonso, Kelly, Janna, StarFan13, Princess Ponyhead, and three other people in the room.

One being a girl with green feathers instead of hair, had wings, and yellow eyes; a second being a boy about two and a half feet tall with Dragonfly wings, sightly blue skin, thin but well muscled, bluish-green eyes, and having purple streaked blond hair; the third was a boy with silvery-green skin, reddish-black hair, yellow eyes, and was wearing clothes that just screamed biker boy.

"Now that is one heck of a story." Janna spoke smiling up at Star as she sat in Marco's lap under his hoodie.

Star was about ordinary height with bluish skin with two dark purple hearts one being on each cheek, her thigh length hair was silvery white held back by a rose colored headband with devil horns on it framing her green eyes and smile with sharp carnivorous teeth. She wore what seemed to be a black informal dress that one might deem Victorian Gothic if not for the pink heart pin on the center of her chest.

"Wow, your parents really went through all that?" Marco asked sounding impressed.

"Well duh, this is history and my parents couldn't make it up even if they wanted to." Star flashed a toothy grin at everyone.

"Well I know she is tellin the truth gurl, my dad will back it up." Princess Ponyhead spoke flamboyantly.

Everyone began either saying how cool the story was or sat there smiling knowing they had heard it several times before until they heard a knocking from downstairs.

"Star, there are 2 someone's here to see you for a surprise visit. Please come down." Angie yelled up putting a smile on Stars face.

"Come on Marco, let's go." Star lifted Marco up while still in his hoodie and began carrying him.

"Star, put me down." Marco said in a deadpan voice as people giggled at him.

"But you're so warm Marco." Star whined giving Marco puppy dog eyes making everyone burst out laughing.

"*Sigh* ok let's go."

Star made it downstairs detaching Marco from her near the end and the two were met by Moon and Toffee standing arm in arm in Marco's living room with a smiling Angie and her husband, Raphael, standing nearby.

"Mom, Dad, nice to see you again." Star ran over and gave the two a hug.

 **The End**


	53. Indeed

A clearing in the middle of the Forest of Certain Death lays quiet and calm as the sun rises bringing the day after Moon was crowned with nothing to stir it. That is until a deep rumbling begins that starts out quiet but keeps on growing in might until a hole opens up in the ground leading to an eternally deep and dark chasm that nothing should be able to emerge from. However, something does; a noble looking man steps forward from the deep chasm bearing upon himself a sword that seemed to be made out of obsidian with a platinum hilt shaped into a dragon that held a red gem in its mouth that was twice the size of a human eyeball. Nothing else exceptional about the man except that he had lost an eye somewhere and a makeshift patch had been placed over it. He looked towards the rising sun and smiles.

"A new era has dawned, long live the queen."

 **...OR IS IT?**


	54. A little something extra

**Just a little something a fan recommended to me after reading this story and looking back on it this actually fits well as not just an overall theme but I feel like I could have inserted it into the story as some of my music. The places it feels most relevant is the later half of chapter 12 and chapters 13 and 14 far as I can tell. Just wanted to put that out there for you people although some of the lyrics might have to be changed in order to fit perfectly with the story. Thank you for reading my story and enjoy the song and please do thank "LunarReaper" For recommending this.**

 **Halsey - Castle Lyrics (Studio Audio)** **watch?v=cFrwi9Mje7E**


End file.
